


Vita nova

by UnhallowedDei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 133,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhallowedDei/pseuds/UnhallowedDei
Summary: Max tried to move on with her life after Arcadia Bay. She'd allowed her best friend to die to save a town, but the memories remain. She can't accept the timeline she's in. If she changes things, how different could it be?





	1. Vita nova

Lying alone on her queen size bed, Maxine Caulfield cried shamelessly into the pillow she was trying to bury her face into. A lightning strike split the sky beyond her open window and the rumble of thunder reverberated around the walls of her small apartment bedroom. She trembled as the rain lashed against the window, reminding her of that terrible episode of her life. The look on Chloe Price’s face as she persuaded her to change the timeline, to allow her to die on the bathroom floor.

On days like this, she hated herself and the power she had been given for no reason. She despised having to live through a week, reconnecting with somebody she had started to see so differently from when they were kids. 

Another strike of lightning, the rumble of thunder, and she was pulling at her hair, trying to get the pain to go away, to relinquish the doubts in her heart as she once again recalled that terrible moment by the lighthouse.

“Max Caulfield. Don’t you forget about me,” she heard Chloe say once more.

It only made her cry harder, bawling like a child with no way of stopping herself from feeling the raw pain. She’d never forgotten her friend, she’d kept so much of her stuff after Joyce had allowed her to look around her room. The picture of Rachel and Chloe was pinned on a board below the strip of photographs of the two girls enjoying a better time in their lives. Along with the pictures were reminders to herself. From words of wisdom to tasks to do for her job.

She rolled over to avoid Rachel’s stare, the one that had slowly been warped in her mind into one of accusation. Rather than save Chloe and watch a corrupt town die, she had allowed Rachel’s best friend to do instead. It was almost like the girl knew it, the picture had been taken to show Max how much of a failure she was.

The room lit up from another strike and she curled up into a ball, wishing the storm would pass so she could return to normal and try to continue like that week had never happened to her.

She heard the bedroom door open and the sound of somebody rushing towards her, casting warm arms around her body. Stupidly, she hoped it was Chloe, come to save her from her pain and despair. Her heart fluttered for a moment, but her hope was shattered when the person spoke.

“It’s okay, Max… I’ve got you,” Kate whispered softly, lying in bed and holding her tightly.

Max couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face, ruining the eyeliner she had put on for her meal with Victoria that she would now have to cancel.

“I wish I could change it…” she mumbled between sobs, staring blankly at the wall. “I… still can’t believe she’s gone.”

“Her spirit is with you, she’s always watching over you.” Kate preached, though Max tried to take some comfort in the girl’s beliefs.

It didn’t help. She’d broken her promise, she’d allowed Chloe to die instead of making her priority like she had always said she would. Pulling at her bullet necklace she allowed the tears to overwhelm her once more.

That night, she fell asleep crying over Chloe Price and it wasn’t for the first time. But she wanted it to be the last.

* * *

 

Max woke up the next morning to an empty bed, reminded only of the terrible night by the clothes she had been trying on strewn across the bedroom floor. She instinctively looked at the pictures she had of Chloe and almost swore at the fact there would never be any of them both from that week. Their week had been erased, there was no future where Chloe would walk into her room with that confident swagger and smile. The tears were starting to return, the pain behind her eyes that told her she’d cried too much.

Trying to escape the accusatory stare from Rachel, she quickly got out of bed and left the room. She crossed the corridor into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she realised how bad she now looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying, and her eyeliner had run down in her face in her sleep and smudged. Her short brunette hair was a complete mess and only made her look worse.

She gripped the sides of the sink and stared at the person in the mirror, disappointed with herself for the doubts she had. Chloe would have been disappointed in her, told her how much of a child she was being and to pull herself together.

“No, she wouldn’t.” She chastised herself verbally. “She’d tell you to be strong… she’d tell you… you’ve got this, you can do it.”

‘But can I really? Look at the mess I became because of one thunderstorm!’ A part of her mind shouted at her.

“She still wouldn’t want me falling apart,” she retorted, trying to imagine Chloe’s blue eyes as the ones staring back at her.

‘How would I know? I let her go, I chose the easy solution. The needs of the many… when I always said Chloe was my priority.’

“There’s nothing I can do about it!” she shouted at herself, releasing the sink and about to lash out at the mirror with a balled fist.

She stopped herself but continued to stare at the person she had become, the wreck of a woman in front of her that she was almost certain she wouldn’t be if she had Chloe.

“But… I don’t deserve you. I let you go…” she said to herself, lowering her hand back to the sink and gripping it tightly.

‘Try’ her mind taunted her. ‘You know you need to try…’ it teased.

She hadn’t tested those abilities since she’d fixed the timeline, too afraid of the outcome. Too scared to cause another tornado. She looked at her hand, the one she would focus the power through, that had got her into so much trouble.

Slowly, reluctantly, she raised her hand. Then realised the test wouldn’t work, she needed something visual. Glancing down at the sink, she saw the perfect thing to test it on. A glass cup they had to rinse their mouths after brushing their teeth. Callously, she knocked it from the sink to the floor and allowed it to shatter. She brought her hand up and felt for that indescribable power, she tried with all her might to activate it after all the years of it lying dormant. She hoped it was still there.

The glass was pulled back together and propelled back up to the edge of the sink in one piece like nothing had happened. She sagged as she released the power, feeling more drained than the first time she had ever used it. But it had worked, she still had the gift, the ability to rewind and change time.

Like a bullet from a gun, she rushed from the bathroom into her bedroom and began rummaging through Chloe’s things. She pulled out boxes from beneath her desk, emptying them of the contents as she tried to find what she was looking for. It wasn’t in those. She turned to the wardrobe where she’d kept another couple of boxes at the bottom. Once more she rummaged through the contents, her heart beating faster and faster as she hoped to find it.

Her bedroom door opened behind her, and she snapped around to look at the cause of the intrusion.

“Everything okay?” Kate asked timidly, a plate of toast in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

“I’m… looking for that picture, the blue butterfly?” she answered, frowning as she thought about where it could possibly be. She hadn’t seen it in a while.

“Didn’t you put… a picture on Chloe’s coffin?” Kate answered as she placed the items on Max’s desk.

Her heart sank as she recalled that moment. It was like being kicked in the chest as she realised she had placed her one solution to saving Chloe’s life with her grave. She tried to think of a solution to this dilemma, but without that photograph, she couldn’t redirect the timeline back to that fatal decision at the lighthouse.

“I did…” she muttered to herself. 

“Did you need it for your project?” Kate asked kindly, already helping to put the things back in their boxes.

“No… I…” she tried to compose herself as her hopes slowly crumbled around her once more. “I just… it… Chloe would have liked it. I was thinking of putting it with her other pictures.”

Kate gave a small nod of her head as she fixed the mess Max had made in her desperation. It gave her a moment to consider the fact the decision could no longer be changed, she had to accept the outcome once more. Getting to her feet, she stepped around Kate to take a sip of her orange juice and stared at the picture of Chloe and Rachel.

“Oh! Look at this picture of the two of you! I’d never seen it before, you look so cute,” Kate said, holding up a picture of Max and Chloe in the cookie costumes.

Another idea came to Max, and she was already falling over herself to discover if it would work. She opened one of the desk drawers and started rifling through the contents for a picture of herself before Arcadia Bay. It wasn’t difficult to find, she had so many of them. She knew what she had to do, to focus her mind on that memory, that instant. She could alter time from a distance and ensure Chloe was never in the bathroom to begin with.

Glancing at the pictures of Chloe and Rachel, she stopped herself as she considered how sad and depressed Chloe had been for six months. Rachel had gone missing and Chloe was in debt to Frank.

She knew from her experience saving Williams life, her actions would have far-reaching implications. Things she couldn’t consider or would know about until she returned to the present, a different present she would be leaving. She didn’t want to pull Kate into it, she probably wouldn’t believe her anyway.

When she looked at Rachel’s accusatory glare, she knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

 

Eighteen-year-old Chloe Price jumped out of her trusted rusty truck in the junkyard she and Rachel spent so much of their time in. It had become a home away from shitsville, but what made it so special was the blonde haired girl who was barely visible in the darkness, standing in the doorway to their concrete shack with her arms folded across her chest.

“What the fuck took you so long, Price?” Rachel growled as Chloe strolled around the piles of junk with her hoodie tied around her waist.

“I was busy escaping Step-prick!” Chloe argued quietly, kicking at the polaroid camera that had never been recovered from the ground.

“Kick him in the dick and run didn’t work for you?”

“Fuck no… Joyce would have thrown a fit and tried to ground me… again,” she retorted as she finally reached their shack.

Rachel hadn’t budged since she’d arrived, merely watching her approach with those beautiful hazel eyes. It was starting to freak her out, especially when the blonde wouldn’t allow her to enter their hideout.

“So… what was the big emergency? You said it was important.” Chloe frowned, wondering just what could have happened to warrant the summons to the junkyard so late at night.

“It is important…” Rachel nodded once, matter of factly.

“Well? Are you gonna tell me why?” She smirked, trying to edge around the girl.

A small smile started to spread across Rachel’s lips before she stepped aside. Chloe entered their hideout then took an involuntary step back into the girl when she saw what she’d done. Where the wooden wheel normally sat for Chloe’s drink was instead a dozen sheets and pillows, layered together to create a semi-comfortable bed for them. Sleeping bags were on her normal chair, folded and ready to use and Rachel had even taken the time to light a number of candles around the place to give them some light.

She glanced at the girl beside her, only now taking a moment to take in what the girl was wearing. A low cut punk shirt that was ripped in just the right places, as well as her very short shorts, showing off her incredible legs. Chloe felt the flutter of her heart and quickly returned her attention to their hideout.

“What… is this for?” Chloe asked, slightly astounded at the work Rachel had put into it.

“Well… I wanted to do something nice for you, and Step-fucker has been giving you a lot of trouble lately so I figured… a night with no assholes would do you some good.” Rachel grinned as she walked past Chloe and took her hand, pulling her towards their bed for the night.

“Seriously? You spent all day getting this ready while I was working at the garage?”

“Mhm… I even managed to sneak a few beers and some wine. I wanted you to really relax tonight.” Rachel teased her gently, kicking off her sneakers before stepping onto the sheets.

Chloe followed her example and slipped off her boots. She carefully knelt down on their bed, surprised by how comfortable it was despite being a few duvets and sheets hastily laid out for them. It wasn’t the first time they’d sleep in the junkyard, but it was the first time Rachel had gone out of her way to make it memorable.

She looked back to the blonde, who was already holding an opened bottle of beer for her. With a smile, she took the bottle and took a swig, enjoying the cool refreshment. She could see Rachel’s dad’s cooler on the other side of her chair and grinned.

“So… how was work?” Rachel asked as she crossed her legs and leaned against the seat she usually occupied. 

The low cut top she wore enhanced her already magnificent neckline, drawing Chloe’s eyes despite her best intentions. She tried to focus on the conversation instead of her friend’s bust, but Rachel was already grinning knowingly at her.

“It was work… a little extra cash to our escape fund.” Chloe shrugged, getting herself comfy opposite the blonde.

“Which isn’t growing very quickly, despite our efforts.”

“We’ll get there, Rach!”

“We were supposed to leave this summer, Chlo. We should have already left! Instead, we’re still trying to scrape the funds together.”

“Fuck it… you wanna go? Let’s go right now!” Chloe said impulsively. She was just as tired at waiting.

“No… we need to do it right, with money. Or we’ll just end up back here or… somewhere worse.”

“But you said you might have a plan…” Chloe said hopefully, wondering if Rachel would finally reveal the plan that she hadn’t put into action yet.

“Which I’m not talking about tonight,” Rachel responded, quickly putting an end to that conversation. “Tonight…” she whispered, placing her bottle on the side. “I want you to relax… to not worry about anything at all.”

“And how am I gonna do that?” Chloe sighed, trying not to think about what was currently on her mind.

“By… maybe lighting up?” Rachel smirked, producing a bag of weed from the side of her seat.

“You… are a fucking legend! May I?”

“Of course… I bought it for us,” Rachel said, passing the bag to Chloe who quickly opened it.

At first, she was going to roll two, one for each of them. Then she thought about how she’d prefer to share with the girl opposite and stopped at the one.

“Badass babes first,” Chloe said, passing the joint and her lighter to the blonde girl.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Rachel placed the joint between her lips and lit up, inhaling the first drag with a look of ecstasy on her sweet features. She passed it back to Chloe, who took her first drag of the day and almost felt herself melting into the comfort for her brain that it provided.

“Better?” Rachel purred sweetly.

“Fuck… yeah…” Chloe smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensations as they started to take hold.

When she opened her eyes, she watched the blonde girl grab her bottle before moving over to sit beside her. She took the joint from between Chloe’s fingers and placed it to her lips, taking another drag for herself. They remained chilled out in each other’s company, talking about Chloe’s day in the diner and what else Rachel had been up to.

It turned out Rachel really had spent most of the day trying to prepare Chloe’s evening, but because she didn’t have transport it had taken her a lot of time to get things done. Chloe appreciated the effort the girl had gone to, especially after the last couple of months of Step-fuhrer being more of a dick than normal. It had started when he’d got the security job at Blackwell and only got worse since then.

Rather than get lost in things she didn’t want to recall, she took a sip of beer and savoured the taste. They’d gone through a few bottles already and had opened the wine when Chloe rolled them a third joint, her experienced fingers working it into the finest she’d ever made.

“Let’s try something different…” Rachel suddenly said, a grin on her magnificent lips.

“Different how? I thought we’d done everything we could together?” Chloe teased, feeling the effects of the alcohol and the weed mingling in her senses.

“Well…” Rachel smirked and nodded. “Okay… let’s do something different and something we’ve done before.”

Chloe passed the unlit joint to Rachel who lit it quite happily and took a drag. Only she leaned in towards the blue haired girl without exhaling, and Chloe already knew what to do. She opened her mouth slightly without touching Rachel’s lips. As the blonde finally exhaled the smoke, Chloe inhaled, taking it into her lungs. Rachel gradually moved away and Chloe finally exhaled, smiling into Rachel’s beautiful eyes that were locked on her own.

They’d done it before on a very rare occasion due to the intimacy it required, though they were no strangers to having a fumble when they were both in the mood. Usually, it was just simple making out with light groping, they’d never gone below each other's belts. But the energy in their hideout tonight felt different, Chloe could feel it when Rachel passed her the joint. 

Being the more forward of the two of them, Rachel was quick to put a leg across Chloe’s lap and pull herself to straddle the punk girl. She placed her free hand naturally on the beautiful girls hip, but Rachel quickly moved her hand a little further so Chloe was holding her ass.

A smile spread across Chloe’s lips as she placed the joint to her lips and took another drag, actually enjoying how forward Rachel was being. It reminded her of their first kiss beneath the street lamp, how Rachel knew exactly what she wanted.

Holding the smoke in her lungs, she leaned a little towards the blonde who gave her a quick smile. This time Chloe exhaled as Rachel inhaled. Sitting back, she watched the blondes content features as she started to exhale, enjoying the touch as Rachel ran her hand into Chloe’s short blue hair. 

No words were needed as her other hand went to Chloe’s neck, gently caressing her skin as they stared into one another's eyes. They’d been at this place many times before, always when Rachel was feeling turned on or just high. It was normally the first step to a kiss, something Chloe was longing for after her long day. She was looking forward to losing herself in the energy of their actions. Once she’d carefully placed the joint on the ashtray, she put her other hand on Rachel’s hip, receiving an inquisitive glance before she moved it around to the girl's ass.

“Chlo…” Rachel whispered as she shifted forwards as much as possible, pressing their chests together as she moved in for the kiss. Chloe’s lips barely grazed the seductive girls on her lap and the emotional gates opened. 

One by one the candles around their hideout went out, surrounding them in darkness, but neither noticed nor cared. All Chloe cared about was the scent of Rachel’s perfume, the taste of her lips and the pressure of her body.

Something else had come over Rachel that night, it wasn’t the usual intensity of a fun time. She was far more forward, taking control to guide their intimacy to a level she wanted. Chloe could feel the pressure of Rachel’s hand on her neck, then it was gone and a new pressure was against her bare side. She could feel the girl’s fingertips slowly working upwards and taking her top with it. 

With the confidence from Rachel’s actions, she took the hint to start exploring her friend’s body too. Slowly, she started working her hand up Rachel’s smooth back, below her shirt until she reached the bra strap. She hesitated, and Rachel broke their kiss for a moment.

“Take it off…” Rachel whispered confidently.

“You’re sure?” she responded with a hint of doubt.

“Don’t make me fucking beg, Price…” the girl retorted firmly, pressing her forehead to Chloe’s.

She unhooked the bra clasps as ordered, but decided to try to take the initiative and remove the girl’s shirt as well. Rachel leaned back ever so slightly, and allowed her actions, then she felt the bra fall between them before being cast aside.

Rachel’s hand never returned to her hair, but when she felt her own shirt being tugged upwards she understood why, sitting forwards slightly to allow the motion. The cool night air hit her skin, but she didn’t feel cold. She felt alive with every touch of Rachel’s fingertips across her back before her own bra was unhooked.

She pulled her arms from the straps and tossed the bra aside just as she had done with Rachel’s shirt. She felt the girl’s warm skin against her own as Rachel pressed against her and embraced the intimacy of the moment.

Chloe gently bit Rachel’s lower lip, trying to tease the girl to take it further, trying to entice her. She wanted to know just how far she would go tonight. The girl’s hand was in her hair again, pulling gently and prickling her senses. Placing her hands on Rachel’s bare back, she slowly moved them down to her ass and squeezed. Rachel responded with a lick of Chloe’s lips, she opened her mouth and their intimacy became more passionate, a little more firm. She could taste the smoke from the weed, feel the girl’s hands on her body. It was driving her crazy, she wanted so much more than a make-out session.

The passion in their kiss wasn’t fading, and Rachel was being more amorous as they made out. Their lips parted and she felt Rachel lean back, taking it as an invitation to kiss down the girl’s incredible body.

Gracefully, Rachel slipped from Chloe’s lap to lie back on the duvets and pillows. She pulled Chloe with her, refusing to release her from her loving grip, and engaged her in another passionate kiss. She felt like she was in heaven as the girl wrapped her legs over Chloe’s, holding her firmly in place as she pressed her chest confidently against Rachel’s. 

The girl’s nails gently scratched up and down her sides, until she eased the pressure against her. Rachel quickly moved her attention to undoing the knot in Chloe’s hoodie that was still tied around her waist, followed closely by the buckle on her belt and the button on her jeans. 

She said nothing and tried not to hope too much for the thing she’d been dreaming about. Rachel had teased her in the past and then withdrawn from the contact, they’d teased each other with the idea but this was the closest they’d ever come to following through. 

They broke their kiss and Chloe looked down into the seductively sweet eyes of Rachel Amber, the hottest and most popular girl at Blackwell Academy.

“I want you… Chlo,” Rachel purred as her hand softly slipped beneath the waistband on Chloe’s underwear.

“I’m yours, Rach… I always have been,” she responded, returning to kissing the girl she’d fallen in love with so long ago.

* * *

 

The morning light streamed into their junkyard hideout as Rachel Amber slowly started to wake up. At first, she thought the night had all been a vivid dream, worrying her slightly that she still had to find out just how her best friend truly felt about her. It was as she felt the soft pressure of kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder blade that she turned her head into the pillow below her head and smiled contentedly.

At some point in the night they had grabbed just one of the sleeping bags she had set aside for their use, and now they were both in it. She could feel Chloe’s arm under her neck and a hand on her hip. They’d never woken up this close before, but it was definitely something she felt like she wanted to get used to. 

She allowed the punk to continue laying the kisses across her bare shoulder and neck, refusing to stop the moment of calm they were enjoying together after so much chaos in their lives. Their beautiful night was something she never thought they would ever do, she never could get definitive answers about how Chloe felt, and competing with the ghost of Max Caulfield had been a constant source of contention for her. Something had finally clicked into place though, she felt more alive than she had in months and her precious night with the punk girl behind her was definitely part of the cause. 

The touch of Chloe’s fingertips on her bare side brought her back to her senses, she was naked in a sleeping bag with her best friend in the middle of their junkyard hideout. Yet she still didn’t want to get up.

Slowly she rolled onto her back to look at the blue hair and eyes of the girl now beside her. Chloe was wearing the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, she looked so happy it even brought a smile to Rachel’s face once more.

No words were exchanged as she gently caressed the punks jawline, moving her fingers into her awesome blue hair she had helped to redye on a couple of occasions. She brushed her nose against Chloe’s, before applying a loving kiss to the girl's lips. She felt like she was in heaven, that life could only improve from this moment forward.

“Morning,” she whispered sweetly as she gazed up at the beautiful girl.

“Sleep well?” The punk asked, gently tracing her fingers up Rachel’s side and setting her nerves on edge.

“Mhm… my dream came true.” 

“Which dream was that?” Chloe was trying so hard to fake an innocent look, but Rachel could see right through it. She knew the girl far too well for it to work on her, but she decided to play along.

“I got to wake up naked… with quite possibly the hottest punk in Arcadia Bay.” She smirked, running her finger down Chloe’s neck to her shoulder. “She blew my fucking mind, you have no idea!” she teased, gently.

“I think I might…”

She took a moment to lose herself in the moment, feeling the touch of Chloe’s fingertips on her skin. The girl's smooth skin under her own. A question was tearing at her insides, a need for confirmation.

“What do you want most?” she asked quietly as she stared into Chloe’s eyes.

“You need to ask? After last night?” Chloe replied with a small frown.

“No. I think I know…” She smirked, brushing a strand of Chloe’s blue locks behind her ear. “But… I want to hear you say it.”

Chloe shifted slightly in the sleeping bag, her leg hooking over both of Rachel’s as she leaned over her a little more. They stared into one another's eyes, waiting for Chloe to answer the question. 

“I want... you…” the punk finally answered.

“You just had me…”

“I mean… forever, like… girlfriends?” Chloe whispered, a blush creeping across her features.

“I’d… like that too.” She touched her fingers to Chloe’s jawline again, comforted by the words Chloe had said.

Not much else was said as the two girls lay on their makeshift bed together. Rachel was simply enjoying the closeness and the bond they now shared, despite it ruining her plans in their entirety. Rather than fighting against the change in circumstances, she accepted it as the chance to finally be with Chloe like she’d been tormented over for so long. There was no longer any fear in ruining what she had with the punk, no desire to run away from the confusion and the mixed signals. She knew what Chloe really wanted, and she was so happy that it aligned with what she wanted too.

The beautiful girl moved away from her awkwardly for a moment, then rolled back with the bag of weed and some rolling papers. It made Rachel laugh that the girl was already thinking about getting baked, but she knew it was also her morning ritual.

“Wanna… wake and bake with me? Start the day off right?” Chloe smirked as she carefully rolled the joint.

“On one condition…” she answered, reaching over her head for the lighter that should have been on the makeshift table.

“Name it…”

“We go for breakfast afterwards?” Rachel smiled as she handed the object to Chloe, who gave a quick nod of her head.

“Sounds good to me,” Chloe said as she lit up her joint.

Without a need to rush around, they remained in the sleeping bag together to smoke the joint, kissing sweetly between taking a drag. She couldn’t help but laugh when Chloe inhaled a little too much and ended up coughing. The girl was still trying to be the badass Rachel already believed her to be. 

When they’d finished, Chloe was the first to slip out from beneath the sleeping bag and start gathering their clothes from across the makeshift bed. They dressed quickly, though Rachel couldn’t stop herself from eyeing the punk girl beside her. She didn’t want to stop looking at her, enjoying the beauty of the girl that was most definitely now hers.

“Oh… shit…” Chloe muttered, looking down at her phone.

“Wassup?”

“Joyce’s been texting, wanting to know if I was going home last night.”

“Well… no, you weren’t.” Rachel smirked as she took hold of Chloe’s hand and helped her off the bed. “We’ll stay at yours tonight? Stop her bugging you?”

“I like that idea… but we’ll have to be quiet.” Chloe picked up her hoodie off the bed and eyed it for a moment.

Instead of putting it around her waist like Rachel was expecting, she passed it to her. She understood the message and tied it around her waist before pulling the punk by the scruff of her neck into a firm kiss.

“Who says you’re getting more tonight anyway?” Rachel decided to tease as she slipped on her sneakers and Chloe pulled on her boots.

“That kiss,” Chloe smirked playfully.

“Better play your cards right all day then, Price… you need to treat me like a queen!”

“I always will.”

Rachel grabbed the bag of weed and hid it beneath the covers of their makeshift bed, something she was going to need help clearing away before her parents missed the sheets. She grinned at the idea of the looks on their faces when they realised what she’d taken, but it didn’t ruin her mood as she and Chloe left the junkyard hideout behind.

They climbed into Chloe’s truck for the ride into town, with Rachel already stretching out and making herself comfortable on her side of the bench seat. She tapped the bobblehead man with her foot before Chloe had started the engine.

“So… Two Whales?” Chloe asked as she reversed the vehicle carefully.

“Bobblehead man says yes… and…”

“I’m paying, I can’t let you pay for everything.” The punk was quicker than Rachel, it had always been the first to offer got to pay.

“Alright, but just because I told you to treat me,” Rachel teased gently.

Before they reached the diner, Chloe pulled over at an ATM to withdraw money from her bank account. They’d been using it as their ‘Escape from Arcadia Bay’ account, mostly because Rachel’s dad wouldn’t be able to access it and Chloe was the least likely to make impulse purchases. 

Rachel waited in the truck with the windows open, enjoying the morning summer breeze and staring out at the ocean in the bay. There were times she enjoyed the view and the simplicity of their lives, but the yearning to escape this place was far more powerful. She wanted to leave and never look back, and she’d tried a number of times to do so. With and without Chloe. After their night together though, she had no intention of leaving her girlfriend behind.

When Chloe climbed back into the truck, she placed her hands on the wheel but remained still. At first, Rachel didn’t notice anything was wrong until the girl had sat there for a couple of minutes without saying anything or moving. She looked around at the punk, deeply concerned when she noticed the long distance stare in Chloe’s pretty blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked tentatively, worried that something serious had happened.

“There’s…” Chloe took a deep breath. “There’s a bit more money in the account than I expected…”

“How much more?” Rachel frowned.

“Oh… you know… a hundred grand…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Rachel Amber's birthday! To celebrate the day, I thought I should finally post up the beginning of something I have been writing. It's been in the works for some time, but I never felt like I wanted to actually post it. I had to take a huge step back from writing almost daily, as real life had caught up to me. This work didn't have a title until today, it has only just been named but I hope it is fitting for what is to come. As is my custom, it is Latin and means 'New Life.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have done writing it, please don't expect bullet fire updates like in the past as I still have a number of other things going on.
> 
> Thanks for your support!


	2. New Dawn

The two girls sat in stunned silence at the news. There was no way they had a hundred thousand dollars, but Chloe had seen the numbers on the ATM screen for herself. She’d even printed off the amount on a slip of paper that she had stuffed into her jeans pockets before climbing back into the truck.

“One hundred thousand dollars? You’re fucking sure?” Rachel asked, sounded as dumbfounded as Chloe felt.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure… here…” she leaned towards her new girlfriend and stuffed her hand in her pocket, pulling the slip out and shoving it into Rachel’s hand.

Chloe watched as Rachel stared at the slip of paper, opening and closing her mouth a number of times as though she were about to say something but thought better of it. The punk knew exactly what she was feeling, she had no explanation for the sudden increase in their savings. She didn’t even know if it was real, everything about the day had seemed so surreal since waking up in the sleeping bag with Rachel. Up until checking the ATM, she’d been replaying moments of their night in her head, enjoying the happiness that the memories stirred up. Now she was at a complete loss for words, the only thing on her mind the money that shouldn’t be there.

“Could it… could it be an error?” she whispered quietly, placing her hands on the steering wheel again, more to steady herself than anything else.

“I… I don’t know…” Rachel mumbled. She looked at Chloe with the same look of confusion Chloe felt.

“I could check online? But it means skipping breakfast…” she said, trying to think of what to do.

“Do it… let’s do it, if it’s real, if it’s there… Chloe, it changes everything!”

“What?”

“We could leave, like… today! We could get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay!” Rachel said, excitement edging into her voice.

“The truck still needs repairing and…”

“Fuck the truck, Chlo! We could buy a new one and still have money to spare!”

Chloe nodded her understanding, trying to think what it could possibly mean and where the money had come from. She wasn’t exactly in line for an inheritance out of her family, and it wasn’t like any wealthy people wanted to buy her off. It was a complete mystery who or what had given her the money, but she wanted to find out.

As soon as a plan had formed in her head, she had reversed them out of the parking lot into the streets of Arcadia Bay and towards her home. Rachel remained silent throughout the journey, but whenever Chloe had a chance to glance over she could see the blonde girl staring intently at the slip in her hand. Even she wanted to look at it again, almost to confirm she wasn’t losing her mind and the ATM had, in fact, told her she had one hundred thousand dollars to her name.

She parked her truck in the driveway outside her home and quickly got out of the vehicle. Knowing her asshole of a step-father was home, they decided to climb into her bedroom through the window once more. Rachel was the first to enter and was carefully nudging Chloe’s chair by the tv in front of the door to give them some level of privacy.

Chloe turned around and sat down at her computer, already typing her details into the boxes to access her bank account. She felt Rachel place her hands on her shoulders as they waited for the page to load. It was making her anxious and she was holding her breath in anticipation.

The information loaded and once again it showed they had one hundred thousand dollars more than they should do. She collapsed back in her seat as Rachel’s nails dug into her shoulders.

“Oh… my fucking God…” Rachel muttered, leaning forward so her hair fell into Chloe’s eyes, partially blocking her view. “It’s… really fucking there.”

“I can’t believe it…” Chloe whispered, trying to process the information.

“We could… go… we could actually do it.” The blonde girl was sounding more and more excited.

“But where…”

“Hang on.”

Rachel took over and quickly opened up the recent transactions page. Chloe frowned when she saw a number of outgoing payments and a couple of very large deposits from the same account number.

“Were you… gambling our money?” Rachel asked, sounding accusatory.

“What? No! Fuck no! I don’t gamble! I wouldn’t do that with our money!” she quickly answered, feeling a little insulted.

“Well… these look like gambling transactions…” The girl sounded all official, like Chloe had done something wrong.

She stood up and turned to confront the girl she’d spent the night with, but Rachel’s beautiful face wasn’t showing her any sign of disappointment. The truth was, she looked happy about it, ecstatic almost.

“I don’t know what you did…” Rachel whispered, gently putting her arms around Chloe’s neck and immediately dispelling the defensive emotions she was feeling. “But I am fucking impressed… and so glad you did.”

“I don’t… it might not be…” Chloe stuttered, still trying to make sense of where it came from. “It could be gone tomorrow. Somebody hacked the account or some shit?”

“This is our best fucking chance to leave! We could take it and run and never have to use the account again! Chlo… this could be our fresh start!”

“What about that school extension you’re on?” Chloe groaned, recalling some of those conversations.

“I applied and agreed to that because I didn’t think we’d have the money. But… we do.”

They stared at each other for a moment, Rachel’s pleading eyes locked on Chloe’s who still felt uncertain about where the money had come from. She knew something felt wrong about it, but Rachel had a way of grinding down her defences that nobody else possessed. Except maybe Max.

“We can go anywhere you want… anywhere. Just… take me away from here, please?” Rachel whispered gently and the last of Chloe’s defences crumbled.

“Fine… we’ll use it…” she nodded, trying to think of the future possibilities that were now open to them.

She couldn’t see past the beautiful girl in front of her, who she had just spent an incredible night with. She finally felt like her life was starting to look up, whatever had happened had finally allowed them the chance to escape together.

Chloe placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips, smiling into the hazel eyes that made her feel so open. Rachel smiled back before firmly pulling her in for the most passionate kiss of the day. She could feel the energy at that moment, the love the girl felt for her. It made her feel so happy and alive to know Rachel really wanted her as more than just a friend.

* * *

 

Despite having access to the money for their escape, Rachel knew they needed something of a plan before they acted. She didn’t want to leave with only the clothes she was standing up in, but she also didn’t want to return home and find another surprise like the first time she and Chloe had tried to leave. Her gut was telling her to get in the truck and go, to throw caution to the wind and buy whatever they needed on the fly.

Instead of pacing Chloe’s bedroom trying to come up with a plan, they decided to continue with their first plan of the day to get breakfast. At least that way she could stop her stomach from grumbling and actually concentrate on their future. Rather than going back into the world in clothes smelling of weed they got changed, with Rachel making good use of the stash of clothing she’d leave at Chloe’s. As soon as they were both ready they climbed back out of the window and returned to the truck.

When they arrived she entered the Two Whales Diner ahead of Chloe, taking one quick glance around before heading over to their usual booth. She climbed into the corner by the window, getting comfy with her legs stretched across the rest of the seat while Chloe sat down opposite her with a smile on her face.

“Chlo… we can do this,” she whispered, reaching across the table for the girl's hand.

“I want to… I really want to.” The girl took hold of Rachel’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “I will go anywhere you want to… LA, Miami, New York… even Seattle.”

“Do you… want to try to see Max?” Rachel tried to keep her voice level, knowing how important Chloe’s childhood friend was to her.

“I…” The punk frowned and looked around. She cocked her head to indicate her Mom coming over, ending their conversation completely to avoid questions. To Rachel’s disappointment, the punk also let go of her hand.

“Hi Rachel, how are you dear?” Joyce said kindly.

“Hi, Joyce. I’m good! I’m so sorry for keeping Chloe out last night… we kind of fell asleep,” Rachel replied, smiling warmly at the woman who had been like a second mother to her.

“I’m not surprised, though it would have been nice to know the plan so I didn’t worry.”

“Well… we planned to spend the night at Chloe’s tonight if that’s okay?” She glanced at Chloe, who rolled her eyes at how much of a suck-up she was being.

“Of course, you’re always welcome! So… what would you like to eat?”

“Belgian waffles for me, please… and I think the punk would like her usual.”

“You know me so well,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Alright…” Joyce nodded with a smile, finishing the order on her small notepad as she walked away.

They waited for a moment for Chloe’s Mom to get a bit further away before they resumed talking to one another.

“You are such a fucking suck up!” Chloe sniggered, placing her hand back on the table for Rachel.

“Somebody has to keep the parents sweet… it’s a gift,” Rachel said, placing her hand on Chloe’s. “So tell me… do you want to go to Seattle?”

“No… I would rather leave it all behind, it’s not like she’s been in touch and… I can’t live in the past.” Chloe sounded resolute in her decision, but even Rachel could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Chlo… I’ll go with you if you want to confront her. I’ve always got your back.”

“When we leave Arcadia… it’s a new start, for both of us. Let’s go south… to the City of Angels?”

“I like the way you think, Chloe Price.” Rachel smiled at her girlfriend’s decision.

She was about to lean across the table to kiss the blue-haired punk when she noticed Joyce looking in their direction and thought better of it. The diner wasn’t the place to come out to Chloe’s mom about the new level of their relationship, though she had no idea what the woman would think of them holding hands as they were. Instead of worrying, she turned her attention back to the girl she’d promised to take away from Arcadia Bay and gave her a warm smile.

“Let’s leave tomorrow… in case that money does just vanish,” Chloe said quietly, glancing around to make sure nobody else was listening in.

“I guess I can agree to that.” Rachel nodded, trying to consider all of the things they could do to get ready while they had a chance.

“I’ll tell my mom later… to stop her worrying and blowing up my phone.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? She might tell my dad and then he’ll try to stop us.”

“Ugh, you’re right… okay, I’ll text her after we’ve left.”

“We need to go to my house after we’ve eaten. We need the plans we’ve been drawing up.” Rachel grinned, so grateful that they had spent so many months trying to plan out their trip already. They just had to adapt it a little and they’d be set.

When Joyce brought over their meals, their conversation once again came to an end. It gave Rachel time to think and plan what she wanted to do once they got to LA. She knew she wanted to be an actress or a model, her dreams were written in the stars. When she looked at Chloe, she knew she wanted to share that dream and a future with her. It was a certainty she’d been feeling for some time.

After they’d finished their meal, Chloe quickly paid and left a nice tip for Joyce at Rachel’s insistence. They returned to the junkyard to recover the stash of weed and take the duvets and sheets back to Rachel’s, just to avoid getting her into trouble now that they had their escape money. Loading the duvets and sheets into the bed of the truck was so much easier than Rachel’s multiple trips with the same bag, but the night had definitely been worth the effort.

When they eventually arrived at Rachel’s house both of her parents were out, which made their job a lot easier. They dumped the sheets in the dining area before quickly heading upstairs. She started packing a travel bag as well as a couple of photographs from the last few years with Chloe, silly sentimental things, but the girl had been an anchor in her life.

Chloe recovered their travel plans from beneath the bed, as well as the map from the wall, carefully folding it up with all of the post-it notes still attached. With her bag slung over her shoulder, Rachel felt no remorse or regrets as she left her bedroom for what she hoped would be the last time. For so many years, her plans had been to leave Arcadia Bay behind. She had been trying so hard for so long, she was too caught up in the hope of finally starting out on the path to her dreams.

She locked the front doors behind her but kept hold of her keys. Leaving them in the letterbox or under the mat would raise suspicions and she had no intention of giving her Dad a warning. Instead, she followed Chloe down the street to where she’d parked her truck, out of sight of the house in case her dad had been at home.

Gradually she came to a stop under the streetlight where she had first kissed Chloe, the memory of that night engraved in her mind for all time. It was the most wonderful night, stained only by her father’s nasty confession. For a while, the darkness had won out against the spark that had ignited her desire for Chloe, keeping it buried and mired with the pain. Last night her love had finally won out, culminating in something she’d thought impossible.

Reaching out, she took hold of Chloe’s hand and stopped her under the streetlight. It was an important memory. One that she wanted for the joy and not for the pain that followed.

“So… Chloe Price… what would it take to convince you?” she decided to echo the words of that night, as closely as she could remember them.

Chloe smirked but appeared to play along. “Oh… uh… well…”

“Oh,” Rachel teased gently.

Their kiss didn’t meet the same intensity as that night, they were already far too intimate with each other to capture that exact feeling. They created a new memory, one that showed just how much they’d fallen for each other, that had culminated in a beautiful friendship and the start of something wonderful.

“Still a good memory,” she breathed softly as their kiss ended.

“The first of many…” Chloe replied, taking hold of Rachel’s hand once more.

The punk girl gently pulled her towards the truck, where Chloe dropped the bag containing all of their plans into the back. Rachel carefully added her own bag of things and took a deep breath, looking up the street to the home she had been a prisoner in for so long. She felt a little more free as she climbed back into the truck with her new girlfriend, like a great weight was lifting from her shoulders. It was an incredible feeling, made better by the quick brush of Chloe’s lips and the smile on her sweet face.

* * *

 

They spent most of the afternoon in Chloe’s bedroom with the laptop open and the account balance on one of the browsers. After a dozen refreshes so far, it never changed. They had money to leave Arcadia Bay, and their plans were being finalised.

Rachel’s map was carefully pinned to the wall above Chloe’s bed, another roadmap was open on the pillow. They’d drawn their route with a black marker, taking them east to Portland before going south to San Francisco then finally Los Angeles, circled in black and red. They’d put on some music and lit up a joint between them, grateful that her mom and step-dick were out of the house.

Their current plan was to sneak out of the bedroom window in the morning and get on the road as soon as possible. They had the money to stay in any hotel or motel they wanted, but they knew they would need a place to stay in LA. They were using the laptop to search for a place to rent, but Rachel’s standards were a little higher than Chloe’s. She would shoot down nice looking places because of the location, then reasonable places that were by the beach because it didn’t have what she wanted.

Chloe went through a number of other possibilities, one after the other as Rachel lay on her bed smoking the joint. When she thought she’d found something promising, she would lean aside and ask for the girl’s opinion.

It was late into the evening when Chloe had finally had enough of the search.

“You’re so picky,” Chloe teased her girlfriend as she closed one of the browser windows due to yet another no vote from Rachel.

“I have to be! You would have us living in a one bedroom shack,” Rachel retorted as she suddenly sat down on Chloe’s lap and put the joint out in the ashtray.

“There’s nothing wrong with a one bedroom shack! Isn’t that what we slept in last night?”

“That’s different!” Rachel laughed sweetly as she looked into Chloe’s eyes. “I wanted a private place to be with you.”

“Private? A public place where we could have been seen?”

“It added to the excitement though, the risk of being caught during our first time.” She placed a hand on Chloe’s cheek, a small touch that Chloe enjoyed so much now that they were more than friends. “Plus… nobody has ever disturbed us before… it was the perfect place to get you alone.”

“We’re alone now…” Chloe whispered, barely audible above the sound of the music.

“You’re right…” The blonde smiled and pressed her forehead against Chloe’s. “How long until Step-fucker gets back?”

“Fuck if I know… I’m not exactly keeping…” she realised why Rachel was asking when the blonde gave her a cheeky smirk. “Oh…” she sighed.

“Oh…” Rachel echoed her playfully, standing up briefly to straddle Chloe’s lap instead.

“Shouldn’t we be finishing our other plans?”

“We have all night… then we’re gone. We have all the time until we reach LA to find a place to rent.”

“So… winging it?” Chloe smirked as she gently brushed a strand of Rachel’s golden locks behind her left ear.

“No…” The girl said with a smirk. “We have a loose plan… but right now, I want some more intimacy with you. I’m making up for lost time.”

Chloe bit her lip for a moment as she thought about everything Rachel had said, but she had to admit the idea of being close again was more enticing than staring at websites. Being so close to the girl was something she had been dreaming about, and trying to hide, for a long time.

The kiss started with a single peck, stolen from Chloe’s lips by the beautiful girl on her lap who clearly wasn’t interesting in waiting. It didn’t take Chloe a second to take one back, followed by Rachel’s tongue teasingly licking her bottom lip. Placing her hand on Rachel’s neck she gently pulled the girl towards her until their lips met, her other hand going to the girl’s hip as they wonderfully started kissing with passion.

It was enough for her to make out with her girlfriend, to feel her body pressed close, but Rachel seemed to have other plans as she started kissing at Chloe’s neck.

She was just starting to run her hand up the back of Rachel’s shirt when she heard the front door bang and the shout of her step-dad.

“Chloe, turn that fucking shit off!” he yelled up the stairs as loud as ever.

Reluctantly, she stopped kissing her girlfriend to shout back. “It’s barely even on!” she shouted over her shoulder, sick of taking his shit over her music.

“Just turn it off! I don’t want to hear that shit.”

“I’ll be right back while you deal with dickless,” Rachel whispered softly. She climbed off Chloe’s lap and headed over to the bedroom door, prying it open before sneaking through it.

From where Chloe was sitting, she watched the girl go into the bathroom and close the door. She was about to shout back at David when he appeared in her bedroom doorway, a frown on his face.

“Do you have a friend over? We’ve talked about this. That girl isn’t welcome here.” The step-asshole growled.

“She’s my fucking guest in my fucking house. You weren’t even here,” she retorted, closing the laptop before standing up to confront him.

“I don’t care. You know the rules, Chloe. No guests,” he said as he stepped into her room without invitation. He looked past her and she knew what he had seen. “Is this weed? Again?”

“It’s none of your business, I didn’t invite you into my room. Now get the fuck out!”

“Do not raise your voice to me. While you live in my house you will abide by my rules. I am sick of having these conversations with you!”

“This house belongs to my Mom, not you. So take your fucking rules and stick them where…” that was as far as she got.

David had raised his hand and slapped with the back of it across her face, causing her to stagger from the impact. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it, but she was determined it was going to be the last.

“You will show me some respect, Chloe.” David stared at her, and she stared back.

The pain in her cheek was throbbing, but she could also feel the gentle trickle of tears down her face. “Get. Out.”

“I want your guest gone, in the next five minutes. Then you and I are going to have a talk, young lady. You must learn your place in this family.” David continued, only increasing the anger building in her chest.

“Get the fuck out of my room,” she said again, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Five minutes, Chloe,” David repeated as he left her room.

She stumbled to sit down on her bed, still in shock from being hit so forcefully and without warning. The tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as the adrenaline circulated her body, enhancing her feeling of rage. She wanted to lash out and destroy the first thing she saw.

* * *

 

Rachel had heard the exchange between the family members. She’d always tried to stay out of the way in the past, just so Joyce didn’t get a reason to try to kick her out of the house. This time sounded different to the others she’d heard, confirmed when she quietly slipped back into Chloe’s room and saw the damage to her girlfriend’s face.

The right side of Chloe’s face was red, with a small crack in the skin where blood gently trickled down her cheek. Rachel didn’t bother to close the door as she dropped to her knees before her girlfriend, trying to turn her face so she could look at the injury.

“Oh, babe… why… how long… why have you never told me?” Rachel whispered softly, caressing Chloe’s uninjured cheek.

“You didn’t… I…” Chloe stuttered gently, her eyes looking past Rachel to somewhere behind her.

“This isn’t right… you shouldn’t… this should…” She had no words to describe how she was feeling, but the same rage and anger she had felt at her father so long ago was bubbling beneath the surface.

She wanted to lash out at the man who had harmed her girlfriend, to scratch his face for what he had done.

“Let’s leave… now… no messing around, let’s just go…” Chloe said, finally looking right at Rachel. “I can’t stay here any longer, I won’t… please let’s…”

“Okay,” Rachel said, kissing Chloe’s forehead affectionately. “I’m with you, let’s go.”

“We have five minutes before he comes back…” Chloe whispered, about to push herself up off the bed.

Rachel stopped her with a gentle shake of her head and kissed her on the lips quickly. “You… stay put, I’ll pack your things.”

With the five minutes the step-asshole had given them, Rachel managed to throw their travel plans back into a bag, as well as some of Chloe’s things into another one. Worn or fresh, she didn’t take the time to check. She merely confirmed each thing with Chloe, who would nod or shake her head to indicate her decision.

She slipped back into the bathroom and grabbed Chloe’s toiletries, including the blue hair dye in the cupboard. It was a silly thing to grab, but she wanted Joyce to know just how much David had hurt her daughter.

“Ready?” she asked as she returned to Chloe’s room and put the things in her bag.

“I’m ready.”

They grabbed their things and were soon climbing out of the window onto the roof, then down onto the truck. After dropping their bags in the bed of the truck, they quickly climbed into the seats with Chloe behind the wheel.

Rachel kept a close eye on her girlfriend as she reversed the vehicle out of the driveway, then slowly weaved them out to the main road out of Arcadia. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the beginning of her dream started to close in. The most important thing on her mind wasn’t the dream though, it was the beautiful, wounded girl beside her. She wasn’t smiling, she didn’t look happy to finally be leaving. It worried her that Chloe didn’t really want to leave, that she was acting on an impulsive reaction.

Placing a hand on Chloe’s leg, she hoped her touch would help her feel better. A smile tugged at the corners of the girl’s lips and she took a hand off the wheel to place it on Rachel’s. It was a small gesture that comforted the blonde as much as it seemed to comfort the punk.

Once they were outside of Arcadia Bay, they pulled over into the parking lot of the first motel they came across. They didn’t say much to one another as they grabbed their things out of the truck and headed for the office. Rachel took their card to pay for a room, afraid that her girlfriend’s obvious injury may raise too many questions.

Inside their room for the night, they dropped their bags on the chairs by a small table. Rachel didn’t know what to, she wanted to jump for joy and cheer and scream. They were finally out of Arcadia Bay and they were together. Chloe took her completely by surprise, grabbing her by her collar and pulling her into the most passionate and almost primal kiss they’d shared to date.

She pushed the punk towards the bed, the energy from her happiness amplifying the sudden arousal she felt. Chloe was pulling at the blonde’s shirt, trying to almost rip it from her body to get at her skin. Rachel managed to force the girl’s jacket from her shoulders, stopping the process on her own clothes. She tossed the jacket onto the bags beside her and placed her hand to Chloe’s cheek.

The girl let out a hiss as they were both reminded of her injury. It stopped them in their tracks as Rachel very softly touched the wound.

“We should get some ice for that,” Rachel whispered gently.

“I’ll get it…” Chloe nodded, but Rachel stopped her from leaving.

She pushed her to sit down on the bed and kissed her forehead affectionately.

“You are going to stay here. I’ll get the ice.”

The punk managed a small smile before Rachel left the room. It didn’t take her long to find an ice box next to the vending machine for drinks and snacks. She loaded up on the ice, as well as spending the last of their physical cash to get them some drinks before returning to the motel room.

Chloe was lying on the bed with her back against the headboard, her boots discarded on the floor. When Rachel had entered she looked deep in thought, but as soon as the punk saw her enter a wider smile appeared on her lips. She dropped the drinks and ice bucket on the table before going into the bathroom where she grabbed a towel from beside the bath and shower. Back in the bedroom, she lay the towel out on the table before pouring some ice into the centre and making a small ice pack. She twisted the ends of the towel and finally sat down on the bed beside her girlfriend.

Rachel gently applied the ice to Chloe’s bruising cheek, who winced at the pain but soon relaxed as the ice did its job to numb the pain.

“How long, Chlo?” she asked gently, brushing a strand of the girls blue hair from her eyes.

“A year… when he gets really mad, he takes a swing.”

“Why didn’t you tell your mom? He shouldn’t touch you like that.”

“Because she picked that worthless bag of shit over me…” the punk retorted with a frown.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rachel asked, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

“Because I never wanted to add more shit to your life. You deserve the best, Rach… I’ve never lied, I just… never told you.”

“From now on, Chloe Price, you tell me everything. If somebody ever fucking hurts you again… it’s my business, as your girlfriend.”

Chloe smiled and leaned forward to place her head against Rachel’s, a small gesture as the blonde maintained the pressure of the ice pack on her cheek.

Rather than Rachel sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, they tried to get a little comfier. Sliding forwards, Chloe allowed Rachel to sit behind her with her legs either side of the punk. She lay back in her arms with her head tilted to one side while the blonde reapplied the small ice pack to her cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist. They cuddled together as the light of the day gradually cast their room into darkness, comfortable with one another in a way they had never been before.

“Hey, Chlo…” Rachel whispered gently before she kissed the side of Chloe's head.

“Hm?”

“Thank you… for getting me out of Arcadia Bay.”


	3. First Day outside the Bay

The first morning out of Arcadia Bay felt surreal as Chloe woke up in the double bed alongside the beautiful Rachel Amber. The whole night had felt like a dream, but the dull ache on the one side of her face confirmed it was all very real. 

Rolling onto her side she looked at the sleeping girl beside her. It was still strange to believe that Rachel saw her as more than a friend, that the deep bond she had yearned for always existed between them. She’d never let it come between their friendship, never brought it up. It had been her secret, but being able to feel the emotions and not suppress them felt liberating. For the first time in her life, she leaned in to wake the blonde girl with a sweet kiss and was so happy when she kissed her back.

She pulled back from the touch, biting her own lip as Rachel’s eyelids opened and revealed her pretty hazel eyes. She looked tired, but they had been awake for most of the night discussing whether they should stick to their plan now that they’d left.

“Good morning.” Rachel stretched, showing off her strapless bra.

“Mornin’…” Chloe said, tentatively placing a hand on Rachel’s taut stomach.

“How’s your cheek?” The blonde asked as she placed a hand on Chloe’s non-injured side.

“Aches… a bit.”

“Would you like me to drive today? So you can relax?”

“Sounds good, but I get to drive the new truck first.” Chloe smirked, looking forward to the chance to buy a new vehicle with the money they had.

“I think I can agree with that,” Rachel said with a sly grin, gently running her fingers up Chloe’s arm beneath the covers. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah…” She nodded gently. “I’m so happy to be here, with you.”

“So am I. You actually did it, babe… you got us out.”

“We did it, both of us… I’d never have left if I didn’t have you.” Chloe couldn’t stop herself from leaning in for another kiss when she stopped and they both smirked knowingly. “Morning breath?”

“Morning breath.” Rachel laughed and pushed Chloe off her playfully.

“I’m going to go and freshen up then, while you be all smouldering in bed.”

“Smouldering?” Her girlfriend chuckled.

“Well… you’re hot, and you’re half naked and… you know, you smoulder!” she stuttered as she climbed out of bed in just her underwear, feeling a little exposed before her girlfriend despite the night they’d shared.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Rachel purred as she glanced over Chloe’s body. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the compliment Rachel had paid her, but she also found herself at a loss for words. Rather than make a big deal out of it, she busied herself by gathering her toiletries out of the bag Rachel had packed for her, then went into the bathroom to clean up.

The first thing she did was turn on the shower before checking her injury in the mirror. It was bruised, evident by the discolouration. It hadn’t bled since Rachel had used the ice pack, but it was doing her so-called beauty no favours. Before getting into the shower she decided to brush her teeth and get rid of the morning breath that she had inflicted on her girlfriend with that first morning kiss. When she closed her eyes she could still feel the taste of Rachel’s lips against her own, the smell of her body and the touch of her fingertips.

After she’d brushed her teeth she stripped out of her underwear and slipped into the shower. At first, her cheek stung, but the warmth of the water soon felt a little more soothing. She could almost feel the dirt of Arcadia Bay and all of its horrible memories washing away, loosening her shoulders and her mind from the pressure of the last few years since her Dad had died and Max had abandoned her.

Just thinking about that brown haired girl made her reconsider taking a detour with Rachel to Seattle if only to see her childhood friend. She didn’t know if it was a need to confront the girl who was supposed to be her best friend or because she still missed her stupid freckles and dumb smile.

She placed her hands against the tiled wall, stretched out her arms and tipped her head forward between them. The water ran down her neck and back as she tried to shake the memory of the girl who had abandoned her, instead focusing on the future with the blonde girl she had just left in bed.

When she’d finally broken away from the replay of memories and doubts, she returned to her task of getting washed and a bit more of an acceptable standard to be on the arm of such a beautiful girlfriend like Rachel Amber. 

She stepped out of the shower and dried off as much as possible before wrapping the towel around her chest. Exiting the bathroom, she was surprised to see Rachel entering the room with a couple of drinks in a cup tray in one hand, and a bag of something in the other. The girl smirked as she kicked the door closed but remained still as she eyed Chloe up.

“I got us some breakfast,” Rachel said with a small smile, finally placing the items on the table under the window.

“Thanks,” Chloe said, holding the towel to her chest.

She walked across the room as Rachel made herself comfy on one of the chairs, opening the bag to start taking out the food. Chloe sat opposite her and noticed the girl looking at her occasionally, a slight grin on her face.

“Have I got something on my face?” she asked, feeling a little paranoid.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, pushing the bag to one side now that they had their meals. “No… you just… fuck, I can’t get my thoughts straight.”

“That’s not like you.”

“I know.” Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she looked directly into Chloe’s. “Chloe Price, you are absolutely fucking beautiful, even in a towel. You have… changed my life, and I…” She bit her lip. “I love you.”

Chloe was just about to take a bite of her food when Rachel dropped the declaration of love on her. She’d never seen it coming, never even assumed Rachel felt so deeply.

“I know I’m being all mushy, and I know I’ve probably just freaked you out but…”

“I love you too.” Chloe quickly said, putting the bagel down on the wrapper it had come in.

“You… mean it? You’re not just…”

“No, I’m not just saying it back you dork. I mean it!”

Rachel almost jumped out of her chair as she lunged to kiss Chloe firmly on the lips, a physical collision of their feelings for one another. She could taste the mint on her girlfriend’s breath as their lips parted to tease the other’s tongue with their own, a passionate kiss to seal the memory. It was most certainly the greatest start to their life outside of Arcadia Bay.

* * *

 

When they arrived in Portland a little after midday, they started looking out for car dealerships. The truck was in no state for a one thousand mile journey, and they didn’t have the patience to wait for it to get fixed. They spent a few hours looking at a number of trucks on one of the lots, hand in hand while the salesman looked down on them like they didn’t know what they were looking for. 

Rachel knew she had no idea, she hadn’t spent any time looking into this kind of thing when she had all the homework and after-school activities. Spending time with Chloe had taken up whatever spare time she had, even if they did almost live in each other’s lives. Chloe, however, knew about her truck and what she was looking for to replace it. She had a keen eye as she looked at the different vehicles.

As Chloe walked away to ask the salesman a few more questions, Rachel peered into the front of one of the trucks, noticing the separate seats. If they bought this one, she would definitely miss being able to slide over to sit a little closer to Chloe. They’d never be able to have a make-out session on the front seat either. She tried not to laugh at her most recent thought, especially as the two of them would probably find a way if they were determined enough. 

She felt Chloe’s hand take hold of her own and turned to look into her girlfriend’s blue eyes. Rachel tilted her head to one side as she waited to find out what she wanted.

“What do you think?” Chloe asked quietly so the salesman wouldn’t hear her.

Rachel couldn’t stop herself from smirking. “I think… it’s your money.”

“Come on… it’s our money… it’ll be our truck. The first thing we buy as a couple… ya know?”

“Oh, a commitment kind of thing?” Rachel teased softly. She noticed Chloe blush and quickly gave her a different answer. “I like it… I am going to miss being able to slide over and get a hug though.”

“You… thought I meant this one?” Chloe grinned.

“Well… which one did you mean?”

“Come with me…”

The blue haired girl gently pulled Rachel away from the truck she’d been looking at to another that looked similar. The salesman opened the door with a kind smile and gave Rachel and Chloe the space to look inside the vehicle. It had a bench in the front seat, as well as in the rear. They’d have so much more space for their trip, and they wouldn’t have to leave their things in the bed of the truck.

“Is this more to your tastes?” Chloe whispered in her ear.

“Definitely,” she responded, turning her head to place a kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

Although Chloe was the one to pick the truck, it was Rachel who knew how to work the deal. It was a used vehicle, which meant it wouldn’t be the full price of a brand new truck. Chloe’s old truck wasn’t worth anything due its age and rust, but thanks to the deed of ownership they’d managed to get when they changed the plates they were able to persuade the man to take it to scrap. 

They grabbed their things out of the old girl and gave it a respectful tap on the hood, it had been their trusty steed around Arcadia Bay and beyond, but it was past its prime by many years. Chloe made sure to snag the singing man off the dashboard before finally handing the keys over to the salesman.

The tyres on their new vehicle were bald, but the salesman had agreed to replace them free of charge. It gave them an hour to kill, sitting in a diner across the street while they waited. The time gave them a chance to talk, to consider where they should stay for the night as there was no way they would reach San Francisco that day. They were also anticipating the phone calls from both of their families, as neither of them had returned any text messages so far.

As soon as Chloe received a phone call from the dealership to say their truck was ready, they finished what was left of their meals and grabbed their bags from the seat they’d stacked them on. They headed back across the road where Chloe took the keys from the mechanic who met them and let them into their new vehicle.

Rachel tossed her bag onto the backseat, along with the extra bag that had all of their travel plans in it. She wondered how much longer they would keep hold of it, now that they were finally on their way to LA. 

She was just climbing into the front seat when she noticed one of the mechanics watching them both, possibly even eyeing them up. In a moment of impulse, she turned to Chloe who had just closed the driver’s door and kissed her firmly on the lips. The blue haired punk seemed to melt into the touch, placing a hand to Rachel’s cheek and leaning a little more into it.

Rachel heard the whistle of the watching men and grinned as she moved away from Chloe, who gave her a knowing smirk.

She closed the passenger door and smiled at her girlfriend, eager to get going. “Let’s go!” she said happily. 

The engine roared to life and Chloe looked so happy to have a vehicle she didn’t have to swear at to get working. Rachel took great comfort in the knowledge Arcadia Bay was going to be far behind by the end of the day, especially when she looked at Chloe’s bruised cheek and was reminded of what her step-father had done.

They travelled south on the highway for most of the afternoon into the evening, talking about inconsequential things that no longer mattered. They’d opened the windows to allow the cool air to enter the vehicle, while Chloe’s hoodie was tossed in the back seat along with Rachel’s flannel shirt. The radio was on one of the punk stations they could find giving them some tunes to enjoy while they talked. 

“So… what do you want to do as soon as we hit LA?” Chloe asked, placing her elbow on the frame of the door.

“I want…” She thought about the question for a moment. They could visit the Santa Monica Pier like she’d once suggested, or go sightseeing right away. There was so much choice, but she settled on the cheekiest thing she could think of. “To book into a hotel room, rip your clothes off… and fuck all night.”

Chloe appeared to be blushing as she kept her eyes on the road. “Oh… uh… you sure?” she muttered bashfully.

“Well, you could pull over and fuck me now…” She decided to continue teasing her, trying to make her girlfriend turn as red as possible, or join in on the playfulness.

“Don’t tempt me… I just might.” Rachel was impressed by Chloe’s forwardness, especially when there was every possibility they could now follow through on the teasing.

Kicking her shoes off into the footwell, Rachel turned in her seat so her back was against the door. She crossed her legs on the front seat and ran a hand through her hair as the wind caught it. 

“I’m tempting you… Miss Price,” she whispered gently, running a finger down her neck to her cleavage and pulling her vest top down very slightly to reveal a little more.

“This… is so not fair! I’m driving!” Chloe growled, her cheeks bright red.

“Well pull over… and let's christen our ride.”

Chloe showed no signs of pulling over, but Rachel wasn’t sure whether it was because she was looking for a safe place or a motel. She gave her girlfriend a little time to decide, but she didn’t stop showing off, slipping a strap of her top from her shoulder. Chloe glanced at her and it seemed like her decision was finally made. 

She pulled the truck off the highway and into a motel parking lot, where she killed the engine and practically jumped Rachel. They kissed passionately in the front seat of their truck, where Rachel slipped her legs around her girlfriend to keep her close, locking them at the ankles against her girlfriend’s lower back. She bit Chloe’s lip and ran her hands through the punk’s blue hair, pulling ever so slightly so they would part their kiss.

“Let’s get a room,” Rachel breathed softly as she looked into Chloe’s lustful blue eyes.

Chloe gave a gentle nod of her head and they kissed once more before Rachel released her legs from around the girl she had a deep desire for. While Chloe left the truck to get them a room, Rachel tried to control the sudden surge of emotions she was feeling. 

While she had done all the teasing, it was Chloe’s touch that had felt like electricity, igniting her nerves and making her want more. It was an indescribable feeling, something she had never felt with any of her hookups before Chloe. She turned in her seat to watch her girlfriend walk across the parking lot, the typical Chloe Price swagger in her hips. It made Rachel smirk as she rest her chin on her arm to watch the girl enter the office.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to put her sneakers back on and climbed out of the truck, feeling the cool evening air on her skin. Glancing around, she noticed the blue haired girl finally leaving the motel office and wave the room keys to show her they had a room for the night. She opened the back door and grabbed their bags off the rear seat, then passed Chloe her bag. They closed the windows and locked the truck before they headed to their room, taking hold of each other’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

When they reached the room door, Rachel pinned Chloe against it to kiss her once more, enjoying the taste and touch of the girl she loved. The door suddenly opened as Chloe managed to turn the handle, causing them to stumble. Neither lost their balance as they entered the room, their bags were thrown to the floor and the door was quickly kicked closed. It was going to be an amazing evening.

* * *

 

The sun had set long ago, casting the motel room into darkness until Chloe leaned over and flicked on the lamp beside the bed. She lay back on the bed and looked down at Rachel, who had returned her head to Chloe’s bare stomach while flicking her belly button piercing absently. It was a strange sensation, especially as it wasn’t something the girl had ever done before. Chloe gently ran her hand through the blonde girl’s hair, causing the girl to look at her and smile lovingly.

“I remember when you had this done,” Rachel whispered softly as she flicked the piercing again.

“That was a good day...” Chloe replied with a grin, replaying the memory of it in her head.

“I want more like them.” 

“We’ll have them. We have…”

“All the time in the world.” Rachel said, finishing the sentence for her.

The blonde moved up the bed and kissed Chloe’s shoulder sweetly before resting her head upon it. Chloe gently ran her fingers up and down Rachel’s back while they cuddled together in the low light. She listened to the girl’s soft breathing, enjoying the emotions that she felt and the tingling sensations that were still lingering after their very passionate evening. Only a few days ago there had been a line they never crossed, a line that she’d wanted to cross but never wanted to ruin the friendship. It was a great feeling to know that night in their hideout wasn’t a one-off, even greater to think their futures were so beautifully entwined as they were right now.

She could feel the sleep starting to take hold, though she wanted to keep her eyes open and look at the awesome girl she was sharing a bed with, who she was sharing her whole life with. Rachel looked at her and smiled magnificently at her, such a warm and beautiful expression that could melt Chloe’s heart.

“We’ll be in San Francisco tomorrow,” Rachel said quietly, sounding almost as tired as Chloe felt.

“I can’t wait,” Chloe whispered, taking hold of Rachel’s hand on her stomach and lacing their fingers together.

“We can see the sights. Have an ice cream by the bay…”

“We’ll have to get an awesome hotel room to enjoy while we’re there.” 

“Oh… and enjoy it we will,” Rachel whispered softly, almost inaudible if it wasn’t for the fact she’d moved her lips closer to Chloe’s ear. 

The blonde girl slipped a leg over Chloe’s hips and slid on top of her, straddling her in place as their lips touched. Another sweet kiss that fogged Chloe’s thoughts so all she could think about was the girl on top of her. She ran a hand into Rachel’s hair as she continued to run her fingers up and down the girl’s spine. The sleepiness had left her, all she wanted now was to make out with the girl of her dreams.

Their intimacy was suddenly interrupted by Chloe’s cell phone, vibrating and making a noise in her jeans pocket on the floor. Rachel let out a sigh on her lips and pressed her forehead to Chloe’s. They knew it was inevitable, but it was the worst possible moment for it to happen.

“I’ll handle it,” Chloe whispered softly, trying not to let the coming argument ruin her night with her girlfriend.

“We’ll handle it together,” her girlfriend said gently.

Rachel moved away and leaned over the edge of the bed, she sat back up with Chloe’s jeans in her hand, filching the phone out the pocket with the other. The jeans were tossed unceremoniously back to the floor as Rachel handed Chloe the device.

“Put it on speaker,” Rachel urged. She slid off Chloe and lay beside her, taking hold of her hand. 

Chloe glanced at the caller ID and took a deep breath, just as expected it was her mom. There was no way she could keep dodging her, she had to tell her the truth to stop her worrying. She clicked the answer key then followed it up by putting the call on speaker.

“Hi Joyce,” she said, trying not to sound annoyed.

“Hi, Chloe… where are you? David told me you had an argument.” Her mom said, clearly oblivious to the actual cause of her departure.

“Rach and I… we’re going to LA. Like we always planned,” she answered, feeling Rachel’s hand tighten on her own. “And that asshole and I didn’t have an argument… he hit me… mom.”

“He did what?” Joyce sounded surprised, almost disbelieving. It hurt to think her own mother wouldn’t believe her.

“He hit me… in my room. Rach and I were chilling out when he got home, she went to the bathroom and he fucking hit me, mom.” 

“David wouldn’t dare…”

“He did, Joyce. I’m looking at the mark on Chloe’s face right now,” Rachel said, suddenly jumping into action.

“I’ll speak to David, of that you can be sure. But what do you mean you’re going to LA? Where are you?” Joyce asked again.

“We’re… off to follow a dream. But I want you to be happy for me, I don’t want you demanding that I come home or…”

“I would never, Chloe! I want the best for you. How are you managing to pay for this?”

“We’ve been saving… as much as we could.” Rachel answered for them. “I hope you’re not mad we didn’t tell you, or say goodbye but… after what happened…”

“Have you told your family, Rachel? Or should I expect a call asking about your whereabouts?” 

“Not yet… I planned to. We just needed some time to get started, so we didn’t chicken out,” Rachel chuckled softly.

Once again, Chloe was reminded of how well her girlfriend could act. She really was a force of nature, but it was oddly comforting to know Rachel was her force of nature, that she was acting for her interests once more.

“Do it soon, darlin’, you have no idea how worried a parent can get about their child.” 

“I will, Joyce… I understand.”

“Well alright then… I guess I can only wish you both the best, and say you can always come home. You will always have a home here, Chloe.”

“Thanks, mom. It means a lot to me,” she said, a little surprised that she actually meant it. She felt Rachel squeeze her hand and quickly did the same.

“I love you, Chloe. Please, keep in touch.”

“I’ll make sure she does.” Rachel smirked before planting a silent kiss on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Love you too, Mom… just… be careful with that asshole, please?”

“Oh, David and I are going to have a few words for assaulting my daughter, don’t you worry. I’ll speak to you both soon.”

“Bye Joyce, thank you for your support!”

“Bye, mom.” Chloe watched the screen on her phone as the call ended.

She felt a little better knowing her mom wasn’t disappointed in her sudden departure, though she did have the step-fucker to have to deal with. Her mom must have known she would never return home while that asshole was in the house now. She hadn’t realised she’d continued to run her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s bare back, then further realisation struck. They’d just had a conversation with her mother while they were lying almost completely naked in bed together.

“Did that… not feel awkward to you? Talking to my mom while we’re like… this?” she asked, releasing Rachel’s hand to drop the phone on the mattress beside her.

“A little… but…” Rachel smirked and kissed her shoulder once more. “I don’t care… I’m comfortable in your arms…” A flicker of a shadow passed over Rachel’s beautiful hazel eyes, but she locked them on Chloe’s. “I don’t need any masks with you… no hiding. I’m just… me. And I feel so free!” 

Chloe remembered their conversations about her many masks, the Rachels she had to be to keep everybody happy. They’d had their disagreements in the past but had always talked and resolved the issue. It was part of the proof Chloe needed that Rachel didn’t hide behind a mask with her.

“You set me free too…” she whispered.

She rolled onto her side and pressed her lips to Rachel’s, once again enjoying the fact they were now girlfriends. A kiss wasn’t off limits, they didn’t need to get high or drunk for those moments of closeness she yearned for. She was free to be herself, the girl who loved Rachel Amber.

* * *

 

There were no further phone calls that night or the following day when they woke up. They continued their journey to San Francisco, talking and laughing with no worries in the world for the time being. Rachel finally got to drive their new truck while Chloe was able to relax and enjoy a cigarette with the windows down. They played their favourite music, they even stopped for an early lunch before they reached the city. 

The closer they were to San Francisco, the closer Rachel felt to Los Angeles. She wanted to get there, to sit on the pier with her girlfriend as the sunset and enjoy the beginning of their lives together. 

When they arrived in the city it was late in the afternoon, the sun was beating down and the streets were busy with vehicles and pedestrians. Tourists could be seen at all of the well-known attractions. They made their way to one of the hotels they’d found online at Chloe’s before they were rudely interrupted by David.

Rather than telling Chloe her plans, Rachel picked the hotel herself in the hopes of surprising her girlfriend. After parking the truck and retrieving their things, they entered the lobby of the hotel to check in. It was completely different to the motels they had stayed in, well lit with a number of other guests by the bar discussing business or their trip. 

They made their way to the front desk, where Rachel once again took the lead. She knew they would need money when they reached LA, they had to be able to live there long enough to get jobs and become financially stable. She still couldn’t help herself from checking them into a room with a king size bed and a view of the bay. It didn’t break the bank quite as much as she was expecting though.

With the room key in hand, they took an elevator up to their floor and walked along the corridor holding hands until they found their room. She passed the key card to Chloe and stepped back, wanting her girlfriend to have the honour.

The blue haired girl slipped the card into the door lock and opened the door. The room was more spacious than Rachel had expected, but the view of the bay was indescribable. She closed the door behind them and they both dropped their bags on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

Chloe approached the windows, but Rachel was unable to see her expression. She stepped up behind the punk and slipped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, standing on her tiptoes to place her chin on her girl’s shoulder.

“Like the view?” she whispered into her lover's ear.

“I love it,” Chloe replied, placing her hands on Rachel’s and leaning back into her.

“One day… we’re going to look out on the Pacific ocean from a house in the hills. A beautiful view of the city and the sea stretched out ahead of us…”

“You really know how to paint a picture, you know that?”

“Mhm, but do you wanna know the most important thing about it?”

“What’s that?” Chloe asked, turning her head slightly.

Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek before she answered. “I’ll always be with you, no matter what.”

“You sure?” 

Rachel could hear the fear in her girlfriend’s voice, she knew it all too well from the times she’d talked about her dad or Max. She Chloe girlfriend to face her and placed her hands on her cheeks very gently so she couldn’t look away.

“You don’t have to worry, my hella amazing punk,” she sighed, running a hand into Chloe’s beautiful blue hair. “Have I ever let you down?”

“No.”

“Of course not! Because I care about you so much… I… would do anything for you…”

Chloe flicked her nose against Rachel’s playfully before their kissed softly. She once more rose onto her tiptoes, enjoying the moment even if Chloe’s kisses tasted a little ashy. She didn’t care, and she never would, as long as Chloe was happy.

When the punk girl finally withdrew from the kiss, Rachel could tell something else was on her mind. She knew the look Chloe had when she was thinking about something important.

“Rach… what was your plan? Before we found that money, you said you had one.”

“It’s nothing now…” she quickly said, trying not to think about what she was going to try to do. Chloe frowned, and Rachel knew she had to relent. She didn’t want to ruin things with a lie. “I was going to… try to get close to Frank, get him to loan us the money.”

“Why Frank?”

“He’s a drug dealer, he has the cash and we needed some.” She looked into Chloe’s eyes, hoping not to see any pain behind her blue iris’ “Chlo, I wanted to leave so…”

“I’m glad you didn’t have to try. I… don’t want to think of him leering over you.”

Rachel couldn’t suppress the smirk as she nodded. “I’d have done it for us to escape… to finally leave. I’d have given up my bracelet if it meant we could.”

“Well…” Chloe smiled as she touched the blue band around her girlfriend’s wrist. “If you’re willing to give it away… can I wear it for a while?”

“You never have to ask to wear something of mine…” Rachel responded as she slowly removed the bracelet. She looked at it for a moment, then put it on Chloe’s wrist. “You know this means a lot to me… and so do you.”

“I’ll look after it because it’s yours.”

“In exchange… I want these for the day,” Rachel said with a grin, tugging at Chloe’s bullet necklace. “I want something in return.”

“They’re all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everybody who has shown me support so far. Without it, I wouldn't have the courage to carry on! You're all incredible.
> 
> You've seen the tags, you know Max is coming back. Something I didn't want to do with this fic though, was have Max change something and then play catch up with the readers. It's great in LiS because she's the main character, but I wanted to show some of the changes through the eyes of Chloe and Rachel. It might be a little fluffy, after all, they're in their honeymoon phase, they're teenagers, and they're finally out of Arcadia Bay!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you're looking forward to the next one. There is still a mystery to be solved.


	4. Changes

The sun cast a gorgeous orange glow across the ocean from the west as it gradually settled beyond the horizon. It almost looked as though it was sinking into the ocean, swallowed into the depths to cast the world into darkness. Although they could have enjoyed a similar view from the Lighthouse in Arcadia Bay, there was something different about it this time. Rachel wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t feel the weight on her shoulders that put her in such a depressive mood. The mood that would garner so much sympathy and attention from the blue-haired punk who she was currently leaning against as they stood together.

She didn’t know quite what had come over her, but she wanted to see the sunset before heading back to their hotel room. Chloe agreed, she always agreed to anything that meant spending more time together.

_ But she isn’t avoiding her step-tool anymore or trying to make the most of the time we have.  _ She thought to herself, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder.  _ She’s here because she wants to be here, by my side.  _

It brought a smile to her face as she considered the times she believed Chloe was just using her because she was lonely. Chloe could have gone to see Max in Seattle once they bought the truck in Portland, but she didn’t. The punk could have called her old friend at any time, but she hadn’t.

While she appreciated the view, it wouldn’t have been the same if not for her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend, standing beside her. She could feel Chloe’s arm tighten around her waist and melted into the touch, finally allowed to act however she wanted without the need for those masks.

Her hair whipped around in the sea breeze, forcing her to tie it up in a ponytail with a band she always wore on her left wrist.

“You wear that look so well,” Chloe whispered when Rachel was done.

“Oh, shut up… now we’re together you just keep complimenting me.” Rachel laughed, pushing Chloe’s arm playfully.

“It’s years of not getting to say it! Who else am I gonna compliment?” The punk girl retorted with the most beautiful smile on her face.

“Good point. Well played,” she said with a smirk, turning Chloe to face her. She was about to lean in for a kiss when somebody interrupted them.

“Uhm… excuse me?” the girl said quietly.

Rachel looked at her for a moment, taking in the auburn hair and blonde highlights. At first, she thought it was Steph, but quickly noticed the different facial features and eye colour. Then she noticed the digital camera in her hands and wondered what was going on.

“Hi, I’m sorry…” the girl continued, a weak smile on her face. “I’m a photographer, working on a University project called ‘The Love and Life in San Francisco.’ Crap name, I know…” Rachel couldn’t stop herself from chuckling slightly and nodding. “We have to put together a portfolio and I’m mostly done but… well, my friend spotted you and said you’d both be awesome in it and… well, I was hoping… maybe you’d say yes? I mean, you look really in love and I’m so sorry for intruding on your moment!”

“We’re not from San Francisco though, we’re tourists,” Chloe answered with a small shrug.

“But you’re here now… tourism is big here…. If you’d rather not?”

“No, hold on… what do you think, Chlo?” Rachel asked, turning to her punk girlfriend. “The start of my modelling career?” she teased, hoping Chloe would say yes.

“Yeah, okay, why not?” Chloe nodded.

“Awesome! So… I really hope you don’t mind but I took a few before I approached you, to get you at your most natural? Uhm… here, you can see.” The girl pressed a key and turned the camera to show her the screen. 

Rachel looked at the device and grinned. It was a simple shot, but it was awesome too. Just the two of them standing together with their backs to the photographer, her head on Chloe’s shoulder as the wind started to pull at her hair. The orange of the sun made it all look so perfect. The girl flicked through to a few more, but Rachel couldn’t complain about her talent or the pictures she had taken. They were incredible.

“They are hella amazing, you can definitely keep them and use them.” Rachel nodded proudly.

“Excellent! Thank you. I’d like just one more, so I can put a face to the names?”

“Of course just… tell us what you need.”

It was a surreal few minutes as the girl instructed them on where to stand. Fortunately, she’d already taken some of the best shots while they weren’t aware, but Rachel didn’t mind the attention. It was something she had become used to with her popularity at Blackwell. With a click and a flash, the picture was taken of them standing in front of the sunset.

“Alright… that’s it. Could I get your names? First only if you don’t want to be famous,” the girl joked as she took a notepad out of her camera bag.

“This is Chloe and I’m Rachel.” She looked past the photographer as another girl with long dark hair approached.

“I’m Liz… and this is my girlfriend Jen.” The girl said when the dark haired girl wrapped an arm around her. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I get a bit carried away sometimes.” Liz laughed.

“We know how that is,” Rachel smirked as she felt Chloe put an arm around her waist again.

“Nice to meet you,” Jen said with a smile. “Told ya they’d agree.”

“So you’re tourists? Enjoying San Francisco so far?” Liz asked kindly, clearly ignoring her girlfriend’s remark about their agreement.

“Loving it! We’re actually about to go and get something to eat, but there are so many choices.” Rachel couldn’t help but look over the dark-haired girl, noticing the shaved cut on one side of her hair and her piercing blue eyes.

“Well… seeing as you agreed to Liz’s little project, how about we take you to our favourite place?” Jen offered with a playful grin. “On us! You’re guests in our city.”

“Chlo… whatcha think?”

“I haven’t got any better ideas.” Chloe shrugged.

“Awesome! We better get going then,” Liz said with a smile.

The four of them started walking back towards the parking lot, the darkness settling around them as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

* * *

 

It was a very different evening to the one they had intended. They enjoyed a wonderful meal with the two girls and their two friends who came to join them as well. Chloe couldn’t help but think of Max when Liz talked about her love of photography and how Jen would pose for the pictures. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if she and Max would be doing the same thing if the brunette hadn’t left and ghosted her, if they’d be spending days exploring Seattle or wherever they ended up together. It was a sore point and something she didn’t want to bring up to Rachel, especially if it meant hurting her feelings.

At one point in the evening, they exchanged numbers with the girls, especially as they currently didn’t have an address for Liz to send them any printouts of their photographs. In the end, they said goodbye to their new friends and promised to send them a postcard once they reached LA.

When they finally returned to their hotel that night they stripped out of their clothes to get into bed, wearing nothing but their underwear which had become their normal state of undress to sleep together. Chloe couldn’t stop herself from eyeing up her girlfriend as they climbed into bed together. From the long blonde hair down to her dragon tattoo on her calf, Rachel was the prettiest girl she had ever known. 

When she noticed Rachel look at her, she looked away ashamed at first.

“You don’t have to go all bashful for eyeing me up.” Rachel laughed gently as she rolled onto her side. “We’re girlfriends now… look all you want.”

Chloe smirked and moved a little closer, tracing her fingers over Rachel’s side as she admired her body once more. She glanced at Rachel’s face and noticed she was eyeing her up in turn.

“We’ve never just… lay down together and done this,” Chloe mused, thinking of the times they’d spent together in bed without touching.

“There’s a lot of things we haven’t done together… yet,” Rachel whispered playfully. “We have as much time as we want to explore.”

Rachel rolled onto her back but stretched out her arm, a subtle gesture to get Chloe to cuddle up. She pulled the covers up and accepted the offer to snuggle into Rachel’s side and listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She tried to silence the thoughts of Max running around her head and focus on the smooth touch of her girlfriend’s skin.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bugging you? Or do I need to kiss it out of you?” Rachel teased softly, her fingertips tracing up and down Chloe’s tattoo.

“Meeting Liz reminded me of Max and her stupid love for cameras,” Chloe admitted quietly, nuzzling into Rachel’s shoulder.

She felt Rachel’s finger below her chin, gently tilting her head back so the blonde girl could look into her eyes. Chloe found herself staring back in turn as her lover started to caress her cheek, a comforting gesture that was so new to the both of them.

“We could always go to Seattle if you want. There’s enough money to go and see her, then go to LA or wherever we want afterwards,” Rachel whispered before planting a sweet kiss on Chloe’s forehead.

The punk girl took a moment to think about it, driving back through Portland to Seattle just to see somebody who had forgotten her. As tempted as she was to see if Max still cared, she didn’t want to seem like a pining puppy looking for its owner.

“No… it’s just a memory. She’s probably completely different now anyway, and we have plans for LA.”

“Chlo, babe… I’ll go anywhere for you, we don’t have to…”

“It’s fine. I just… need this tonight.” She smiled, squeezing Rachel’s side. 

She nuzzled into Rachel’s neck and gave it a quick kiss, wanting to let go of the past for the future with her girlfriend. Rachel tightened her grip as they lay in bed together, their third night as a couple.

It was strange to think only a few days ago they had slept together for the first time. She kept her eyes closed as she thought about that night, how amazing it had been to finally be so intimate with Rachel.

Gradually she could feel the sleep overtaking her senses, something that had been so hard to come by for so long. Rachel made it easier, just having her close by calmed her in a way nobody else could. 

* * *

 

The following morning Chloe woke up lying on her front in bed to the sound of running water in the bathroom. She didn’t get up right away, instead choosing to remain in the warm comfort of the bed and allow her pervy mind to imagine the water on Rachel’s body. Their relationship had certainly taken a very sexual turn since that night, but she wasn’t surprised by it if Rachel had been feeling the same way as she had for so long. The block that had curtailed their physical intimacy had been ripped aside and for her, she couldn’t get enough of the taste of Rachel’s lips or the feel of her body. 

She sighed into the pillow as she tried to focus on the day ahead. They needed something to eat before they set off, that was for sure. They were also going to need a laptop to make house hunting and job hunting easier. Then when they got to LA, they’d need to be careful with their money and not spend it all. 

The sound of the water and the image of Rachel distracted her teenage mind once more and she glanced towards the bathroom door. It was ajar, not even properly closed. Almost inviting her to sneak in. She resisted the temptation and instead climbed out of bed to order their breakfast, feeling like room service was the way to go. Without any idea of what Rachel wanted, and reluctant to interrupt her while she was in the shower, Chloe decided to order one of everything off the short breakfast menu. If they wanted the same thing, they’d probably end up sharing it anyway.

She knelt down by her bag and started rummaging through it for a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. When she couldn’t find a shirt, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door to knock.

“Rach… can I borrow a shirt?” she asked loudly.

“Come in, I can’t hear you!” Rachel called back.

Tentatively, Chloe pushed open the door and entered the bathroom, trying to keep her eyes off the shower. It only took a single glance and she noticed Rachel was looking at her around the shower curtain with a smirk on her face.

“You know… I was changing once and you happily walked around to hand me a belt, hoping to get a glance and that was when we barely knew each other. Now we’re dating and you’re all bashful,” Rachel said, running a hand through her wet hair to keep it from her eyes.

“Yeah well… I respect your privacy.” Chloe shrugged. “You’re the only one who makes me feel this way, Rach. I don’t wanna fuck it up.”

“You won’t, so stop worrying.” Rachel’s face disappeared back around the curtain as she continued her shower. “So what’s up?”

“Can I borrow one of your shirts? We didn’t pack enough of mine… gonna need to hit up a dry cleaner soon.”

“Of course you can. Didn’t I say you can wear anything of mine?” Chloe could hear the laughter in her voice and smirked more to herself.

“Thanks, Rach.” She was just about to leave when she heard the girl cough, causing her to turn and look at the shower once more.

“Forgetting something?” Rachel winked, allowing a little more of her body to show.

“Morning babe,” Chloe said, stepping closer so she could kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

“That’s better,” the blonde whispered as their lips parted.

They smiled at each other before Chloe finally left the bathroom, giving Rachel the time she needed to finish in the shower. Now that she had her girlfriend’s permission, she went through her bag for a t-shirt and settled on a tight red one that showed off a little less of her neckline than the vest tops she was used to.

She was a little surprised when she heard a knock on the door and quickly scrambled to get dressed, only just buckling her belt when she opened the door a female waitress. The woman smiled kindly as Chloe stepped back to allow her to bring in the trays of food from the cart, setting them down on the table by the window.

“Thanks,” Chloe said, kicking her bag closed when she realised her underwear was on show.

“It’s no problem. Are you enjoying your stay?” the woman asked as she collected the second tray.

“It’s been good, yeah.” She nodded with a smile. “My er… girlfriend is just enjoying the shower so…”

“Well hopefully she’s enjoyed it too,” the woman laughed as she headed back to the door. Chloe quickly handed her a tip out of her wallet, which the woman accepted with a small smile.

She closed the door and realised the shower had stopped running, turning into the room she saw Rachel leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, with her hair in a smaller one.

“Aww… you ordered breakfast,” Rachel said with a smile, sitting down at the table carefully.

“Returning the gesture,” Chloe replied with a gesture towards her healing cheek as she sat down opposite her girlfriend.

Rachel was the first to take a strawberry from the bowl, a look of enjoyment on her beautiful features as she took a bite. It was quite possibly the best thing in the world, to see somebody Chloe cared about so happy over something so simple as a nice strawberry. 

They took their time with the meal, enjoying the view of the bay from the window and laughing over trivial things. No stray thoughts of Max entered her mind as she focused her attention on the girl before her and their day ahead. They talked about the need for a laptop to make things easier, as well as where they would stay when they reached LA. Rachel had already done a lot of research into where she wanted to live and Chloe couldn’t blame her, it had been the blonde girl’s ambition ever since their friendship had blossomed so beautifully.

After they’d finished eating, Rachel grabbed some things to wear out of her bag and started getting dressed in front of her. Chloe repacked whatever they’d left lying around, trying not to perv, while leaving the makeup case on the side for her girlfriend to use. She was used to how long Rachel could take applying her makeup when she wanted to but didn’t resent her for it. It was the time she would use in the morning to have a smoke and consider what she would do if Rachel had to go to school. Life was going to be so different now, but she would always enjoy the little things with the girl she cared about.

When Rachel was finally ready to leave they left the hotel room and headed down the elevator to the lobby. The blonde girl took care of checking out while Chloe watched the people around them, feeling a little disconnected from it all, like it was all still a dream. She felt like they should still be back in Arcadia Bay, but as soon as Rachel took her hand and started pulling her towards the exit she felt more relaxed and confident.

They returned to their truck, dumping their bags on the back seat before climbing into the front. It was Rachel’s turn to drive so Chloe passed her the keys and tried to relax in the passenger seat. Before leaving San Francisco, they stopped at an electronics store for a laptop. Chloe remained in the truck while Rachel handled the purchase as she needed a little time to enjoy a cigarette with the window open, something she’d realised she’d cut back on since leaving Arcadia.

“One laptop, for when we reach LA,” Rachel said, placing the box in the back with their bags.

“Sorry I didn’t come in,” Chloe murmured sheepishly, they were supposed to be doing these things together.

“It doesn’t take two of us to buy a laptop, Chlo.” The girl laughed as she sat back in the driver's seat. “You’ll just have to do a grocery shop without me, if you wanna make it up to me…”

“Can’t I make it up to you in other ways?” Chloe groaned as the blonde started the engine.

“Like what?”

“Like… I dunno, I’ll buy the TV?”

Rachel laughed again and shook her head before taking the truck out of the parking lot and onto the streets, heading towards the highway.

“That’s the best you can think of? Out of all of the things you could do for… or to… me?”

“There’s a number of things I could do to you…” Chloe smirked before taking a drag from her cigarette.

“Oh really? I think I like this sexual side to you, Miss Price… it’s so… alluring.”

“Oh fuck. Don’t start teasing me again, we’re not even out of the city yet…”

“Me teasing? You’re the one wearing the tightest fucking shirt I packed… and it’s… almost distracting.”

“Only almost? Well shit, I must be doing something wrong dude, lemme see if…” Chloe teased, pulling the shirt up off her midriff.

“Don’t you fucking dare! Like you said, we’re not out of the city yet and I would like to get to LA today…” Rachel chuckled, though she kept glancing in Chloe’s direction when the traffic allowed.

Rather than continue distracting her partner in crime, Chloe rest her head against the frame of the door. The breeze blew into her face while the world passed by around them on their trip further south. Given the time to think, Chloe was actually a little surprised Rachel’s dad hadn’t been calling her to find out where she was. 

“Rach…”

“Wassup babe?” Rachel said, placing an elbow on the door frame with the window down.

“How come your dad hasn’t been in touch?” she decided to ask, a little worried it would be a sore topic.

“Well… you know he and I haven’t been seeing eye to eye ever since… my real mom?”

“Yeah?”

“When he demanded I sign up to that two-year extension in Blackwell… I decided I’d move out as well, move into the girl's dorms rather than put up with his shit any longer. I hadn’t told you because… I didn’t want you getting worried.”

“I would have suggested you move into my place, my mom wouldn’t mind and…”

“Exactly… but your step-asshole would have, and… well, I never knew what we were Chlo. I loved you, I wanted more but we never seemed to… click.”

“Until the other night,” Chloe said with a small shrug.

“That was… fucking awesome. I didn’t know where the night would lead but… I’m really glad you made the suggestion.”

“So am I…” she nodded. She couldn’t recall suggesting sleeping in the hideout like that, but when she was drunk and high she knew she could say some incredibly crazy shit.

“If we didn’t have that money… I’d have told you my plans, and I’d probably have moved in with you if step-fucker hadn’t got in the way. So… it goes to show how one night can change everything, right?”

“We already knew that… remember Firewalk?” Chloe grinned.

“The night I saved your ass from two skeevy dudes?” Rachel said with a wink.

“That’s the one… it’s when I became friends with you, when you… gave me some light in my life. You changed my life, Rach.”

“And you changed mine, Chloe. I’m so fucking glad I met you, and we finally got our shit together.” 

Chloe leaned against Rachel for a short while, just the smallest of touches that could settle her chaotic mind. The blonde would occasionally place her hand on Chloe’s lap, another comforting gesture that made her feel wanted and needed. She realised after a short while that Rachel had never answered her question though.

“So… is your dad angry that you were moving?”

“Just distant. The shit he did to my real mom? The lies he told? It’s hard to forgive him, Chlo. I’m glad you told me the truth… I fucking adore you for telling me,” Rachel said firmly, adding a squeeze of Chloe’s leg to enforce it. “But our relationship has been shit because of it… I lost my dad because of the shit he did. We’ll probably hear from him when I haven’t been home in about a week but… don’t worry about it, okay?”

Chloe gave a gentle nod of her head against Rachel’s shoulder, hoping the girl felt it.

“Seriously. Chlo… I love you. I’ve… never felt like this before, with anybody. I… can’t ever leave you, or lose you…”

“I love you too. You’ll never lose me.” Chloe smiled, trying to sound as firm and as loving as possible.

It was strange because she’d never had to sound that way before, but it felt so natural to say it to Rachel. The blonde seemed to relax a little bit at her response, no doubt comforted by Chloe’s words. 

The closer they got to LA, the more she could tell Rachel was becoming excited from her subtle gestures. Tapping Chloe’s leg or poking her arm to get her attention, followed by a wide smile or gesture towards a mile marker. Even putting on the music didn’t settle her own feelings of excitement. They weren’t far from accomplishing another step of the dream. They’d left Arcadia Bay, they were about to enter LA, and then… Chloe smiled as she thought about the future, living together, the things they could do together. Now she knew why Rachel was so excited, all of the prospects before them and the things they could do together.

The moment they saw LA stretched out ahead of them they cheered and shouted. Chloe danced in her seat as Rachel tapped the steering wheel. It was an overwhelming emotion of success, an indescribable feeling of joy. She leaned into Rachel and kissed her firmly on the cheek, placing an arm across her girlfriend's stomach and squeezing tightly.

“We’re fucking here…” Rachel breathed, pressing the side of her head to Chloe’s forehead when the blue haired girl didn’t move away.

“We made it… it’s right fucking there! We… oh shit… fuck… shit dude I…”

“Lost for words, my hella beautiful punk?” Rachel teased gently.

“Abso-fucking-lutely… it’s… just…”

“Awesome.”

“Incredible.”

“Home…” Rachel whispered. Chloe had to agree with her, it felt like they were home. Somewhere they could settle together, without the shit from Arcadia Bay following them.

* * *

 

The first thing they did in the City of Angels was to find a hotel to spend a few nights in until they could rent a place to live. Chloe once again allowed her girlfriend to pick, they could be staying in a motel as far as she was concerned and she would be content in just having Rachel in her arms.

The blonde was being a little more careful with their money now that they were in LA, she didn’t go overboard on the room but she certainly picked one of the nicer hotels.

“I want us to be comfortable and get enough sleep while we’re looking for an apartment or something. Especially when looking for jobs!” Rachel had said with her disarming smile on her lips.

Chloe couldn’t argue with the logic, especially as they didn’t want to get ripped off. It would be really unlucky to have made it all the way to LA and get screwed out of a stable future because they were tired.

They dropped their bags in their room, where Rachel took her time to look around at the place they would be staying for the next few days. Chloe landed on the bed with a bounce and instantly fell in love with it. She fell back with her arms spread out, laughing as she bounced on impact. Suddenly her view was filled with blonde hair as a soft pair of lips connected with her own. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, placing her hands on the hips of the girl who she had just moved over a thousand miles for.

Slowly she started to move up the bed, keeping their wonderful kiss going as she tried to kick off her boots at the same time. Then her stomach rumbled and they both started to laugh into the kiss.

“Okay… I think you’re hungry,” Rachel whispered with a smirk.

“For you…” Chloe said, trying to bring back the moment, wanting to follow through on Rachel’s dream.

Rachel leaned down to kiss her once more when her stomach grumbled and they started laughing again.

“Come on… we’ll get you some lunch.” Rachel climbed off the bed and took hold of Chloe’s hand, gently pulling her off the wonderful bed. 

She put her boots back on while her girlfriend waited by the door, spinning the truck’s keys around her index finger. If she had a camera, she’d take a picture of the girl just to capture the moment. How beautiful she looked in the most simple clothes doing the most mundane thing.

Before she left she snatched the hoodie out of her bag and wrapped it around her waist. Her jacket was still in the truck, but she wasn’t sure she was going to need it. She followed Rachel down the corridor away from their room, spinning her around as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Nobody was inside so she playfully pushed the blonde girl in, pressing their lips together to get some enjoyment out of the task of getting food.

After a meal at a nice restaurant, they had a look around some of the shops where Rachel had Chloe try on a few new clothes before buying them for her. It wasn’t expensive, but it was something they were going to have to do at some point anyway due to Chloe’s very small collection of clothes. The blonde girl also bought herself some new clothes, though she was a little secretive over some of the things she bought. They added another bag to the purchase and were soon loading their small haul into the backseat of the truck.

The day passed far too quickly, but Chloe was no longer counting down the hours until Rachel had to go home or go to school. There was only the counting clock to find jobs and a home, and both of those things would come in time anyway if they put their minds to it. She was certain she wasn’t going to be a burden on Rachel, that she would pay her own way for their lives. Even if she had to work a mundane job, she wouldn’t let her girlfriend down.

They soon found themselves sitting near the edge of the Santa Monica Pier, with Chloe’s arm over Rachel’s shoulders. Once again they were staring out at the sunset, when only twenty-four hours ago they had been doing the same in San Francisco. They’d seen so many from the lighthouse in Arcadia, but this one felt different. Rachel wasn’t downcast or lost in thought, she was laughing with Chloe or talking about their futures and how incredible it was going to be. 

She rest her cheek on the top of Rachel’s head, like she had done as a friend so many times in the past. It was more of a possessive touch now, Rachel was her girlfriend. Chloe already knew how far she would go for her, and the scar on Rachel’s arm told her how far she would go for Chloe. She knew from their experiences that they would protect each other and always have the others back. It just made it so much nicer that they would be together as a couple too.

“I feel like… I could do anything I want,” Rachel whispered softly.

“Name something…” Chloe responded as Rachel snuggled in a bit more to get comfy.

“Anything at all?” the blonde asked quietly, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“First thing that comes into your head.”

“You first. What is the first thing to come to Chloe Price’s mind right now?”

She took a moment to think, but quickly got a sharp jab to her side for it.

“No thinking about it you dork… just name the first thing.” Rachel repeated, leaning away ever so slightly so they could look into each other's eyes. “I wanna know…”

“I… have what I want, Rach…”

“Which is?”

“You. Okay, I’m out of Arcadia, sitting on the Santa Monica Pier… I don’t see any guys coming onto me yet but…” Rachel was grinning at Chloe’s choice of words, a reminder of the night after the Tempest. “I’m happy just… ya know… holding you.”

“You’ve been feeling this way for a while, huh?”

“Yeah… ever since…” She looked away awkwardly, but Rachel quickly placed a hand to her cheek and turned her head to face her once more.

“Ever since that first kiss?” the blonde asked, frowning slightly.

“You… made me feel…”

“Special?” Rachel had a strange look in her hazel eyes.

“Yeah. Like I meant something…” Chloe answered, feeling a little stupid for admitting this so readily after only a few days as a couple.

“You do mean something.” Rachel smiled so beautifully, easing Chloe’s feeling of stupidity. “I didn’t kiss you for kicks…  that kiss meant something to me as well.”

The blonde girl moved to straddle Chloe’s lap, staring down into her eyes with the sun casting an orange glow through her blonde hair. It almost looked like Rachel was wearing a halo, confirming Chloe’s belief that the girl was her angel.

“Chloe Elizabeth Price.” Her stomach knotted, she hated being full named. “I should have been saying this to you for the last year… I love you. I adore you and I am so fucking happy we’re here together.”

Although Chloe had already heard Rachel declare her love once before, it still stunned her to know this beautiful girl felt for her in such a way. She smiled and quickly placed a kiss on Rachel’s lips. It wasn’t a passionate one for the world to see, but more an attempt to transmit the emotions she felt. They heard a wolf whistle and parted with a small chuckle.

“I love you too, Rach. I can’t find the words to express it…” Chloe smirked, knowing how dorkish she must sound. But it was true, how could she describe the butterflies in her stomach? Or the growling beast that wanted another intimate night? She settled instead for holding her girlfriend close, who wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and held her in turn.

After the sun had set beyond the horizon and the darkness had closed around them, Chloe gently flicked Rachel’s nose with her own to get her attention.

“Should we grab a pizza on the way back to the hotel?” she offered, aware of needing to eat so her stomach didn’t growl at them again.

Rachel nodded gently and slowly started to climb off her lap. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, showing off the blue feather earring she almost always wore. The blonde held out her hand for Chloe to take and playfully pulled her to her feet before leading the way back down the pier.

It wasn’t hard to find a place to buy a pizza, and once they had one to share they soon returned to their hotel for the night. Rachel dropped the pizza box on the table by the window before kicking off her shoes. She took a moment to stare out at the twinkling lights of the city beyond the window, still unable to believe they were really in LA. 

There was so much they needed to do now they were in the city, she knew where to start though, she’d been planning it for long enough. But tonight wasn’t the night, she wanted to enjoy every single minute... and maybe follow through on a desire she had expressed in the truck.

She turned around to ask what her girlfriend wanted to do when the words caught in her throat. Chloe’s bra was tossed on top of the bags, but she was still wearing the tight shirt to cover her body. She didn’t know whether to point out the obvious, or whether Chloe was actually teasing her again after their conversation on the way to LA.

Deciding not to say anything, she grabbed the pizza box and sat down on their king size bed. Crossing her legs so she could put the box in front of her. Chloe quickly joined her, but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the punk’s chest. She’d seen her body a dozen times before but the way Chloe was acting completely oblivious to the sexualising view was driving her crazy.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chloe asked, but she could see the smirk trying not to form on her lips.

“Admiring your… ah… form.” She tried not to laugh or give in to the tease. 

“Oh… well, this shirt is kinda tight on me. Does it make me look fat?”

“Fuck no! You look…” Rachel glanced down over Chloe’s body again and nodded. “You look hella awesome. But you know… you could have changed into one of your new shirts?” She was trying so hard to keep the level tone in her voice.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chloe said with a wink. She then grabbed the first slice of their pizza and took a bite. “Mhm… this is good.”

“So… why not strip out of the shirt? I mean…” she coughed and tilted her head to one side.

“Nuh-uh! Pizza!” The punk girl said through a full mouth. “Bu’ I wa’ ‘oping... you’d follow through on that thing you said.”

“Which thing?” Rachel knew which thing, she wanted to hear Chloe say it. To feign ignorance she took a slice of the pizza for herself and started eating.

“You seriously gonna make me ask for you to…”

“To what? I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued to enjoy her food.

“Oh… okay.” Chloe shrugged, a mischievous glint her blue eyes. 

Waiting for the punk girl to make her move, Rachel turned on the TV while they ate through the pizza, finding some random movie on one of the channels to pass the time. They didn’t talk much, especially after so much that needed saying had been said. That was one of Rachel’s favourite parts of their friendship, that they could sit quietly with each other and not feel a need to speak. They could be in their own little worlds, merely comforted by the presence of the other person.

When they’d had their fill, the box was closed and Rachel placed it back on the table. She returned to the bed to find Chloe lying back with her shirt pulled up off her stomach to just under her breasts and her jeans undone. Anybody else might have looked at the punk and seen an incorrigible slob who didn’t care how she appeared, but Rachel had guessed Chloe’s game at this point. She had to admit, the way the shirt rode up Chloe’s midriff and revealed everything and nothing at the same time was driving her nuts. 

She lay down on the bed beside the teasing punk, resting her head on her shoulder and an arm across her exposed stomach. She wanted the blue haired girl to think she was more interested in watching the film. Chloe’s fingers were on her lower back, edging her shirt up to start caressing her spine. Rachel couldn’t stop herself from letting out the low growl but tried to resist the temptation at first, she wasn’t easy and as much as she wanted to follow through on the desire she had expressed, she wanted Chloe to work for it.

Trying to get back at her teasing girlfriend, she started running her finger up and down Chloe’s side, stopping at the edge of the shirt then at her jeans. She could feel her shirt being moved up a little more at the back and allowed it, allowing a smile to form on her lips as she gracefully moved her hand under Chloe’s tight shirt.

Turning to one another they started kissing slowly, more lovingly than animal passion. She still intended to rip Chloe’s clothes off, but she couldn’t say no to the deeper level of intimacy they were currently enjoying.


	5. Where to begin?

The days that followed their first night in LA were consumed by the search for a place to call their own. For the first two days, they spent the morning in bed together with the laptop propped up on Chloe’s knees, while Rachel cuddled into her side with her phone in her lap to make any calls. If they found somewhere they wanted to see Rachel would make the call and book a viewing, which usually took place that afternoon or evening, sometimes the following day. Unfortunately, Rachel had extremely expensive tastes. While Chloe couldn’t see anything wrong with the places they looked at, the blonde girl was far more critical. 

It was the evening of their third day in LA when they were about to view one of the more expensive places on their list; one that Rachel seemed particularly more interested in than any of the other apartments they had viewed so far. While Chloe would have been happy with a one bedroom apartment, the blonde had settled on viewing a two bedroom instead, much to the punk’s annoyance. It meant it would cost more, and while they had the reserves now they had no idea how long they would last if they weren’t careful. It was something she’d said a number of times while they’d been debating the options, eventually succumbing to at least viewing the apartment even if they had no intention of renting it.

They were met at the entrance to the apartment complex by a portly looking middle-aged man, who quickly introduced himself as Kevin Jones. He welcomed them to the complex and showed them through the entrance, explaining things as they walked. Chloe wasn’t paying much attention, figuring they wouldn’t be choosing to rent here. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, was paying attention and nodding encouragingly. 

When they were finally shown into the apartment they were given a short tour. They entered into a small dining area of the living room, with the entrance to the kitchen on the right. As they stepped further into the living area Chloe saw a breakfast counter and chairs just around the corner from the dining space and nodded appreciatively. The living room had open sliding doors onto a spacious balcony area with a set of table and chairs, which Rachel was already peering out onto. Kevin then led them into the first bedroom, which had a view onto the balcony. He then showed them the second one, tucked away beyond the kitchen’s breakfast counter along with the entryway to the bathroom.

After carefully explaining the amenities of the complex and the room, he gave them some time to themselves to look around and discuss, waiting just beyond the door to the apartment. 

Rachel was already stepping out onto the balcony, looking out onto the communal pool below. Chloe followed her outside and leaned on the railing beside her. She knew what she had to say, even if she didn’t like saying it.

“It’d be… really difficult to keep if jobs fell through,” she whispered, trying to be the voice of reason in their relationship.

“I know but… this place is perfect. It’s not far from the beach, or downtown… we can go for nice walks, it has so many awesome bonuses…” Rachel argued, just as she had done back in their hotel room.

“But why two bedrooms?” she countered, trying to understand Rachel’s reason. “You’re not gonna want to sleep apart from me, are you?”

“What? Fuck no.” Rachel laughed as she put a comforting arm around Chloe’s waist. “It’s more space…”

“For two hundred dollars more, Rach.”

“I know.” Rachel nodded. “But… I just have a feeling we’ll need it, maybe for clothes or if your Mom visits so she doesn’t have to stay in a hotel.”

Chloe tried to weigh up the pros and cons in her head. It would cost more, but if they ever needed help with the rent they could always look for a roommate and offset the costs. She didn’t know how to decide, especially as they really did have the money at that moment.

“What if we can’t get jobs? Or we don’t earn enough? That money won’t last forever… I’ve no idea how we even got so much in the first place.”

“I know that, babe… I’ve done the math. But it’s not like we’re going to just sit and do nothing. I want to become a model or an actress… if I need a part-time job while I pursue that I will get one.” The blonde girl was digging in her heels for the long fight, just like back at the hotel when they’d put the room on the list. “Just think about the awesome nights… the walks by the Marina, the cool water of the swimming pool… sitting on our balcony with glasses of wine in our hands…”

Chloe had to admit, the girl could really paint a picture when she wanted to. It was making it far more difficult to say no, despite all of the valid reasons she had been reciting in her head. She didn’t want to struggle to make ends meet like her Mom and Step-shit. She wanted to enjoy her life with Rachel, without having to stress out over everything.

“Chloe…” Rachel whispered, turning Chloe to face her. She couldn’t help but look into those beautiful hazel eyes, the pleading look on her gorgeous features. Before the battle had begun, she’d lost. She knew what was coming. “I know you’re worried… but I really want to live here, to make this our first home together. Can we please have it?”

“Yes. We can.” Chloe nodded, finally feeling her resistance disintegrate before Rachel’s amazing puppy dog impression.

The blonde girl’s eyes lit up with glee before she jumped into Chloe’s arms, wrapping her arms and legs around the punk girl and almost making them both fall.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are hella fucking awesome!” she squealed, kissing Chloe’s face anywhere she could.

“You’re gonna pay me back for this.”

“Every single day…” Rachel responded with a wink and another kiss before she released Chloe from her vice-like grip. “I’m gonna go and let Kevin know we’d like to rent it…”

While Rachel disappeared through the apartment to get the official ball rolling, Chloe was left alone on the balcony thinking of the glorious nights to come and the stressful days looking for jobs to keep a place she felt they couldn’t afford. It was so difficult to say no to her girlfriend though, especially as she wanted to give her the best. She’d never had the money to afford this kind of thing before, and she was certainly trying to treat the blonde girl for as long as possible.

She felt smooth arms slip lovingly around her waist and warm breath on the back of her neck when Rachel returned, pulling her away from her pessimistic thoughts.

“Kevin’s getting the tenancy filled out and printed off for us to sign… with both of our names on it,” Rachel whispered into her ear. “Which means in a few minutes when we’ve signed on the dotted lines… we’ll have a home together.”

“Sure you wanna move in with me?” Chloe asked playfully, trying to find some laughter no matter how worried she felt.

“Don’t joke, Miss Price. I’ve just travelled over a thousand miles with you to be here, shouldn’t that tell you how fucking sure I am?” Chloe slowly turned around to lean against the railing while Rachel took a small step back, taking hold of both of her hands.

“Yeah… it tells me.” Chloe smirked, leaning forward to place her forehead to Rachel’s. She couldn’t believe it was still real, that these things really were happening. “I love you, Rach,” she whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Rachel replied sweetly.

“Can we… take a week to settle? Before we start really piling on the pressure again? I just… need some time to…”

“Make sure it’s really happening?” Rachel asked with a grin.

“Mhm…”

“I know how you feel. So we’ll explore a bit, act a little touristy and see some sights. But then… we start getting our asses in gear for jobs, okay?” The actress placed a hand to Chloe’s cheek comfortingly, a small gesture that meant so much to her.

“That sounds good to me.” Chloe nodded appreciatively, hoping a week to get used to their new surroundings would settle her nerves.

* * *

 

When they had put down the deposit and signed on the dotted line they had acquired the keys to their new apartment. Unfortunately, their hotel room was paid for another night and non-refundable, so they returned with the intention to make the most of a swanky hotel room for just one more night before checking out in the morning. 

After everything they had been through over the last week, Rachel wasn’t regretting the sudden knee-jerk reaction to leave Arcadia Bay after David assaulted Chloe. It had been the final push they had needed to make the new life for themselves, especially as they were now together, something she was still getting used to. Waking up beside Chloe each morning and being allowed to touch her so affectionately, to plant kisses on her smooth skin was still so different from the friendship they had enjoyed until that night. 

She glanced towards the bathroom where Chloe was already getting ready. They wanted to freshen up before going down to the hotel restaurant for dinner, especially as it was to be their last night in such a fine accommodation before they moved into their own home. Rachel undid the belt and her jeans before wriggling out of the tight clothing, flicking the jeans to hit the wall beside her bag. She had no idea what she was going to wear, especially as she hadn’t really packed for a fancy night out, and the items of clothing she had bought were definitely not suitable. Fortunately, she found her black leggings and decided they would be comfortable and suitable enough.

When it came to picking a shirt, that was an entirely different matter. She didn’t want to look trashy, but she wanted to keep some of her punkish identity that Chloe had been encouraging for so long. She found a simple white t-shirt along with her red and black plaid shirt would suffice. As she took off her vest top her cell phone started ringing, causing her to frown at the caller ID.

“Who is it?” Chloe asked, her pretty face appearing around the edge of the bathroom door frame.

“My dad.” Rachel sighed, staring at the ID for a moment longer. “Better get this shit over with.”

“Put it on speaker…” The punk girl said as she exited the bathroom in just a black t-shirt that barely covered her backside.

“You sure? I can handle this…” She shrugged, trying not to add more stress to her girlfriend’s shoulders, especially after getting her to agree to the apartment.

“You were there for me, I’m here for you.” Chloe took hold of her hands and gently pulled her to sit down on the bed together.

“I’m not going back, okay? No matter what,” she said firmly, placing a hand on Chloe’s bare knee.

“Not like I’d let you,” Chloe whispered into her ear, making her smile as she pushed the answer key, followed quickly by the speaker button.

“Hello,” Rachel answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Hello, Rachel… when do you think you’ll be home? We haven’t seen you all week and you’ll be moving into Blackwell soon,” her dad said, cutting straight to business just like he always did now.

“I won’t be coming home. Chloe and I have moved to LA, just like we planned.”

“Since when might I ask? You were enrolled at Blackwell for another two years.”

“Since we just signed the papers for our own place.”

“Did that delinquent manipulate you into this? Just like she destroyed our family?”

Rachel felt Chloe tense and applied a firmer grip on her leg so she didn’t react instantly as she had a tendency to do. They would both jump to the other’s defence so quickly that even she couldn’t quite contain her anger at her girlfriend being insulted.

“Don’t ever call her a delinquent again… she is my girlfriend and you will treat her with some respect. And as I recall, it was you who destroyed our family by trying to keep secrets from me, even trying to persuade Chloe to join in on your bullshit.”

“Rachel Dawn Amber… you will not speak to me like this.”

“Oh? I believe I just did. You reap what you sow… James.” That was it, she’d made the same disconnection as Chloe had done with her mom. They were on first name terms. “Unless you intend to congratulate us on our new lives and be supportive… I suggest you never contact me again.”

“Rachel… you know I only want what’s best for you.” James sounded pleading, almost like a broken man. 

“And Chloe is what’s best… she did what you never helped me do. I’m in LA, I’m fucking happy… and I don’t need you trying to destroy that for me.”

“Rachel…”

“Goodbye, James,” she said firmly, hanging up the call. She didn’t want to hear any more of what he had to say.

She could feel a lump in her throat as she considered what she had just done, her lifeline to Arcadia Bay had been cut and discarded. A small worry started to build within her, a fear that she would have nowhere to go if everything went wrong. Then she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her and she felt so safe and certain once more. She nuzzled into the crook of Chloe’s neck, trying to bury herself in her girlfriend’s arms a little more than was possible, needing the confirmation that she had definitely done the right thing. Chloe kissed her bare shoulder gently and kept her held close.

“He shouldn’t have called you that,” Rachel mumbled into Chloe’s neck.

“I’ve heard worse from Step-fucker.” The punk replied, a small shrug in her shoulders.

“But you shouldn’t hear worse from anybody.” Rachel leaned back, reluctantly loosening her grip on her girlfriend just so she could look into her beautiful blue eyes. “You are an amazing person, Chlo… you’re loyal, caring and loving and I know you actually give a shit. You’ve never judged me, even if you gave me the stink eye about hookups…” She smirked, thinking back to past conversations when she’d tried to provoke a reaction out of Chloe.

“I was just jealous… I wanted to be those guys,” Chloe responded with a small smirk.

“I know…” Rachel smiled, placing her right hand to Chloe’s cheek. “And now you’re my girlfriend, and nobody has the right to disrespect you. Not my dad, not your step-asshole… nobody. I meant what I said to him if he can’t be happy for us… he doesn’t get to be in our lives.”

“Just as long as you don’t regret it.”

“I won’t… he’s lied to me enough.” 

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye, but it wasn’t one of sorrow for kicking her dad out of her life. He deserved it for the pain he’d caused her, a wound she felt would never heal. The tear was one of happiness, to have somebody so dedicated to her despite the trouble she had caused them. Chloe was something special, and she quietly hoped she really deserved her.

The blue haired punk noticed it though and frowned out of clear concern. She opened her mouth to ask, but Rachel quickly silenced the wonderful girl with a loving kiss. There was no need to tread old ground when a physical gesture should suffice.

As their lips parted, Rachel gave a playful flick of Chloe’s nose with her own and smiled into the beautiful eyes of her girlfriend.

“Come on… I’m hungry and I’m not going to let that asshole ruin this day for us…” she whispered, slowly standing up and pulling Chloe to her feet too.

Chloe returned to the bathroom with a backwards glance at Rachel, who waved at her playfully to elicit that beautiful grin her girlfriend wore so well. The door remained open as the blonde girl picked up the clothes she had chosen. She pulled on the t-shirt first, followed by the plaid shirt which she left open.

Checking herself in the mirror she made she her makeup was fine and she looked okay, then noticed the punk exiting the bathroom. Chloe was wearing black jeans, fashionably ripped at the knees. She was still wearing the same vest top, but it suited her style. Oddly enough, she’d applied some eyeliner, maybe the first time Rachel had seen her wearing it without being goaded into doing it.

“So… do I look okay?” Chloe asked, her lip pulling up at the left like she was trying to smile.

“Give me a twirl…” Rachel said, making the gesture with her right index finger.

The punk girl followed instructions, turning on the spot with her arms held away from her sides for Rachel to get a good look at her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Well? You’re staring.”

“I think you look awesome.” Rachel winked, putting out her hand theatrically. “Will you join me for dinner, beautiful?”

Chloe laughed and nodded. “I will.” She took hold of Rachel’s hand, who quickly pulled her into a gentle kiss.

When they were done showing the other their affections, Rachel pulled on her sneakers while Chloe donned her normal black boots. Something was still missing, then she realised what it was as her fingers came to rest on the bullet necklace hanging around her own neck. She started to take it off, to return it to the girl they belonged to when Chloe shook her head.

“You wear them… until I can get you something better.” Chloe smiled, stretching out her left arm to show off the bracelet she was still wearing.

“And you can keep the bracelet too…” Rachel smirked, taking hold of her girlfriend’s hand before they left their hotel room for dinner.

* * *

 

The following morning Chloe slowly started to wake up with a blonde haired girl wrapped comfortably in her arms. She could feel the warmth of the girl’s body pressed snugly against her own, their legs tangled together under the thin sheets of the bed. It was most definitely her favourite way to wake up, having quickly replaced just waking up beside the stunning actress. She carefully leaned back and gently brushed the blonde hair away from her girlfriends face, giving her a moment to look at Rachel’s sleeping features. It didn’t last long, the girl blinked a few times before looking right back at her, a smirk pulling at her lips as she locked Chloe with her hazel eyes.

She smiled warmly back and almost giggled as the blonde nuzzled into the crook of her neck, escaping the light that was gently filtering into their room around the edges of the curtains. At first, she was expecting the girl to try to go back to sleep until she felt the sweet kisses against her neck and the fingertips running up and down her thigh.

“Good morning to you too,” she whispered, enjoying the sensations that were helping to wake her up.

“Morning…” the blonde said with sweetness in her voice. “Did you enjoy last night?” she asked, placing another tender kiss on Chloe’s neck.

“You have to ask?” Chloe replied as she ran a finger up Rachel’s smooth back.

“Not at all.” Rachel purred, nipping playfully this time.

They remained in bed for a short time as Chloe enjoyed the gentle touch and sweet kisses against her skin. She didn’t want to get out of the bed yet, she wished she could stop time and remain in the moment for as long as she wanted. Slowly Rachel’s loving gestures came to an end and the girl rolled away. She reached for her cell phone on the bedside table, then dropped it back down after checking the time.

“We should get breakfast…” she said as she snuggled back into Chloe’s arms.

“I don’t want to move…” Chloe responded, tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

“I’ll do you a deal…” the blonde whispered, resting her chin on Chloe’s chest.

“Go on…”

“We’ll enjoy our breakfast, then check out of this awesome hotel…” Rachel started tracing a finger over Chloe’s right shoulder, stopping before she reached her tattoo. “Then we’ll go to our new apartment… and maybe…” her hazel eyes were glinting mischievously as she stared into Chloe’s, so bewitching. “Maybe we’ll go back to bed.”

Chloe let out a soft groan, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was insinuating. There was no way she was going to refuse such an offer. “Deal.”

“Good. You can order breakfast,” Rachel said with a laugh as she climbed out of bed.

The punk couldn’t stop herself from easing up onto her arms and watching the naked girl walk around the bed. She snatched something up off the floor before winking playfully at Chloe, then disappeared into the bathroom. The door was closed behind her, but Chloe was still stunned by the wonderful view she had cheekily observed. Letting out a gentle sigh she dropped herself back onto the bed, still in awe at the direction her life had taken, especially to have the beautiful Rachel Amber as her girlfriend and lover. She’d dreamed about it, hoped for it and now it was their reality. There was no way she could believe the last week was all just a dream.

She reluctantly rolled onto her side and looked for the room service menu, then decided she couldn’t be bothered getting out of bed and snatched the phone up from the bedside table and dialled the number for room service.

As soon as their order was placed she rolled onto her back and pulled the covers over her body once more, absently wondering if her Mom really was okay with everything. She’d sent a few texts since they’d reached LA, letting her know they were both okay and enjoying themselves. It just came naturally to keep her mom in the know, even if there was such a huge distance between them. Her mom hadn’t tried to persuade her to go back either, just checking if they were okay and had enough money. It was strange thinking her mom actually wanted her to succeed like she was happy with the choices Chloe had now made.

She was quickly distracted from her uncomfortable thoughts when Rachel exited the bathroom, wearing Chloe’s black vest top from the previous night. The bullet necklace swung from her neck, the light glinting off the surface of the casings.

“I thought you were getting ready?” she asked, watching the blonde girl walk around the bed,

“Slowly… I want to eat first.” Rachel smiled, sitting on her side of the bed. “Plus… we need to decide what TV we want. The room comes furnished but…”

“No electricals.” Chloe nodded, shuffling over to rest her head on Rachel’s lap, who seemed to happily accept the touch. “So… after we’ve thrown our stuff into the apartment, we go shopping?”

“Mhm… but we need to be careful, the money needs to last until we get a stable income… I’m not gonna allow money to defeat us.”

“Ya know… dumb as it sounds, I don’t care about stuff. Cheap ass TV, DVD player and I’m good… as long as I have you,” Chloe said as she ran a finger up and down Rachel’s bare leg.

“Are you getting all mushy on me again?” Rachel whispered although Chloe could hear the tease in her voice and smiled.

“Maybe a little…”

“It’s kinda cute, although I do prefer that badass punk.”

“That badass punk may pin you to the bed in a minute, Miss Perfect.” Chloe smirked, leaning back to look up into Rachel’s eyes.

“Is that a promise?” the girl said with a definitive smirk on her lips.

Chloe was about to move in and playfully bite her girlfriend's exposed leg when she heard a knock at their door. She quickly made sure she was covered up, while Rachel stood up and hastily pulled on Chloe’s jeans to answer it.

She could hear some conversation at the door, followed by Rachel laughing before it snapped to and the blonde reappeared around the corner with a breakfast tray in her hands. Placing it on the foot of the bed, the blonde kicked off the jeans hastily before carefully climbing into bed and dragging the tray up onto her lap. 

Chloe sat up beside her, keeping the sheets as tight around her chest as possible to avoid exposing herself. She didn’t know why she’d come over all shy, but she certainly felt like she should have been dressed at this stage.

“You ordered strawberries, again…” Rachel smirked, taking one from the bowl.

The punk girl was about to explain when her girlfriend held the strawberry before her, teasing her to take the first bite. She smiled before wrapping her lips around the fruit and taking a bite, enjoying the food as Rachel placed the rest in her mouth.

It was a very different morning to the others they’d had. They took a little more time with their food, feeding one another a strawberry or a grape and laughing when the juices trickled down one of their chins. She couldn’t wait to move into their own place, but she was definitely going to cherish the memory of their last morning in the hotel. Especially the beautiful glint in Rachel’s hazel eyes, and the amazing scent of her perfume.

* * *

 

When they had finally finished their breakfast Chloe decided to get a quick shower before they left. As much as she wanted to get into their new place, she was aware of how much shopping they were going to have to do as well. Even if they went back to bed for a little while,  it was going to be a long day of running around getting what they needed to make the apartment their home.

Once she was out of the bathroom she quickly got dressed in some of her new clothes, grateful that Rachel had insisted they buy them. The blonde girl was dressed, sitting on the bed with their laptop on her knees. Her bag was packed and on the floor beside Chloe’s, the band patches frayed but still holding on to the black bag.

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked, throwing her toiletries into her own bag and zipping it up.

“Mhm… just checking prices for things.” Rachel grinned, clearly happy to be in her element. 

She closed the laptop with a snap and handed it to Chloe, who carefully placed it in their bag with the old plans. They’d never need them again, but they hadn’t got rid of them yet. They slung their own bags over their shoulders before Chloe followed Rachel from the room, soon taking hold of her girlfriend’s hand as they walked down the corridor to the elevator.

When they reached the lobby, Rachel took the key cards to check out and close the tab they had opened. She soon returned looking more excited than ever, quickly taking hold of Chloe’s hand again to drag her from the hotel that had been their home for a few days.

Chloe reached for the truck keys, ready to drive them to their new home when the blonde took the item from her hands.

“I’m driving… I want you to relax,” she said with a smile, opening a door and tossing her bag onto the back seat.

“If you insist…” the punk said with a grin. She dropped her two bags beside Rachel’s and took a step back to walk around to the passenger side.

Rachel was already behind the wheel when Chloe climbed into the truck, she seemed eager to get going. She honestly couldn’t blame her, they had spent years planning for this. Leaving Arcadia had always been the first step, but finding an apartment and getting jobs were just as important to carry on the dream.

She relaxed into her seat as Rachel drove them away from the hotel on the busy LA streets. It wasn’t far to go to their new apartment, but she couldn’t stop herself from admiring the girl beside her. The perfect smile on her lips, the way she had tied her blonde hair back into the awesome ponytail she could pull off so well. Chloe also noticed the beads of sweat running down the girl’s neck, the small details that she only noticed when she looked so close.

When they finally pulled into the parking space that was reserved for their apartment, Rachel was the first out of the truck. She was already grabbing her things out of the back seat with the apartment keys in her right hand. Chloe was trying to keep up with her excited girlfriend, grabbing her bag and slinging the strap over her shoulder. She was about to grab the planning bag when Rachel took it first and winked playfully.

“This is so fucking awesome,” Rachel whispered into her ear as they walked into the apartment building.

“First thing we do?” Chloe asked, wondering if Rachel was going to live up to the deal.

“You could always carry me across the threshold.” The girl laughed, making Chloe blush.

“No… I meant…”

“You meant do I remember our deal?”

“Yeah…” She knew she was blushing more, but Rachel merely smirked and winked at her.

“Obviously.”

When they reached their apartment door, Rachel quickly placed the key in the lock and gave it a turn. She was about to rush in when Chloe decided to play along with Rachel’s request, lifting her up in a bridal carry and nudging the door open with her knee. The blonde placed her hands around Chloe’s neck, laughing at the punk girl carried her over the threshold into their new apartment with a grin on her own face.

She didn’t stop there, kicking the door closed she carried her beautiful girlfriend into the closest bedroom. Rachel understood the intentions and worked her bags from her shoulder before dropping them carefully to the floor. They kissed gently as Chloe lay her on the white sheets, trying to remove her own bag. She felt Rachel help her with the strap and allowed the bag to fall with a soft thump on the carpet. 

Just as they had agreed, they were going back to bed for a little while.


	6. The Small Things

With a week to settle into their new home, the two girls wasted no time making it feel more like home. They bought a TV and DVD player the day they moved in, as well as groceries so they didn’t forget. Then slowly purchased smaller items over the days whenever they needed it. They tried not to make purchases just because they could, but Chloe couldn’t stop herself from buying a single red rose for the girl she’d fallen in love with. 

Although they had said they would spend the week relaxing, Rachel was already looking for a photographer to take some headshots as well as an agent to help get her career started. At first, Chloe had understood that for Rachel it could take months to get a job, but then Rachel had promised they could spend the week relaxing together.

Rachel was sat outside on the balcony with her cell phone pressed to her ear, no doubt on yet another call. Her blonde hair was blowing in the gentle breeze as she stirred the drink Chloe had made her with the straw. Eventually, she hung up the phone and noted something down on a notepad on the table.

She was clearly about to make another call when Chloe stepped out onto the balcony with her and set her glass down on the table.

“Wanna go to the beach?” she asked, sitting in the chair opposite her girlfriend.

“I’ve gotta make another call, babe… and you could probably get started on looking for a job too.” The girl said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she placed the phone to her ear.

Trying not to start an argument over something so trivial already, Chloe leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, staring out at the community pool below and a couple of the residents who were making the best of the time with their kids.

She tried not to listen in on Rachel’s phone calls, but she was always waiting for a joyful shout or sudden squeal as she succeeded in her current goals. After three more phone calls, the girl's expression hadn’t changed from one of mild annoyance.

“Come on, Chloe… you need to start looking for a job too,” Rachel grumbled as she dropped her phone on the table with a sigh.

“You said we could have a week to relax, Rach. It’s been four days!”

“Yeah, and we need jobs… we need a way to keep this place and stay in LA and I’m not having much luck right now.”

“We have a few months before it gets tight…” Chloe argued, trying to keep her voice level despite how annoyed she was feeling.

“For fuck sakes, Chloe just… urgh!” Rachel growled, pushing her chair back from the table as she stood up.

For a moment, she looked as though she was about to shout at her. Those beautiful hazel eyes were now alight with fire, rippling behind the glassy surface ready to burn Chloe. Instead, Rachel stormed off into their apartment leaving Chloe alone on the balcony.

Out of curiosity, she turned the notepad towards her and looked through the list. Agency names with numbers and most of them were crossed off. Rachel wasn’t having the best time getting an agent, but she hadn’t even tried sending off any headshots yet. She could understand why her girlfriend was feeling the pressure, yet it was only the first week. The week they were supposed to be relaxing.

Trying to be the best girlfriend she could be, she got out of her chair and went into the apartment, finding Rachel sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Chloe hated to see her this way, but she never knew which way the girl was going to go until she tried to console her.

Deciding to take the chance, she sat beside Rachel and tentatively put an arm around her. Her fears were soon unrealised as the blonde leaned into her and rest her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Chlo… I’m just…”

“It’s fine, I saw your notepad,” Chloe whispered, trying to be understanding of how Rachel was feeling.

“I promised you a week to chill and I… fucked that up.”

“You didn’t… you haven’t fucked anything up.” Chloe tightened her grip, hoping to make Rachel feel better about it. “I know how much you want this, I should be more understanding.”

“No, babe... don’t change. You stay the badass I love and adore. But you’re right though… we need to have a little more fun.”

“Only a little more?” Chloe teased, trying to lighten the mood. She knew it had worked when Rachel let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“Okay… a lot more!” she said, turning to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

“We won’t lose this place, Rach…” Chloe whispered. “I’ll work my ass off to keep it.”

“I know you will, you’ve never let me down.”

They exchanged a gentle kiss, soft yet weighted with heavy emotions. It was the kind that teased Chloe, making her want to stay in the apartment with her girlfriend instead of going out. As their lips parted, Rachel flicked her nose of Chloe’s and moved back in to kiss her some more.

Reluctantly they pulled away and smiled at one another. “Okay… where would my awesome punk like to go?” Rachel said with a smirk.

“Beach? Swimming? Bowling? Uhm…” she tried to think for a minute, trying to give her girlfriend as many options as possible.

“I like the idea of going swimming… but we’ll have to go shopping first.”

“We need swim stuff.” Chloe groaned, surprised that it was one of the things they’d forgotten despite there being a pool right outside their balcony.

“Mhm… but that’s okay. It’s more time relaxing, right?”

* * *

 

Playing around and laughing with Chloe in the swimming pool was one of the quickest ways to dispel Rachel’s dark mood. She knew she shouldn’t be worrying so much so soon, that she should be enjoying her time with Chloe, they had the life they had been dreaming about for so long. It was just so difficult when neither of them had jobs yet and she felt like they were on borrowed time.

Another splash of water hit her across the face, once again shattering her thoughts and pulling her back to the moment, to the beautiful punk who was grinning at her so cheekily. Chloe had chosen to buy a blue and black bikini, matching her hair and punkish tastes so perfectly, but Rachel had opted for something more her own style. Red and orange to match her fiery emotions and blonde hair.

“You’re dead now…” Rachel teased, quickly splashing her girlfriend in the face who recoiled with a laugh.

“These are my waters…” Chloe retorted, taking a deep breath and disappearing below the surface.

Rachel could barely make out the outline of her punk below the water until she felt the girl’s hands on her legs. She quickly took a deep breath before she was pulled below the surface of the water as well. Keeping her eyes closed tight, she felt the brush of Chloe’s lips against her own and smiled into it.

They both quickly resurfaced, a laugh escaping from her lips as Chloe gasped for air.

“Fuck cigarettes…” the punk said, reaching for the side of the pool to steady herself.

“That… was new.” Rachel smirked as she reached the edge with Chloe, putting an arm around her girlfriend’s waist to help her. “And hella awesome,” she added in a whisper.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” The girl smiled, gently pressing her wet forehead to Rachel’s.

They remained against the pool edge together, holding one another as the water gently lapped against their bare midriffs. Chloe had been right, they needed the time to relax and get used to their new surroundings. Even if she wanted to get on with things, they needed this time to accept the new normal.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off the punk girl, who was smiling at her with that shy yet mischievous look she wore so well. It was an amazing feeling to know that Chloe would be by her side in life, as more than her best friend. She was the only person who was able to break through her barriers, to slip past her defences and show her how much she really cared. Ever since that first day and their fight in the junkyard, there had been something special between them, something she was now determined not to lose.

Flicking Chloe’s nose with her own first, she quickly placed a firm kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, catching the girl slightly off guard. They hadn’t really been packing on the public displays of affection, but Rachel wanted their neighbours to know that they were together, whether they liked it or not.

When they finally disconnected from their kiss that had continued for a little longer than intended, Rachel noticed Kevin approaching the pool, offering a gentle wave to the two of them.

“Hello Chloe, Rachel…” he said kindly, stopping nearby.

“Hi, how’s it going?” Rachel asked politely, releasing Chloe only so she could cover her chest against the poolside.

“It’s going well! We’re having a community barbeque this evening if the two of you would like to join us? A sort of welcoming event for some of the new neighbours, and an excuse to have a good time.”

“Sounds awesome. We’ll be there! What time?” she answered quickly, looking forward to a good reason to not have to cook.

“Seven o’clock. We look forward to seeing you both.” Kevin smiled before walking over to another couple lying on the sun loungers.

Rachel turned to Chloe and felt the girl’s arm slip around her waist below the water once more, pulling her a little closer.

“Sorry for not asking…” she said sheepishly, but Chloe quickly shook her head.

“A chance to show off my girlfriend? I’d be stupid to refuse… plus, we can’t be hermits all our lives.” Rachel couldn’t hold back the chuckle and nodded her agreement.

After a few more minutes of relaxing by the edge of the pool, Rachel daringly splashed Chloe once more and quickly pushed away, hoping to avoid the retaliation. She wasn’t quick enough as Chloe returned the favour. They grappled and played together some more, with Rachel trying to dunk her girlfriend into the water but never managing to quite get the right purchase. She was taken aback when Chloe suddenly laid a kiss on her lips and she fell backwards into the water.

Spluttering water, she resurfaced to hear Chloe’s laughter.

“I’m sorry babe… didn’t think that’d work,” she chuckled, helping Rachel to remain on the surface.

“It’s okay…” she smirked, staring into Chloe’s eyes. “That was…” She tried to keep a straight face as she stroked a strand of Chloe’s blue hair behind her ear, then quickly pushed her girlfriend off balance out of revenge. 

The punk was laughing when she surfaced, a beautiful sound that never failed to bring a smile to Rachel’s face.

“Alright… you’ve had your revenge… truce?” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Truce…” Rachel nodded moving back towards the pool edge, followed closely by her girlfriend.

When she reached the edge Chloe quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, inching for a kiss that Rachel was all too willing to give, despite the taste of chlorine on her girl’s lips. 

* * *

 

Chloe closed the front door behind them after they’d returned to their apartment, so glad to be away from the party. Their neighbours were a fun group, but the lack of any alcohol made it a little dull for her tastes. The food had been enjoyable, cooked by a man named Chaz who lived in one of the other apartments. He’d claimed he had drawn the short straw, but he looked completely in his element with the funny apron saying ‘Hail to the Chef’ with a burger flipper in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other.

Aside from that, the reality was Chloe had missed the intimate time she got to spend with Rachel. The blonde had been completely in her element, meeting new people and getting to know them while Chloe tried to act as interested as possible.

Now that they were home, she watched her girlfriend slip off her trainers before disappearing into the bedroom, probably about to get ready to go to bed. She kicked off her own boots by the door and decided to check the fridge for a beer, feeling a sudden need for something alcoholic. As she reached for the handle, she realised they hadn’t actually bought any yet purely because it hadn’t been one of the priorities on their list.

“Rach…” she shouted, leaning on the breakfast counter to look into their bedroom, only to find the door had been closed.

“What?” her girlfriend yelled back.

“Can we buy some beer tomorrow?”

“Sure!” Rachel said as she opened the door.

Chloe’s jaw dropped as she saw the outfit her girlfriend was wearing. The casual clothing she had worn to the party was gone, replaced by a very seductive bra, underwear and stockings. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but she’d removed her blue feather earring. For such a minimalist look, Rachel could certainly wear it well. Chloe was at an absolute loss for words, her eyes taking in every inch of her girlfriend’s beauty.

“I’ve never dressed like this before...” Rachel purred, walking around the breakfast counter to take Chloe’s hands.

“Ever?” Chloe muttered, finding her voice for just a single word.

“Ever,” Rachel smirked, gently guiding Chloe out of the kitchen. “It’s something special… for your blue eyes only.”

“Ser-seriously?” She was trying to get a grip on herself, but Rachel’s sudden switch from girl next door to drop-dead bombshell was still rattling her mind.

“Seriously. I bought this… for you.” The blonde girl smiled warmly as she directed Chloe towards their bedroom, helping her to remove her jacket before they passed through the doorway. “So… what do you think?” she whispered into Chloe’s ear before softly kissing her neck.

The touch set her nerves on edge, fogging her mind to the need to pay Rachel a compliment. To tell her how stunning she looked, how incredible her skin felt under Chloe’s fingertips. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she caught the wonderful scent of Rachel’s perfume. She looked into Rachel’s hazel eyes as the girl leaned back to look at her, an expectant smile on her sweet lips.

“You look… hella amazing…” Chloe whispered, finally finding some words to compliment the gorgeous girl in front of her.

“Well… seeing as I took so long putting this on…” The blonde said, the purr in her voice adding another dash of fire to Chloe’s already tingling nerves. “I think you should have the honour of taking it off…”

There was a fire to Rachel’s eyes that spoke of the lust she was feeling, the touch of her fingers slowly working Chloe’s shirt up. Everything was perfectly done, from the gentle touch of Rachel’s nails on Chloe’s skin to the breath on her lips before they kissed. It was all done to build up the sensations, to set Chloe’s own desires alight. When Rachel edged to pull away from the kiss, Chloe bit her bottom lip. As Chloe grabbed her girlfriend’s ass to sit her on their bed, Rachel finally escaped the kiss just to remove the punk’s shirt. 

The blonde girl started moving back up the bed, teasing Chloe to pursue her just with the sparkle in her hazel eyes. It was all the incentive the blue-haired punk needed, crawling after her stunning girlfriend. At first, she was a little hesitant to caress the girl’s legs through the stockings as she moved her way up, but the shyness gave way to confidence and certainty. She layered loving kisses across her partner's midriff, enjoying the soft touch of skin against her lips and the gentle sigh that escaped Rachel’s.

As their lips connected once more in the most passionate of kisses, Chloe knew it was going to be another incredible night to remember. 

* * *

 

With a huff, Rachel hung up the phone, tempted to throw it into the swimming pool she’d been sat beside all day. She was still having no luck after almost three weeks. Even Chloe had managed to get a job without any qualifications. She didn’t resent her girlfriend for living up to her word and getting a job, if anything she actually missed her company. While she was out of work Rachel would drive Chloe to her job in the morning and pick her up afterwards, but it was a miserable day of web searches and phone calls. She missed the way Chloe could distract her from her misery for a few hours and make everything seem so much better.

Placing her phone on the small table beside the sun lounger, she sat back and tried not to allow the disappointment to bother her. She knew an opportunity would present itself, she just had to keep looking and not lose focus, something that was difficult to do when she felt utterly defeated.

She was looking forward to fetching Chloe from work, if only to have her girlfriend back. Even if she was once again wearing grease on her cheeks or in her hair. The thought made her smile, everything about Chloe made her smile even if she did leave her dirty clothes all over the bedroom and the washing up in the sink. 

Time spent with that wonderful girl just had a way of bringing joy to her life, especially at a time when she had needed to escape. Chloe had been a port in a storm, a place she felt free and alive. Yet there had always been that something special, lurking beneath the surface and appearing when she let her guard down. She’d been afraid to embrace it at first, needing to keep her image, but after seeing how happy it made Chloe and how happy she felt in turn, she regretted all the time she’d edged around her own truth. She loved that beautiful girl.

For a short time, she watched some of her other neighbours around the pool, waving politely to the ones who saw her and that she recognised from the party. Some were snobbish or opinionated, but she’d never expected to be completely accepted, she’d given up on wearing those masks for Chloe.

_ Again… it comes back to you, babe. My light in a dark place…  _ It was hard to put her girlfriend to the back of her mind, especially when she realised this may have been how Chloe felt when Rachel was in school.  _ Did you spend hours watching the clock? Waiting for my call? _

A sudden thought came to her, a moment of clarity completely out of the blue now that she was relaxed. She knew what she wanted to do, even if it didn’t help it would still be something fun for them to do together. With a firm idea in mind, she pocketed her phone and tightened the plaid shirt that she had tied around her waist. Standing up, she checked the immediate area to make sure she hadn’t left anything behind before returning to their apartment.

Everything was as she’d left it before going down to the poolside. Chloe’s clothes from the previous evening were still scattered across the living room floor, while a blanket lay across one side of the couch where they had cuddled together to watch a movie. An empty bowl that had once contained ice cream was set upon the coffee table where Rachel had left it, her own addition to the mess and the chaos. They would have to get on top of the mess before they both had jobs or it would eventually overwhelm them.

She set her things down on the dining table and took her time choosing some music, finally settling on some Firewalk to enjoy. Then she set about cleaning their apartment, dancing along to the music quite happily. It took her some time, but she had left it for a couple of days. When it was finally time to collect her partner from work she quickly locked up and headed out, looking forward to seeing whatever state her girlfriend had got into this time.

Rachel pulled up outside the garage to see her blue-haired girlfriend sitting on a low wall with a cigarette in her hand, nodding as one of the other mechanics spoke to her. As soon as Chloe saw the truck, she quickly cut the guy off and gave him a wave as she climbed into the front seat. Up close, Rachel could see the grease on the back of her girlfriend’s neck and laughed quietly.

“Good day at work, dear?” she teased while Chloe put on her seatbelt.

“It was work… I was counting down the minutes.” The punk grinned, leaning against the door with the cigarette out the window. “Did you have a good day?”

“Uhm…” Rachel looked at her girlfriend’s expectant look and decided to enlighten her to her own epiphany. “I missed you… a lot. I also realised how much waiting you did for me… while I was in school, after class projects…” she felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, but Chloe had already dropped the cigarette out of the window and unbuckled just to wrap her in the best hug she’d ever received.

“Rach, it’s okay. I… didn’t mind waiting for you. Babe…” Chloe leaned back to look into Rachel’s eyes, a wonderful smile on her face. “You always brightened my day.”

“Am I really worth that?” she asked, unsure of why the question had come bursting from her lips.

“To me… Rach, you’re worth every fucking minute.” The girl laughed as she kissed her on the cheek and pressed her forehead to Rachel’s. “I’d never give up on you.”

“Now that I can most definitely believe,” Rachel smirked, certain that Chloe would do anything to find her if something came between them.

“You better,” Chloe whispered sweetly into her ear.

When Rachel was feeling a little bit better, she gave Chloe another hug and kissed her forehead before the punk could return to the passenger side.

“Any luck with the job search?” Chloe asked, lighting up another cigarette. 

“Not yet, but there’s still time yet,” she answered, taking the cigarette from Chloe and taking a drag. “We have-”

“-all the time in the world,” Chloe smirked, accepting the cigarette back. “Let’s go home… I’m starving.”

* * *

 

It had been a couple of days since Rachel had started concocting her plan. While Chloe was at work, she planned out the day and bought the things they would need. When it was Chloe’s day off, she surprised her girlfriend with breakfast in bed before laying out the plans for their day.

It seemed as though spending a full day with her, enjoying the city they had escaped to, was at the very top of Chloe’s priority list. She didn’t groan or ask for a lie in, she didn’t even complain about the plans Rachel had made. The punk girl was completely on board with her idea.

While Chloe was in the shower Rachel was in the kitchen making sandwiches for their picnic and loading as many snacks as possible into the bag that had once contained their travel plans. She added another couple of items and finally the blanket as Chloe exited the bathroom, fully dressed for the day ahead.

“Are you wearing your bikini under that?” Rachel asked, closing the bag carefully.

“Of course!” Chloe said with a smirk, spinning around to show the blue and black straps beneath her loose grey shirt.

“Good!” She beamed, placing the bag by the front door as her girlfriend walked around the breakfast bar. “Thank you for agreeing to this,” she said, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips.

“It’ll be fun!” the girl said, placing a kiss on Rachel’s forehead. “Now come on… places to be, people to see…”

“Pictures to take,” Rachel smirked, leaving her lover by the front door while she grabbed the blanket from the couch, carefully folding it up. “Just in case,” she shrugged when she noticed Chloe’s quizzical glance.

Once they’d left the apartment, they didn’t return for the entire day. They’d seen some of the sights before, but never had a camera to take wonderful pictures. Taking them on the phone just wasn’t the same. With Chloe behind the camera, Rachel struck her poses, loving every minute of being photographed. Her girlfriend may not have believed it, but she was fairly talented behind the lens.

For lunch they stopped in one of the many parks, listening to the sounds of a nearby fountain as they fed each other grapes or laughed at something Chloe had heard at work. There was no stress in the work they were doing, because it was just part of their day.

“So be honest with me…” Rachel said as she put her legs over her girlfriends, pinning her in place. “Other than working on cars, or trucks… what do you want to do? What’s a dream job to you?”

Chloe frowned for a moment, leaning back on her arms to get comfortable. She popped another grape into her mouth before answering. “I dunno… it brings in the money, ya know?”

“Yeah… but what do you  _ want  _ to do, babe? Do you wanna go back to school? Create art?”

“I’ve not been thinking about it…” the girl answered with a slight shrug. “Right now, I just wanna help you with your dream.”

“Well… if you ever decide on what you want to do. I will do everything I can to help you with that too. Even if it means staying up late to study. I’m happy to be your study buddy.”

“You’ll distract me more than help.” Chloe laughed, giving Rachel the mental image of just what they’d be getting up to.

“So many missed opportunities…” She sighed, lying back on the blanket to look up at the blue sky.

Chloe’s legs gradually slipped out from beneath her own, but she thought nothing of it as she relaxed happily under the afternoon sun. She wasn’t surprised when she felt Chloe’s arm across her stomach and a leg over her own, almost possessively cuddling up to her. Chloe’s blue hair was the first thing she noticed as her gorgeous face entered her field of vision, staring down at her with those lovable puppy eyes.

“They’re not missed,” she said softly, flickering Rachel’s nose with her own.

“You’re right.” She nodded, a smile creeping across her lips.

After their moment in the park, they returned to the task of the day, taking as many pictures as possible and enjoying her girlfriend’s day off. Towards the end of the evening, there was only one place Rachel wanted to be. They’d already seen it on their first day in LA, but there was something magical about watching the sunset with Chloe by her side, in a place that wasn’t Arcadia Bay.

It didn’t feel the same, although they had timed it to be on the Ferris Wheel just as the sun set, enjoying the view from as high as they could be. She had Chloe’s arm around her shoulders, with her own cheek pressed into the punk’s shoulder. It was such a comforting position, especially when it reminded her of the times Chloe had been there for her, through the worst of things.

They returned to the truck when the stars were sparkling down upon them. A beautiful night that she wanted to observe. It gave her another idea, one to round off their day perfectly.

“Chloe…” she whispered, stopping at the back of the truck.

“Wassup? Not wanna go home yet?” Chloe answered, returning to the back with a smirk on her face.

“I… was thinking we could cuddle up in the back of the truck and watch the stars,” she said with a smile.

She thought her girlfriend would refuse, that she was too tired to continue their day, but when the girl reached over the truck and unlatched the tailgate, Rachel’s heart felt like it did a somersault. Before climbing into the back with Chloe, she quickly rushed around the truck, opening the back passenger doors to find the blanket she’d stored for the picnic. She tossed it over the edge of the truck, followed by the one from the couch and slammed the door shut.

When she finally climbed into the back of their truck, she smiled at how quickly Chloe had worked out the plan. The punk girl was lying on the picnic blanket, with her jacket folded up into a makeshift pillow. Rachel quickly lay down beside her partner, resting her head on the girl's outstretched arm so she could look up at the stars.

“So what was that ‘bout stars being long dead?” Chloe asked, making Rachel laugh.

“Who cares? They’re beautiful to us, right?” Rachel retorted, turning a little into her punk. “That was… one hell of a night.”

“A rollercoaster,” Chloe agreed, her fingers gently caressing Rachel’s hair.

“I’m glad…”

“About?”

“That we met at Firewalk. That you were there for me that day, that I hadn’t fucked it all up at the junkyard.”

“What we have is… ya know…”

“Special,” Rachel repeated, unable to stop herself from recalling the tears on her girlfriend’s cheeks as she admitted that so readily.

She turned to rest her leg and arm completely across her girlfriend, looking up into her perfect blue eyes that reflected the stars above so mysteriously. A shy flicker of Chloe’s eyes down to her lips told Rachel what the girl was thinking, what she wanted. The subtle touch on her back as her shirt was lifted ever so slightly. The way Chloe quickly wet her lips. These were the signs and gestures she’d spent a lifetime studying, yet even Chloe remained somewhat mysterious to her. She wanted to spend a lifetime getting to know the girl, to understand her as well as she thought she understood herself.

As Chloe’s lips brushed lovingly against her own, she lost herself in the moment. Forgetting everything she had learned about the human condition just so that she could truly embrace and enjoy the one girl in the world who mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiness is coming to a close. Real life is catching up to the two girls and Rachel is certainly feeling it.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the support and comments, I wouldn't be posting this up if it wasn't for all of you.  
> I really hope you're enjoying it and are looking forward to Max's return.


	7. One Year On

As the morning light entered the bedroom around the curtains above the dresser, Chloe Price rolled over in bed, trying to hide her eyes from the light in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She felt the blonde girl’s natural response to wrap an arm around her, but the girl remained fast asleep. Chloe, however, was on the fine edge between waking up and falling back to sleep. There was no need to get out of bed this morning, she could remain snuggled into her lover’s warm naked body for as long as she wanted, as neither of them had work that day, or the next day either. They finally had a weekend to spend together.

It had been a year now since they had moved to LA, Christmas had been a small affair between the two of them. Neither had wished to return to Arcadia Bay, yet while Joyce had sent them both a card and a box of chocolates each, Rachel had only heard from her step-mother, Rose. It wasn’t even like the blonde girl had been bothered by the silence from her father, especially after she had been the one to cut him from her life. They had enjoyed their Christmas day like any other, except for the dinner they had cooked together whilst wearing Santa hats.

Chloe’s nineteenth birthday hadn’t been as quiet, Rachel had decided to throw her a surprise party with the help of some of Chloe’s work colleagues. They couldn’t remember much of the night after that, but waking up in bed together had certainly helped them recall some of the memories of what they had got up to afterwards. Then Rachel’s birthday had come, and they’d partied with the people Rachel had come to know working as a small-time model and actress. They weren’t massive roles, but the bills were paid and they were no longer biting into the excess money they had travelled south with.

Life had become fairly normal, something Chloe had never really felt she’d had since her father had died and Max had abandoned her. She tried not to think about it, comforted by the mere presence of her girlfriend.

She felt Rachel’s fingertips start to gently caress her back, tensing her body as it sent her nerves racing. It was how she knew the blonde girl was waking up, she just loved to tease Chloe in the morning. She returned the tease by biting her girlfriend’s neck, eliciting the sigh she was expecting and the very gentle scratch of nails against her back.

“Good morning to you too,” Rachel purred, rolling over to press her lips to Chloe’s forehead.

“Morning, babe…” she whispered, pressing her body to Rachel’s and enjoying the closeness for a little while longer.

It wasn’t their typical morning routine, it was normally far more chaotic with no time for gentle touches and sweet kisses. When they had the time to spend together, they were making the absolute most of it. 

“Have you made any plans today?” she asked quietly.

“Fuck no, I wanted to spend the weekend with you. No outside interference,” Rachel replied, leaning back so they could look into each other’s eyes. “What about you?”

“I uhm…” Chloe blushed slightly. “I’ve booked us into a really fancy restaurant tonight… kinda hoping you’d be my date.”

Rachel let out a soft laugh and nodded. “I’d like that. Is it casual or… like… am I going to need a dress?”

“I’d never say no to you wearing a dress.”

“You have to wear one too.” Rachel’s eyes lit up, clearly entertained by the thought.

Chloe was already shaking her head, regretting the tease now that it had backfired. “I don’t… no, no dress.”

“Do it for me?” the blonde said, a sweet pleading tone in her voice that matched her puppy dog eyes so well. Chloe could never say no to it.

“Fine… but it means we have to go shopping.”

“Something I’d never say no to.” Her girlfriend chuckled as she kicked off the covers.

As she watched her girlfriend leave their bedroom, Chloe couldn’t believe how quickly her plan had backfired. She really didn’t want to wear a dress, it wasn’t her style and she could never pull it off. She didn’t want to let the love of her life down though, especially when they got so little time to spend together.

They’d never been out to a stylish restaurant yet, despite having the available cash and time to do so. Even when Rachel had received the job offer, they’d celebrated at home together with a few beers. At first, Chloe had thought she’d let her girlfriend down by not going out to celebrate properly, but that fear had soon been put to rest by the blonde girl’s actions that night. She still wanted to make it up to her girlfriend though, but getting reservations had taken her a while due to Rachel’s odd work schedules. 

She was about to go back to sleep when she heard Rachel whispering her name from the doorway. Looking up towards the doorway towards her girlfriend, the sound of the shower running somewhere in the distance.

“Wassup?” she asked, running a hand through her blue hair.

“I said… would you like to stay in bed or…” Rachel was wearing a mischievous smile, one that could either be fantastic or worrisome. “Would you like to join me?”

Chloe didn’t need asking again.

* * *

 

After a fun-filled morning, followed by a gentle afternoon looking around LA’s busy clothing stores, the two girls had returned home with a couple of bags of clothing. Chloe had been a nightmare to buy for, never allowing Rachel to see the dresses she was trying on in case she liked it and intended to wear it that night. In the end, Rachel had left her to her own devices while she shopped for herself.

She’d ended up picking out a beautiful red dress with straps which teased the top of her cleavage but exposed her back. When she’d tried it on in the shop the bottom of the dress had stopped just below her knees, which meant she also bought a new pair of shoes to compliment it. Rather than wearing her hair in a ponytail, she opted to leave it straight and loose, hooked behind her left ear like Chloe seemed to like it. She wanted to look her best, which meant makeup as well. Carefully applied eyeliner to accentuate her eyes, a few light brushes of eyeshadow just to enhance her look. 

When she was finished getting ready for their dinner date, she stopped to look in the mirror of the spare bedroom where she had taken her time to get ready. There was nothing else she could think of to add. The bullet necklace still hung around her neck because Chloe had never asked for it back, just as she had never asked for her bracelet back. She wondered for a moment whether her girlfriend would be wearing it that night because when she went to work she left it safe at home to make sure she didn’t get grease or oil on it.

With nothing else to do, she opened the door and stepped out, but the door to their bedroom was still closed. She tried not to snoop on her girlfriend, ignoring the urge to press her ear to the door and listen for any sounds. Stepping out onto the balcony, she enjoyed the orange glow in the distance as the sun was setting. It was nearing the end of the year, which made it all the more beautiful.

She heard the door of their bedroom open but decided to feign ignorance. The first thing she felt was the arms slipping around her waist, then the warm breath on the back of her neck as her girlfriend wrapped her in a loving embrace from behind.

“That dress looks incredible on you,” Chloe whispered affectionately into her ear.

“You’ve only seen it from behind,” she teased, placing her hands on Chloe’s so they could lace their fingers together. “Would you like me to turn around?”

“But then you have to see me.”

Slowly Chloe’s grip slackened, allowing Rachel to turn around and look at her girlfriend. Her jaw almost dropped at how stunning the punk girl looked. The defiant punk was wearing a black strapless dress which complimented her body in all the right places. Glancing her partner up and down, Rachel took in the length of the dress, which was just above her girlfriend’s ankles. She then noticed the slight split on the one side of the dress. She had to lean on the balcony railing to keep her balance, blown away by how amazing her girlfriend looked. She then noticed the hint of eyeliner around Chloe’s magnificent blue eyes, which were currently filled with worry and absent of the confidence she normally had.

“Chlo… you’re…” she was lost for words, trying to take in the girl’s beauty as she stood there shyly. “Babe, you look absolutely stunning. You… wow. I am lost for words.” She laughed, just as a smirk broke across Chloe’s lips.

“You sure? I mean… I really don’t wear dresses and…”

Taking hold of Chloe’s hands, she looked her firmly in the eyes. “Chloe Price. You look hella fucking beautiful.”

“You look hella hot yourself,” Chloe said with a cheeky smirk.

“Only the best for my wonderful girlfriend.” Rachel sighed, carefully leaning in to get a kiss.

As their lips parted she smiled lovingly into the eyes of her saviour, the angel that had taken her away from Arcadia Bay over a year ago and remained by her side ever since. 

“Table is booked…” Chloe whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Rachel knew what she was thinking and as much as she also wanted to stay in their apartment, she wanted their date night too.

“Come on…” Rachel laughed gently, pulling her partner back inside the apartment. “When we get home, then you can unwrap me.” She winked cheekily.

As they passed the breakfast counter she noticed a small black clutch on the counter, obviously to go with Chloe’s magnificent dress. Rachel grabbed her own from the dining table, which contained her phone, keys and some necessary items. She was really looking forward to spending time with Chloe over a fancy meal.

After a trip through the busy streets of LA, they pulled up outside the restaurant Chloe had managed to reserve a table at. The place was so fancy it had a valet, and they were soon greeted by the maître d'.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” the woman said kindly.

“We do. Should be under Price,” Chloe answered, fiddling with the clutch in her hands.

“Right this way.” The woman gestured for them to follow her through the restaurant.

Holding onto Chloe’s hand, she followed closely behind her partner as they were led towards a quieter side of the restaurant. When they were seated, menus were quickly produced before the maître d' left them with a waitress. The young girl was very polite as they made their order of drinks, offering suggestions over the wine. Rachel was a little surprised that they hadn’t been carded, but they were both very well dressed.

As they looked through the menu at the starters, the waitress returned with their drinks, carefully placing them on the table. She then left them while they looked through the menu, commenting on something that sounded nice. Chloe seemed lost with all of the options, huffing quietly when something annoyed her.

“I can’t even pronounce half of this…” she muttered across the table, making Rachel giggle quietly.

“Just look at what’s in it, then you can point it out. I’m sure you’re not the only one.”

“Can you pronounce any of it?” Chloe was looking at her across the menu, so she decided to show off her education by reading out the top three choices on the main course. “... show off.”

Glancing over at her girlfriend, she noticed the edge of a smirk on her face and grinned at her. “Would you like me to ask for your order? Keep up your appearances?”

“Yes please!” Chloe sighed, turning her menu around and pointing to the things she wanted.

“Easy enough.” Rachel nodded, returning to her menu still trying to decide.

“I’m just going to go to the ladies… powder my nose.” Chloe teased, standing up carefully before following a sign in the right direction.

Unable to keep her eyes off Chloe’s hips, Rachel watched her until she was out of sight. She would probably never get her in a dress again, so she was making the most of the views while she could. 

Chloe returned just before the waitress, a cheeky look behind her eyes that Rachel always felt alluring. Before she could ask what was on her mind, their waitress returned to take their order, which Rachel carefully listed off for both Chloe and herself. The waitress then smiled and took their menus, giving the two girls time to talk.

There was still so much for them to talk about, even after years together. They talked about work, the people they’d met, the annoying conversations with people. It was great listening to Chloe’s jokes again, even if Rachel had heard them before. They even talked about what they wanted to do with the apartment, whether they should find another place now that they were earning more money, or to stay and enjoy the extra cash they had. There was nothing trivial, no awkward lapse in the conversation that sometimes happened with people.

It was after the main course and deciding on her dessert that Rachel decided to go to the ladies room, just to give herself some time to freshen up.

* * *

 

As Rachel left the table, Chloe was looking through the dessert menu still trying to decide on what she wanted. Once again there were options she couldn’t even read in her head, nevermind trying to vocalise it to the waitress. She’d end up having to rely on Rachel again. When she’d finally decided, she dropped the menu flat on the table and looked around the restaurant. It was a little busier now, businessmen in suits talking to their dates at the bar. An older couple laughing with their waiter as they made their order. 

She happened to glance towards the ladies room and saw Rachel approaching carefully in the heels she was wearing. They would have been the same height had Chloe not opted for her own heels to compliment the look, though they were a lot lower so she didn’t trip and break her neck. There was something in the way Rachel smirked at her that set the butterflies going in Chloe’s stomach again, a feeling she could never shift no matter how many times she woke up to those blonde locks and sweet smile.

“Enjoying the view, Price?” Rachel teased as she sat back down opposite her, placing a hand across their table so they could hold hands once more.

“Every minute of it,” Chloe retorted quickly, unashamed by her nature after a year or more together.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

They returned to their conversation, but Chloe’s nerves remained. She was trying to hide them, to bury them deep so Rachel didn’t work it out and ask why. The waitress returned to take their dessert order, laughing with them when Chloe casually explained she couldn’t pronounce her own order. She didn’t feel so foolish about it when the woman explained she had heard things pronounced very differently to how they should be.

“See, I told you. You’re not the only one,” Rachel said with a smug grin, placing her wine glass to her lips.

When the waitress started to return, Chloe took a deep breath to push the butterflies down and squeezed Rachel’s hand gently.

“So… we’ve been together for a year now, and…” Rachel was watching her closely, a strange look in her magnificent hazel eyes. “You’re the most amazing person in my life. You saved me, you’ve always believed in me and… Rach…”

The waitress set a tray down in the edge of the table, their desserts placed the furthest away from them. Chloe’s words became lost in her throat as she noticed not one open ring box on the tray, but two. A switch clicked and she looked at Rachel, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at Chloe.

“I was about to ask you too,” Rachel whispered as the waitress took a step back, a warm smile on her face.

They stared at each other in a stunned silence for a moment, tears in both of their eyes as they took their rings from the tray. The ring Rachel had bought for Chloe wasn’t a typical engagement ring, but it would fit her style brilliantly. She looked over to her girlfriend, who was holding back tears as she looked at her own ring.

“Will you marry me, Rach?” Chloe asked, finally getting the most important words out.

“Fuck yes. A hundred times yes!” Rachel almost shouted. 

They both stood up to wrap their arms around the other, a quick kiss on the lips to seal their proposals. The restaurant started applauding, causing them to break apart and look at the staff and guests who had clearly been paying attention when they realised what was going on.

“The owner says the desserts are on the house tonight. They would like to wish you a wonderful wedding and future, and if you need a venue for the after party, we do hold them.” The waitress said with a small grin on her face.

“We may have to, thank you so much!” Rachel smirked, giving the waitress a small hug. She was clearly unable to contain how happy she was.

Chloe realised how funny it must have been for the staff as well, a couple asking for the same thing without the other knowing just to try to surprise them. She smiled at how they’d both had the same idea, before sitting back down opposite her fiancée. Rachel had taken her ring from the box but was holding it out to Chloe.

“Would you do the honours?” she asked with a smile.

The blue haired girl didn’t hesitate, taking the ring from her fingers and gently sliding it onto her ring finger. It was the perfect fit, though Chloe had planned it carefully. When Rachel returned the favour, Chloe admired the black band on her finger.

“I love you, Chloe.” Rachel suddenly announced, keeping a tight hold on Chloe’s other hand. “I hope you know how much.”

“I do…” Chloe nodded, ignoring the ring to stare into her girlfriend's eyes, messy as they were from the tears she had shed. “And I love you, it’s why I want to marry you.”

“Well… you are marrying me.” Rachel smirked, showing off the engagement ring.

While they enjoyed their desserts, Chloe couldn’t stop looking at the ring on her finger, then at her fiancée who was smiling so happily. It was the perfect date, a moment in time she never wanted to forget.

After their dessert plates were taken away, they enjoyed another glass of wine each. Smiling into each other’s eyes as they discussed how they had obtained one another's ring size. Chloe admitted to sneaking one of Rachel’s rings when she had a day off and getting it sized, while Rachel had measured Chloe’s finger with a piece of string while she slept one night.

When the waitress returned for the last time she brought Chloe the bill, which she paid for in cash while adding a generous tip for the waitress. After seeing her mom struggle for so long, she knew how important tips could be. With their bill paid, they grabbed their things and started heading towards the exit, making sure to hold onto each other’s hand tightly, almost refusing to let go now that they were engaged.

On the ride back to their apartment Rachel leaned against Chloe, keeping that physical connection between them while the punk drove them home. The nerves from the night had given away to that feeling of adrenaline her fiancée had described so long ago, she once again felt like she could do anything at all.

The walk from the truck into their apartment, they never let go of the other’s hand. She couldn’t believe the blonde girl wanted to spend the rest of her life with the delinquent dropout. But Rachel was holding her hand just as tightly, smiling at her whenever they looked at one another. As they walked through the door into their home, Rachel released her hand with an obvious reluctance.

“I’m going to go and clean up my makeup,” Rachel said, indicating the subtle damage made by her tears of joy. “How about… you uncork some wine and we’ll sit out on the balcony for a bit?”

“You don’t want me out of this dress yet, do you?” Chloe asked with a smile as her fiancée slowly backed away towards the bedroom.

“Not a chance.” The blonde grinned, finally turning to enter the room.

Following her partner’s suggestion, Chloe entered the kitchen, dropping her clutch bag on the breakfast counter before grabbing one of the bottles from the wine rack and a wine opener from one of the drawers. She popped the cork in the kitchen before grabbing two wine glasses out of the cupboard. Finally stepping out onto the balcony, she placed the things down on the table and sat down, looking up at the night sky while she waited for her new fiancée to come out. It was a beautiful night, yet she couldn’t make out the stars due to the lights cast from the community area below.

She poured the glasses as Rachel stepped out onto the balcony and sat opposite her, a warm glow in her hazel eyes as she looked at Chloe. There was something magical in the air, like electricity bouncing between them as she passed the blonde her glass. 

“I think a toast is in order,” Rachel whispered as she leaned on the table between them. “To us. Many more years of love and laughter.”

“I can toast to that.” She nodded, clinking her glass to Rachel’s before taking a small sip.

As Rachel put her glass down on the table, they could hear one of their phones ringing inside the apartment. Chloe looked at Rachel, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

“If it’s important, they’ll call back. Tonight is for us.”

The phone stopped ringing, giving the two a bit more peace and quiet to enjoy the night as they talked. 

“Alright, I have to know…” Chloe said, setting her glass down on the table.

“Know what, babe?” Rachel asked, sounding a little confused.

“Well… you didn’t know we were going out until this morning, but you had the ring.”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “You wanna know my plan…”

“Yeah!”

“Well… if you hadn’t made plans today I was going to suggest we go to the beach. Then… well…” The blonde blushed, one of the rarest things she did. 

She always seemed so confident and forward, yet here she was with bright red cheeks. Chloe’s heart melted a little more at how bashful her amazing partner had become.

“I was intending to propose at our favourite spot, the pier… get down on one knee and everything. But your plan… you big, blue-haired dork, meant I had to change my plan. So when I went to the bathroom I asked the waitress to help.”

“When I went to the bathroom I asked her too.” Chloe laughed, wondering what the waitress had thought.

“I wasn’t exactly planning it for today but I had the ring ready, and the evening just felt so perfect and…” Rachel chuckled quietly before taking a sip of her wine.

“We end up proposing to each other,” Chloe smirked, taking hold of her fiancée’s hand.

They talked for a little while longer, considering what the waitress had thought of them both to be planning to propose on the same night. It was funny to think about, but their own twists on the story made it funnier for them both.

When their first glass of wine was finished Rachel grabbed the bottle and her glass to take inside, Chloe really wanted to get out of the dress now. She’d been wearing it for hours and she was starting to feel uncomfortable again. As she stepped back inside their apartment she felt Rachel’s hand take hold of her own, slowing her down.

“Chloe…” she whispered, pulling the blue haired girl around to face her.

“Hm?”

“Tonight has been… incredible. I mean… the greatest night of my life, ever. I feel…” Rachel bit her lip, obviously thinking about what to say or how to say it. “I feel complete with you like I will never be alone. You’ve been my guardian angel, and I love you so much.”

Before Chloe had a chance to announce her own feelings her fiancée kissed her firmly on the lips, a touch so laced with a passion that all other thoughts were quickly pushed aside. Slowly they made their way to the bedroom, the glasses and wine were forgotten on the living room coffee table. Every touch felt like her nerves were on fire, different to the times before, almost more loving simply because of a ring on each of their fingers. She ran her fingers up her fiancée’s exposed back as they disengaged from their kiss.

Rachel’s hands were on her hips but she was slowly turning Chloe around, something she allowed to happen. She felt the zip on the back of her dress slowly being lowered, then the warm touch of Rachel’s lips on her back as her dress dropped away. Her fiancée’s kisses were slowly moving across her left shoulder until she turned around to be kissed firmly on the lips.

With a gentle shove, she landed on the bed, looking up at the blonde girl as she slipped the straps from her shoulders and allowed the dress to fall, revealing her incredible body. Chloe didn’t get a chance to stare as the girl was upon her once more, making sure the night finished just as perfectly as it had started.

* * *

 

As the light of the morning broke through the crack in the curtains, Rachel slowly started to wake up. The events of the night felt like a dream, a wonderful dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. She absently ran her thumb over her ring finger when her heart leapt with joy to feel the engagement ring. She was waking up to the dream, to being with her darling partner for the rest of their lives. 

Rolling into the sleeping punk girl, she nuzzled into the crook of the girl’s neck. Slowly Chloe started to wake from her slumber, her arm wrapping around Rachel’s shoulders as her fingers absently caressed her bare back. It was a mirror of the previous day when Chloe had snuggled into her. 

“Morning,” Rachel purred, nipping her fiancée’s ear playfully.

“Mmm…” Chloe mumbled, making Rachel laugh as she ran her fingers up and down Chloe’s chest beneath the covers.

“Did I wear you out?” she teased, slowly moving her hand a little lower until Chloe grasped her wrist to stop her. “Awww… and I wanted to give you a wake up to remember.”

“In a little bit…” Chloe replied with a yawn. “I’m still… wow…” she giggled. “I can’t believe last night really happened.”

Taking advantage of her partner’s disbelief, Rachel slipped her leg over the girl’s hips and pulled herself up to straddle her. Pressing her chest to Chloe’s, she playfully buried her fingers in the girl’s hair, playing with the blue strands as she stared into her sleep filled eyes.

“It happened. I want to be with you… I want to be… Mrs Rachel Price.”

“You wanna take my name?” Chloe asked a look of disbelief in her blue eyes.

“Mhm… you told me how amazing your dad was. I’d rather we carry his name than mine.”

“I’d like that…” Chloe nodded before placing a quick morning breath kiss on Rachel’s lips. She tried not to react because she didn’t want to move away from the love of her life.

She was about to kiss her punk on the nose when they heard a cell phone ringing in the living room again, disrupting their moment.

“Is that yours?” Rachel asked, to which Chloe nodded. “Better check… might be work.” She groaned, rolling off her fiancée to allow her to get up.

Before leaving the room, Chloe snatched up a discarded vest top to cover her modesty, quickly pulling it over her head as she left the room. Rachel could hear the groan in her voice before she answered the phone.

“Hi, Mom… what is it?” Chloe said, slowly appearing around the bedroom doorway with an exasperated expression on her normally pretty face. “Wait…” Her face had fallen, a look of concern Rachel was all too familiar with. “Max is where?”

“Babe…” Rachel said, sitting up with the covers around her chest. “Put it on speaker…”

Chloe followed the instruction without question as she sat down on the bed beside her, but the look on her face worried Rachel.

“Max is in Arcadia Bay Hospital. There’s been a few… incidents at Blackwell.” Joyce’s voice came through the speaker crystal clear, there was no way Rachel had misheard the information.

“What’s happened?” Rachel asked, forgetting to tell Joyce she was on speaker.

“A girl killed herself a few days ago. Then last night Max was rushed to the hospital. David informed me and I tried calling you. Chloe… I think she really needs you, she needs somebody who cares.”

Looking at her fiancée, Rachel could see the torn emotions written all too plainly on her beautiful face. The pain Max had caused her by ghosting her, mixed with a need to check on her childhood friend. 

“We’ll be there soon, Joyce…” Rachel announced, making the decision for them.

Chloe looked at her a little shocked at first, but it soon gave way to a weak smile.

“Alright girls… just be safe, okay? Let me know what time you’ll get here,” Joyce said, a note of calm in her voice that hadn’t been there before.

“See you soon, mom.” Chloe clicked the phone off and stared at Rachel, a hint of worry behind her beautiful blue eyes.

Rachel quickly pulled her fiancée into her arms, comforting her as best she could as the weight of the news settled on the both of them. It couldn’t tarnish their wonderful night, but she knew how important it was to Chloe to check on her old friend.

“Thank you…” Chloe mumbled, nuzzling into Rachel’s neck.

“Just promise me… we’re coming home? We’re not staying there.”

“I promise. This is our home, our future,” the girl whispered softly, putting Rachel’s worries at ease.

She knew she could face Arcadia Bay again as long as she was coming back to her life with Chloe. It was all that mattered to her as she rocked her partner in her arms.


	8. Welcome Back to Arcadia Bay!

Returning to Arcadia Bay had never been something either of them wanted to do. They rarely even talked about the place, but when they did it was always something to do with their relationship or one of the many chaotic things they had done. When Chloe had heard Max was there and in hospital, she felt that irresistible pull to be there for the girl who had abandoned her. Although she couldn’t explain it to her fiancée, Rachel was completely supportive. The actress had taken charge once Chloe had released her from the vice-like grip, already opening their laptop and booking them onto a flight from LA to Portland with what they still had left of the one hundred thousand dollars. 

Unable to move due to the shock she was still feeling, Chloe relaxed against her lover while trying to come to terms with the fact something had happened to Max. Her mom hadn’t given them any real information other than she was in the hospital. In hindsight, she really should have tried to find out more.

“Okay, we’re on a flight to Portland and I’ve already organised a car hire,” Rachel said, closing the laptop and dropping it on the bottom of the bed. “We need to pack some things, just in case we stay.”

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, aware of what this was costing them just to go back to the place they’d escaped.

“Chloe Price, don’t you dare start apologising to me,” the blonde girl growled, turning towards her and placing a hand to her cheek. “I’m with you, forever. See?” She held up her left hand, showing off the ring Chloe had bought her. “No matter where we go, I’m not abandoning you.”

“Thank you, so fucking much.” Chloe smiled, pulling her fiancée into a tight embrace.

“Anything for you, my hella awesome girl.”

She couldn’t help but hang onto her wonderful partner, feeling the need for the comforting touch the girl was so capable of. Reluctantly she started to ease away, giving Rachel the chance to get up and pull on some random clothes before she started packing a single bag with a spare change of clothes for both of them.

It was a strange morning. She was filled with mixed emotions that were vying for dominance. One part of her was still in awe over the ring on her left hand and the beautiful fiancée she had, the other part was concerned for Max and what had happened to her that had caused Chloe’s mom to call. It wasn’t anything routine, that was for sure.

With time a precious commodity now that they had a plane to catch, she took a quick shower and dressed in her most comfortable clothing. Blue jeans, a black shirt with a white skull emblem. She picked the black jacket to finish off the look, something Rachel had bought her for Christmas. Exiting their bedroom she dropped the jacket over the back of a dining chair and noticed a bowl of fruit on the breakfast counter. She didn’t feel hungry but the blonde girl on the other side of the counter, wearing just a vest top, was keeping a watchful eye on her.

A small smirk spread across her lips as she sat at the counter, knowing she wasn’t about to get away with skipping breakfast while Rachel was looking after her. While she ate her breakfast the blonde girl walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom, stopping only to plant a firm kiss against Chloe’s temple. It was the small gesture that spoke a thousand words to her, knowing how much Rachel cared helped ease her worries and guilt.

When they were both finally ready to go and the time was approaching to check in for their flight, they made sure the entrances to the apartment were secure before leaving. Rachel had already booked a cab to the airport, she was well ahead of Chloe for organising the return neither of them wanted. She could only hope Max was okay.

* * *

 

After landing in Portland they quickly picked up the vehicle Rachel had hired. She’d made sure they had a truck, probably so they had something that felt familiar for their travels. She had also decided to drive, giving Chloe the time she didn’t want to think about the brunette girl she was going to see for the first time in five years. 

She had no idea how to feel. Whether she would be angry at her for not keeping in touch, or if she’d just cast it all aside when she saw her in a hospital bed. It was the kind of uncertainty that drove her crazy, that had kept her locked in the purgatory she had with Rachel for so long until she had surprised her that night over a year ago.

A thought crept inside her, a sense of guilt she’d been feeling but couldn’t quite express.

“What if we’d stayed in Arcadia? Could we have-” she started to say, the doubt apparent in her voice.

“-don’t start thinking like that.” Rachel quickly interrupted, placing her right hand on Chloe’s leg to comfort her. “You hadn’t heard from her in years, you had no idea she would come back.”

“I know but-”

“-but nothing. We have no idea where we’d be if we had stayed in Arcadia Bay, but we wouldn’t have our apartment or our jobs… and we may not even have this.” She tapped Chloe’s hand, indicating the ring on her finger. “And this means everything to me today.”

Chloe couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her lips, her understanding of how Rachel felt about their engagement was because she felt the exact same way. 

What Rachel was saying also made a lot of sense. Moving on from Arcadia after what had happened, being able to escape and live out their dream, she tried not to doubt their decision. She couldn’t change whatever had happened to Max, she just had to accept it and try to be supportive if her childhood friend would allow her.

As they grew steadily closer, Chloe took her cell out of her pocket and dialled her mom’s number. They’d already told her when they were at LAX waiting to board, but now they were so near to Arcadia they had to let her know they were almost there.

“Hello,” Joyce answered quietly.

“Hi Mom, we’re almost back in Arcadia… how’s Max?” Chloe asked. It was the very first question to escape the collection she had. 

“Her parents are here with her. I haven’t seen her just yet.” Chloe tried not to swear, she wanted more than uncertainty.

“What happened to her? A car accident? Worse?” She noticed Rachel glance in her direction and immediately felt a little guilty for not putting the phone on speaker, something she immediately rectified.

“No. All I know is a student had gone into her dorm room check on her and they found her unconscious in bed.” Joyce’s voice echoed around Chloe’s mind. She didn’t want to put into words what she was dreading though.

“We’ll be there soon.” Chloe sighed, trying to end the conversation before she became too emotional.

“Okay, darlin’. I’ll see you soon.” Joyce hung up the phone before Chloe could respond.

Rachel’s hand tightened on her own, once again trying to reassure her that it would be okay. Chloe couldn’t shake the need to see Max, to understand just what could have happened to her that would make her try something like that. She could have called and Chloe would have answered the phone in a heartbeat, she would have done everything she could to help.

The trip back to Arcadia Bay was nothing like the one when they left. She’d been in pain from the injury David had given her for a start, but there was a feeling of success as they had passed the sign welcoming visitors to Arcadia. As they passed the very same sign on the way back in, she felt defeated, like they hadn’t quite escaped the place after all. Rachel’s mood also seemed to shift, a frown creasing her brow as she drove onwards to the hospital.

After pulling into the hospital parking lot, Chloe was surprised when Rachel was out of the truck before her. She’d walked around the front of the truck to get the door for Chloe, something that never happened as they were usually synchronized jumping from their vehicle so they could hold hands into their destination.

Rachel’s hand never left her own as they walked through the entrance. There was no sign of Chloe’s mom in the waiting area, forcing them to stop at the reception desk to get directions to Max’s room.

“Hi… er… which room is Maxine Caulfield in, please?” Chloe asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

“One-Eleven, down this corridor, on the left side.” The woman answered after checking on the computer.

“Thanks.” Rachel smiled, pulling on Chloe’s hand to guide her towards the room.

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread as they approached the room, a nervous bubbling in her stomach as they stood outside the door. Unable to knock, Rachel took the lead, gently rapping on the door before opening it inwards.

The occupants of the room all looked towards the door as Chloe and Rachel entered. Joyce, Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield were both sat with their backs to the windows, their chairs pulled around the mousey brown haired girl lying in the bed.

“Chloe!” Joyce said, standing up and rushing around the bed to give her daughter a tight squeeze.

“Hi, mom.” Chloe groaned, returning the hug one-handed, refusing to release Rachel’s hand.

“Hello Chloe,” Vanessa said with a sad smile on her face.

“Hi Vanessa, hi Ryan.” Chloe nodded respectfully, trying at first not to look at the poor girl lying in the bed. 

As soon as she did, her eyes connected with the sad blue eyes of her childhood friend and she could feel the tears already pooling behind her own.

“Hey, Max,” she whispered softly, stepping up to the opposite side of the bed from Max’s parents. Rachel remained beside her, supporting her as the well of emotions fought for control.

She didn’t know whether she should take the Maxl’s hand, or if there was such a distance between them that it would be inappropriate.

“I’m sorry,” Max whispered almost immediately, her hand taking Chloe’s. “I didn’t… you shouldn’t…” Tears were welling behind her eyes that only managed to break Chloe’s heart.

“Don’t you start apologising to me, dork. I won’t have it.” Chloe smirked, trying to make her childhood friend laugh.

“Ryan, we should get drinks…” Vanessa said, nudging her husband in the side who took the hint, casually kissing his daughter on the forehead before standing up. “Would you care to join us, Joyce?”

“Sure.” Joyce nodded, already opening to door for Max’s parents.

“I’ll go too…” Rachel said quietly, kissing Chloe on the cheek. Chloe looked at her fiancée with pleading eyes, begging her not to go so quickly. But the blonde merely smiled and pat her on the cheek. “You’ll be fine,” she whispered so nobody else could hear. 

Left alone with Max, Chloe awkwardly walked around the bed to sit on the chair closest to Max’s head. Their hands quickly reconnected, a grip so firm it almost felt like Max was holding onto her for grim life. She had such a guilty look in her eyes, mingled with pleading and sadness that Chloe couldn’t find what to say first. She had always been so good at pushing past Max’s cute little awkwardness when they were kids.

“Couldn’t have called instead?” she tried to joke, grateful when Max gave a very weak smirk at her jibe.

“I’m so sorry…” Max repeated, making Chloe roll her eyes.

“Stop apologising to me. Just… don’t, okay?” She didn’t want to ask her what had happened, but she could see the urge to tell somebody in Max’s eyes, the hope that somebody would understand her.

“Who was that girl?” she asked instead, obviously not ready to talk about it yet. Chloe accepted the need for a distraction and happily latched onto the topic.

“That… was Rachel Amber,” Chloe answered gently. “She was my best friend…”

“Was?”

With a small smirk, Chloe flashed the engagement ring to Max, the simplest way to explain.

“So you’re… ah…” the freckled girl blushed and Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“We’ve been together a year, just before we left Arcadia Bay,” Chloe explained gently, caressing the back of Max’s hand with her thumb. “And when we found out you were in here… we came as fast as we could.”

“Why?” Max asked, a small frown creasing her brow.

“I… ah… I never stopped thinking about you, Max. You’re my best friend.” she answered honestly. “What was I gonna do? Send you a get well soon card? Fuck that shit.”

A slight smile passed across the small girl’s lips and Chloe knew right then her friend was still in there, hidden below the layers of whatever she was going through.

“I… really appreciate it,” Max whispered, rolling onto her side towards Chloe. There was a sadness behind her blue eyes that Chloe wanted to erase, she hated to see Max hurting so much.

“I missed you dude.” She leaned in, touching her head to Max’s and put her free hand on the top of her head, trying to hug her without releasing her hand.

Max’s free arm wrapped around her neck, tighter than she’d expected from the thin brunette. It was a grip of desperation though, she could feel it as Max stifled a sob. Letting go of Max’s hand, she placed her arm over her waist instead and held her tightly. Max couldn’t hide or silence her sobs as she cried, pulling Chloe in so she could bury her face in her jacket.

All Chloe could do was hold her friend and allow her to feel the emotions. She stroked Max’s hair and allowed a few of her own tears to trickle down her cheeks. 

“I couldn’t… do it… anymore…” Max sobbed. “Kate… killed herself… and there was nothing I could do Chloe. She died in front of us… and then… then… there was this Vortex party and… I can’t remember any of it, I can’t remember what happened.”

“It’s okay, Max…” she whispered soothingly, trying to calm her down.

“I felt dirty… I couldn’t get clean and… I had nobody. People hate me, so I just… I wanted it to end.” There was no chance to pull away and look into her eyes, no moment that felt right to remove the connection between them while Max needed it.

“You’ve always got me, Max.” She didn’t know where the words came from, after five years with no contact the girl had come back into her life and she was already picking up where they’d left off. “I’m here for as long as you need me.”

It was a few minutes before Max started to stop crying. Her grip was still as tight as ever, but when it began to slack Chloe didn’t move away. She shifted to keep her arms around the brunette who seemed to relax gradually, her head pressed to Chloe’s shoulder.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it started to open. Rachel entered the room with two cups in her hands, but Max had quickly pulled away to try to compose herself, wiping her swollen eyes and drying what few tears remained on her cheeks.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Rachel said with a small grimace. “Thought you might want a drink…”

“Thanks, Rach.” Chloe smiled, accepting the cup and placing it on the overbed table.

“We haven’t been introduced…” the blonde said, sitting beside Chloe and leaning on the edge of the bed. “I’m Rachel.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Max said with a weak smile.

Chloe could only hope the two of them would be able to get along, especially as she’d just promised to stay as long as Max needed her.

* * *

 

They stayed with Max and her family all day, mostly sharing old stories from Max and Chloe’s childhood. There was so much Rachel hadn’t heard before, she was listening intently to whatever she could glean about her fiancée.

When she’d first seen the brunette girl lying in the bed she noticed the sadness in her eyes, the defeated look of somebody so lost in the chaos of the world. After an afternoon with Chloe, there was a gentle spark behind Max’s sweet blue eyes while sat up in bed talking with them. She seemed a little less defeated, a little more complete having the punk with her. Rachel had heard so much about Max and known how much pain Chloe had gone through when she’d moved away, but she couldn’t harbour any ill-feeling towards the girl she’d just met. 

Chloe even appeared a little more at peace, even when they were both questioned about their relationship. Max showed a little less interest than her parents, but Rachel merely assumed she wasn’t really in the right place to come to terms with the fact her childhood friend was in a relationship with another girl.

Neither of them had managed to tell Joyce the news of their engagement before she left for work, but they were intending to do it that night when they returned to Joyce’s home. While Rachel had been getting their drinks, Chloe’s mom had invited them and she couldn’t say no when it sounded as though the woman was now living there alone.

As a kind nurse entered to inform them that visiting hours were over, Rachel noticed how Max’s hand instinctively reached for Chloe’s, like a lifeline she didn’t want to let go of just yet. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Chloe reassured her, giving the brunette a tight hug.

“We have a meeting with Wells in the morning, but as soon as it’s handled we’ll be here,” Vanessa said, squeezing Max’s other hand as Chloe took a step back.

“When are they letting you out?” Rachel asked, stepping past Chloe to take hold of Max’s hand for a moment. 

“Wednesday. So… it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Max shrugged, releasing Rachel’s hand as her dad approached for a hug.

“Well, we’ll see you tomorrow… I’ll bring a deck of cards or something to pass the time.” Rachel smiled. She was then taken by surprise as Max reached out to give her a hug too but gladly accepted the embrace.

“I’d like that… thank you.” Max smiled weakly, looking past Rachel to Chloe. “Thanks for coming to Arcadia for me, Chlo… I…”

“It’s fine, you dweeb, you don’t have to keep thanking us.” Chloe laughed softly, stepping up to give Max another hug as the nurse came in to remind them again.

“Bye,” Max waved as Vanessa and Ryan left first.

Rachel and Chloe both gave one final wave to the brunette girl before they stepped through the door, following Max’s parents down the corridor away from the room. Chloe was dawdling more than Rachel was used to, almost hesitant to leave her friend behind. When they reached the main waiting area, Vanessa was waiting for them with Ryan.

“Chloe…” Vanessa said, getting both of their attention.

“Wassup?” Chloe asked, squeezing Rachel’s hand gently as they came to a standstill.

“We haven’t told Max yet, but we’re taking her out of Blackwell after what happened… we don’t think it’s the best place for her to be in her condition. We’re taking her back to Seattle.” Ryan explained, folding his arms across his chest as he spoke. “The meeting with Wells is to handle the paperwork, as well as get a report on the ongoing investigation.”

“Police?” Rachel asked with a frown.

“Internal,” Ryan grumbled, sounding a little annoyed. “While we’re there… we’d like to ask if you would get Max’s things from her dorm. We want to spend as little time there as possible, and having to pack her things will…”

“Slow you down, we get it.” Chloe nodded with a glance at Rachel. “Well it’s not like we have anything else to do, we’d just be waiting around for visiting hours anyway.” Rachel gave a gentle nod of her head, just so her partner didn’t feel like she was making the choice for her.

“Meet us at Blackwell at Ten o’clock?” Vanessa said with a soft smile, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

“Yeah, okay.” Chloe agreed as the four of them started to make their way out of the hospital.

“Thank you, Chloe.” Ryan smiled, putting an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “We’re really grateful you’re here for Max… a true friend when she needed you.”

Neither Chloe nor Rachel seemed to know what to say to the compliment and left it hanging until they reached the parking lot. They said bye to Max’s parents, reassuring them that they would be at Blackwell in the morning to help pack Max’s things. After returning to the truck Rachel once more sat in the driver’s seat, trying to give her partner as much time as possible to relax.

“I guess we’re not returning to LA tomorrow like I hoped,” she said with a sigh, not yet starting the engine.

“I’m sorry, I know I said we wouldn’t stay but…” Chloe started to say, but Rachel gently cut her off.

“It’s okay, I’m not about to drag you away when you’ve just started to reconnect with her.

“You sure? I mean… we can go home on Tuesday if you want and then…”

“Chlo… baby…” Rachel smirked, placing a comforting hand on her partner’s shoulder. “We’re staying until Max is out of the hospital. Then we’ll be leaving when she does…”

“You’re too good for me sometimes,” the punk said with a small smile.

“Well… you need to call your work and use those vacation days you’ve been saving.” She turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. “As for dinner… shall we go to the Two Whales?”

Chloe was already pulling her cell phone from her pocket and gave a small nod. “Nowhere else to go, is there?” She grinned as she placed the device to her ear.

* * *

 

When they pulled into the Two Whales parking lot, Chloe noticed Frank’s RV nearby with the lights on inside. She had no interest in speaking to their dealer again, but it was interesting to see he was still in business despite the police knowing he was bad news. Really the guy was a teddy bear if you were nice to his dog and showed him a little respect.

The conversation with her boss had been fairly simple, she’d accrued enough vacation time to allow her the week off, but he wanted her back to work the following Monday. She’d never considered taking the time off because they were always in need of the money, but spending a little bit of time with Max before they went their separate ways again was definitely worth the loss of a week’s pay.

Climbing out of their truck, she quickly caught up to her fiancée and took hold of her hand. Rachel’s grip tightened, pulling her a little closer as they entered the diner. It hadn’t changed in the slightest, not like Chloe had ever expected it to. Her mom was behind the counter, talking to a police officer and a trucker.

Nobody paid any attention to them as they slipped into their old booth, sitting opposite each other like old times. The one big difference was they were now holding the others hand while they looked at the menu. It was something they hadn’t truly done before, even as Chloe’s mom approached with a jug of coffee and a smile on her face.

“Been kicked out at last?” Joyce asked with a playful smirk.

“Yeah… they just couldn’t handle Chloe’s sarcasm.” Rachel grinned as she replied, a loving glance cast Chloe’s way.

“So what can I get ya this evening?”

“Well first… there’s some news we have to give you,” the blonde girl said. “Might wanna sit down…”

“If you’re about to tell me one of you is pregnant…” Joyce started to groan, sitting beside Chloe.

“Actually mom…” Chloe smirked at her partner, who was giving her a knowing look. “Rach and I… we’re engaged.”

Joyce’s mouth opened once, then closed, then she nodded with acceptance. “I shoulda known by the way you two kept giving each other googly eyes.”

“Googly eyes?” Rachel laughed quietly.

“You two couldn’t keep your eyes off each other in the hospital, even when Chloe wasn’t looking at Max.” Joyce sighed, but she sounded content. “I’m really happy for you both.” She put her arm around Chloe and gave her a tight squeeze, something she wasn’t quite expecting when coming out to her mom that she was with another girl. “So you’re going to be my daughter in law?” Joyce said to Rachel, who blushed a little and nodded.

“Looks like… I hope I can live up to the Price name.” The blonde replied with a gentle smirk.

“You’re taking… William’s…” Joyce said, sounding a little shocked by the news.

Looking at her Mom, Chloe could see the tears forming in her eyes and was about to say something when the woman stood up, brushing down her dress as though trying to find her composure. The punk wasn’t sure whether her mom was happy at first, but when the older woman turned around with a sparkle in her eyes, Chloe knew she was happy with the news.

“You okay, mom?” Chloe asked, feeling Rachel’s foot brush her leg under the table.

“Yep, brilliant! Lemme get your orders…” Joyce said, started to walk away before stopping and turning back. “You hadn’t ordered yet, had you?”

“We’ll have the usual, Joyce,” Rachel answered with a smile, reaching across the table with her left hand and taking hold of Chloe’s.

“Usual it is.” The woman winked, returning to the counter.

Rachel giggled quietly as she placed the menu to one side and reached across the table with her other hand, making sure to be holding both of Chloe’s. She had a beautiful sparkle in her hazel eyes, drawing in Chloe’s gaze as they looked at one another.

“So… are you glad to have seen Max again?” the blonde asked gently.

“Yeah… but at the same time, it was kinda depressing to see her like that.” Chloe sighed as she ran her thumb over Rachel’s engagement ring, trying to distract herself. “She just looked so… fuckin’ defeated man. I can’t believe that’s the same Max.”

“Well, they are investigating, especially after that Kate girl died. The students of Blackhell are in for some shit if any of them had anything to do with it.”

“What did you find out?”

“When I was in the corridor with the parents I couldn’t help but hear the conversation. A girl called Kate killed herself about a week ago, something to do with bullying and a video. Vortex Club was throwing a party afterwards and had a bit of a tribute to her… then something happened to Max.”

“Oh, shit… she didn’t tell me any of that stuff.” Chloe groaned, thinking how insensitive she may have been not to ask.

“She probably will, in her own time… but if it’s anything to do with the students…”

“Heads will fucking roll.”

“Mhm… but they did mention that it’s David who’s doing the investigation.” Rachel added, glancing toward the counter. Chloe followed her gaze and realised her mom was returning with their drinks, silencing their conversation for the moment.

As soon as Rachel had her milkshake she took a sip through the straw, waiting for Chloe’s mom to get a good distance away.

“She still did it to herself though…” Chloe whispered quietly, thinking of the brunette who was all alone right at that moment. “Do you mind if I text her?” she asked, recalling that they had exchanged numbers during their visit.

A smile passed over Rachel’s lips and she gave a nod of her head, but only released one of Chloe’s hands. “Go ahead. Just as long as I get you to myself tonight.”

“Always,” she retorted with a smirk as she pulled her phone from her pocket. 

At first, she didn’t know what to send, whether to ask how Max was or try to joke and cheer her up. It had always been so much easier as kids when the brunette was right in front of her. Chloe had always known what to say, then it hit her and she rolled her eyes at her hesitation.

**Chloe:**

_ Hey dork, hope you have your phone turned on! We’re thinking of you. Get well soon okay? _

She placed the phone on the table, expecting not to get a response and turned her attention back to her partner.

“Feel a little better?” Rachel asked with an evident grin on her pretty lips.

“Just needed her to know we care… ya know?”

“And that’s one of the reasons why I love you, Chloe Price.”

“I love you too.” She grinned like a fool and knew it.

Chloe was about to say something more when the phone vibrated on the table, and she quickly flipped it over to look at the message.

**Max:**

_ Phone is on, just like you told me. I’m supposed to be resting, but after seeing you today… I’d rather be hanging out. Rachel seems really nice, it was awesome to meet her. _

Chloe spun the phone around to show Rachel, who snatched it off the table to respond.

**Chloe:**

_ Hi Max, it’s Rachel. It was really nice to meet you too! When you’re out we’ll have to hang out, just the three of us! No parents! _

**Max:**

_ I’d like that. It’s something to look forward to =) _

“Uh-oh, she’s an emoji girl.” Rachel laughed, showing Chloe the message.

“We’re gonna have to fix that,” Chloe smirked, placing the phone back in her pocket as Joyce approached with their meal. 

* * *

 

After they’d enjoyed their meal, they hung around in the diner for a little longer. Reminiscing about old times and confessing how they wished they had become a couple sooner. The last year was starting to feel like a dream now that they were back in Arcadia, but Rachel only had to look down at their hands to see the engagement rings. The knowledge that they were real, that she really had bought Chloe one with the intention to propose was enough to remind her that their time in LA was real, and they would be returning to their life there soon.

“Do you still have your keys?” she asked as she touched her foot to Choe’s leg beneath the table once more.

“To Mom’s? Yeah.” Chloe nodded, drinking what remained of her drink. “Are we staying there?”

“Mhm. Joyce invited us when you were with Max.”

“What about step-fucker though? I don’t wanna put up with that shit while we’re here.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you… Joyce threw David out after he hit you.” Rachel smirked, pushing her empty glass aside.

“She… wow, go Mom.”

“Douche free zone… if you wanna go back?”

A grin crept into her fiancée’s face when Chloe realised why Rachel was asking. She wanted some private time with her lovable blue-haired punk and wouldn’t be denied, especially when they both needed something good after such a rough day. Chloe quickly got the message and grabbed her jacket from the booth beside her. They gave a quick wave goodbye to Joyce, who said she’d be back later when her shift ended, but they were soon out of the diner and rushing to their truck.

Noticing Frank outside of his RV, he gave a gentle nod in their direction and raised his beer can in salute, but they didn’t go over to speak to him. They had no need of his services now that they were living the life in LA, there was no escapism required for their enjoyment when they could go to any number of places to chill out.

When they finally arrived at what was once again the Price residence, Rachel grabbed their bag from the back seat to carry inside. Chloe let them in but as soon as the front door shut behind them, Rachel had her lips pressed to Chloe’s. She enjoyed the sliver of a moment they spent kissing, unmoving from the spot at the foot of the stairs until the punk started to guide them towards them.

Rushing up the stairs, they entered Chloe’s old bedroom to find it completely tidy. The bed was made with a simple plaid sheet and the window was cracked open to allow the cool air to circulate around the room. Rachel had never seen it look so spotless, yet the evidence of Chloe’s old life was still lingering. Posters on the wall, the old TV in the corner with the single chair lodged into the corner. Joyce had kept everything pretty much the same way.

Rachel gave her partner one more quick peck on the lips. “I’m gonna go change… try not to wreck the room.”

“I could help you change.” The punk offered with a playful smile, her hands going to Rachel’s hips and her lips to her neck.

Rachel sighed gently as she enjoyed the touch and tilted her head to the side to allow better access to her neck. She then playfully pushed Chloe off and poked her nose with her finger.

“Gonna have to wait sexy… I’m going to change and get ready for bed, okay?”

The punk snapped her teeth at Rachel’s finger tauntingly but allowed the blonde to slip from her grip.

Leaving the excited girl in her old room, Rachel went into the bathroom with their bag to freshen up and change. She flicked on the light and dropped her bag on the toilet, then looked into the mirror at her own hazel eyes. It felt like a lifetime ago that she’d stood in that very spot as David accosted Chloe before he struck her. The injury on her girls face had enraged her, yet she’d kept it under some control. It had healed fine and there was no longer the trace of that event, but she had the memory and the emotions. What should have been another awesome night in Arcadia Bay had turned into a night of caring for Chloe, embracing her and whispering how amazing she was.

As she’d been thinking about the past, she’d automatically changed out of the clothes she’d travelled in. Tossing aside the tattered jeans and the simple t-shirt, she’d pulled a plaid shirt from the bag to sleep in, preferring something loose and easy to get on, and off if the mood called for it. She removed her makeup then finally her earring, finally placing her dirty clothes in the bag with the earring on top to keep it safe.

Returning to Chloe’s bedroom, she noticed the punk was already under the covers. Rachel noticed her bare shoulders, then her clothes tossed at the foot of the bed and allowed a smirk to cross her lips. She dropped the bag on the chair by the door and slowly approached, watching Chloe’s eyes and the smirk she was trying to conceal.

“So… how do I look?” Rachel teased, turning on the spot.

“Like a Goddess…” the punk girl laughed.

“Really? I mean… this doesn’t help?” she whispered, slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

“Definitely helps…” Chloe sighed.


	9. Just Another Day

The next morning the couple arrived at Blackwell almost at the same time as the Caulfields. Chloe was a little surprised to see Ryan in a suit, looking especially sharp as he pulled on the jacket. It was one of the few times she’d seen him in a suit, the only other time she could recall being her father’s funeral. She tried not to think of that day that her world had fallen apart and focused on the present, the fact Max needed her to remain strong. She came to the conclusion that if Ryan had decided to look his best, he clearly wanted to add some intimidation to the meeting. Neither of the girls had dressed to impress, throwing on whatever they had in the bag or from Chloe’s old clothes in the wardrobe that her mom hadn’t thrown out.

Vanessa walked over to meet them at the steps up the side of the gym building, then gave Chloe a small hug before smiling warmly at Rachel. When Ryan had joined them he took the lead with his wife, walking with purpose up the steps towards the academy entrance. The grounds hadn’t changed since the last time Chloe had seen it, the same level of perfection that the groundskeeper, Samuel, was known for. It was hard to believe they were there in an official capacity for Max, while Rachel was no longer a student. 

Chloe glanced at the girl whose hand she was holding, taking in the magnificence of the light on Rachel’s beautiful features. She was extremely grateful for her presence, especially as she wouldn’t have known how she would have coped had Rachel not come with her back to the place they’d both yearned to escape from. A small squeeze of her hand told her the girl was thinking of her as well. Despite the circumstances, it was great being able to spend so much time together again, something she had missed when they were both working.

Looking ahead to the school entrance, it was hard to miss the once imposing figure of the Principal standing at the top of the steps. His hands were clasped behind his back as he looked across the campus grounds at their approach, though he didn’t smile. He didn’t dare when Ryan probably had the look of a man who could kill.

“Mr and Mrs Caulfield, it’s a pleasure to have you both here”.” Principal Wells said, stepping back as Ryan walked up the steps.

“Principal Wells.” Ryan nodded, a gruff tone to his voice. “You’ll excuse me if I’m not happy to be here, my daughter is in the hospital after only two months under your care.”

“Of course, I understand. It is a terrible incident and we’re looking into the matter.” Wells said, glancing at Chloe and Rachel. “I wasn’t aware you knew Miss Price or Miss Amber, or that they would be attending the meeting.”

“They’re not. They’re here to pack my daughter’s things.” Ryan answered firmly. “I’d like to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.”

“I completely understand. I’d need to provide them with an escort as-” Wells started to mumble.

“Then provide one, Principal. We don’t have all day.”

“I’ll have Mr Madsen come out and meet you both in a moment…” Wells said, turning to Chloe and Rachel, who both frowned. Chloe was really hoping to get through the week step-fucker free.

“The same Mr Madsen who is supposed to be investigating this matter?” Ryan growled, clearly unimpressed.

“He is our head of security and-”

“I would think the investigation would take precedence over chaperoning two nineteen-year-olds across the campus. Wouldn’t you?” Ryan asked.

Chloe was enjoying the show of Wells being put in his place by an irate parent, even if it had come at Max’s expense. Ryan was a large man, and his beard only made him look tougher.

“I’ll have one of our teachers escort them instead.” Wells nodded, trying to regain his composure. “Shall we… take this inside?”

“I think so,” the bear of a man agreed, taking a step back to allow Wells to get the door for them.

“Please wait here,” Wells said, more to Rachel than to Chloe who was glad he wasn’t directly addressing her.

When the door had closed behind Principal Wells and the Caulfields, Chloe was finding it hard to contain her excitement at seeing Ryan rip Wells down. It was like a dream come true to see the man cowering before a parent.

“That was fucking awesome,” she whispered to Rachel, who was smirking back at her.

“Definitely better than the time we got busted for skipping school,” the blonde replied, pulling at Chloe’s hand so they were a little closer together. “When you took the heat for my idea.”

“I couldn’t let you get kicked out of the play…”

“I know. Even back then you put me first.” Rachel smiled, a beautiful spark behind her hazel eyes as they stared at one another.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted as the door to the school opened. A tall man wearing a very smart suit exited the building, stopping on the top step before them. He had a goatee and wore glasses, looking very much like an authority figure.

“Miss Price, Miss Amber?” he asked calmly.

“That’s us,” Chloe answered, taking a small step away from the girl she had been intending to kiss.

“I’m Mark Jefferson, I was Max’s photography teacher. Principal Wells has asked me to escort you to her dorm room.”

“So what do we call you?” Rachel asked as the man started down the steps.

“Well you’re not students, so I think Mark will be fine.” He answered calmly as they followed him across the grounds. “It is terrible what happened to Max and Kate. I only wish we could have done something more for them.”

“Did you notice if something was up with them?” Chloe asked, her inquisitive nature nudging her to try to find out more.

“I don’t believe it’s my place to speak about Kate, but Max was always quiet in class. She had such talent, I’d always hoped she would participate in the Everyday Heroes competition.” He sounded so sincere with his words that Chloe couldn’t believe how difficult it was to see when somebody was hurting.

When they entered the small courtyard of the dormitory building, Mark seemed to slow for a moment as the approached the entrance. A memorial to Kate was laid out on one side of the entrance to the building with signs and flowers. 

Once they were inside the building, they climbed the stairs up to the girl's floor and started down the corridor. It wasn’t the first time either of them had been in the dorms, but neither of them had ever lived on campus. Near the end of the corridor was another smaller memorial to Kate by one of the dorm rooms, then opposite that a memorial to Max against the wall next to a door.

Mark stopped before it then turned the handle and opened the door inwards. He took a step back to allow Rachel and Chloe to enter first. The blinds were closed allowing very little light into the room, a plant in the corner looked like it had died at some point over the last week. What really broke Chloe’s heart was to see a damaged mural of pictures above the bed, ripped down as though somebody couldn’t stand to look at it anymore.

“Oh, Chlo…” Rachel whispered, indicating a smashed polaroid camera on the floor against a wall.

Max had really become destructive before she’d tried to take her own life, something that pulled at Chloe’s insides to think she could have stopped it if she was there. She stepped to the left and bumped a number of empty cardboard boxes, clearly placed in the room for them to gather Max’s possessions.

Mark remained with them, overseeing their progress as they packed away Max’s clothes and damaged possessions. He seemed to be watching Rachel more closely and the blonde appeared to enjoy the attention.

“I’m sorry, I have to ask… have we met before?” Jefferson asked politely.

“Not that I know of?” Rachel replied, carefully placing a number of books inside one of the boxes.

“I could swear I’ve seen you somewhere before,” Jefferson commented, leaning against the doorframe to the room.

“Well, I have just started modelling in LA, with a little bit of acting.”

“It could be that. I still have a few colleagues in California. I’d love to work with you sometime, you’d make an excellent addition to my latest project.”

Chloe tried not to snort or become annoyed with how forward the teacher was being, but Rachel’s response put her worries to rest.

“As much as I appreciate that offer, I’m really busy for the next few weeks. I’m sorry.”

“Of course, I understand.” Jefferson smiled warmly.

Nearing the end of their packing they heard the school bell ring out. Judging by the time, it was the lunch break. Any moment the dorm would be filled with the chattering of students dropping off their things. Chloe wasn’t looking forward to seeing any of the old faces she’d known, and judging by Rachel’s expression, neither was she.

They could hear the corridor start to fill with students, followed by the shushing when they must have noticed a teacher in the doorway to Max’s room.

With most of Max’s things packed away, Chloe was becoming anxious to get out of the building and away from the eyes of students who clearly hadn’t been very supportive of Max. A deep beast within her was growling to be let out, to tear at them for how petty and uncaring they were with their shitty little memorial for somebody they drove to the edge. As the beast neared the edge of her mind she clenched her fist, ready to act, when Rachel’s hand grasped her balled fist. The touch soothed her state of mind before she even looked at the girl beside her. She felt a little calmer, a little less violent towards the students in the hallway.

The feeling almost shattered when she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in over a year.

“Hello, Mr Jefferson. Is there any news about Max?” Victoria Chase asked, causing Chloe to glance around at the door.

“Hello, Victoria. I saw the Caulfields a little while ago, they said she’s recovering but she won’t be returning to her studies. Miss Price and Miss Amber are here to collect her things.” Mark answered with his normal calm tone.

“Nice to see you again, Rach. We heard you’d finally got to LA,” Victoria said around Mark, who took a step back to allow it.

“Living the dream, Vic. Chloe made it all happen.” Rachel smirked at Chloe.

“I’m really sorry about what happened with Max. Everybody was so upset when Dana found her,” Victoria offered gently, sitting on the unmade bed carefully.

They were still under Mark’s watchful gaze, hindering Chloe’s desire to rip into the girl. She’d been at school with Victoria, she knew what she could be like.

“Zachary! This is the girl's dormitory, what do you think you are doing?” Mark snapped, before turning to the girls. “Excuse me one moment.”

Without the teacher watching over them, Chloe turned on Victoria, intent on asking a few questions as to why her childhood friend was in the hospital.

“What the hell happened to Max?” she asked sharply.

“What I just said, Dana found her in here unconscious. It looked like she’d try to take some drugs alone and overdosed, party girl couldn’t handle it.” Victoria shrugged.

Rachel quickly stepped past Chloe, stopping her from lashing out or saying something she may later regret. “So where did she get the drugs?” the blonde asked quickly. “Frank doesn’t like selling to strangers until introductions are made,” she added quietly.

Victoria stood up and looked out into the hallway, clearly making sure Mark wasn’t on his way back. She turned to Rachel and sighed. “Nathan. He buys the Vortex stuff.”

“Why tell us?” Chloe said. It felt a bit strange for Victoria to drop Nathan in it straight away.

“Because… while I didn’t exactly get on with Max… I liked her, she was nice to me even when I wasn’t always nice to her. If she really tried to take her own life… like Kate? What does it say about how I treat people?”

“That you treat people like shit.” Chloe retorted sharply. “You couldn’t even be bothered to remember my name… don’t expect sympathy now.”

Their conversation was cut short as Mark returned, along with the Caulfields and Principal Wells. Victoria quickly scurried off towards her dorm room, though she certainly looked hurt by Chloe’s choice of words. For the first time, she regretted how sharp she had been with Victoria, especially considering the situation. Unfortunately, she didn’t have a chance to apologise, as Ryan was already picking up a couple of the heavier boxes while Vanessa took the suitcase full of clothes and the rug. Chloe took a box as well as the guitar, while Rachel grabbed whatever was left.

With all of Max’s things packed and the boxes removed, the room was merely four walls and furniture, absent of the love the brunette girl had put into making it hers. In one of the small boxes under Rachel’s arm was the pictures from the wall and the broken camera. Chloe was hoping to take it with her and try to repair the damage to Max’s equipment, but she didn’t have high hopes. Cars were very different from the small intricate pieces in a camera and Max had done a good job of breaking it.

It almost felt like a walk of shame as they passed the students in the corridor, trying not to stare not only because Max’s things were being removed from the dorm, but because Rachel Amber was helping the Caulfields. Chloe tried not to laugh at what could be running through their heads. The once most popular girl in Arcadia Bay was helping somebody they had possibly bullied or belittled in some way. It would leave them talking for weeks, forming their own theories about how the two girls knew each other.

Wells saw them as far as the entrance to the Academy before saying goodbye and asking to pass on his wishes for Max to get well soon. Mark also offered his own wishes for Max to get better, saying how he would miss her in his classes. Ryan and Vanessa both appeared more interested in his word than the Principal’s, thanking him for his kind words and promising to pass on his message to their daughter.

After they reached the Caulfield’s vehicle, they loaded it with Max’s possessions, except for the small box under Rachel’s arm. Chloe took it and tentatively stepped before Ryan after he’d closed the door on the last of Max’s things.

“Ryan… uhm… Max’s camera…” she mumbled, opening the lid of the box. 

The sadness in the man’s eyes was evident. Photography had been Max’s pride and joy for so long, seeing it tossed aside and smashed must have hurt, but not as much as the ruined selfies that were beneath the camera pieces.

“I’d like to try to repair it for her… but I don’t know if I can.” She explained sadly, looking at the pieces of the lens.

“I don’t know if she’ll notice it’s missing.” Vanessa offered, peering into the box from beside her husband. “Not right now anyway.”

“I’d still like to try.”

“If you can, I think she’d really appreciate it,” Rachel said, placing an arm around Chloe’s waist to support her.

“Hold onto it. If you can’t repair it before we leave… I think she’d at least like her pictures back.” Ryan nodded, understanding what Chloe was asking.

“Thanks. I’ll try tonight when we get back to my mom’s. She might still have some tools.” Chloe smiled, hoping she could at least start on the repairs. Even if it took her a few weeks she was intent on being able to give Max a functioning camera.

“Are you following us to the hospital?” Vanessa asked as Chloe replaced the lid on the box.

“Yeah… I wanna make the most of the time with her.” She answered, cutting herself off before she said  _ ‘Before I probably never see her again.’ _

“I’m sure she’d love that.” Vanessa smiled warmly. “Okay, we’ll see you there then.”

“See you there,” Chloe repeated, placing the box under her arm so she could hold Rachel’s hand. 

They walked slowly across the parking lot back to their truck, where Chloe placed the box on the back seat. She’d just closed the door when she turned around into Rachel’s arms, enjoying the loving embrace after the morning of going through Max’s things. 

“Come on gorgeous,” Rachel whispered sweetly in her ear. “Let’s go and see our friend.”

* * *

 

Rachel hadn’t had much to say most of the morning. There was no time to joke or tease, but after the brief conversation with her old rival, she’d had time to think. She didn’t know Max very well, but based on the fact they didn’t find any secret stashes of drugs in the girl’s room she was certain Max wasn’t a habitual user. It bugged her that Nathan would supply Max with enough to kill herself.

“I can’t believe Nathan would have given Max the drugs…” Rachel commented now that they had finally left Blackwell behind.

“Rich kid with money turns to drug dealing… I’m not fucking surprised,” Chloe replied as she leaned on the door frame with the window down. “Probably vortex club bullshit.”

“Chlo… I was part of the Vortex club, remember?”

“Yeah, but you weren’t doing drugs and getting fucked off your face.” An unsettling silence filled the truck before Chloe glanced her way. “Did you?”

“I… maybe, once or twice?” she answered nervously. She’d never told Chloe any of it because it wasn’t important. “I haven’t done any since! I swear to you!” she quickly added when she saw the pain in Chloe’s eyes. “That’s not me…”

They’d not had a real fight since getting to LA, everything had been so wonderful and perfect. Now she was expecting her amazing fiancée to turn on her, all because they were back in Arcadia and the truth was coming out.

“I… just…” Chloe mumbled, keeping her eyes on the road. “Rach… I never wanna get home and find you with a needle in your arm, or… unconscious.”

“You never will!” she argued gently, placing her hand on Chloe’s leg. “I haven’t touched those drugs since we got away from here, and I won’t… I was young, I wanted to escape and they were that escape.”

She could see the frown on the punk’s face. The way she opened her mouth and closed it when she was trying to process the words she wanted to say. When they pulled up to a set of red lights, Chloe turned towards her and Rachel quickly moved in, pressing their lips together in the hopes of the connection defusing any tension between them.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as they parted.

“Don’t be,” the punk replied firmly, a tender look in her eyes. “It was the past I just… I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. Chloe Price, I intend to marry you and have a wonderful life with you. Why would I risk that?”

"I believe you," Chloe responded, kissing Rachel again.  


A horn sounded from behind, alerting them to the fact the lights had changed back to green. It cut their physical moment shorter than Rachel would have liked. It seemed that her declaration had worked though, as there was a definitively happy smirk on Chloe’s lips while they continued up the road towards the hospital.

When they eventually arrived at the hospital they wasted no time in finding a place to park before going into the building. Chloe seemed a little excited, clearly looking forward to spending a little more time with her childhood friend even if they were under the watchful eyes of Max’s parents. 

Entering Max’s hospital room, Rachel noticed Max was sat at the table by the window with her parents. Her freckled face turned towards them and she was certain she noticed the girl’s blue eyes light up at the sight of Chloe. Unlike the previous day where Max had been in bed, the girl almost leapt out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist.

“You came back…” Max whispered gently, though only Rachel and Chloe could hear her.

“Said we would, dork.” Chloe shot back playfully, wrapping both arms around Max’s smaller frame.

Rachel took a step back, feeling a little disconnected from the friendship the two girls had. She was surprised again when Max released Chloe and gave her a hug too, even if it wasn’t with the same enthusiasm.

“How are you feeling today?” Rachel asked kindly as Max returned to her chair at the table.

“Looking forward to leaving,” the brunette said with a grin.

“Hospital food suck that much?” Chloe teased as she sat on the edge of the bed with Rachel, as there were no more chairs in the room for them.

“You have no idea.” Max nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I have some idea,” Rachel added, removing her shirt so she was just in her vest top. “A few years ago there was an… incident…” She glanced at Max’s parents, hoping they wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “I was stabbed, here…” Lifting her left arm, she showed off the scar on her arm. “Chloe saved my life.”

“Oh, wow…” Max murmured. “You two have been through a lot.”

“She’s worth the trouble,” Chloe said with a snigger, causing the blonde to poke her in the side for such a playful remark.

“Says you. You brought your own trouble to our relationship,” she teased gently as she felt Chloe’s arm slip around her waist. “But it was always worth it.”

She noticed the Caulfields smiling at them and realised how open she’d been, how comfortable to reveal all this to people who were still almost strangers to her. It was all because of the blue-haired punk beside her, how relaxed Chloe was around the family she’d known most of her life.

As the afternoon wore on Chloe eventually produced a deck of cards from her jacket, something Rachel had reminded her to bring before they’d left the house. They played a few games of cards with her parents, laughed at Ryan’s really bad jokes and tried to make Max feel as loved as possible. At one point Max had been pulled out of her chair so Chloe could sit down, then just as quickly pulled back onto the punk’s lap while they played another game of cards. Rachel had been a little jealous at first, but she quickly suppressed how she was feeling, she knew how important it was for Max to see that Chloe would always care about her.

* * *

 

Once again, Chloe couldn’t sleep. She’d tossed and turned ever since they’d got into bed that night. They’d had a great day with Max, despite the girl being in the hospital, but it annoyed her that she hadn’t managed to fix the camera. When they’d got back from the hospital she’d gone straight to work trying to fix it while Rachel lay on their bed listening to music. They’d even gone out to buy a pizza for dinner when Chloe had ended up buying a new set of small tools in the hopes it would help, but the reality was the camera was busted. It had bugged her all evening and it had stopped her falling asleep. She didn’t want to let her friend down, especially after everything Max had been through lately. 

Rolling over once more, she wrapped an arm around Rachel’s waist and tried to bury her head in the back of the girl’s neck, hoping the comfort of her wonderful partner would help. She felt Rachel’s hand on top of her own, sliding her fingers between Chloe’s and holding her hand firmly.

“You’re restless…” the blonde sighed, pressing her hips back against Chloe.

“Did I wake you?” Chloe whispered, hoping it wasn’t the case.

“Of course not.” Rachel raised Chloe’s hand and kissed her index finger sweetly. “I can just… tell… when something is up with you,” she continued.

Releasing Chloe’s hand, there was a rustle of covers as the girl she loved rolled over in bed. Then there was the firm pressure of Rachel’s forehead against Chloe’s and her warm breath on her face. If there had been any light in the room, she knew she’d be looking into her partners hazel eyes. There was something precious about the touch, knowing Rachel still cared for her so deeply. 

“Gonna talk to me?” Rachel whispered softly. “Bit of late night therapy?”

Chloe let a small laugh escape but nodded without disrupting the contact. “I feel like I’m letting her down… again. I can’t fix her camera, I wasn’t here when she needed me…”

“Babe… you didn’t know what she was going through,” Rachel said firmly. “As for the camera… if you can’t fix it, why not replace it?”

“With what? We only have another day with her, and there’s no way I’m gonna miss that to go to Portland shopping.” She argued as she rolled onto her back. 

Rachel didn’t allow her to move away though, placing her bare leg over both of Chloe’s and resting her head on her shoulder. The girl’s fingers moved under the hem of her vest, tracing soothingly across her midriff.

“What about William’s camera?”

A smile passed her lips, a little annoyed with herself that she hadn’t thought of it first. It was something for Max to remember Chloe’s dad as well, and he’d like it to be used. She turned her head and kissed Rachel firmly on the nose, gradually down to her lips, thankful for the idea she’d just given her.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered happily.

“You’d have got there eventually babe… I just gave you a nudge.” Rachel sniggered as she returned to nuzzling into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Rach… I… I’m really gonna miss her when she goes back to Seattle.” She admitted quietly, hoping it didn’t upset her partner.

“I know… you wanna get to spend more time with her.”

“Tomorrow just… isn’t gonna be enough.” Chloe sighed sadly, thinking of the return to LA and knowing she probably wouldn’t get to see Max again. “I’ve finally got to see her again and it’s like… I can’t be mad for the years we lost but… I don’t wanna lose her again.”

Rachel suddenly kicked off the covers and Chloe panicked, she wondered if she’d said too much or gone too far, especially when the bedroom light was flicked on, momentarily blinding her. She buried her head beneath the covers, eventually peeking over to see Rachel pulling on her clothes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… Rach… I…” she said quickly, trying to defuse the problem she’d created.

“Stop apologising dumbass and get dressed,” Rachel said with a grin on her face.

“Why? Where are we going?” she asked, kicking off the covers and climbing out of bed.

Her clothes were tossed into her hands before the blonde model decided to answer her question.

“You want more time with her… so we’re going to the hospital.” Rachel smirked playfully.

Chloe allowed a similar grin to spread across her lips. It had been a long time since they’d done any real rule breaking and this was definitely a worthy reason to break some rules. She dressed quickly under Rachel’s admiring eyes. Changing out of her vest top, she made sure to give her partner a playful wink before pulling on a red t-shirt Rachel tossed to her. She snatched up the jeans she’d worn that day, checking the pockets after fastening her belt. There was a twenty dollar bill in one pocket and a couple of fives in the other.

“You hoarding money babe?” Rachel teased gently.

She gave her fiancée a playful smirk and was about to pocket the cash when Rachel took the money from her.

“What-” Chloe started to say when the blonde pocketed the cash.

“Let’s get her a pizza. Hospital food sucks.” The blonde explained as she turned towards the shelving beside the TV.

Chloe pulled on her boots and grabbed the jacket before she realised Rachel was holding the camera carefully in both hands. She handed it over with a sly grin on her face before kissing Chloe on the cheek.

“How long have you been plotting to sneak into the hospital?” Chloe asked suspiciously.

Rachel flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and put in her blue feather earring, a twinkle of mischief behind her hazel eyes as she stared mischievously at Chloe.

“Not long. But it’ll be nice to show Max how much you care… especially with pizza!”

“If we get caught-”

“They’ll kick us out until morning. It’s not like we’re sneaking in drugs or stealing. We’re seeing a friend.”

“Alright…” Chloe nodded. There’d never been a doubt in her mind, she wanted to see Max without parents hovering over their shoulders. “Let’s go be ninjas.”

“Ninja babes.” Rachel corrected her with a quick kiss.


	10. Ninja Babes

Sneaking into Arcadia Bay hospital in the middle of the night was certainly the most difficult thing they had ever done. They’d managed to ninja their way into Blackwell a few times in the past thanks to Chloe’s access to the keys, courtesy of her step-douche as they had both come to call him, but sneaking into the hospital was another task entirely. What made it more difficult was the pizza and cans of coke rolling around on the top of the box. Rachel had almost dropped them a few times just getting out of the truck, but trying to be quiet while entering was the hardest part.

Chloe took the lead, peeking around corners like some kind of spy before waving Rachel forward with the hand that wasn’t clutching the camera. They almost got caught twice when the blue-haired punk quickly had to come up with some lame excuse about leaving the A&E department. 

When they finally reached the corridor to Max’s room they quickly crept along until Chloe reached the door first. She didn’t even knock before entering, grabbing Rachel’s shirt by the sleeve and yanking her inside so she wasn’t spotted by the approaching nurse. They started giggling quietly when the door was closed securely behind them, but they froze suddenly. There was no light in the room and Chloe didn’t want to risk turning it on and scaring the brunette girl half to death with their sudden intrusion.

“Creep over,” the blonde hissed to Chloe, accidentally bumping her arm in the dark.

“Hang on… I’m trying not to walk into the fuckin’ bed,” she retorted quietly, reaching out with one hand and trying to feel her way forward.

She felt something against her back and almost yelped in shock at the sudden contact, only then realising it was the edge of the pizza box.

“Fuck sakes, Chlo… hurry up or I’m gonna drop a can!” Rachel growled quietly.

The light beside the bed suddenly illuminated the room around them, and a brunette haired girl was staring wide-eyed at their intrusion. Max’s confusion quickly faded into a smile as Chloe rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, a small smile curling the edges of her own lips.

“Hey… Maxi… we brought you a pizza?” she offered, unsure of what else to say.

“What are you two doing here?” Max whispered, sitting up as Chloe placed the camera on the table and quietly moved two chairs beside the bed. 

“We’re here for you,” Rachel replied. She placed the pizza box on the edge of the bed and sat down in the chair furthest from Max, giving Chloe the chance to sit beside her childhood friend.

“Yeah but… it’s the middle of the night,” the brunette whispered sharply, though she happily accepted one of the cans from Chloe.

“It’s gonna sound corny as fuck but… I wanted a little more time with you before you check out and go back up north.” Chloe knew it would sound bad before she said it, but the words were out now and she wasn’t about to take them back.

“That… actually sounds amazeballs.” Max nodded with a small smirk, looking down at her can as she cracked it open. “Chloe I…” the girl wiped a tear from her eyes which caused Chloe to quickly stand up and wrap an arm around her.

“It’s okay… no need for words.” She squeezed the girls smaller frame, trying to pour how much she cared into that one touch.

“You’re awesome, both of you…” the freckled girl said with a small hiccough. “Nobody else would sneak in to see me…”

“Nobody has the nerve,” Rachel replied gently. “We’re Ninja babes, and nobody can keep us from our friends.”

As Chloe sat back in her chair, she could see the hint of a smile on Max’s face. The warmth just about reaching the blue eyes that had looked so empty and cold when she had first seen them after five long years.

“Before we eat… I wanna give you something dude,” she said, quietly slipping out of her chair.

“What?”

Taking the camera from the table, she hid it behind her back as she returned to the side of Max’s hospital bed. She bit her bottom lip to try to stop the grin from spreading on her face, but Rachel was already smirking so beautifully it was almost disarming.

“I tried to fix your camera…” the punk admitted. “But I couldn’t… you really know how to break shit, Max.” Max frowned as the sadness returned to her face, a look that could break Chloe’s heart. “But… I want you to have this one.” She pulled the camera from behind her back and held it out to Max, hoping she would like the gesture.

The girls blue eyes lit up at the sight of the old camera and she reached out tentatively to take it, then hesitated. “Are you sure? It was William’s and… I’d hate to break it or lose it or…”

“It’s only collecting dust at my mom’s… we didn’t take it with us when we left. At least you’ll be able to put it to amazing use.” Chloe pushed the camera into Max’s hands before sitting down once more.

The freckled brunette rolled the camera around in her hands, looking at the device with admiration in her eyes. “I… don’t know what to say. I never thought I’d… ever want to take pictures again. I wanted to give it up. It’s why I threw… why I…” She let out a gentle sigh but smiled at the punk when she looked up. “Thank you so much!”

The girl was reaching out for another hug, something Chloe couldn’t pass up. She happily leaned in to give it to her. A hug from Max after five years was worth more to her than the apartment in LA. Knowing Max wanted her close only made her feel better about things.

“How about you pass me the camera… and I’ll take a couple of pictures of you both?” Rachel offered kindly.

“I have a better idea…” Max responded, a small smile on her lips. “A picture of the three of us? I want something to remember you both…”

“Sounds good.” Rachel nodded with a wide smile.

After taking a picture of the three of them, they opened the box and took a slice of the pepperoni pizza each. They kept their voices down as they talked about things none of them would have talked about in front of parents. Max seemed keen to find out as much as she could about Rachel and how the two of them had met and become a couple. The blonde had no problem allowing Chloe to tell their stories and including Max in the jokes. There were times the punk would look at her fiancé, who had her elbow on the bed and her chin on her hand, watching Chloe with love in her hazel eyes. 

When they’d finished with the pizza they closed the box and dropped it beside the bed, hidden from the door in case anybody came to check in. It was fortunate they had, after a little too much laughter they heard the click of the door being opened forcing Chloe and Rachel to quickly drop behind the bed. When the door had closed, they sat back up and tried to be more careful, keeping to hushed whispers and stifled laughter.

There was something about being with both Max and Rachel that made Chloe feel a little more complete. She had an amazing partner, who was now telling Max all about the Tempest play, and she had her childhood friend who kept holding her hand whenever she could. It was almost like Max needed the physical touch, to know somebody was there for her.

Chloe almost missed the change in the conversation as she admired the two very different girls.

“You should totally come to LA when you’re feeling up to it,” Rachel said with a twinkle behind her eyes. “We could show you around, you can see the sights, take some amazing pictures…”

“You make it sound so easy… Mom and Dad won’t let me out of their sight now,” Max replied as she leaned back against the head of the bed.

“Well, it’s your choice. You won’t need to splash out on a hotel, you could stay with us.”

“Shit, we should just smuggle her out of the hospital tonight. Make tracks in the morning.” Chloe added with a grin, though she knew the joke had some truth behind it. She didn’t want the night to end.

“Sand and sea do sound nice… like… not Arcadia but…” the brunette said.

“Oh, we get it. Seeing the sunset from Santa Monica pier is so different from the lighthouse in Arcadia…” Rachel nodded appreciatively. “In fact… it reminds me of how far we’ve come.” She added, taking hold of Chloe’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I wish I could… Mom and Dad are just gonna treat me like a little kid again. Being away from everything and with you two…” Max’s smile faltered but Chloe quickly squeezed her hand to show her support.

“Do you wanna come? All you have to do is say yes…” Chloe offered, holding onto the hope that she would say yes. That Max would join them in LA for a while and they would get more time together.

“They won’t let me, not after I…” The sadness had returned to her pretty blue eyes, but Chloe wouldn’t stand for that, she hated to see it. Rachel, however, was quicker.

“Max… the question is… do  _ you  _ want to come? If you say yes… we’ll make it happen. Even if we have to sneak you out in the middle of the night.” Rachel smiled, placing her hand on top of Chloe’s and Max’s. 

The brunette glanced between them, clearly wondering if they were serious. Chloe maintained the eye contact as Max started to bite her bottom lip, a look of mischief behind her pretty eyes as she obviously considered their offer.

“I’d love to… ” she finally answered, and almost yelped as both Chloe and Rachel pounced on her for a hug.

The punk could see the smile on Max’s face as they all parted, she seemed genuinely happy which made Chloe happy too. She brushed a strand of Max’s brown hair over her ear and ran her thumb over Max’s cheekbone.

“You’ve got us, Max… no matter what.” She sighed softly as she looked into the girl’s eyes.

“And you can tell us anything. We won’t judge.” Rachel added as her arm wrapped around Chloe’s waist. 

“Thank you.” Max smiled, taking hold of both of their hands.

Although Max never went into any details that night, she seemed far more relaxed. Unlike Rachel who used to be able to slip on a mask with ease, Max was an open book. Chloe could tell when she started to slip inside herself and would playfully coax her back out. They just needed to work out how to get Max’s parents to agree to their plan to take the girl with them to LA so they could spend even more time together.

* * *

 

The morning sun broke through the blinds of the hospital window, slowly waking Max from her peaceful slumber. It had been the first uninterrupted sleep she’d had in days, though she was fairly certain it was down to the extra person on the hospital bed beside her. She couldn’t remember why Chloe had crawled onto the bed, but she felt far safer with the blue-haired punk. Opening her eyes, she glanced into the corner of the room. Sleeping in a high backed armchair was Chloe’s fiancée, with her legs pulled up beneath her, almost like a cat curled into the comfort of the seat.

It had been such a shock to see Chloe with blue hair, and then to find out she was in a relationship with another girl. She couldn’t recall a time when either of them had ever talked about boys when they were younger, but it wasn’t a time when they were really interested in anything besides dressing up as pirates or drawing their amazing cartoons together. When she’d first seen them together and heard how close they were over the last couple of years she’d felt a little envious. She felt replaced, like Chloe had been able to move on from their friendship with such ease while she’d barely got by. Neither of her friends from Seattle had been in touch since she’d moved back to Arcadia Bay.

As she watched the blonde sleeping in the chair, she knew she wasn’t as jealous of the connection Rachel and Chloe shared. Especially as Rachel had been the one to suggest she return to LA with them. There was something about the blonde that she couldn’t say no to, even if she had wanted to. She knew deep down she wanted to go with them, to not be treated like a kid by her parents or whispered about by other students. Sadly, she knew her mom and dad would never agree to it, especially after what she’d done.

The sadness of that night returned to her mind, the deep well of pain and sorrow she had been unable to escape from. The isolation she had felt as the memory of her classmates sneering at her wormed into her head. She had wanted to escape from the torture, from how dirty she had felt. Chloe stirred, her arm tightened around Max’s waist and the painful memories were buried beneath how happy the punk had made her with such a simple gesture of a pizza and a camera.

She hadn’t wanted the night to end and now she didn’t want the nurse to enter and kick the two girls out. They’d been her light during the darkness of the night, when she felt the most alone and in need of company.

Noticing the blonde girl starting to stir, she smiled at her when Rachel’s hazel eyes locked onto her own. The girl smiled back as she stretched, exposing her stomach for a moment as her shirt rode up. She then tilted her head either side to stretch out her neck. Max couldn’t stop herself from watching the girl’s ritual, especially as she’d been asleep in the chair.

“Chlo still asleep?” Rachel whispered as she slid out of the chair.

“I think so,” Max said back, afraid of rolling over and disturbing the punk.

“Better wake her up, before we’re rumbled.” Rachel smirked, walking around the bed to Chloe’s side. Max couldn’t stop herself from listening as she felt the blonde lean over the bed to wake the blue haired girl. “Chlo… babe… we need to go,” she whispered before Max heard the indistinguishable sound of a kiss.

“Mm’up…” Chloe muttered sleepily, removing her arm from over Max’s waist as she rolled away.

“You sure?” Rachel teased softly before Max heard another noisy kiss.

“Mhm… Max awake?” Chloe asked quietly.

“I am…” Max answered, finally able to roll over to look at the two girls who had shared her room. “Thanks for coming to see me,” she added as Rachel sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed.

“We’ll be back soon though,” Chloe replied gently, giving Max’s hand a squeeze.

“And then you’ll be stuck with us all day while we try to wear down your parents,” Rachel said with a playful smile, running her hands through her blonde hair and ruffling it up some more.

Chloe slipped off the bed and quietly pulled on her boots, Rachel was also in the middle of filching her sneakers out from beneath the very chair she had sat on. Max hated to see them go, especially as it meant she would soon be facing the nurse and the standard questions of how she felt as well as others she preferred not to think about.

The blonde snatched up Chloe’s jacket and pulled it on, winking at Max when Chloe noticed what she’d done.

“Alright… fine…” Chloe sighed, throwing up her hands when her fiancée refused to hand it over.

“Pass me the box, Price… no evidence to our trespasses.” Rachel ordered, flicking her hair over her left shoulder before accepting the pizza box and the rustling cans inside it.

“Got everything?” Max asked, glancing around the room in case they’d missed anything. She spotted the camera and wondered about giving it back. “The camera?”

“Keep it. Nobody’s gonna notice a photographer has her camera.” Chloe answered, leaning over to give Max a tight hug. “And we’ll be back as soon as we’re allowed, okay?”

“Okay.” Max nodded, trying not to feel too disappointed that they really had to leave.

“Hey, Max…” Rachel said, a caring look in her twinkling hazel eyes.

“Hm?”

“Chin up. We’re gonna have an awesome time in LA together.” The girl said with a wink.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the feelings of anxiety and loneliness returned. She didn’t want to keep feeling that way so she tried to find solace and comfort in the fact they had promised to return. She didn’t want to feel needy but having Chloe close by had helped her feel more normal than she had in five years.

_ I should have reached out to you.  _ She thought as she reached for the camera.  _ I should have been a better friend. But you’re here for me… so I hope to be the best friend I can be… even if you have somebody else in your life now. _

* * *

 

Sneaking out of the hospital in the light of day wasn’t as easy as when they had snuck in. But after some careful bluffs and incredible acting from Chloe’s amazing fiancée, they managed to get out without getting into any trouble. They couldn’t stop from laughing as they reached their rented vehicle, Rachel tossing the pizza box and can into the empty truck bed. It was incredible to think they’d pulled it off, especially as Max had looked so happy to see them.

The smile on Max’s freckled face had been worth every minute they’d spent together, but Chloe could already feel the tug to see the girl some more. It was almost like the feeling she’d get when waiting for Rachel after school or at the junkyard.

“Hey.” Rachel pulled at her hand, turning her to look at the blonde. She looked tired with dark bags under her eyes, but she’d seen her look worse. “Whatcha wanna do while we wait to come back?” she asked, running a finger through Chloe’s messy hair.

“I dunno but…” She let out a sigh as she leaned against the truck, keeping a tight grip on her partner’s hand.

“But…?”

“Something still feels weird about this. The Prescott shit dealing drugs to Max? The lack of any fucking stash in her room? She’s no addict… and if she really meant to kill herself… if she meant to… to… die then…”

“She wouldn’t care if there was a stash.” Rachel nodded in apparent agreement. “So what do you wanna do? Your step-asshole is investigating… do you wanna…”

“Step-fuck won’t get anywhere. He’s a security officer at a school, not a detective.” Chloe growled, kicking a loose stone that just happened to be near her boot.

“Then let’s ask Frank.”

“Why Frank?”

“Last I checked he was the only dealer in the Bay. If he’s got competition and isn’t selling to Nathan, then maybe he’d be interested in getting the other asshole shutdown.” Rachel explained calmly.

“And if he is supplying Nathan?”

“Then his high on life drugs almost killed a girl, and I bet he’d be pretty pissed off if the investigation comes his way because of it.”

“He’ll just say it was her own damn fault for taking too many.” Chloe argued, looking back up at the hospital as she thought of Max. “He won’t tell us anything.”

“I can be persuasive…” Rachel said, placing a finger to Chloe’s chin to turn her face. “Max deserves justice if something fucked up has happened. Frank may be a dealer, but he was always kind to me. He’ll help us.”

There was a moment of silence between them while Chloe considered their options. There really wasn’t any other reason to visit Frank. They hadn’t been smoking weed while they were back in Arcadia Bay and even if they bought some they’d have to leave it behind if they didn’t smoke it all. 

“What about Nathan? We could just ask him. Skip the fucking dealer and go after the asshole who gave Max the drugs.” Chloe reasoned.

“You think he’d tell us anything if he did give her those drugs? Because he’d be pretty stupid to admit it to us, Chlo.” Rachel retorted with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head.

“Then what do you think we should do?” she asked, unable to control her need to do something for Max.

“I think… we should be there for Max. If they fuck up their little internal investigation bullshit… I’ll… talk to my dad.”

“Seriously? You’d go back to him? For Max?” Chloe was surprised Rachel would even consider getting back in touch with her dad, especially since he’d left her alone since their phone call the previous year.

“For both of you,” Rachel replied firmly. “If it means we don’t go running around Arcadia Bay on some kind of investigation. I don’t… want more drama while we’re here.”

With a gentle nod, she accepted what Rachel was saying. She didn’t want to put her through anything more after everything she’d done just to return to Arcadia Bay. Placing her forehead to her loving partner’s, she smiled into her brilliant eyes even as they showed how little sleep the blonde had received that night.

“What would you like to do?” Chloe asked gently as Rachel placed her arms around Chloe’s wait, holding her tightly.

“I’d love more sleep…” the blonde answered with a small laugh. “But… I’d really like a shower too.”

“Shower and breakfast it is then.”

“You read my mind.” Rachel grinned before she planted a firm kiss on Chloe’s lips. 

* * *

 

They returned to Chloe’s childhood home so they could both grab showers and change into fresh clothes for the day. Joyce was already at work so Chloe’s old music was turned up without the fear of angering her step-dad. It was one of the few times they could completely relax in Chloe’s room.

While the blue haired girl grabbed her shower first, Rachel lay on the bed zoning in and out, without thinking of anything in particular as her sleep-deprived mind tried to get her to fall asleep to the beat of the music. She couldn’t wait to go home to LA and fall into their comfortable bed and bury herself in their sheets. At the same time, she was aware that they may have a guest with them. She had invited Chloe’s freckled friend to join them on holiday, if only to give her fiancée the time to spend with Max that she had clearly been missing.

She was strangely aware of a sudden firm pressure against her lips when she realised she’d started to fall asleep. Pulled back to the waking world, she ran the fingers of her right hand into the cold wet hair of the girl she adored. Her left hand went to the girl’s bare neck, holding the kiss for a moment longer so she could enjoy it.

As Chloe slowly pulled away, she could almost hear the smile in her voice when she spoke; “You were falling asleep.”

“Mhm…” she purred. Stretching up, she opened her eyes to take in the beautiful look on Chloe’s face, the sleepiness still evident in her sweet blue eyes. “I can sleep tonight, beside you.”

“That’s something to look forward to.” Chloe grinned as she flicked Rachel’s nose with her own.

“Okay, time for my shower.”

With a gentle shove, she pushed her partner off her onto the bed and jumped off, trying to shake the weariness from her body. She grabbed her toiletries from their travel bag as well as a change of underwear.

“Spare towel is in the bathroom!” Chloe called after her as she left the room.

“Maybe I won’t wear it when I come back in,” she replied with a wink and a shake of her ass.

She could hear Chloe’s laugh as she crossed into the bathroom, reminding her of the days she’d slept over. The rare moments when they’d be talking about school or hookups, the jealousy she’d feel when Chloe would admit to a one night stand.

That was the one thing she’d hated to feel, the uncertainty in why she felt that way when they were just friends. Now she knew why she had felt that way, a year of happiness with Chloe that could have been longer had she accepted the truth earlier. After what her father had done Rachel had found it more difficult to trust people, even Chloe, but the blue-haired punk had a way of getting under her skin in a way she couldn’t describe.

As these thoughts and memories swirled around her mind, she had stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the running water. Placing her hands on the wall she appreciated the water running through her hair and down her back, dispelling some of the weariness.

Finally returning to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her chest, she spotted Chloe was sitting at the top of the bed with a cigarette between her fingers and her eyes closed. She looked so content that for a moment Rachel thought she had fallen asleep, until her eyes opened to reveal her sparkling blue eyes and her lips cracked into a smirk.

“Took you long enough,” she said before taking another drag from her cigarette.

“Well I have to look my best for our friend in the hospital,” she replied as she sat on the bed. Chloe passed her the cigarette, which she gratefully accepted.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Uh-oh, that must’ve hurt,” Rachel teased with a smirk on her lips. Chloe prodded her in the side with her elbow, but she could see the grin on the punks brilliant features.

“About Max… and her coming to LA with us.”

“Go on.”

“Are you sure about her coming to stay for a while? I don’t want you… feeling like… ya know… she’s getting in the way of our time together.”

“Chloe Price, you are a fucking idiot sometimes!” Rachel laughed, leaning over her partner to stub out the cigarette. “I was the one to ask her!” she continued, placing a hand to Chloe’s cheek and looking into her pretty eyes. “Of course I’m sure! I think it would be good for her and it’ll be great to get to hear some more Chloe and Max stories.”

The punk had a small grin forcing its way onto her lips as they stared lovingly at one another. Rachel’s thoughts from before her shower returned, the feelings she’d suppressed and hidden until that wonderful night.

“Why are you so good to me?” Chloe asked. She had a strange look on her face, almost like confusion.

“Because… I feel like I’ve had a second chance to show you just how much you mean to me. I love you, Chloe, and we’re going to have an awesome future together.” She answered with total honesty, exposing herself in a very emotional way that she trusted nobody else to see.

“I love you too.” Chloe smiled beautifully, lightening her incredible features and shattering the strange look she’d had. “Rach… you’ve no idea what it means to me. That you and Max can get along, that you want her to come along. It’s like… a dream.”

With a playful smirk, Rachel pinched Chloe’s exposed forearm causing her partner to yelp and pull away. “Are you dreaming?”

“No.” The punk smirked. Rachel gently ran her fingers up her arm to her bare shoulder, enjoying looking into the girl’s eyes.

“Exactly! It’s real, babe. And I am marrying your punk ass.” She smirked happily as she straddled her partner’s lap, kissing her firmly on the lips to solidify her point.

The flick of Chloe’s tongue against her lips enticed her senses, she wanted so much more of the moment than she had at first realised. Yet as she bit her fiancée’s bottom flip she could feel the recognisable sensation of hunger as her stomach growled loudly. They started giggling together due to the rude interruption, pressing their foreheads together as they smiled so happily into the other’s eyes.

“We better go and get breakfast,” Chloe whispered as her fingers worked up and down the centre of Rachel’s back, teasing her worked up nerves further.

“And then it’s back to the hospital… to persuade the Caulfield’s to allow us to take their daughter to LA.” She chuckled, trying to resist the hunger so she could have just a little bit longer in the arms of her partner, a little bit longer as just the two of them.

“Really think you can persuade them?” Chloe asked, placing a hand on Rachel’s knee.

“Babe… parents are like putty in my paws…” she purred playfully.

“There’s that lioness coming out again.”

“Who is very hungry.” She grumbled as she reluctantly climbed off her partner and the bed.

Before getting dressed, she decided to give Chloe a playful flash of her body beneath the towel. She was wearing a bra and underwear, but she knew the view would get her partner hot under the collar for the rest of the day, just as it had done when they were back home in LA.


	11. A Glimmer of Hope

Ever since Rachel and Chloe had left the hospital, Max had been missing their company. The nurse had come to check up on her shortly after they’d left, followed by an orderly who placed her breakfast on the small table under the window. With some effort, she mumbled a simple ‘thanks’ to the female orderly. She always tried to be polite to the people who were caring for her, even when she felt like she didn’t deserve their time or energy.

Sitting at the table to eat her meal she looked out of the window towards the sea in the distance, thinking about the offer Rachel had made. While she had felt a little pressured to give an answer to the tenacious girl, she had to admit it was the answer she had wanted to give. She hadn’t wanted them to leave, she had wanted the night to last forever so she didn’t have to sit alone with her feelings.

Placing a grape to her lips, she recalled the touch of Chloe’s lips kissing her forehead and how safe she had felt all night. The feeling of calm that had managed to settle her thoughts and give her the chance to sleep without fear. It brought a small yet weak smile to her lips and a tear to her eye, quickly brushed away to avoid questions in case anybody entered her room.

She fiddled with the Polaroid camera that she had kept close ever since Chloe had given it to her. It was the most wonderful gift she could have received, like a lifeline as she felt adrift in the ocean. Two wonderful angels had brightened up her life in a way she couldn’t believe, making her laugh and smile more than she had done since she and Chloe had been kids playing in her bedroom.

After breakfast, she had a couple of hours to herself before visiting hours. With a little effort, she managed to grab a shower in the en-suite bathroom, using the toiletries her parents had brought with them the first day. It was the first shower she’d had since being in the hospital, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to the point of wanting to care about how she looked. As the water had run through her hair, all she could think about was the coming day. It was a glimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel, a chance to escape her pain and maybe reinvent herself as she had always planned to do in Arcadia Bay.

When visiting hours rolled around, she’d sat down at the table expecting to see Chloe’s blue hair and Rachel’s magnificent smile. She wasn’t disappointed when they were the first through the door with a subtle wink from Rachel before she was wrapped up in Chloe’s firm hug.

“There’s a fucking army behind us,” Chloe whispered into her ear as she let her go.

“What do you mean?” Max asked, frowning at what her friend meant. Nobody had come to see her so far, nobody had cared.

“Your classmates have all decided to descend on you today before you leave them behind forever.” Rachel grinned as she sat down opposite her. “The receptionist is trying to organise them into groups because there’s a limit on visitors.”

“How did you two get in then?”

“Like they could stop us.” Chloe laughed as she sat down beside Max, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. “They’re not gonna throw us out either, in case you’re worried.”

“Yeah… think of us like your bodyguards. You want people to leave, we’ll show them the door.” Rachel nodded, leaning back in her seat and pushing out her bust.

“Or a window…” The blue haired punk sniggered.

Max smiled at the comforting knowledge that the two girls would look after her and couldn’t hold herself back from giving Chloe another hug. She didn’t want to be all touchy-feely, but just having the two of them close by was inspiring.

“Thank you,” she muttered as Chloe gave her a squeeze.

“Anything for you, dude.”

The door opened and Max’s first guests entered. Dana Ward entered first, followed closely by her boyfriend Trevor, then finally her best friend Juliet Watson. Dana and Juliet were both holding cards and flowers, while Trevor was holding a balloon. As soon as Dana saw Max she rushed across the room and engulfed her in a tight hug, hitting her across the back with the flowers.

“I am so sorry we didn’t come sooner,” Dana said as she released Max.

“It’s okay.”

“It isn’t. We were planning to come on Monday, but Wells and his head of security put the school under curfew.” Juliet explained as she passed Max the card. “I’ve made sure to report on it in the school newspaper.”

“Gonna hit the establishment with the pen?” Chloe remarked as Max sat back down beside her.

“It is mightier than the sword,” the journalist retorted with a wink, taking the flowers from Dana.

“So they curfewed the school? Why?” Rachel asked, getting involved in the conversation as Dana sat down next to her.

“Trying to find whoever’s been dealing drugs on campus I guess.” Dana shrugged as she passed Max her card as well.

“Thank you,” she muttered, looking at the envelopes. She was torn about opening them in front of everybody or leaving it for later.

She was surprised when Juliet wrapped her arms around Max’s neck, giving her a warm hug. “We can’t believe you’re leaving Arcadia.”

“Who told you?” Max asked, wondering who’d been talking about her behind her back this time.

“It was probably hard to miss us moving all your stuff,” Chloe said gently, a cheeky smirk on her face.

“We’re really going to miss you, Max,” Dana added with a sad expression. “We should have hung out more.”

Max gave a slight nod of her head before she spoke. “I’m glad you came to see me though, I really appreciate the cards and flowers.”

“And the balloon! Dana said I should get you something,” Trevor said with a grin.

“That is an awesome balloon.” Rachel laughed, reaching out to take the string.

Trevor passed Rachel the balloon, who quickly leaned across the table to take Max’s hand. The blonde girl had a playful smirk on her face as she tied the string loosely around Max’s wrist, making everybody in the room giggle slightly at her antics. Even Max found herself smiling at the silliness.

“Looking awesome, Max!” The blue haired punk grinned, pulling the string so the balloon lowered and bopped Max on the head.

The visit was over too soon as Dana stood up and gave Max another hug. She hadn’t realised just how much she would miss these people, especially as they hadn’t really hung out properly.

“I hope you feel better soon,” the cheerleader said. “But you can call me, at any time, okay? We’re all here for you, Max.”

“Thank you, all of you.” Max beamed, trying to suppress the tears that were leaking into her eyes about to run down her cheeks.

“Before you leave, you should come to the Two Whales with us… so we can say a proper goodbye.” Juliet added as Trevor was already opening the door for the two ladies.

“I’ll try to!” Max nodded, thinking about how easier that would be if her parents agreed to let her go to LA with Chloe and Rachel.

Max didn’t have long to relax between visits. It was exactly like Chloe had said, there was an army of students coming into the hospital to see her. The apologies for not visiting were all the same, blaming Principal Wells for the curfew and not allowing them off campus. It was almost funny to hear how annoyed they were with him when it had been Max’s actions that had instigated the investigation.

Her parents came in at one point, but they didn’t seem to mind being pushed out for the day while people from Blackwell visited. Unfortunately, it didn’t give them a chance to talk about Rachel’s offer for Max to go to LA with them, something she was really hoping to do.

She was taken completely by surprise when Victoria Chase entered her hospital room with a card and a box of cookies. Then Nathan Prescott entered right after her and it felt like she’d been punched in the gut. She tried to focus on Victoria while forcing herself to shut out the flashes of memories she didn’t want to recall.

“Hi, Max,” the pixie cut girl said as she handed her the card and cookies. “I am… so sorry for what you’ve been going through.”

“Thanks, Victoria. I… it’s… been hard,” she admitted quietly, placing the card on the pile she would go through later.

“If it means anything to you. My dad is looking into the matter as well.” Nathan’s voice scratched at the inside of her mind but it wasn’t because of the tone of his voice. It was something else, something deep down she couldn’t explain. “He said students should be safe on campus, what happened is a load of shit.”

“I’m sure,” Rachel said with a gentle nod.

Max couldn’t believe Rachel was listening to Nathan’s bullshit. She stared at her almost dumbstruck for a moment when Victoria knelt down beside her, taking her hand like they were friends.

“I know… it’s a little late, but if there’s anything I can do, anything at all. Just give me a call, okay?” Victoria said softly, a pleading look in her eyes that Max had never seen before.

She didn’t know what to say, especially to such an outpouring of support from a person she felt had never liked her. All she could manage was a subtle nod of her head before Victoria again surprised her, giving her a tight hug.

“So where’ve you been Rach?” Nathan said while Max’s chin was on Victoria’s shoulder.

“I finally got out of Arcadia Bay… thanks to Chloe,” the blonde replied.

Victoria finally let Max go, a weak smile on her normally purse lips.

“And yet you came back,” Nathan commented. “Did ya miss me?”

“Pfft, no. We came back for Max. As soon as we got a call we bought tickets and flew to Portland.” Rachel had a confident smirk on her face, almost alluring. Even Victoria was now paying attention to their conversation, but she looked annoyed.

“You’ll have to let me get some pictures of you, for old time’s sakes.”

“I won’t have the time, Nath. We’re leaving tomorrow after Max is discharged.”

“Well, tonight then? I’d love to show you my work…” He sounded insistent, almost pleading with her. Chloe seemed to notice as well, but Rachel spoke before the punk could interrupt.

“We can’t, I’m really sorry. Chloe and I need to pack and make our plans to go home.”

“Come on, Nath… I think Max needs some time to rest after the whole of Blackwell descended on her.” Victoria quickly interrupted. Nathan looked a little annoyed but appeared to accept the nudge towards the door.

“Thank you for coming, Victoria!” Max said quickly.

“We’ll miss you, Max!” Victoria said, giving a small wave as the door closed behind her.

With Nathan out of the room, Max felt like she could breathe once more. The pressure in her chest at his mere presence was gone and she felt a little more normal. Chloe had clearly noticed the change, she’d taken hold of Max’s hand and was giving it a comforting squeeze.

“You okay?” Chloe asked gently. Rachel was even leaning on the table, her hand outstretched for Max to take which she accepted without really thinking about it.

She’d only known Rachel for a few days, but Max’s connection to Chloe had quickly extended to include the blonde. Sadly, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Rachel had been more interested in Nathan’s lies.

“Just… he makes my skin crawl,” she whispered, scratching the back of her neck almost like Chloe would do. “I can’t believe you like him…” she added, glancing at Rachel.

The blonde’s concerned look suddenly shifted to a frown and a quick shake of her head. “I don’t like him, Max. Not after I found out he probably gave you the drugs…” When Max didn’t respond right away, the question she was dreading was finally asked. “He did… didn’t he?”

She looked at Chloe hoping to escape into one of her stupid jokes or a distraction, but the blue-haired punk was staring at her with the same frown Rachel was wearing. Cautiously, she gave a small nod of her head and it was like the room suddenly exploded.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Chloe shouted, already rising out of her chair when Max gripped her hand tighter trying to stop her.

“Please… don’t. I… don’t want more trouble,” she pleaded desperately.

“Max… why did you get drugs from him?” Rachel asked, slipping out of her chair and around the table. She knelt down on the floor beside Max, placing a gentle a hand on her leg and the other on her shoulder.

“I… don’t… please… I…” she stuttered and mumbled, trying to back peddle from the conversation she didn’t want to have.

Chloe had stopped trying to leave the room and chase after Nathan, she’d sat back down and was holding onto Max’s hand firmly. They both cared about her so much that it was almost overwhelming.

“It’s okay,” the blonde whispered soothingly. “You don’t have to tell us. It’s okay.” Rachel repeated, her hand going to the back of Max’s neck and pulling her gently into a hug.

Max wrapped her arms around the blonde, trying to stop the crash of memories she didn’t want to go over just yet. She felt Chloe join the hug and couldn’t stop the sob escaping her lips when she tried to smile. Tears started to roll slowly down her cheeks into Rachel’s shirt, but the pressure of their two bodies against her own was a firm reminder of how much they cared for her. It allowed her to relax into Rachel’s embrace and let go of her misplaced annoyance with the blonde.

“Thank you…” she whispered to them both.

“We’re here for you, Maxi,” Chloe replied with a small squeeze.

The three of them gradually moved apart giving Max a chance to wipe her eyes and try to compose herself. She felt a sudden ruffling of her hair and smiled at the touch, the stupid little gesture that made her feel loved. Only Chloe could make her feel that way when she’d been so close to collapsing under the weight of her own despair.

When she opened her eyes Rachel was stood up looking out of the window, her arms folded across her chest. Chloe was still sat beside Max, a warm smile on her face and a caring glint in her blue eyes.

For a moment she was concerned about the blonde haired girl, but she soon turned back around with a smile on her face. For the first time, Max watched as Rachel pushed Chloe to sit back and sat on her lap. She winked playfully at Max as Chloe wrapped an arm around Rachel’s waist, though still kept a firm grip on Max’s.

“Are two always like this?” Max decided to ask, making the two girls laugh.

“Only when I haven't had much time with her lately,” Rachel answered. Max noticed the blonde lace her fingers between Chloe’s, a loving touch she had never experienced herself.

“And with different work shifts… we really don’t get much time together,” Chloe added, resting her cheek on Rachel’s back but looking straight at Max. “Hope you don’t mind?”

“No… no…” Max said, shaking her head. “If I’m living in LA with you… I’m gonna see this more often, huh?”

“Unfortunately for you,” Rachel teased as she pushed Max’s arm.

“Looking forward to coming with us?” the blue-haired punk asked.

“Fuck yes!” the brunette answered without pause. It had been one of the things keeping her going the past few hours.

“That’s the spirit!” Chloe smirked.

* * *

 

With the confirmation that it had been Nathan who had supplied Max with drugs, Chloe had really wanted to confront him. Fighting with the irresistible urge to do something was distracting her from the conversation Max and Rachel were having. Max’s sudden change in emotions hadn’t gone unnoticed to her, but it only made her more upset for the pretty brunette. She didn’t deserve to go from happy and carefree to a mumbling crying mess. Chloe was, however, extremely grateful that Rachel had stepped in so quickly to comfort her, to stop her from breaking down further. There was no doubt in her mind that Max would be okay with them when they went to LA, especially if she had both of them to lean on when she needed it.

As the end of visiting hours quickly approached, Max moved back to her bed and Rachel sat on the bottom of it with her legs crossed. Chloe had moved one of the chairs over to sit beside the bed, her legs stretched out while she leaned back, thinking about how to persuade the Caulfields to allow Max to come with them. The box of cookies Victoria had given Max were roughly opened and placed on the bed to be shared between them.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the hospital room door started to open, Ryan’s large frame leading the way with his thin wife right behind him. They smiled warmly when they saw the three of them, though as Rachel made to get off the bed they waved at her to stay put.

“I see somebody has quite a haul of get well cards,” Ryan commented when he dragged a couple of chairs over to the bed. “Had a good day with all of your friends?”

“It’s been nice.” Max nodded, slipping another cookie from the box.

“She’s been overwhelmed,” Rachel added with a polite smile.

“Looking forward to going home then?” Vanessa asked gently, sneaking a cookie from the pack and making Max smirk.

“That’s… uhm… something I wanted to talk about,” Max mumbled as she looked to Chloe, clearly wanting some support.

Rachel was a little quicker though. “We were hoping Max would like to join us in LA for a bit.”

“Oh?” Vanessa appeared interested but when Chloe glanced at Ryan he didn’t appear convinced.

“I’d like to…” Max shrugged timidly. “Ya know, get to spend some more time with Chloe and Rach… not have to worry.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Ryan shook his head, annoying Chloe. He’d taken Max away from her once before and he was about to do it again.

“Why not? She’d be safe with us. We’d look after her and she’d always be with one of us.” Chloe argued calmly, determined to give Max a break.

“What about your jobs? You’re both extremely busy,” Ryan said. Chloe was digging in for the long haul.

“I work with some excellent photographers, they’d probably allow an amateur to observe from time to time,” Rachel interjected quickly. “If Max is still interested in becoming a photographer, what’s better than some experience in the field?”

The blonde always had a way with words and Chloe was hoping it would be enough to convince Max’s parents.

“Please, mom, dad. I… I’d really like to get to spend more time with them.” Max sounded so timid and afraid of asking that it almost broke Chloe’s heart.

For a moment Ryan was silent, but the punk could see the man was thinking without talking to his wife. Vanessa was unreadable but Chloe had never got to spend much time with either of them. It had always been her own dad who had time for the two girls.

“No, I’m sorry girls. Maybe in the new year, but right now Max should come back to Seattle with us.” Ryan’s tone of voice ended any argument Chloe could think of, she knew he wouldn’t budge.

She looked at the brunette girl who had a pleading look in her blue eyes, a desperate look that Chloe knew only too well. It wasn’t going to be like arguing with Wells or David and she didn’t want to make matters worse. She was ready to go down swinging though if it meant giving Max the chance to get away and relax.

Just as she opened her mouth to argue there was a knock on the door, silencing her before she could voice her opinion. The door opened and one of the orderlies stepped in, a regretful look on her face.

“Really sorry, but visiting hours are almost over,” the woman said gently.

“Alright, thank you.” Ryan nodded, standing up from the chair he’d just sat on. “We’ll be back in the morning,” he said to Max, who nodded sadly.

“So will we,” Chloe said, standing up and giving Max the tightest hug. “You’re not going to Seattle without saying goodbye properly.” She quickly wiped a tear from her own cheek, trying not to allow Max to see her upset.

“See you tomorrow,” Rachel whispered, also giving Max a hug before climbing off the bed. “Don’t eat all those cookies!” she added with a playful smile as she took Chloe’s jacket again.

“Just because you want some more.” The brunette retorted with a forced smile.

“You’re damn right!” the blonde model said with a wink.

As they walked through the hospital corridor towards the exit, she couldn’t shift the feeling of annoyance at Max’s parents who were just ahead of them. She understood the concern they were clearly feeling for Max, she felt it too. But they also knew how much Max wanted to go to LA, to escape from her troubles for a short time.

When they reached the parking lot, she couldn’t contain the feelings any longer and decided to try to talk to Ryan and Vanessa. Releasing Rachel’s hand she marched after Max’s parents before calling out to them.

“Ryan!” she shouted, catching the man’s attention. Formality had gone out of the window when he had refused their request.

“Everything okay, Chloe?” Ryan asked as he’d stopped and turned to face her.

“I ugh… I really want Max to come with us.” She blurted out, not quite having a plan in mind yet.

“Chloe…” Vanessa started to say but Chloe cut her off as Rachel caught up to them.

“Look I know… I know it’s weird because of how different I look and the fact I’m with a girl who you had never met before. You haven’t seen me in years so you’ve no idea of the shit I’ve been through. But this is for Max… if she wants to come with us, even for a week, won’t that be good for her?” she said, hoping her argument would persuade them.

“It’s not that simple, Chloe…” Ryan replied gently, looking down at her. She’d forgotten just how tall the man was. “It’s not fair to ask the two of you to support her…”

“You’re not asking,” Rachel interjected quickly, her hand slipping effortlessly into Chloe’s and giving her the support she needed. “We’re offering. If Max wants to come, we have a spare room. She won’t be sleeping on the floor.”

“That’s not the kind of support I meant. What Max is going through…”

“We’ll support her. Doctors, therapy, whatever it takes if she wants it.” Chloe wasn’t backing down, she couldn’t explain the feeling but she didn’t want to be torn from her friend again.

“You’re not giving up, are you?” Vanessa said with a kind smile on her face.

“No. She’s my best friend. I’d… I’d go through hell for her.”

“Tell you what… we’ll think about it tonight.” Chloe knew her face lit up at the answer because Ryan quickly spoke again. “But that isn’t a yes, Chloe. My mind hasn’t changed yet so… don’t get your hopes up, okay?”

Chloe gave a firm nod of her head, knowing anymore pushing would cause Ryan to refuse to even consider it. She’d done all she could to give Max a vacation.

“We’ll see you tomorrow girls. Thank you… for being here for Max.” Vanessa gave Chloe a small hug.

“I… couldn’t be anywhere else,” Chloe said with a gentle smile, glancing at the hospital where she had been reunited with her childhood friend.

Max’s parents continued across the parking lot to their vehicle while Chloe and Rachel made their way back to their own. Rachel’s firm grip was keeping Chloe moving when she just wanted to stop and sneak back into the hospital. She was gently pulled from her consuming thoughts by a sweet kiss on her lips, lingering slightly as she enjoyed the loving gesture from her incredible partner. Her hand went to Rachel’s lower back, pulling her as close as possible as she appreciated the momentary distraction from the darkness that had been surrounding Max’s life. It was like a breath of fresh air that she had sorely needed, a little something to keep her moving forward. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with.

“We’ve done everything we can, babe,” Rachel whispered softly as their kiss ended.

“I know,” she responded, flicking her nose across Rachel’s. “I just… wish we could do more for her.”

“No going after Nathan… let David actually do something for a living.”

“You think he’s really gonna catch the rich creep of Arcadia Bay?” Chloe sighed, keeping Rachel close as she rested her head on her shoulder. She was made uncomfortably aware of the fact they were still in the hospital parking lot.

“Let’s go back to your Mom’s… we need to get our things packed. One way or the other, we’re spending tomorrow night in Portland before our flight home.”

“Alright… but I’m driving.” She finally released her partner from her grasp but opened the passenger door for her.

“Just like old times,” Rachel purred, brushing her lips against Chloe’s as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Chloe knew the blonde model was right, that they should just leave it to her step-dad. Thinking about it, she didn’t even know if her mom and David were still married. A smile crossed her lips as she considered the fact it may not be for much longer if they were. The distraction was welcome, but her thoughts soon returned to Max and the fact the person who had given her the drugs was still living it large, even with the audacity to come to her hospital.

Instead of heading back to her old home, she turned towards Blackwell Academy. Even if she wasn’t going to beat the crap out of Nathan, because she knew Rachel would never let her try, she was going to give whoever would listen to her a tip to search the Prescott kid. The sudden turn hadn’t gone unnoticed to her passenger though.

“Chlo… talk to me, what are you thinking?” Rachel asked, sitting up to pay a little more attention.

“Let’s give David a reason to check Nathan’s dorm… at least scare that fucker into next week.” She grinned as she rested her head on her hand.

“Babe, it’s not gonna work. Think who his dad is. They’ll slap him with a fucking warning and they’ll close the investigation. Max won’t get her justice.”

“Then we need him to admit it to us…” she argued, determined to do something in Arcadia Bay before they left. “I can’t… let this go.” She added, tightening her grip on the wheel. “I can’t.”

“All he did was supply, Chlo. Even Frank’s sold drugs to us in the past. He didn’t make Max take them…” Rachel explained gently. “There’s something else going on… let the assholes do their investigation and we’ll look after the girl that matters.”

Before they had reached Blackwell Chloe pulled over onto the side of the road and killed the engine. She leaned forward and pressed her head against the wheel, she felt useless to Max, like nothing she did would help. Something strange was obviously going on at Blackwell, but there was nothing she could do to unravel it. She was powerless to act.

The firm pressure of an arm across her back and hands on her shoulders slowly stirred her from her grief. She sat up and instinctively turned towards her fiancée, burying her head in her shoulder as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

“I can’t do anything for her, Rach…”

“You can be there for her, you big dork.” Rachel laughed gently, an infectious laugh that even had Chloe crack a smile. “That’s why we’re here. Not to unravel a mystery, not to change the world… to be here for Max. She needs us.”

Trying to accept the wisdom the blonde girl had decided to impart, she nodded subtly into her partner's shoulder. She knew Rachel was right, that she had to be there for Max. It was just difficult to think there was nothing else she could do for her.

“I’m here for you too,” Rachel added softly. “So… let’s go back to your mom’s… we’ll pack our bags for tomorrow morning. Then we’ll order a pizza, put on some movie and chill the fuck out. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you’re looking after me,” Chloe said with a chuckle. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do… because you did the same thing when I had a bad day at work.”

“You remember that?” she asked, leaning back to look into Rachel’s hazel eyes.

“Of course I do… I'm not old and senile... and it made my night.” The blonde placed her hand to Chloe’s cheek, wiping the tear away from her eye. “So… it’s my turn to look after you, Miss Price. Now get your sexy butt back in that seat and get this truck going.”

Chloe let out a laugh before pressing her lips to Rachel’s, stealing a kiss before she followed her orders. Once again, the blonde girl was her shining light in the dark. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it to get Chloe out of her dark thoughts.

Sitting back in the driver’s seat she got herself comfy before turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, but Rachel remained close with her hand on Chloe’s knee. A tender touch as she turned the truck around to take them back to where they were staying for one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> I'd just like to thank all the readers and people who have commented so far. It makes a writers day to know people are reading and enjoying the content they create, especially when they're having a slow or rough time.
> 
> This is also the first chapter I have posted since the release of Life is Strange 2. If release times on new chapters start to become longer, I'd like to apologise now. I'm working on quite a few things at once and while I absolutely love writing and entertaining you all with fanfiction, my goal in life is to become a well-known writer in my own right. This means actually working on original content and I have been slacking off on the sequel to my book, a lot. I'm also an avid gamer and there are only so many hours in a day!
> 
> Again, thank you all for your support and I hope to keep entertaining you for a while longer yet!


	12. Life needs a Little Mystery

It was ten o’clock on Wednesday morning, the day Max would be discharged from the hospital. Chloe and Rachel had both wanted to be there for her, to say their goodbyes and see her off at the very least.

Their morning had been a rushed affair after they didn’t get their packing done that night, instead, they had watched a couple of movies and cuddled together on the couch. In the middle of packing they’d said goodbye to Joyce, who was leaving for work. Chloe and her mom had hugged a little tighter than usual, and Joyce had wiped a tear from her eye before giving Rachel a hug too. She wished they could stay a little longer and have a little more time with her mom, but the trip had never been planned and they had to get back to LA. They had however promised to get Chloe’s mom to visit in the future, something that put a smile on the woman’s face before she left.

Sitting on a bench outside the hospital, they waited patiently for the brunette girl who had forced them back to Arcadia Bay. It wouldn’t be long before they shared one last hug before she left Chloe behind again. She tried not to think about it, Rachel’s words echoing around her mind from the previous day. 

The doors to the hospital opened and Max walked through first, wearing a pink Jane Doe t-shirt and grey hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers. Her parents were just behind her, while her dad was carrying an old messenger bag in his right hand. Chloe and Rachel both stood up, ready to walk with Max to the Caulfield’s vehicle.

When Max saw Chloe a wide smile spread across her freckled face and she picked up the pace, breaking into a small run before wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist. At first, it took her by surprise that the brunette was so happy to see her when they were about to be parted again, but she tightened her grip on Max and tried to enjoy the moment.

“That offer… to go to LA with you… is it still open?” Max asked, her voice slightly muffled by Chloe’s shoulder.

“Always, hippie girl,” Chloe answered, thinking she was meaning in the future. “We’d love for you to visit.”

“Dad said… Dad said I can… I wanna go with you!”

“Fucking seriously?” Chloe shouted, pulling away from Max to look into her blue eyes. She knew the brunette girl couldn’t lie, she’d never been able to lie.

“Seriously… he told me this morning. He said I can come with you to LA! If… you still want me to come?”

“Of course we do!” Rachel said, pulling Max away from Chloe for a moment for a hug of her own.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Chloe added, feeling an uncontainable excitement building deep inside. She wanted to jump with joy.

Max’s parents soon joined them. Vanessa had a smile on her face while Ryan looked concerned. He gave Chloe a polite nod and passed her Max’s messenger bag.

“Thanks,” Chloe said, deciding to give the bear of a man a hug.

“There are terms to my surrender.” Ryan joked as he returned the hug. “But they can wait until after our last meal…” Chloe took a step back and found Rachel’s waiting hand, squeezing it tightly to contain the energy she was feeling.

“Last meal?” Rachel asked.

“You think we were going to just leave straight away?” Ryan said with an evident smirk beneath his bushy beard. “Follow us to the Two Whales, we can discuss it there.” He added before giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

They didn’t stand around waiting for permission, Rachel was already pulling at Chloe’s hand to head towards the truck. Chloe wrapped an arm across Max’s shoulders and pulled her around. She noticed a smile on Max’s face, not forced like the previous day when they’d left.

“I can’t believe he agreed,” Chloe whispered, glancing over her shoulder as the Caulfields walked to their own vehicle.

“He said you made a pretty good argument,” Max replied softly, quieter than Chloe was used to.

“You’re damn right she did. She made me proud.” Rachel smirked as Chloe released her hand to reach for her keys. The blonde quickly snatched the keys from Chloe’s hand and unlocked the truck. “I’m driving.”

“You sure?” Chloe asked, opening the back door for Max to climb in.

“Positive… because you’re driving to Portland while Max and I share Chloe stories again.” Rachel sniggered as she climbed into the driver’s seat in front of Max.

“I would like to hear more stories,” Max said as she put on her seatbelt.

“I’m already regretting this idea…” Chloe teased, giving Max a wink as she closed the door for her.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Two Whales Diner they joined the Caulfields in one of the booths, squeezing into the tight space with Max on the edge. Rachel didn’t mind being pressed into the corner, especially as she had a tight grip on Chloe’s hand.

Before Ryan started discussing terms, as he had joked, they ordered their meals from Joyce who spent a little extra time talking to Max now that she was out of the hospital.

“Alright… while we wait for our food, let’s talk.” Ryan smirked behind his beard. “I have terms before I completely agree to Max joining the two of you in LA.”

“Dad…” Max groaned. Chloe sat back against the booth, giving Rachel a view of the blush on Max’s freckled face.

“One. She has to text us at  _ least  _ once a week. That is non-negotiable,” Ryan said firmly.

“That’s easy enough,” Max answered as Chloe nodded in agreement.

“Two. And I know this is difficult to enforce… but no drugs. I’m sure you can understand why.”

“We don’t do drugs, we’re not like that,” Rachel quickly said. “There’s nothing to worry about there.”

“But you smoke weed?” Ryan asked, a slight smirk evident even behind his beard. Rachel squirmed slightly in her seat, but Max’s dad laughed and shook his head. “I don’t care about a doobie you smoked a year ago… but nothing around Max.”

“That’s fine.” Chloe squeezed Rachel’s knee, they hadn’t smoked weed in a while anyway. It was just a little annoying to be told they weren’t allowed in their own home.

“Last but not least… Max, if you ever want to come home, just call and we’ll get you a flight back to Seattle.” He smiled warmly at his daughter, who nodded gently.

“I know, pop,” the brunette said. “How long can I stay?” she added, looking to Rachel and Chloe.

“As long as you want,” Chloe answered before Rachel could say anything. “Just… we’re gonna have to keep working or we can’t keep our place.”

“I understand, I don’t mind… as long as you don’t. It’ll give me a chance to… ya know… decide what I wanna do.”

“That is up to the three of you,” Ryan said with a simple gesture of surrender. “Just as long as I don’t have to worry about my daughter’s safety. Which I will be doing anyway.” He laughed, making the three girls smirk at his poor joke.

Joyce soon returned with the first few plates giving Ryan a chance to change the topic of conversation. He’d obviously said what he’d wanted to say and Rachel wasn’t surprised at his short list of demands. She knew her own dad would have made the same list if it were her, but she also knew she’d throw that list clean out the window as soon as they were a mile from Arcadia Bay.

Rather than being in the centre of the conversation, she decided to remain on the fringes, merely listening to Chloe and Max laughing with the Caulfields. It wasn’t her family, she had no memories she could share apart from those with Chloe. Many of those she wouldn’t share, they were too precious, too private for just anybody to hear. They’d already shared all she was willing to over the last few days.

When their plates were clear Ryan paid the bill, almost having to force Joyce to take the generous tip. She seemed almost ashamed at having to accept it, but Vanessa was just as insistent. Max, Chloe and Ryan then went back outside to sort through the things Max could take with her to LA, as long as they fit in a suitcase. Vanessa went over to the counter to talk with Joyce while she worked, leaving Rachel alone to contemplate the change that was coming down on them.

Making the offer for Max to come and join them in LA had been an impulsive decision. Watching the shy young girl over the last couple of days reminded her a little of Chloe when the punk had avoided people, building a wall around herself to keep people away. She could almost see the same things around Max, except instead of being the rebellious teen, Max had become an introvert, a plain Jane. Seeing her with Chloe she could almost see the blue-haired babe almost pulling Max from her shell. In a strange way, it was kind of cute to know Chloe had that kind of effect on somebody because she’d never needed it with Rachel.

She climbed out of the booth and started to head outside, giving a small wave to Joyce who waved back. Outside in the parking lot, Max had a bag open in the back of her parent's vehicle, moving things she wanted into it while Chloe sat on the open tailgate of their truck. Rachel sat down beside Chloe and instinctively put an arm around her waist. The punk turned and kissed her firmly on the cheek, a joyful spark behind her pretty blue eyes. 

It didn’t take Max long to sort through her things, eventually putting her suitcase onto the back seat of their truck. They didn’t have the equipment to secure it in the bed of the truck, and the last thing they wanted was to lose all of Max’s things along the road to Portland. Vanessa soon exited the diner with Joyce, who had a sad look in her eyes. Rachel understood why when she pulled Chloe away for a moment, talking to the punk in a hushed whisper. Max and her parents were doing the same thing, one last goodbye before they all went their separate ways. She couldn’t help but feel a little left out, but Joyce soon came over and wrapped her arms around her too.

“Look after my daughter, ya hear?” Joyce said softly, to which Rachel nodded. “And look after yourself, sweetie. I’m glad you both got to achieve your dream… I just wish it had been under better circumstances.”

“So do I…” Rachel replied gently, looking over Joyce’s shoulder at Chloe who smiled at her warmly.

“And congratulations to you both on your engagement, again. I’m so happy for you both… that you found love with one another.” Joyce added, patting Rachel on the shoulder gently. “You deserve some happiness in your lives.”

“She’s… awesome.” Rachel smirked at her fiancée who was blushing. “I couldn’t wish for a better girl.”

“Call me when you get home, okay?” Joyce smiled, turning to look at Chloe who gave an awkward nod of her head. “I’d better get back to work.” The woman said, gracefully turning back towards the diner.

As Joyce walked back across the parking lot, Rachel noticed how she wiped her eyes carefully before waving to the Caulfields. The two of them said their own goodbyes to both Vanessa and Ryan, who wished them a safe trip while quietly repeating his terms. Rachel didn’t complain, especially as she understood just how concerned the man was for his daughter.

Turning around to see how the Caulfields’ were doing, Rachel noticed Max climbing into the back of their truck. The petite girl was subtly wiping her eyes, but Rachel noticed. She always noticed the small things.

“I’m gonna ride in the back with Max, that okay?” she said, taking hold of Chloe’s hand to slow her down.

“Yeah, sure… we gonna book the flight when we get to Portland then?” Chloe asked, clearly double-checking their plans now that they had another girl with them.

“Uh-huh, same plan as before, we just have an extra ticket to buy.” She smiled before placing a sweet kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “Happy to be leaving?”

“You have no idea,” Chloe answered with a small laugh. “As nice as it is to see Max… I wanna go home.”

“Then let’s get going.” Rachel smiled, a warm feeling in her stomach when Chloe referred to LA as their home. 

It was exactly how she felt about their apartment, about the city where they had settled down together. Hearing Chloe use those words again as they stood outside the Two Whales made her want to jump her partner and kiss her right there.

She settled for a firm kiss, pouring as much love into that simple touch as she could. Chloe responded as she always did, returning the affection followed by a squeeze of Rachel’s hand. When they finally parted, Rachel smiled at her lovingly as she opened the back door and climbed in.

The punk closed the door for her before climbing into the driver’s seat in front. Rachel pulled on her seatbelt and turned to look at the brunette girl beside her, who was blushing ever so slightly and looking away.

“How you feeling? Ready to go?” Rachel asked, reaching over and rubbing Max’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go.” Max nodded, looking towards Rachel. The smile on her face didn’t quite reach her eyes, but Rachel had every intention of changing that over the next few weeks.

* * *

 

Leaving Arcadia Bay for the second time felt just as relaxing as the first, except this time Chloe’s face wasn’t hurting from an unwelcome smack from her step-dad. The only downside was the loneliness she was feeling in the front. She accustomed to Rachel riding alongside her in the passenger seat, teasing her with her witty little comments or talking about her day at work. It wasn’t quite the same being a glorified taxi driver for the two girls in the back. 

“So, Max… did you ever meet my step-asshole?” she decided to ask, trying to feel a little more included in the conversation the two girls were having on the backseat.

“Err… who was your... step-ass...hole?” Max replied, sounding a little confused.

Rachel sniggered but answered for Chloe. “Step-douche’s name is David Madsen, he’s the head of security at Blackwell.”

“Oh… yeah, I met him. He was a bit… uhm…”

“Of a creep?” Chloe smirked, glancing into the rearview to look at Max. “Call him all the names you like, Max. The guy’s a prick.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t visit while you were in hospital…” Rachel added. Chloe smirked, she was glad Rachel had noticed too.

“He er… he visited before you got to Arcadia…” Max muttered, almost so quietly that Chloe couldn’t hear her.

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Rachel uttered softly.

“I just…” Max let out a sigh, but another quick glance in the rearview showed Chloe the brunette girl was looking down at her hands. “I wanna get away from it all… for now. I’m so-”

“Don’t apologise.” She was quickly interrupted by Rachel. “Max, it’s all in your own time sweetie. So we won’t bring it up, and you don’t need to tell us anything until you’re ready. Okay?”

“Okay… thanks,” Max said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Chloe wished she could be sitting in the back with her childhood friend instead, to hold her hand or give her a hug. She decided to try to change the topic instead, anything to keep Max’s mind off whatever she couldn’t handle.

“Where d’ya wanna go first when we hit LA?” she asked, resting her head on her hand like she always did when driving.

“I dunno. Maybe get settled in first?” the girl answered.

“Well, that can’t be everything you wanna do?”

“Ice cream on the beach?”

“Now that we can definitely do…” Rachel sniggered. “In fact… as soon as we have the time we’ll spend a day at the beach, all three of us.” Chloe felt Rachel’s hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortably to herself.

“That sounds like fun…”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Chloe smirked. “You got a swimsuit, right?”

“Uhm… I think so. I wasn’t really paying attention,” the brunette said with a slight chuckle.

“We can always get you a new one, or you can borrow one of mine.” Rachel offered casually.

“I don’t think your outfits would look very good on me.”

“Please! You could totally pull off a hot little punk look,” Rachel teased, Chloe could hear it in her voice. “Trust me, Max. I have a good eye.”

“She’s not kidding, ya know…” Chloe added. “You would look good.”

“Maybe,” Max answered with obvious uncertainty.

The trip to Portland wasn’t quite what Chloe had been expecting. Unlike her trip with Rachel that had been filled with laughter and love, Max was a little harder to cheer up. Whatever dark thoughts that were on her mind were almost encompassing Chloe’s childhood friend, stopping her from enjoying the day and the freedom of being away from Arcadia. 

Once again, Chloe was grateful for her blonde fiancée who was being gentle with the petite girl. She was being playful, slowly taunting Max from her shell until Chloe heard a subtle laugh at one of Rachel’s jokes. It was like the mood in their vehicle had shifted, the dark weight on Max’s mind disappearing thanks to Rachel’s efforts.

When they eventually reached Portland they found a hotel near to the airport where they booked into adjoining rooms. Chloe unlocked the door to their room with the keycard and stepped inside, holding the door so Max and Rachel could join her. It was similar to the hotel she and Rachel had stayed in so long ago when they’d first arrived in LA, a little more upscale than they were used to. She knew they had the money to afford it, she was just surprised that her partner would make such a gesture for one night. 

After dropping their bag at the foot of the bed, she had a quick look around before noticing Max had taken her things into her own room, giving Chloe a moment to talk to Rachel.

“What we doing tonight?” Chloe asked, clapping her hands together as she paced the room.

“We need to book a flight and take the truck back to the rental place. Then… well, we can get something to eat? Chill out? Nothing too taxing, ya know?” Rachel answered as she opened their bag and took out the laptop.

The blonde sat down on the bed with the laptop open before her, waiting for it to turn on.

“Want me to take the truck with Max? We can get a cab back.” The punk offered, hoping it wouldn’t upset her partner.

Rachel glanced at her for a moment, a curious look behind her hazel eyes. A smirk soon cracked her lips and she nodded. “Sure, babe… just make it up to me tonight?” She winked playfully.

“Max is only gonna be in the other room…” Chloe whispered, looking towards the door in case Max was coming in.

“And when we’re home she’s gonna be in our guest room,” Rachel replied, typing something on the laptop. “Chlo… I don’t wanna miss out on our time together. We don’t get much as it is.”

Stopping by the bed, Chloe leaned down towards Rachel with a smirk on her lips. “You’re gonna have to be quieter then…” she whispered cheekily.

“Says you, Miss Price.” Rachel retorted, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh… shit, I’m sorry,” Max suddenly said, cutting their moment short. “I… should have knocked.”

“It’s alright.” Chloe blushed, trying to compose herself before looking around at the brunette.

Rachel laughed and caressed Chloe’s cheek affectionately. “You happy to go with Chloe to the rental place? Or would you like to stay with me?”

“Would… uhm…” Chloe glanced around and noticed Max looking between them, like a deer caught in the headlights. “Can I stay here? I don’t feel like going out.”

“That’s fine, Maxi.” She nodded, accepting it had to be in Max’s own time.

“You sure?” Rachel asked, looking at Chloe. “I don’t mind going instead.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in no time… so maybe you two can decide what we’re having to eat later?” the punk answered, trying not to feel hurt at Max’s decision to remain with Rachel. She was really hoping for a little time with the brunette girl so they could talk.

“We can do that,” the small framed girl said, sitting at a seat beside the window.

“Okay… I’ll be back soon.” Chloe leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Rachel’s lips.

“Stay safe, babe!”

* * *

 

After Chloe had left their hotel room Rachel had booked the three them onto a flight for the following day. She’d kept a close eye on Max while she’d worked, noticing the way the girl had pulled her knees up to her chest before resting her chin on them. The photographer was looking out of the window, though Rachel could tell it was an absent look. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

As soon as she’d received her confirmation email she shut down the laptop and placed it on the bottom of the queen-sized bed she would be sharing with Chloe. When she’d booked them into the hotel she’d chosen the rooms for comfort, cutting into what was left of the large sum of money they had discovered a little over a year ago. She’d also hoped to treat Max, to give her a taste of a better life than the dorm rooms of Blackwell.

Gradually she slid off the bed towards Max and playfully poked her on the nose. Max squinted and looked at Rachel confused for a moment, but a smile quickly broke across her face.

“There’s that pretty little smile,” Rachel teased as she sat in the chair opposite her new friend.

“Sorry… was just thinking…” Max replied, stretching out one of her legs.

“Spill. I’d love to get into the mind of Max Caulfield.”

“It’s… silly.” The brunette girl sighed, looking towards the door which Chloe had recently left through. “But…”

“Buuut…” Rachel echoed, trying to draw out what was on her mind.

“How could… why could…” Max let out an uncomfortable huff and pulled her knee back to her chest. “I didn’t… I was... a shit friend. When Chloe needed me most I… froze. I never called or text her and… I should have.”

“Max…”

“I should have been there for her, like… like she’s been here for me. You guys came back from LA for me because I… I… did something stupid.” Tears were starting to fill her blue eyes that were so like Chloe’s. Instinctively, Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette girl, who dropped her legs to bury her head into Rachel’s stomach. “How… can she like me for this? When I’ve been so fucking awful?”

“Is this why you didn’t wanna go with her?” Rachel asked gently. The crying girl merely nodded her response. “Max… she’s not holding it against you.”

“She should be yelling at me…” the girl sobbed quietly. Rachel tightened her grip, trying to comfort her broken friend.

“Well, she isn’t. She’s happy that you’re coming with us… and she doesn’t want to miss a minute with you.” Despite her gentle hiccoughs, Max remained quiet as Rachel ran a hand through the girl’s mousy brown hair. “Max… we came all this way because we wanted to. Chloe cares about you, and I think you’re pretty damn cute too.” Max let out a stifled laugh before sniffing and wiping an eye.

“I don’t… want her to hate me. I thought… I was always…” Max sniffed again before taking a deep breath. “When I went back to Arcadia I kept thinking about trying to get in touch with Chloe, but I never did. I was so afraid… so scared.”

“And that’s okay. But now you know she wants to spend time with you… so don’t let it ruin your time with us.” The brunette girl nodded once more. “Chloe was so upset when she thought you wouldn’t be coming back to LA with us.”

“Really?” Max asked, the surprise evident in her sweet voice.

“Mhm, but don’t tell her I told you.” She chuckled more to herself. “Just… make the most of the time, okay?”

“Is that what you two did?” Max sniffled again, though she was gradually pulling away from the embrace.

“What do you mean?” She asked as she released the girl. Her shirt felt a little soggy as it touched her skin, but she couldn’t blame the girl for the tears she’d shed.

“Did you always make the most of your time together?”

_ Oh… you wanna know how we got together, huh?  _ Rachel thought to herself. She allowed a smirk to cross her lips as she sat back down.

“Every moment we got. But… it wasn’t until a year ago we kinda… ya know, moved past friends.” She answered honestly as she hooked her hair behind her left ear.

“Oh…”

“But we almost missed that chance. It took us two years to finally commit and then… we left Arcadia together. I had to take a chance on losing her to get this.”

“And you… don’t regret it now?” Max asked quietly. Rachel could see she was trying to come to terms with something, asking questions to try to relate them to her own issues.

“I regret missing out on the time we weren’t girlfriends… but I don’t regret taking a chance, not in a million fucking years.”

Max nodded her head in understanding but remained quiet once again. It was obvious she was struggling with something, but Rachel didn’t want to push it too far. She’d seen in the hospital how easily it was for the petite girl to break under pressure at the moment. All she could do was give her the time to come to her own terms, and provide support if the brunette girl asked.

“Feeling a little better now?” she finally decided to ask, returning the conversation to Max’s admittance of guilt.

“A little bit… but…” The brunette glanced out of the window once more and frowned. “I want to apologise to her, I need her to know how much I missed her stupid jokes.”

“Do it tonight. Then we’ll be in LA with a fresh start, nothing hanging over you.”

“Okay,” Max whispered. “Thank you, Rach… for everything.”

“You’re my friend too, Max. You don’t have to thank me!” She smiled warmly, hoping the simple gesture would put a smirk on Max’s face too. She wasn’t disappointed.

* * *

 

Chloe didn’t mind being alone, she’d spent enough time in Arcadia Bay just chilling by herself smoking a joint, but when Max had decided not to go with her she had to admit it hurt a little bit. During the short drive, she’d argued with herself over how silly she was being, especially as Max had only got out of the hospital that day. The poor girl was going to a place she didn’t know with somebody she hadn’t seen in years, it was more than understandable that she’d need to get to know Rachel a little better and not overwhelm herself.

When she finally returned to the hotel room she used the keycard to enter the room once more but was a little surprised at what she found. Rachel was lying back on the bed with a hand of cards and a cheeky grin on her face. The brunette girl was sat on the foot of the bed with her own hand of cards, but her grey jacket had been tossed over the back of one of the chairs. Chloe had never expected Max to be playing cards, then she realised Rachel was teaching her how to play poker when they showed each other their cards.

“Having fun?” Chloe asked, removing her jacket and tossing it over Max’s.

“We were killing time, waiting for you.” Rachel grinned as she dropped her cards between herself and Max.

“We’re gonna eat in the hotel restaurant if you’re okay with that?” Max said, dropping her cards on Rachel’s and looking at Chloe. 

“Yeah, sure…” She nodded, a little distracted as Rachel stretched with her arms above her head. 

Max let out a little snigger and Chloe realised her friend had just been watching her as she eyed up the beautiful model. She couldn’t stop herself from blushing and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well while you two decide what we can do for a couple of hours, I’ll be right back,” Rachel smirked as she climbed off the bed before heading to the bathroom.

As the door snapped shut behind the blonde girl, Chloe sat down on the bed beside Max who was fiddling with the cards on the pile. She looked like something was on her mind, but Chloe didn’t want to push her. Instead, she found herself slipping back into the protective childhood friend. Just as she was about to ask what Max would like to do, the brunette spoke and took Chloe by surprise.

“I’m so sorry for the last five years, Chloe. I’ve… been an awful friend,” she whispered quietly without looking at Chloe.

“Max…”

“I have, Chloe. I left you and I didn’t call or write… I… you should hate me.”

“But I don’t, you dork,” Chloe smirked, nudging Max in the side as she tried to get the petite girl to look at her. “You’ve obviously had your own shit going on…”

“Not really… not until…” Max took a deep breath and shook her head. “I hid behind a camera, I… lost touch with the one person who had always looked after me. I should have called you.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Maxi. You couldn’t have known what I was going through…”

“But I should have! I should have fucking been there for you! Like you… like you and Rach have been here for me.”

Max’s eyes were starting to brim with tears, but Chloe merely smiled. She cupped Max’s face with her hands and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. “And we’re still going to be here for you, okay? I’m not holding it against you.”

“You’re sure?” Max asked, the uncertainty evident in her soft voice that Chloe had been yearning to hear again for so long. “Because I’d completely understand if-”

“Fucking positive, hippie. When have I ever lied to you?”

“Never.” Max nodded awkwardly. Chloe released the brunette's face and instead wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into the tightest hug.

“And I never will. I’ve got your back, Max.”

“And I’ve got yours… I promise, Chloe. I’m not letting you down again.”

“I know,” Chloe whispered as she gently rocked her best friend.


	13. Back to Los Angeles

The flight from Portland to Los Angeles was something Max had been looking forward to ever since Rachel had made the offer in her hospital room. Her whole evening with her two friends had been exciting as the hours ticked gradually by, growing closer to the moment they would leave Oregon and head to California. The following midday they boarded the plane to LA but she couldn’t shake the feelings of anxiety. She was surrounded by people she didn’t know in an enclosed space and it had obscured her senses during the flight, stopping her from being able to concentrate on more than Chloe’s firm hand on hers. She had no idea where her mental breakdown had come from, but she was extremely grateful for the punk girl who had made it her duty to keep her calm throughout the trip. It reminded her of when they were kids and Chloe would protect her from things, even get into trouble for her. She had always been there for Max and she was there again, a comforting presence against the darkness in her mind.

When they arrived at LAX a little under three hours later, they’d collected their bags and quickly made their way out of the building. Rachel grabbed one of the cabs and Max was quickly bundled into the back of the vehicle with the blue-haired punk. It was a quick trip from the airport to where Rachel and Chloe lived, though Max wasn’t exactly timing it. She was trying to keep her nerves settled and not throw up from her twisting stomach. She instinctively reached for the strap of her messenger bag, holding onto it like a lifeline as they finally came to a stop.

The two girls she accompanied worked flawlessly together, Rachel paid the driver while Chloe was already unloading their bags from the trunk. The brunette girl could only feel like more baggage, but the blonde model quickly hooked an arm around Max’s and started guiding her into the building.

“You feeling okay?” Rachel asked quietly, a concerned look in her hazel eyes.

“A little… off? I guess.” Max shrugged as she was led kindly up the stairs.

“We’re almost home, then we can chill the fuck out and not have to worry about anything!” the blonde said enthusiastically.

Looking back over her shoulder, Max saw Chloe bringing up the rear. She had one bag thrown over her shoulder and the other trailing behind on its small wheels, but she didn’t look annoyed with how the baggage had fallen to her. Noticing Max’s attention, Chloe playfully stuck out her tongue at the brunette who quickly did the same back.

“You’re like big kids,” Rachel said with a chuckle in her voice.

“Yeah, but you love it…” Chloe retorted, nudging Rachel in the back now that she had caught up.

“Shh, that’s a secret,” the blonde girl whispered playfully as she pulled keys from her right pocket.

Max waited patiently as Rachel unlocked the apartment door, then followed her into the room. At first, she was surprised that they could afford such an apartment, it was nothing like what she had been expecting. It looked almost like a showroom, yet the hint of Chloe’s and Rachel’s belongings reminded her that they lived here. DVD cases were lying open beside the TV, a stray hair bobble was resting on the dining table along with two wine glasses. Max then noticed the small clutch bags that had been tossed aside on the couch. They’d told her when they’d got engaged, but it had never quite hit home how suddenly they’d dropped their lives to go back to Arcadia Bay just because of her. 

Leaning against the wall partition between the dining room and kitchen she felt the guilt steadily starting to scratch at her insides as she realised it was her fault they hadn’t enjoyed their engagement properly. She’d done something stupid and ruined what should have been a wonderful weekend for the beautiful couple.

“Hey, you don’t have to stand in the doorway,” Chloe whispered softly. She kicked the door closed before taking Max’s hand, guiding her further into the apartment.

“So would you like the grand tour now? Or would you like to get settled in first?” Rachel asked, standing in the middle of the living area facing Max. Her eyes twinkled and a bright smile was spread across her lips. She was clearly happy to be home.

“Get settled, I think,” Max answered, latching on to the excuse to maybe get a little time to herself.

“That’s alright.” Rachel nodded, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Come on, Maxi, I’ll show you your room.” 

Chloe took hold of Max’s hand once more and guided her past a breakfast counter, pausing only to drop the couple’s bag by the first door they passed. From there, the punk girl gave Max a reassuring smile and took her past a small archway.

“Bathroom’s in there.” Chloe pointed towards the closed door.

The blue-haired girl opened the last door they came to and nodded for Max to go ahead. Inside was a simple double bed with bedside tables and lamps. A few items of clothing discarded around the base of the closet like somebody had been changing in the room.

“Oh.” Chloe chuckled, dropping Max’s bag at the bottom of the bed. “Rach was changing in here the other night,” she explained, snapping up the girl’s discarded clothes and throwing them over her arm.

“It’s alright. You weren’t expecting a guest.” She responded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Unless you wanna unpack in peace?” Chloe smiled, edging towards the door slowly.

“I’ll be out in a few… just, need time, ya know?”

“You’re safe here dude, no need to explain to me.” The punk girl gave Max a gentle punch in the shoulder. “Just don’t be a hermit, a’ight?”

“A’ight.” Max echoed with a small laugh.

With Chloe out of the room and the door closed, Max took a deep breath as she looked around the space that was hers. When she’d first moved into the girl's dorms in Blackwell she had quickly got to work stamping her mark on it, but she didn’t feel the same creative spirit in her friends home. It wasn’t hers and she had no idea how long she’d be staying for. Her life was currently one of uncertainty which made her feel like baggage, a burden on the two people who were so caring and understanding.

_ Come on, Max… pull it together.  _ She thought, placing her head in her hands.  _ Chloe doesn’t want to be babysitting your sorry ass.  _ She let out an annoyed sigh and stood up, trying to make sure she at least unpacked her things.

* * *

Having left Max alone to get settled in Chloe returned to the living room. The sliding door was open onto their small balcony, where Rachel was sat at the table with a glass of wine as the breeze tugged at her golden locks. Chloe looked around at the bag by the bedroom door, then the wine bottle on the breakfast counter beside two glasses. With a shrug of her shoulders, she grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass, stopping only when her glass was half full.

Wine glass in hand she stepped out on the balcony and placed her glass on the table. Rachel looked up at her with a gorgeous smile on her face, just before Chloe placed a kiss on her forehead. The blonde girl leaned into the touch, clearly appreciating such a simple gesture. When Chloe finally moved away Rachel tipped her head a little further back so they could kiss properly. She placed a hand to Rachel’s neck, enjoying the loving connection for a little while longer before they parted.

“Happy to be home?” she asked as she sat down opposite her partner. She felt like she already knew the answer.

“Of course!” Rachel answered, placing her glass on the table. “I thought you’d be helping Max get settled in?”

“She’s unpacking,” Chloe answered, leaning forward to grab her glass.

“Think she’s okay?”

“Probably just nervous.” She took a small sip, enjoying the taste of the wine they had bought to celebrate their engagement. “New place with a girl she hasn’t seen in five years.”

“We should do something tonight then, help her relax and settle in,” Rachel offered.

“Going out would probably overload her pretty little head.” Chloe laughed, looking around in case Max was sneaking up on them.

“Then we’ll get pizza and do something tomorrow. You know I’ve got work this weekend?”

“I know. I was kinda hoping you’d skip it so I could spend a little more time with you.”

“Sorry, babe, but it’s modelling work. I’ve got to put in my best. Plus you can spend some time with Max, make sure she’s okay.”

“I guess. Just really wish we could have a little more time.” Chloe sighed, kicking off her boots below the table like she’d done so many times before.

“You have me until Saturday morning, so make the most of it.” Rachel teased playfully as she kicked her feet up onto Chloe’s lap.

With a smile on her face, Chloe leaned back in her chair with her wine glass. She kept her right hand on Rachel’s ankle, working her thumb in small circles and giving her a gentle massage.

“I love it when you do that…” Rachel whispered after taking a small sip of her wine.

“What? This?” She indicated the massage.

“Yeah… you used to do it when we were chilling in the junkyard as well.”

“I… never realised. It just comes… like, naturally, ya know?” She admitted with a smile and looked down at her lap.

“Well, I’ve always liked this natural side.” Rachel grinned before placing the glass to her lips and taking another sip. “I’m certainly looking forward to it a bit later.”

Chloe gave her partner a knowing smirk. “Maybe, if you’re lucky.”

They sat together for some time, comfortable in the others company with nothing else they wanted to say. It was like being back in the junkyard when they would just spend time together without it ever feeling awkward. Rachel had the same aura of confidence as she swirled the contents of her glass between sips. Every now and then she would stop and look at her engagement ring, excitement and happiness clearly evident in her hazel eyes. Chloe would look at her own ring and grin, recalling that incredible moment they had proposed to one another. 

It was great to be back in LA, especially as it meant she’d followed through on her promise to Rachel. They were home, they weren’t still in Arcadia Bay and they had their entire futures ahead of them.

“Hey,” Max said softly causing Chloe to look up at the petite girl.

“Hi, you finished unpacking?” Rachel asked.

“Didn’t have much to unpack.” The brunette girl shrugged.

“Want a glass? Wine tasting session like old times?” Chloe indicated the glass of wine her hands.

“Probably not a good idea,” Max answered with a small shake of her head. “I still have to take antidepressants. Probably won’t mix.”

“Well, our home is yours… feel free to pick whatever you want from the kitchen.” Rachel smiled warmly, she was clearly comfortable with her feet on Chloe’s lap.

“Thanks,” Max said before returning back into the apartment.

The small brunette girl returned a moment later with one of the glass bottles of coke and leaned against the railing behind Rachel.

“So what would you like to eat tonight, Max? Our treat!” Rachel said, sliding to one side and tilting her head back to look at the brunette girl. 

“You sure? I-”

“Positive. You’re our guest!” 

“I’d love another pizza…” Max whispered almost like she was afraid of her own answer.

“Pizza it is then!” Rachel said, sitting up to look across the table at Chloe. “Collect or delivery?”

“I’m lazy… get it delivered,” Chloe laughed.

“Oh, so much better than the junkyard…” Rachel sniggered, leaning to the side as she took her phone from her pocket.

“Junkyard?” Max asked, looking past Rachel at Chloe.

“We uh… we used to hang out at the junkyard,” Chloe answered. “We found it the first day we hung out together,”

“It was our hideout, our place to escape from the world. No intruders, no assholes just… us.” Rachel smirked at Chloe and applied a teasing amount of pressure with her foot.

“But…” Chloe said, trying to ignore the playful touch. “Getting a pizza delivered wasn’t gonna happen. So we’d normally get one on the way there.”

“Sounds nice…”

“You’d have loved it.” Chloe grinned, thinking of the three of them hanging out together. “Especially with your camera thing… Rach could have been your model.”

“Can still be if she wants me,” Rachel whispered as she hit the dial key on her phone.

“That might be fun,” Max said before taking a sip from her bottle.

“What pizza do you want, Max?” Rachel asked quickly.

“Pepperoni, please.”

While Rachel was on the phone placing their order Max and Chloe remained quiet, sipping their drinks. Chloe stuck her tongue out at Max and received a small smile from the girl for her efforts. Given a moment to observe her old friend, Chloe noticed the sadness was still locked behind Max’s blue eyes. She stood like somebody who had suffered a terrible defeat, her shoulders slacked while she picked at the label on the bottle. 

“Pizza is ordered…” Rachel said, dropping her phone on the table. “You, my dear punk, are paying.”

“As normal.” Chloe laughed, thinking about the last time they’d had pizza delivered. The only reason she’d answered the door was that Rachel had been indisposed.

“Come on, let’s go inside so Max doesn’t have to stand around.” The blonde girl decided, finally moving her feet from Chloe’s lap to stand up. “I’ll find a movie to watch.”

“Sounds good,” the punk agreed, sliding her boots out from beneath the table with her foot before standing up.

She bent down and picked up the items, but as she straightened up she noticed Max hadn’t moved from against the railing. The brunette girl was looking down towards the pool, her thumb picking at a loose bit of the label. Chloe placed an arm around Max’s small waist, careful not to spill her wine.

“Wassup?” she whispered into Max’s ear.

“Why am I here?” Max asked sadly.

“Because you wanna be?” Chloe answered, leaning forward to look at Max’s face. “Because I want you to be?”

“You sure? I… I don’t want you feeling sorry for me or-”

“Do you remember when we were kids? When my dad…” The memory was still a painful one, but it was one of the few times she could recall. “The day my dad died when you tried to tell me you were moving?”

“I can’t exactly forget it, Chloe… I felt like…”

“I know.” Chloe tightened her grip and placed her head to Max’s temple. “You are my best friend, Max. I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure you’re okay. Just like I was trying to do back then.”

Max pressed her head a little more to Chloe’s, almost like the connection was comforting her tormented mind. She wished she could get inside Max’s head and sort out whatever was messing her up, but she knew it would take time.

“Got a movie!” Rachel yelled from inside the apartment.

“We’d better go in before your future wife locks us out,” Max said with a smirk on her lips.

“There’s the dork I know and love!” Chloe retorted with a grin. 

She gently pulled Max away from the railing and pushed her towards the open door. There was no hesitation from Max as she went inside and joined Rachel on the couch. Chloe knew it was going to take time for her to get over whatever was twisting up her mind, she just hoped the brunette wouldn’t allow it to consume her. She knew what Max was like for bottling things up until she popped, it was clearly evident she was still that way.

Following the brunette girl inside, she dropped her boots by the door and settled down beside her fiancée. She slipped her hand beneath Rachel’s, lacing their fingers together as she cuddled into her partners embrace. There was nowhere else she’d rather be, but rather than focusing on the film she was consumed with ideas about how she could help Max.

* * *

 

While they had planned to go out the following day, Max had decided she wanted to stay at the apartment while she still got used to things. Rachel didn’t mind, especially as she had work the next day. It gave her the best excuse to spend some time with Chloe without the stress of being in Arcadia. They could finally enjoy at least a day of being engaged as she had originally wanted. 

She eventually managed to persuade Max to at least go down to the swimming pool that was available to them in the apartment complex. It was the middle of the day and most people were at work allowing them to have the place to themselves.

Sitting on one of the loungers, Rachel watched as Max and Chloe sat on the edge of the pool in their swimsuits kicking their feet in the water. The brunette girl was checking out Chloe’s tattoo, tracing her fingers over the red ribbons as Rachel had done in the past. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially as she couldn’t recall a time when Chloe had allowed anybody else to touch her in such a way. 

“Did it hurt?” she heard Max ask.

“Not a bit,” Chloe replied with a subtle shake of her head.

“Seriously?”

“Okay, maybe a bit.” She laughed, glancing around at Rachel who smirked knowingly at her. “Alright! Quite a bit. But Rach was with me.” 

“And you have one too?” Max said, turning to look in Rachel’s direction.

Feeling a little more included in their conversation, the blonde girl climbed off the lounger to sit down beside Max. She placed her left leg in the water just like them but pulled her right leg up to show off the dragon tattoo on her calf.

“That is… pretty awesome.” Max nodded appreciatively.

“Hella awesome, dude. She didn’t even wince,” Chloe said with an admiring look in her blue eyes.

“Did you ever want another one?” Max asked as Rachel placed her leg back in the cool water.

“I was gonna have a star done on my wrist, here.” Rachel indicated a spot on her left wrist then gave a shrug of her shoulders. “Never got around to it.”

“Do you think a tattoo would suit me?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Chloe answered while Rachel looked over the smaller girls slim body. 

Rachel could certainly imagine the sweet girl with a tattoo. “You’d look good with one, and it’d add a little mystery for the guys,” she teased gently.

Max blushed and looked away across the pool, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t… think guys are really on my radar right now.”

“That’s okay,” Chloe said, slipping into the water gracefully.

“Just think about it. If I hadn’t shown you my tattoo, you’d wanna know what it was and where… right?” Rachel asked, grinning at the brunette girl who’d finally turned her attention back to the blonde.

“I guess…” Max answered with a small shrug, but Rachel could read the small blush in her cheeks and the hesitation in her voice. 

She chose not to draw attention to it. “Well, you can drive a guy insane with that.” She smirked, slipping into the water to join Chloe. Chloe’s arms slipped effortlessly around Rachel’s waist, then the punk’s chin on her shoulder.

“Gonna join us, hippie?” Chloe asked.

“Hell yeah!” Max smirked, pushing herself off the side and into the water with a small splash. 

With the conversation driven from their minds, they enjoyed the afternoon in the pool which they still had to themselves. It was great to see Max actually laughing and enjoying herself properly, the sadness that had been prevalent behind her eyes was missing for the moment. Just a couple of days with them seemed to have drawn the girl out of her depression, but Rachel knew it couldn’t last. Max still hadn’t talked about just what could have caused her to take an overdose. They hadn’t brought it up since they’d left Arcadia Bay, and Max hadn’t mentioned it either.

They returned to their apartment with their towels wrapped around their chests when their stomachs had started to rumble and Chloe had complained about needing food. Rachel made sure to put the suncream away in the bathroom for the future then returned to the living area. 

Max and Chloe were sat at the breakfast counter, still wrapped in their towels, quietly discussing what they should have for dinner. The punk turned to Rachel and pulled the blonde to lean against her, including her in the conversation flawlessly.

“Rach is a hell of a cook… makes a mean spaghetti bolognese,” Chloe said, taking hold of Rachel’s hand on her stomach.

“So I’ve been told,” she played along, smiling at the brunette girl.

“But you’re working tomorrow… so that’s not fair.” Max argued gently. “We should cook, me and Chloe.”

“Sure I can trust you with a knife?” Chloe teased. At first, Rachel thought she’d gone too far, but Max let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“I promise I won’t poke you with it,” Max said, sticking out her tongue and causing them both to laugh at the girl's cheeky response.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or worried,” Rachel retorted, releasing Chloe’s hand and turning to wrap her arms around the punks neck. “Threatening to stab my girl,” she said, putting on a silly voice.

“She’s so mean!” Chloe sniggered, playing along with the joke.

“Alright, I’m not putting up with your mocking. I’m going to go and change,” Max said. Rachel wondered if they’d upset her, but there was a definitive smirk on the petite girl's face as she left her seat.

“We’d better change too,” Chloe added as Max passed behind Rachel.

“I could be lazy… lounge around in my bikini… tease you for the rest of the day.” She whispered playfully as she ran a hand into Chloe’s wet blue hair. “It might be fun.”

“And cruel… and a little weird for Max.” Chloe retorted.

“Good point. I guess I better get used to the brunette girl being in our lives,” Rachel said, stepping away from her partner and helping her to her feet.

“I wish I could say she’s here to stay,” Chloe whispered as she led the way to their bedroom.

“If she wants to, I won’t say no.” She offered up, knowing just what it would mean to Chloe.

“Seriously?” The punk girl asked as she closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy in case Max was finished changing before them.

“Seriously, Chlo. I know how much her friendship means to you. I’m happy for her to stay if she wants to, and you want her here. Just…”

“Just what?”

“Just make sure you show me some of that awesome Price attention,” she whispered into Chloe’s ear.

“I can do that,” the punk girl said with a smirk.

As Rachel leaned into Chloe’s body she unwrapped the towel from her own, allowing it to drop to the floor around her feet. Chloe’s fingers were already tracing their way up her spine as they pressed their lips together, enjoying a little time as the couple they were. For Rachel it was a little like reclaiming her partner, having a moment of intimacy that Max couldn’t share with Chloe.

The kiss intensified into one of passion, all Rachel had to do was open her mouth a touch and Chloe followed the lead. With a firm tug, she unwrapped Chloe’s towel and pressed her form to her partners. The punk stepped back and fell unwittingly onto their bed with Rachel landing on top of her.

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing along with Chloe, the heat of the moment dispersed by a light-hearted playfulness. Rachel’s damp hair hung down like curtains, blocking their view of the rest of the room, but they only had eyes for each other.

“I love you, Rach…” Chloe whispered, raking her hand through the left side of Rachel’s hair.

“I love you too,” she replied, leaning lower and kissing Chloe’s lips softly.

* * *

 

Max rolled over in the wonderful double bed and checked the time on her phone. It was two o’clock in the morning and in a few short hours, she knew Rachel would be leaving for work. They’d had a fun night, especially cooking with Chloe for the first time in so many years. It was just like her childhood when she’d stay over at the Price’s, only instead of cooking dinner, they’d cook breakfast with William. It was a nice memory, even if it hurt to think that she would never see Chloe’s dad again, who had been like a second father to her.

Even though they’d had a good time and watched another movie together, she was struggling to sleep. Her mind wouldn’t shut off and give her peace, instead of going over the same things she had struggled with before that day. She wanted it to end, to be given some peace but she couldn’t do that to Rachel and Chloe. It had been different in Blackwell, especially after what Kate had done. Everybody had acted as if they’d cared but Max had always felt like it was one big lie. Victoria certainly hadn’t cared, no matter what lies she told or cards she sent.

She rolled over again and tried to stop thinking about it. Instead, she tried to think of the last couple of days with two people that had no reason to lie to her.

_ Chloe went back to Arcadia for me… after I left her for five years. I can’t do that to her.  _ She thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.  _ And Rach has been so kind and caring. I’m so glad Chloe found somebody... somebody better than me. _

She hated what she had done to Chloe, wished that she could take it back and be a better friend. Maybe then her life would have been better too, Chloe would have always had somebody who cared about her. She wanted to scream and yell at herself for being such a wuss, for not getting in contact as soon as possible.

Kicking off the covers she climbed out of bed, feeling a need for some fresh air. She pulled on her jeans to cover her pyjama shorts and left the spare bedroom, quietly creeping past Rachel and Chloe’s room so she didn’t wake them up. As silently as possible she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the cool night. Taking a deep breath she sat down on one of the two chairs, trying to focus past the dark thoughts that were swirling around her mind.

After everything she’d been through, the night she couldn’t remember and the insults of her classmates, she would never have believed she would be in Los Angeles with Chloe. They’d always talked about seeing the world together, exploring and being adventurers or pirates. 

“Sup, hippie?” Chloe suddenly asked, taking her by surprise and almost making her jump out of her seat.

“You scared me!” Max sighed as Chloe gave a slight chuckle. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“No, dude, you’re cool. But Rach is out cold.” Chloe winked as she sat down, Max almost blushed as she thought about what that could mean. “So… I ask again, wassup?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she answered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Too much thinking?”

“How did you-”

“You shoulda seen my bedroom before we left. I’d written ‘I can’t sleep’ above my pillows because it was so fuckin’ true.” Chloe had the most magnificent knowing grin on her face that Max couldn’t resist the urge to smirk. “I know how it feels, Maxi. You’re not alone.”

“But you didn’t try to end it all.”

“Ya know why?”

“Why?” Max asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Because of that girl in there,” Chloe answered, pointing to the window behind Max. “She saved me, Max. I was fucking playing with death, standing on the tracks when a train was coming… dumb shit like that. Then I met her… and it changed my life.”

“I… never… I don’t…” she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

“You have me. I’m not letting you go again! Sucks to be you, dude, but I can fucking drive now. You go back to Seattle and I’m gonna fucking camp in your garden.”

Max laughed at the thought but quickly tried to stifle the noise, she didn’t want to wake Rachel.

“You’ve no idea what that means to me…” Max whispered, placing her arms on the table.

“I think I do.” Chloe retorted, taking hold of Max’s hand. “You’re welcome here as long as you want, okay? There’s no time limit with us.”

“You sure?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely! I’ve only spent two days with you out of hospital… and I don’t want it to end anytime soon.” Chloe smiled warmly.

Max stood up a second before Chloe, but the punk girl seemed to know what was coming. She wrapped her arms around Max’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. It was like when they were kids, only better. Chloe understood, even if Max hadn’t told her everything yet. A feeling of calm managed to settle over her and she yawned awkwardly as she held onto the punk girl.

“Come on… you need sleep, I’ll even tuck you in!” Chloe whispered playfully.


	14. Solace

After spending her first weekend in LA with Chloe seeing some of the more nerdy sights like museums and art galleries, Max was starting to feel the anxiety due to the uncertainty of the week ahead. Time with Chloe felt normal, like the five years they’d spent apart had never happened and they could pick up where they’d left out. Max didn’t have the same history with Rachel and while the beautiful blonde girl had included her so readily, she was a little bit afraid of spending time alone with her. There was something about the way the girl could smile at Max that was almost disarming, gradually putting her at ease without a word.

Rolling over in bed, Max closed her eyes to try to stop thinking about how anxious she was feeling over the coming days but it chased her into her dreams. She tossed and turned as the dreams shifted from Rachel pushing her out of the apartment with her suitcase, to Chloe abandoning her on the side of the road and telling her she never wanted to see her again. Fear was tearing at her, making her believe she wasn’t worthy of the affection they’d been showing her. Then the dream shifted to a memory, one she didn’t want to remember.

She could recall the taste of the strawberry lip gloss and the sound of the cheering crowd. Flashes of the scene unfolded around her. Warren looking at her with a disgusted grimace. The look of glee on Victoria’s smirking lips. A number of the jocks were cheering her on as she was carelessly pressured into taking another shot of whatever Nathan had pushed into her hand. She wanted to forget what she’d seen when Kate had jumped, the guilt at having failed her friend so miserably.

Everything became gradually blurry as the party progressed, from hanging out awkwardly with Alyssa to dancing with Dana and her boyfriend. The cheerleader kept a steadying grip on Max’s waist, holding her upright as the alcohol took hold. She’d never drank so much in her life, but she wanted to forget the week of hell. At one point she almost slipped into the pool, only to be saved by Dana’s grip. She laughed and hugged the blonde girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend’s neck.

As she withdrew from her friend she found herself looking into Kate’s face, her breath caught in her chest and she almost stumbled once more.

“You forgot me, Max. You left without saying goodbye!” Kate chided her suddenly.

Everybody in the party turned to look, staring at her as her guilt intensified. She spotted the unmistakable blue of Chloe’s hair darting towards the bathroom and quickly tried to follow. The jocks blocked her way, people laughed as she staggered and knocked into Warren.

“Watch out, Max! Hey, you okay?” he asked. Max looked around, the party was continuing as if nothing strange had happened.

“I’m fine… just, bathroom…” she mumbled as she brushed past him.

When she finally reached the bathroom there were a few people in there, even a couple making out in the corner like it was the normal place for a bit of tongue tennis. Max pushed past but heard a laugh she recognised.

The couple had turned into Chloe and Rachel, who were chuckling at Max.

“Told ya, Chlo… the hippie can’t handle her drink,” Rachel said with a snarky tone.

“That’s why you made the better friend, at least we can go out drinking. Max will just end up abandoning us.” Chloe chuckled, turning back to Rachel.

The two locked their lips in a passionate kiss before Chloe worked her way to Rachel’s neck. The blonde looked over the blue-haired girl’s shoulder with a possessive look in her hazel eyes.

“Get a good look, Max…” the blonde whispered, her hands in Chloe’s amazing blue hair.

Unable to get the image from her head, the petite brunette turned away and leaned over one of the vacant sinks. She splashed water on her face and glanced in the mirror to get a look at the couple, who had returned to the original two students she had seen making out. 

She was about to leave when a couple of the jocks entered, laughing at something that had just happened. One of them took notice of her and she smiled awkwardly.

“Having a good time, Max?” he asked as his friend went into one of the cubicles.

“Yeah… it’s great,” she answered, stepping back against the bathroom wall.

“We could make it better if you want?” the guy said, placing his hand on the wall beside her and leaning over her suggestively.

“I… uhh… well…” she stuttered, unsure exactly what to say.

“Told ya, dude… girl’s a dyke. She’d probably go down on Vic before she’d ever go down on you,” his friend called out from the stall.

“That’s not true!” Max retorted, feeling a bit more confident thanks to the alcohol.

“So you would like to have a better time?” the guy in front of her asked again, a grin on his face.

As Max’s dream shifted from events, she felt sick again, dirty because she couldn’t remember what had happened with that guy. She’d had a weird taste in her mouth, could recall the sound of photographs being taken and a calm soothing voice as she was moved around. It was all a horrible blur made worse by the fact she felt she had got herself that drunk. She’d been stupid and now she’d be a laughing stock of the school as her pictures or a video circulated the school, just like Kate’s had done.

Sitting up in bed, she was back in her Blackwell dorm room. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn to the party, but she felt groggy. Sitting on the couch across from her was Rachel Amber, strumming away on Max’s guitar. The blonde girl looked like an angel, but when she looked at Max her features took on a devilish smirk.

“So this is what you got up to after abandoning Chloe. Going to parties, being a slut… while I ended up picking up the pieces of a girl you’d left behind.”

“That’s not true… I never went out like this, I never did these things,” Max argued quietly as the guilt of those five years washed over her once more.

“Yeah, sure Max. You couldn’t even pick up the phone to text me, not even a call to ask how I was,” Chloe retorted from the desk chair. She hadn’t noticed the blue-haired punk sitting there, as though she’d just appeared to torment her.

“It’s not true!” Max shouted angrily, snatching up the first thing from beside her and launching it at the wall. The camera smashed, scattering pieces of the small device across the floor.

“And then you’ll just fuck anybody trying to forget me,” Kate whispered from beside her.

Max didn’t know if the statement was true because she couldn’t remember what had happened, but it didn’t sound like the Kate she had known. The sweet girl would never swear or say something to hurt anybody. The pictures on the wall over her bed started to fall like leaves, scratching her face and the back of her hands like razor blades. She looked down at the pills in her hand, the drugs she had bought from Nathan saying she just needed help with her homework. Everything about her had turned into a lie.

“You should have succeeded, done the right thing and not interrupted my life!” Chloe said with a laugh. “I mean, you already abandoned me once. It wasn’t like I’d notice if you were dead, you were already a ghost to me.”

She couldn’t move, she wanted to jump up and lash out at Chloe for being so mean to her but her limbs felt like lead. Everything they were saying was true, she’d never said goodbye to Kate properly while Rachel was exactly what Max should have been. She had abandoned the blue-haired girl at a time when she needed Max the most. 

“You never were a very good friend, Max. You should have been there for me!” Kate added, making Max feel even worse.

“I tried, Kate… please, I am so sorry!” she pleaded, though barely a whisper escaped her lips.

“Always sorry, always begging for forgiveness!” Rachel snapped, tossing the guitar to the floor. “How about you actually show people you care about them? Instead of hiding behind your stupid camera and being absent from the fucking world?!”

“It’s not… I never…” The brunette girl started to whimper, pulling her legs up to her chest and trying to bury her face from the three scowling girls.

“Would you grow the fuck up?!” Chloe shouted, pulling Max’s legs and making her fall off the bed.

It was the sudden jolt she needed that woke her from her nightmare. She was lying on her side in bed and tried to roll over, but she felt an arm around her waist and another beneath her neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest like it was about to burst, thumping in her ears like a jackhammer. Taking a deep breath she tried to steady her heart and mind, though her sharp intake of breath had clearly alerted the person who was holding her.

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe whispered softly into her ear.

“Nightmare,” she mumbled, reminded only of the Chloe who had insulted her in her dreams.

“Figured… heard you yell out a couple of times.” She felt Chloe’s arms slacken and quickly rolled over, burying her face in her best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for waking you, and abandoning you… I am so fucking sorry I…” she blurted out, tears already streaming down her face and onto Chloe’s top.

“Whoa, hey… we’ve talked about this, it’s okay.” Chloe’s grip tightened, holding Max a little closer. “You don’t need to keep apologising.”

A whimper escaped Max’s lips when she tried to speak again, she could only try to bury herself a little closer to the girl who kept being there for her. She didn’t want to admit it, to accept she may have done something so foolish.

“I can’t remember what happened I just… one minute I was in the bathroom, then I felt really weird and… and… I don’t know. I only remember hearing… things… clicking, voices. I know I was moved around but… Chloe, I just don’t remember!”

“It’s okay,” Chloe whispered soothingly. “Max, I really doubt you did anything you-”

“But I just don’t know. I mean, I had a blackout about a year ago…”

“What blackout?”

“I was… just… messing around with my camera. Taking a few stupid pictures and I… blacked out. When I came to I had my phone in my hand and I was sat at my laptop.” She explained carefully, recalling that moment like it was only yesterday. It had scared her at the time but nothing like it ever happened again so she didn’t tell anybody.

“So that’s why…” Chloe started to say.

“That’s why I’m so scared about what I did. Did I kiss them? Is there a video of me somewhere on the internet making out with a bunch of guys? I just… don’t know.” She cried softly, comforted only by Chloe’s warm embrace.

“Did you ask anybody?”

“Fuck no, how could I? What would I say? They’d just be laughing at me.”

“Alright… it’s okay,” Chloe repeated gently, keeping Max held close.

She didn’t know how long the blue-haired girl held her for, or how many times Chloe repeated the same soothing line that it was all okay. What she did know was how much calmer she felt cuddled into her friend, listening to the rhythmic thump of Chloe’s heartbeat. It was so comforting to have her close, like when they’d sleep in the same bed whenever she’d stayed at the Prices’ for the night. She hadn’t realised how much she missed those days, reminded only because Chloe had come to protect her from her nightmares. With a gentle nuzzle into Chloe’s shoulder to get a little comfier, she gradually drifted off back to sleep. Her mind clear of the anxiety or what she remembered of that terrible night.

* * *

 

With a groan, Rachel tried to shut out the sound of the morning alarm by burying her head into her partner’s neck, but Chloe wasn’t there. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the barely lit room for her darling punk, then crashed her head back down on the pillow. Normally she would have to kiss and bite at Chloe’s neck until the girl would get out of bed, or return the favour playfully to start their morning. It was a little strange to miss out on their usual morning routine. With the alarm still blaring she reluctantly leaned across the bed to hit the device to shut it up.

Letting out a gentle sigh, she slipped out of bed and snatched up and pulled on a baggy shirt that would cover her backside. She assumed Chloe and Max were already awake and didn’t want to give the poor hipster a shock by accidentally flashing her. Forever the model, she checked her bedhead wasn’t too bad before opening the bedroom door.

Neither Max or Chloe were at the breakfast counter and there was no sound of a shower coming from the bathroom. She glanced around the corner into the living room, though there was still no sign of the two girls, not even on the small balcony where she had spent so many mornings enjoying the morning LA sun. The truck keys were still on the table where Chloe normally left them, so they hadn’t gone out without telling her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided not to worry and went into the kitchen to get breakfast for herself. She opened the fridge to take out the carton of orange juice as well as the packets of fruit, then poured herself a drink in one of the clean glasses. She was just preparing her food when she heard Max’s bedroom door open and glanced up over the breakfast counter to see her sleepy-eyed partner sitting down opposite her.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered as Rachel nudged the glass of orange juice towards her.

“Max had a nightmare?” she asked, keeping a straight face as she grabbed another bowl for Chloe.

“How did you-”

“Heard her. Noticed when you left our bed. Fell back to sleep.” Rachel recounted as she dropped some slices of apple in the bowls. “Didn’t think you’d stay the night with her though.”

“Rach… I’m so sorry. I should have come back to bed but-”

“Oh shut up, babe.” Rachel finally laughed, stopping what she was doing with the food to grab Chloe’s hand. “I’m not stupid, and I’m not mad. She needed you close and… I get that. Just don’t make it a habit, I missed our morning cuddles.” 

With a playful smirk, she leaned across the counter to get a kiss from her fiancée, who smiled and leaned in to plant a firm one on her lips. After showing their affection for one another, Rachel took another glass to pour herself a second drink now that Chloe had the first one. 

“She can’t remember that night,” Chloe said quietly, looking down as she slid the glass back and forth between her hands.

“It’s probably for the best,” Rachel offered gently. “There are things I wish I didn’t remember from Vortex parties.” Chloe glanced up at her confession, but she didn’t want to elaborate right away.

“She’s scared of what she did though. Worried that there’s a video of her out there somewhere. I just wanna give her some… peace of mind? I guess.”

“So what are you thinking?” Rachel asked as she slid a bowl of fruit in front of Chloe.

“Take the day off, get in touch with somebody in Arcadia Bay and find out just what the fuck-”

“You can’t take another day off, babe. You had last week off and we need the money.”

“But Max-”

“Has both of us. I’ll do it, okay?” She took an apple slice from her bowl and started munching on the fruit.

“You sure?” The blue-haired punk asked.

“Positive.” Rachel smiled warmly at her partner. “Don’t worry about her today, okay? She’s in good hands. I’ll look after her.”

“I know you will,” Chloe said between mouthfuls of her breakfast. “Thanks, Rach.”

“Anything for you.” Rachel walked around to sit beside Chloe, giving her a gentle nudge with her shoulder. “I love you, babe. I know what Max means to you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe replied with a massive smirk on her face.

When they’d finished their breakfast Chloe gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before going to start her normal routine, which meant getting a shower and dressed for work. It gave the blonde girl a chance to tidy up after themselves, somebody had to keep their home tidy. It wasn’t long before Chloe was out of the shower, giving Rachel a chance to grab one as well. 

She returned to their bedroom with wet hair and a towel around her chest and noticed Chloe was still getting dressed. The punk girl already had a pair of patched jeans on but was just pulling the t-shirt over her head. They dressed together in silence, though Rachel knew her partner was casting glances her way. She had no problem with it, especially as she would do the same. Despite all of the difficulty in their lives since moving to LA, the love and passion had never left their relationship. They could still be the foolish loved-up teenagers, making out in the truck or teasing one another in other more seductive ways.

They were set for the day ahead, though there was still no sign of the brunette girl. Rachel entered the living area to find it exactly how they had left it, with the door to Max’s bedroom closed.

“I don’t wanna wake her,” Chloe muttered, sitting down on the couch with her arms across her chest. “Especially as she isn’t sleeping well.”

“I could drop you at work and come straight back? I doubt she’d notice.” Rachel offered as she slipped on her sneakers without undoing the laces.

“If she wakes up and nobody’s here… could worry her. I could take the truck to work, but it’ll leave you both stuck here.”

“If we need to go anywhere, we can always call a cab or something,” Rachel said with a shrug.

“You sure?”

“Of course! It means I get to chill out and not deal with LA traffic.” She stuck her tongue out and chuckled, hopeful that it would improve Chloe’s mood.

“Always an upside,” Chloe smirked, grabbing her jacket from the back of the dining chair.

“You gonna miss me?” Rachel teased, putting her arms around Chloe and into her back pockets.

“Every minute.” She responded with a quick kiss.

“Oh, that’s not enough.” Rachel sniggered, tightening her grip to make sure Chloe kissed her properly.

“Every second,” Chloe whispered between small pecks.

Happy with her partner’s response, Rachel licked Chloe’s lip teasingly. She was intent on getting some kind of passion out of the girl before she left for the day and it seemed Chloe agreed. Rising onto her tiptoes, the blonde girl enjoyed the passionate kisses from the love of her life. She didn’t want her to leave for work, she wanted to pull Chloe back to their bedroom like they would have done when they’d first moved in. Reluctantly they broke their kiss but Rachel pressed her forehead to Chloe’s, keeping her eyes closed as she committed the moment to her memory.

“I should get to work,” Chloe breathed, there was an edge of sadness in her voice.

“I guess,” Rachel replied, refusing to release Chloe from her grip at first.

They shared one more solitary kiss before she finally relented and allowed Chloe to leave for the day. She hated seeing the girl leave, especially as they’d become so used to their habit of dropping one another at work. With one last wave, Chloe closed the door behind her and left Rachel alone with a sleeping Max in the other room.

With a disappointed sigh, Rachel ran a hand through her blonde hair and kicked off her sneakers once more. She sat down on the couch to take a moment to think and plan out her day. Originally they were going to drop Chloe off at work then go shopping for groceries before hitting the beach. Rachel was hoping she could brighten the brunette’s life with bad jokes and amazing views, maybe even inspire the photographer in her once more.

Instead of doing anything fun, she had the unfortunate job of getting some of the monotonous chores out of the way. Although Max and Chloe had the whole weekend to get things done, in typical punk girl fashion none of their dirty clothes had been washed and they were down to the bare essentials in the cupboards for food. She busied herself with the first task, going through the bag they had taken with them to Arcadia Bay as well as anything left lying around. Under the corner of their bed she found her underwear from the night of the proposal and grinned to herself at the memory. Chloe had been a lot friskier that night, but she’d felt just as turned on by the blue-haired beauty wearing a dress.

Rather than allowing the memory to entice her senses, she returned to the task at hand, trying not to wake Max but also to kill time before she sent a text to somebody in Arcadia Bay. When the laundry was underway she grabbed her cell phone from the bedroom and a notepad and pen from the bookcase in the corner of the living room then stepped out onto the small balcony. It was her favourite place to work from, especially after all of the days looking for a job and waiting for callbacks. 

She looked through her phone for the old contact she had never removed, then typed in her message.

**Rachel:**

_ Hey Vic, this still your number? _

She placed the phone on the notepad and waited patiently for the reply, especially if her old rival was still in a class. The response came a lot sooner than she was expecting.

**Victoria Chase:**

_ Of course. I’m actually kind of surprised to hear from you after your girlfriend’s little outburst. _

**Rachel:**

_ Chloe has a soft spot for Max. Which is why I’m texting. Are there any Vortex videos of Max? _

**Victoria Chase:**

_ Of course not! Not after what happened with Kate. _

**Rachel:**

_ No pictures then? She didn’t do anything worthy of Vortex remembrance? _

She was surprised when her phone suddenly started chiming for an incoming call, though when she looked at the caller ID, she let out a small snigger before answering.

“Hello, Victoria.”

“Hi, Rachel. To answer your question, no. Max did not do anything stupid.” Victoria said, sounding rather irritated by the question. “She hung around with Dana for most of the party, before almost passing out. Nathan took her back to the dorms and that’s all I know.”

“You’re sure? I know how many photos I used to have of you with your face smushed up to somebody else’s.”

“Absolutely! I’d know if anybody had anything, but they don’t. Even that security guy has been asking and I told him the same thing.”

“But Nathan took her back to the dorm?” Rachel asked, wondering why he would then have given her the pills to try to kill herself.

“Yeah but then went and got some more party favours. I know what you’re thinking! But he wasn’t gone long enough.”

“Alright,” Rachel answered, a little more relieved with the answer though still concerned for Max. She was writing down what she could, more to remind herself when she spoke to Chloe than anything.

“So… I thought Max went back to Seattle? Why are you getting in touch with me?” Victoria asked though Rachel had been anticipating the question.

“Because we’re trying to look after her and I knew you might be able to shed some light.”

“So the little hipster is with you two, huh?” Victoria said with the hint of a smirk in her voice.

“While she recovers. What better place than on a beach, right Vic?” she retorted with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I suppose. Getting to go to San Francisco for the Everyday Heroes was definitely a break from Blackwell, better than Seattle anyhow.”

“Alright, Vic. Well thank you for the information, hopefully, it’ll help Max.” She didn’t want to hear about Victoria’s win, especially as it would only feed her ego.

“Was that really what it was all over? She really thought we’d do that to her after what happened to Kate?”

“I don’t know. But if we can help her in some way, we have to try, right?”

“Look… tell her I’m sorry, okay? I know it probably won’t mean much but… at least it’s more than I can do for Kate.” Victoria sounded sad, almost disappointed in herself. It took Rachel a little by surprise, even after their small conversation in the Blackwell dorms.

“I will. Thank you.”

Without another word, Victoria ended their call and Rachel let out a small sigh. She was glad it had gone so well especially as it answered a few questions, but it had left Rachel with a few more, specifically about Nathan who she herself had once been friends with. There was only one person in Arcadia Bay, that she knew of, who could be supplying Nathan with his party favours. It was the only thing she could think of to confirm Victoria’s story, but she knew Chloe wouldn’t agree.

“She’s not here,” she muttered to herself as she looked for the contact number.

Just as she was about to hit the dial button she heard a distinctive yawn and turned to look at the brunette girl who was still wearing her pyjamas. Max stretched in the living room as she stumbled sleepily towards the balcony, giving Rachel a chance to quickly lock her phone and place it on top of her notepad, hiding Nathan’s name beneath the device.

“Hey sleepy…” she said as Max finally joined her on the balcony.

“Hi… I’m so-”

“Stop it.” Rachel laughed, already anticipating the apology.

“Is Chloe already at work?” Max asked as she sat down opposite Rachel, a small blush in her cheeks.

“Yeah, so you’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

“Not a bad thing,” the brunette said with a weak smile.

“That’s what I like to hear…” Rachel offered with a smirk of her own. “What would you like to do today?”

“I’d kinda like to chill out here. Chloe took me all over LA the last couple of days and I just… I’d like to relax a bit, y’know?” Max sounded so apologetic it almost hurt.

“I know exactly what you mean. If you’d like…” She paused to think for a moment and received a quizzical stare from Max for it. “We could watch a movie? Or play a game?”

“Aren’t we a little old for games?” Max laughed as she ran a hand through her messy brown hair.

“Oh, we are never too old to play games. Just as long as they’re fun and nobody gets hurt!”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well… when Chloe and I first met we played two truths and a lie. It was an awesome way to get to know her and… it’d be a nice way to get to know you.”

“So… you ask me questions and I have to tell the truth?”

“No. Nothing at all like that. You choose three things to tell me, two truths and a lie. I have to guess which is which. So you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want me to know, and it’ll be fun. Maybe… it’ll help you open up to me?” she added with a gentle smile, hoping her honesty would help Max decide.

“Can I get dressed first?” the girl giggled as she indicated her pyjamas.

“I dunno,” she said with a cheeky grin. “Maybe we should just have a pyjama day together?”

“That… would probably be more fun,” Max answered with a slight nod.

“Alright.” 

Rachel climbed out of her chair, snatching up the notepad and her phone before going back into the apartment. She took the items into the bedroom with her, where she changed out of the shirt and jeans she’d scrambled together just to drop Chloe off at work. Knowing her idea of bedwear for her fiancée was very different to what Max was wearing, she rifled through some of her old clothes for some pyjama bottoms that were usually reserved for when she wasn’t feeling very well or sexy. 

Wearing a simple blue vest top and her patterned bottoms, she returned to the living room with her phone in hand. Max had moved back inside and was sitting on the couch with her feet pulled up beneath her, though she looked a little nervous.

“Had some ideas?” Rachel asked, sitting down beside her new friend and turning to face her.

“Yeah… though I’m not very good at lying.” The brunette girl admitted sheepishly.

“That isn’t a bad thing, it means you’re honest and pure… it’s cute.” Max looked away bashfully, but Rachel could see the grin tugging at her lips. “Alright, would you like me to start?”

“No… I’ll go first,” Max answered, twisting towards Rachel a little more. “So, uhm… when I lived in Seattle I had a boyfriend. We would make out in his house until the day his sister caught us.”

“Oh, living dangerously.” Rachel grinned, but she already knew this was a lie. Max had kept looking to the right as she’d told her story. It made Rachel a little more attentive to what the girl would say next, especially if she stuck to telling two truths.

“I prefer to view the world from behind a camera, looking for the awesome shots. That way I…” Max faltered and Rachel could see the tears already forming in her eyes.

Without another word Rachel slipped her hand around the back of Max’s neck and pulled her towards her. The brunette girl didn’t resist, she shifted in her seat and settled into Rachel with her head on Rachel’s bare shoulder.

“Bad idea, I’m sorry,” she whispered as Max actually cuddled into her.

“It’s okay, we’re supposed to be having fun but last night is just so… fresh…”

“Chloe told me you had a nightmare… wanna tell me about it?” she offered, keeping her arm around Max’s shoulder so the girl couldn’t escape their embrace.

“It’s the uncertainty. I don’t know what happened and it’s… killing me. I wanna know if I did anything if I…”

“I might be able to answer that…” Rachel whispered. She’d intended to tell Chloe first and allow her to give Max the news, but if it helped the brunette girl she didn’t want to wait.

“What? How?” Mas asked with surprise.

“I… called Victoria. Asked her if there were any pictures or videos…”

“Are there? I-is that why everyone was… is that w-why…” Max fumbled with her words.

“There’s nothing, Max.”

“Are you sure? Can you trust her? Can we…” The brunette girl struggled to move away, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I’m sure. She’s not always the easiest person to get along with, but she’s never been able to trick or lie to me.” She smirked as she remembered the Tempest play. “Even if she has tried,” she added with a chuckle.

“But… what if she is lying? I mean-”

“She also said she was sorry. She sounded really sincere, Max, I don’t think she has a reason to lie. Especially after what happened with Kate.”

Max remained quiet for a while, but her pretty blue eyes were doing all the talking for her. Glancing from side to side, blinking rapidly as her mind obviously processed the information Rachel had given her. She started to worry when Max took on the look of a thousand yard stare, looking past Rachel at the balcony. Then a small smile started to break across her face before she launched herself into Rachel’s arms.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered, the emotion cracking her voice.

“Anything for you, Maxi…” Rachel replied, using Chloe’s affectionate name for the sweet brunette girl.


	15. Questions, Answers and More Questions

Leaving Max with Rachel while Chloe was at work had always been the plan, just so the brunette girl had somebody who would be looking out for her and making sure she was okay. It didn’t mean Chloe had to like being separated from either of them though. She was reminded of the first few weeks working at the garage while Rachel was at home still looking for a job. Even then, she had watched the clock and grumbled when it had only been ten minutes. She’d caught herself following this old pattern, taking her time checking over a vehicle and then looking at the time, hoping to be able to put off the work until the next day.

“Watching the clock again, Price?” Emilio, one of the other mechanics, asked with a sly grin on his face.

“Oh, you know me…” she answered, popping the hood of the car she was working on.

“If I had a girlfriend like that, I’d be rushing to get home too,” he continued. Chloe rolled her eyes, she’d heard it all before.

“It’s fiancée now,” she retorted with a smirk. Emilio was suddenly at her side, grabbing for her hand. “The fuck are you doing?” She laughed, pulling away from the well-built man she considered a sort of friend.

“Looking for the ring, but it looks like I know who wears the pants in your relationship now.”

“We both do. It’s in my pocket.”

“Whaa…? You asked each other?” he said, returning to his own task.

“Completely by accident!” She couldn’t help but grin at the memory, the look of surprise on Rachel’s face, the warmth of the kiss.

“That explains the week-long break,” he continued. She knew immediately where he was going but wasn’t quick enough to stop him. “Fuckin’ all day, getting up to eat, then going back to fuckin’...”

“Do you ever think about anything else, except sex?”

“Lemme think… yeah, I watch the game on a Sunday.”

“Great, football and sex. You’re a typical American man.”

“So what do you do on weekends? You never really talk about your home life.” Emilio sounded sincere, though Chloe still hated sharing. 

“Well if Rach is home…” She looked around the side of the vehicle and gave the guy a wink before returning to her task.

“I knew it!” He laughed loudly, making Chloe chuckle.

Even though working with Emilio made work a little more bearable she still found herself checking the time on her phone. When it was finally time for her lunch break she went across the road to a small diner where she was greeted by the friendly middle-aged waitress. Taking her normal place in one of the booths by the window she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly opened the messages to send one to Rachel, mostly to check in on Max but also because she missed her partner.

**Chloe:**

_ Hey babe, how’s it going? Max finally awake? _

She placed the phone on the side as the waitress came over, handing her a can of coke along with a glass.

“Having a good day, Chloe?” the woman asked with a kind smile.

“Just wanna get home,” she answered honestly as her phone buzzed.

“Amen to that. Want your usual?”

“Just a bacon sandwich today, please. Not feeling very hungry.”

“Alright, darlin’... be right out with it.”

As the woman left her alone, she picked up the phone to read the message, which immediately put a smile on her face.

**Rachel:**

_ Awake and we’re chilling. Missing you though! _

**Chloe:**

_ I miss you too. I wish I could get another week off. _

**Rachel:**

_ I know babe. When I make it big you can be a kept woman. We’ll all see the world together! _

**Chloe:**

_ I’m really looking forward to that! Right now I gotta eat and get back to work. I’ll see you both soon. _

**Rachel:**

_ See you soon! Love Rach and Maxoxo _

She ate her meal in silence, though kept reaching for the phone and thinking better of it. Normally she’d be texting Rachel non-stop during her lunch break if her partner wasn’t at work too, but she felt like she was intruding on Max and Rachel’s time to get to know one another. She really wanted the two of them to get along when she wasn’t around, just so Max had somebody else she could rely on and constantly bugging them felt like it wouldn’t help.

After returning to work the day continued to drag on, though she heard nothing more from the two girls at home. When she was finally able to leave that evening her mind wandered on the drive home. She was looking forward to taking a hot shower or bath, maybe even getting Rachel to join her as they’d done in the past. Usually, so they could spend a bit more time in the others company. It was only a dream though, she couldn’t leave Max alone while she had some intimate time with her partner, it wouldn’t feel right.

When she finally arrived home she parked their truck in their spot and headed inside, greeting a number of their neighbours who were also just getting home from work. She placed her key in the lock and turned, then entered their apartment. The normally well-lit apartment was cast in darkness, the curtains had been drawn across the balcony doors with the only light being produced by the TV

Rachel and Max were cuddled up together on the couch with a blanket across them and a bowl of popcorn on the smaller girl’s lap. Max’s face broke into a wide smile as Rachel paused the movie they were watching together.

“Hey, Chloe!” Max said, about to get up when Rachel clearly tightened her grip so Max had to stay with her. The giggle that escaped Max’s lips was another indication that she was quite happy where she was.

“You two look comfortable,” Chloe replied as she nudged the front door closed behind her. The apartment was even darker without the light source from the hallway.

“We’ve been watching movies all afternoon,” Rachel explained as Chloe heard the rustle of popcorn. “You wanna join us?”

“I’m gonna grab my shower first,” the punk girl answered, locking the front door before dropping her keys, wallet and phone on the dining table. 

“You better join us after,” Max said, sounding a lot happier than the last time they’d spoken when she’d woken up in Chloe’s arms.

“Not gonna take no for an answer, huh?” Chloe asked, walking over to get a kiss from Rachel.

“Nope,” the petite girl retorted as Rachel gave Chloe the kiss she’d wanted.

“You feeling better?” Chloe decided to ask as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

“A lot! Rach…” Max looked to the blonde, who gave a gentle nod of her head. Chloe started to worry. “Rach spoke to Victoria, asked about that… thing I told you about? There’s no videos or photographs.”

“That’s fucking awesome news! That must have helped, right?” The worry had given way to relief, but soon she was worrying again, hoping Max wasn’t going to break down again any time soon.

“It did. A lot. I don’t… fully understand my dreams but… if I know I didn’t do anything, it means I’m just being paranoid, I guess?”

“At least you didn’t do anything you regret! It’s okay to not be okay, Max,” Chloe said, echoing the words her blonde partner had once said to her.

“I know. Hopefully, now it’ll be a little easier, y’know?” Max said with a small triumphant smile on her lips.

“You’re planning to stick around though, right?” Rachel asked. Chloe was surprised when Max laughed, turned her head and nuzzled into Rachel’s shoulder. It seemed so out of character for her.

“Definitely. I have two awesome friends who are showing me so much love, why would I wanna leave?”

“Best. Answer. Ever.” Chloe laughed, leaning over to put an arm around Max.

“I really appreciate what the both of you have done for me so far,” the small girl added through the group hug.

“Always. But Chloe needs to get the fuck off us and get her shower,” Rachel muttered with a chuckle in her voice.

“Alright, alright!” Chloe sniggered, standing up reluctantly.

As she walked away from the two girls, she heard playful whispering and then the sound of the movie resuming. Retrieving a change of clothes from her bedroom, Chloe had a deep feeling of being home. The apartment had always felt that way with Rachel, but having Max there as well only made her feel more content and complete even if the poor girl was still having a rough time.

Thoughts were still swirling around her head as she stepped under the warm water of the shower, having stripped out of her work clothes once she’d entered the bathroom. The grime of the day was being washed from her skin as she leaned forward, pressing her hands against the wall with her arms outstretched. She ran a hand through her hair and tilted her head back so the water would hit her face. 

She was proud of Rachel for acting so quickly for Max, for reaching out to Victoria for answers. It was a huge weight off her shoulders that she’d been carrying all day, a weight she could feel lessening now that Max had answers.

The door to the bathroom suddenly snapped shut making her freeze as she wondered which of the two girls had entered without her hearing. She then realised it wouldn’t be Max, she was far too shy to sneak in on somebody showering but she did wonder why she’d even considered it a possibility. Poking her head through the divide in the shower curtains, she looked at Rachel who was sat on the lid of the toilet with a playful twinkle in her hazel eyes.

“Perv.” Chloe laughed, putting her head back under the running water. “Max okay?”

“She’s fine, refilling our drinks while I interrupt your shower,” Rachel answered.

“So wassup? You wanna join me?”

“I wish.” Rachel sounded a little closer to the curtain. “I didn’t wanna wait until tonight to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” She peered around the curtain again, Rachel was standing closer with her arms folded across her chest.

“Nathan took Max back to her dorm that night.”

“Did he fucking…” she started to say, anger welling up inside her at the mere thought.

“Not according to Vic,” Rachel quickly said, a concerned look on her face. “She said he was barely gone long enough, that he got more party favours.”

“Drugs.” She corrected her, she always hated the Vortex clubs lame words to make them sound innocent.

“Yeah… I was gonna check with Frank but Max woke up and I didn’t wanna ask in front of her.” She sounded apologetic like she’d done something wrong. It was one of the few times she’d heard Rachel sound that way.

“No, you did great!” Chloe whispered, pushing the curtain aside ever so slightly. “We can check later, it’s not like he has a normal job.”

“I just thought you should know,” Rachel offered, stepping as close to the shower as she could get. “And…” A grin pulled seductively at her lips.

Chloe didn’t need Rachel to complete her sentence, she happily leaned out of the shower to kiss her partner firmly on the lips. Slowly Rachel moved a little closer before the blonde girl broke their kiss and stared into Chloe’s eyes.

“I’ve missed you today,” the blonde girl whispered gently. “And I  _ really _ want to get in there with you and show you how much…” she added, biting her bottom lip and making Chloe just as tempted by that offer.

She was so torn over pulling Rachel into the shower and throwing caution to the wind, but she knew Max was waiting to resume her movie with the blonde girl. It was such a strange feeling as she looked into her lover’s beautiful eyes.

“I won’t be long,” she whispered, reluctantly passing over the chance to enjoy some private time with her partner.

“I’ll just have to show you tonight,” Rachel said, flicking Chloe’s nose with her own before they kissed sweetly.

After a few more teasing kisses, Rachel eventually left Chloe alone to get her shower. It wasn’t really what she’d been wanting, especially when her model fiancée wouldn’t normally be at home until a little later. It was one of the negatives of Rachel’s dream career, her days could be short or long. She could get a week off but then be busy for three. It had never left much time for them when Chloe had to work too.

* * *

 

After a peaceful and carefree evening, Max had seemed happy to allow the two girls to slip away a little earlier than over the weekend. Chloe had work the following day, but the reality was Rachel wanted that one on one time with her partner. She’d spent the whole day with the brunette girl, but as similar as the two girls could be, Max wasn’t Chloe. As soon as the door clicked shut behind the blue-haired girl, Rachel pulled her into the most passionate kiss she could. Their tongues met as their bodies were pressed together, Rachel’s hand was in Chloe’s hair with the other on her hip. Then the girl pulled away and her annoyance got the better of her.

“Chlo…” she groaned, desperate for the intimacy of being with her partner.

“We need to call Frank,” Chloe responded quickly, taking the phone from her back pocket.

“No. It can wait.” Rachel retorted, snatching the phone and throwing it onto the bed.

Chloe’s stubbornness showed as she folded her arms across her chest, an imitation of how Rachel had reacted so long ago in the junkyard and many times since. “We need answers, for Max. I don’t want you trying to sneak it in while I’m at work.”

“It worked today. I want some time with you like promised…” Rachel argued, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips and staring into her pretty blue eyes. “I’ve spent all day with Max. I need you.”

“Rach… if we know what happened to Max we can put it behind us. She won’t have to think about it again and we can all move on.”

“To what?” Rachel frowned. “Max tried to kill herself, Chlo. It’s not like she’s going to forget how she felt in a hurry.”

“I know but… if something shady did happen, she deserves to know.”

“It’s one thing to put her mind at ease that nothing happened. But what will you do if something did?” She stared closely at Chloe’s eyes, waiting for the moment she realised what Rachel was trying to say.

“Oh.” She frowned.

“Yeah. Oh. If that piece of shit did do something to her… and covered it up? Then gave her the drugs to kill herself? How do you think that’s going to make her feel?” she argued gently, trying not to sound like an ass about it.

“Shouldn’t it be her choice?” Chloe suddenly said, taking Rachel a little off-guard. Why she hadn’t thought of that, she didn’t know. She felt like she was slipping into a protective role for Max, even when she didn’t mean to.

“Okay, good point.” She agreed with a small nod, then felt the press of Chloe’s lips against her forehead.

“I promised… I’d look after her. Like I promised I’d find your Mom.” Rachel let out a sigh, a little annoyed that Chloe would bring that up. “Don’t be pouty with me, Miss Amber,” Chloe teased, forcing a small smirk onto Rachel’s lips.

“I… I’ll call Frank.” She relented, releasing her partner and walking around the bed to snatch up her own cell phone off her bedside table.

“So how we gonna ask him? You know-”

“I’ll ask him… just, leave it to me. Okay?” Rachel whispered as she gently brushed past Chloe and opened the bedroom door.

She glanced towards Max’s bedroom door to make sure it was closed before continuing through to the living room. The blanket was still tossed across the couch where the three of them had been cuddled together watching movies all night. Suddenly, she felt a hand close around her wrist and turned to look into Chloe’s worried blue eyes. 

“Rach…” Concern was evident in her hushed voice.

“Babe, there are some things I have to do alone. Just trust me, I can get answers.” She responded quickly.

“I’m supposed to know your secrets… what else were you hiding?” The punk girl sounded so hurt it made Rachel feel worse.

“Just… don’t say anything. You can listen in but… look out for Max.” She finally relented. 

After a curt nod of Chloe’s head, Rachel took hold of her partner's hand and pulled her towards the closed curtains. She brushed them aside and opened the balcony door, slipping through the gap into the cool breeze of the night. The lights were on in the communal area below, lighting up the pool as a small group were talking together near the barbecue. 

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs, placing her phone on the table before them before scrolling through the contacts for Frank’s contact details. Her loving partner sat opposite her, a hand outstretched on the table, inviting Rachel to take it. She felt terrible as she rejected the touch. What she was about to admit made her feel dirty. With a quick double tap, she hit the call key and put it on speaker. It rang twice before Frank Bowers answered.

“Hey Rach, never thought I’d hear from you again,” Frank said, sounding a little pleased with himself.

“Yeah, well I need a favour,” she responded firmly.

“Are you back in Arcadia Bay again? Because favours are not free.”

“As I recall, you still owe me one.”

“No. I don’t. You left me in the lurch and I almost lost half my stash!” Frank retorted a little more loudly. Chloe glanced at Rachel with a questioning frown on her face.

“That’s your own fault, Frank. I told you when my dad would try to move against you in the past, and how close he was on your dealing. You still owe me one and I am collecting on that debt.”

While the drug dealer from Arcadia Bay remained silent, Chloe’s look was one of disbelief. There was a slight shake in her head, clearly one of disappointment that Rachel had been informing Frank of police raids. Rachel had never told her how many times a subtle hint had paid off Chloe’s debts or bought them another bag of weed. She reached across the table for Chloe’s hand hoping she wouldn’t withdraw because of yet another secret. Relief spread throughout her mind as the punk girl grasped her hand tightly and smiled so adoringly.

“Alright. Fine. What do you want?” Frank growled as Pompidou barked in the background.

“Did you sell to Nathan Prescott about a week ago, Thursday night?” Rachel asked quickly.

“Oh, come on! You know I can’t answer that, Rach. Privacy is important in my business.”

“A business you wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for me. I need to know, Frank.” She countered carefully, trying not to push the drug dealer too far.

“Is this for that girl you left town with?” The man asked carefully.

“How did you know?”

“Small place. But I don’t want this coming back on me y’hear? I don’t want that pussy security bitch to come knocking.”

“I won’t tell him anything, so if he comes  _ knocking _ it wasn’t me.”

“A’ight. Fine. Yes, he called me for some party favours and I delivered. Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s all I needed to know.” Rachel nodded as Chloe’s grip tightened.

“Good, we’re square.” Frank went quiet for a moment, then finally spoke again. “So you’re not coming back to Arcadia again?”

“Fuck no. Thanks for the memories,” she smirked. She released Chloe’s hand and reached to end the call when the punk girl stopped her.

“Frank, you said you delivered. Did you drop it off at the school?” The punk girl said quickly. Rachel glanced at her, but Chloe merely gave a shrug of her shoulders.

“The fuck, Rach?! I wasn’t aware I was on speaker for all to fucking hear!” Frank shouted.

“Just… answer it. It’s only Chloe.” She frowned at Chloe who was looking down at the phone for an answer.

“Fuckin’ damn it… you two always were a pain in the ass.” Frank grumbled, it sounded like he was pacing his RV. “No. He wasn’t at Blackwell. The little shit had me meet him at some place just on the edge of town. Soon as the deal was done, I left.”

“Did you see anybody else with him?” Rachel asked curiously.

“No. Didn’t even leave my RV. Are you done interrogating me now? We’re square?”

“Yeah. We’re done. Thanks, Frank.” Chloe answered for them, giving Rachel’s hand a squeeze.

“Gonna be honest, I hope to never hear from you two again. Good luck investigating ya fuckin’ pair of idiots.” Frank hung up before Rachel had a chance to retort, but it saved her from yelling back at him for being a thick-headed prick.

Across the table, Chloe was softly illuminated by the light from the communal area. Rachel still felt dirty for being a snitch for Frank, getting in the way of official investigations just to save her drug dealer from the law. It had been a closely guarded secret, to protect Chloe in case her actions had ever been discovered.

The punk girl slowly rose to her feet, slipping Rachel’s phone into her pocket as she appeared to be making her way back inside.

“I’m s-” Rachel started to say when Chloe bent down and pressed their lips together firmly. 

She cupped Chloe’s face in her hands, enjoying the sudden intensity of their passion. The girl started to pull away but she followed the touch, even standing up to keep the connection. When she started to pull away instead, Chloe bit her lip and teased her back for more.

Her back was pressed to the wall beside the door, her right hand in Chloe’s blue hair as they made out passionately. Rachel had hooked her right leg around her partner’s left, keeping their bodies pressed together as they allowed their moment to stretch on. The tension from their fight lay forgotten in the past, they bit and tasted each other’s lips until Rachel finally pushed the punk girl away. She kept Chloe at arm's length, staring into the wonderful blue eyes that were filled with lust and passion.

“Wanna go inside?” she purred, a teasing grin on her lips that she just knew would entice Chloe.

“Fuck yeah,” Chloe whispered and Rachel allowed her to close the distance to kiss once more.

* * *

 

Rachel’s heart hammered in her chest, her breathing was shallow and yet she didn’t want the high to end. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world and yet it was always over too soon. She kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to steady herself, it had taken all of her willpower not to make a noise but Chloe hadn’t made it easy. Loving kisses were being traced sweetly over her toned stomach, lingering more than normal as the punk girl took her time moving up the bed. She ran her hands through Chloe’s hair as she kissed her way over Rachel’s chest, then to her neck up to her ear. Finally, Rachel turned her head and kissed back firmly, the fingers of her left hand gently dancing down Chloe’s spine to the small of her back. The punk girl teased Rachel to part her lips with a flick of her tongue, deepening their moment of passion.

As Chloe began to pull away she couldn’t stop herself from following the touch before finally relinquishing the contact, her head dropping back onto her pillow. In the very faint light, she could just see the sparkle in Chloe’s blue eyes as they stared at one another, Rachel’s right hand gently caressing Chloe’s left shoulder. She wanted more. She never wanted their nights to end anymore.

“I love you, Chloe,” she whispered, the first words she’d spoken since they’d been out on the balcony.

“I love you, too.” The girl responded, a smile clearly evident even in the darkness of the room.

Finally, Chloe slumped down on the bed beside her and the blonde girl quickly rolled over to put her right leg across her partner’s. She had her head on Chloe’s tattooed shoulder as the bullet necklace hung from her own neck. Her partner was almost breathing as heavily as she had been, though she still had the energy to put her arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

They lay in bed together, gently running a finger over the others exposed skin. For Rachel it was about the intimacy they had shared, the tingling sensation it caused in her that she hoped Chloe felt too.

“If you could go back in time and do something differently… what would you do?” Chloe asked out of nowhere, taking Rachel a little by surprise.

The answer was clear to her though, she didn’t need time to think about it. “That night… after the play?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d hold you a little closer, and in the morning… I’d have gone with you to your place. So we could… just spend the weekend together, see if… we would have gone so much further then.”

“You have me now…” Chloe whispered gently before kissing Rachel firmly on the forehead.

“If I could tell a younger me how awesome we would be together, to have so many more memories with you like… this…” She laughed gently as she kissed Chloe’s shoulder. “What about you? What would you do?”

Chloe let out a soft laugh as she gently caressed Rachel’s side with her left hand. “There are so many things… so many times I wanted to kiss you. When you’d get in the truck after school and we’d hug, or when we woke up in the morning…”

“A little closer than normal,” Rachel whispered, recalling those mornings with ease.

“Or when we’d got that six pack and were drinking in the junkyard. Joking around, being stupid… and I wanted…”

“What?” Rachel asked. She remembered that day, she’d had the worst day at school and Chloe had been trying to make it better.

“We kissed and I just… I wanted to do it again. But I chickened out, I passed you the bottle instead.

“Is that what you’d change?” She asked gently. She could remember how she felt during that moment, how defeated she’d felt when Chloe had handed her the bottle, almost like she was rejecting her advances. 

“Well if I changed the same thing as you, I wouldn’t need to,” Chloe answered with a laugh.

With a playful grin, Rachel rolled herself on top of her wonderful partner, straddling her beautiful body. She kissed her firmly to silence her laughter, even as Chloe’s fingers danced over Rachel’s back.

As the passion of their moment started to fade, brought on by how tired they both were, Rachel leaned up and sat astride her darling girl. She stretched her arms above her head as Chloe gripped her hips firmly. 

“I need a glass of water.” She sighed, reluctantly climbing off her partner and the bed.

“Don’t take too long?” Chloe whispered almost seductively as Rachel snatched up underwear and a vest top.

“I’ll be as quick as I can!” she retorted as she pulled on the items of clothing.

Dressed to hide her modesty in case Max spotted her, Rachel left their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She quietly crept away from the bedrooms towards the kitchen where she took a clean glass from a cupboard and filled it from the tap. Her nerves were still tingling from Chloe’s exquisite touch and skill, though the reminder only made her want more.

She was about to return to the bedroom when she heard the whimper and a moan. The sounds of a girl struggling with her dreams once more. It almost broke her heart to hear Max struggling once more and an almost primal instinct to protect her friend took over. She left the glass in the kitchen but before she could reach the bedroom door Chloe was emerging from their own wearing one of Rachel’s button up shirts, fiddling to do up the buttons to hide her chest.

“Together?” Rachel whispered, indicating Max’s room.

“You sure?” Chloe asked. She has a look of sadness on her face.

“Yeah. She’s my friend too.” She responded, taking hold of Chloe’s hand and leading her to Max’s room.

Together they snuck inside quietly where they could see the covers move as Max tossed and turned before letting out a soft, pleading ‘No.’ Chloe released Rachel’s hand and the blonde carefully pulled back the sheets to climb into bed alongside the petite girl. At first, Max seemed to resist the touch as Rachel put an arm around her, trying to soothe her dreams. She didn’t want to wake her, especially if it could cause more harm than good, something Chloe seemed to agree with as Rachel felt the touch of Chloe’s hand on her arm.

With Max between them, they lay in bed until sleep slowly started to pull at Rachel’s mind. The tossing and turning had stopped, the brunette girl seemed to have relaxed from the pressure of the two girls that cared about her, that had put aside their night of passion to try to help her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. Unfortunately, I have to deliver some bad news.  
> Not only have I lost a couple of advanced readers who have helped to pick out errors in the plot and sometimes actions, but I'm also hitting a really bad spot of burnout. I have been writing LiS Fanfiction for 346 days, pretty much non-stop. It is finally taking its toll on me. This means updates will be slower. I may not be able to hit the weekly releases as I had intended, but I would rather take my time and get out of this feeling than grind on and ruin what could be a good story.  
> All I ask is for your patience!  
> Thank you, again, always, for all of the support you've all given me over the last few months! You have absolutely no idea what it means to me. Thank you!


	16. Party Prep

After the first couple of nights, Max’s nightmares became less frequent. When she’d woken up after a particularly rough sleep, she had been surprised to find Rachel in bed with her and Chloe. She’d appreciated the gesture and comfort the two girls had given her, especially as it had brightened her morning following such a bad dream.

As the following days passed she wasn’t waking up with the same feelings of fear or anxiety pulling at her nerves and mind, instead she felt a little more hopeful that things were actually getting better. When she left her bedroom in the mornings she would find Rachel and Chloe already in the kitchen having breakfast, spending time together before the blue-haired girl had to leave.

While Chloe was at work Max would spend the day with the sociable model. Although the hours she spent with Rachel were different to the weekend she had spent with Chloe. Although they’d spent the first day watching movies and eating popcorn together, the blonde girl had soon started to ask questions to find out more about Max. She would ask about Max’s time in Seattle or her childhood with Chloe but she never pried into things Max didn’t want to talk about or reveal. Rachel had a gentle patience to her that made her almost want to tell her everything and not hold back.

There were moments with Rachel that could feel strange or a little awkward. They got on just fine, just as Chloe had obviously been hoping, but there were times where a certain look in Rachel’s hazel eyes made it feel like the girl was observing her closely, watching the way she moved or spoke. Max tried to think it was just a trick of her mind, especially as she was still on the antidepressants for another couple of weeks. It wasn’t like she felt the medication had been helping with her dreams at all, they were just an unfortunate reminder of when she’d have to make an appointment to see a doctor. A thought she preferred not to entertain.

A few evenings in the week they’d picked up Chloe from the garage where she worked, then as soon as they got home they’d have a quick meal before Rachel had an evening photoshoot of some kind in the city. Max had started to see why the two of them never got much time together, especially as Rachel was having to take whatever offers she could trying to get a big break. She couldn’t help but admire the way the two of them worked together, how they made the most of the moments they could spend as a couple. Once or twice she found herself in envy of their connection and the love they shared, especially as Chloe had been her childhood friend. Yet those evenings where Rachel was working she would enjoy the time she had with Chloe, sharing events from the day while they shared a milkshake in a diner.

During the weekend before Halloween, the three of them were talking and joking around as she and Chloe cooked dinner for Rachel, who had been busy at a photo shoot all day and most of the evening. Max was feeling a little uncomfortable as she was wearing one of Rachel’s outfits due to forgetting to do her washing, even after being reminded by her mom. As she didn’t have as many clothes as the two girls who lived there, she was supposed to wash them every couple of days just so she had something fresh to wear. It had been Rachel who had managed to distract her with her playful and fun-loving nature.

“You actually look pretty good in my things, Max,” Rachel said with a smirk on her lips, taking Max a little by surprise. The pretty girl was sat at the breakfast counter while they cooked, leaning on the surface with an open magazine in front of her.

“Thanks. You have... hella awesome style.” Max replied, smiling shyly.

“You’re definitely getting into the Cali thing.” Chloe chuckled as she fried the eggs.

“It’s kinda hard not to,” she replied with a shrug.

“Especially with Rachel,” the punk girl whispered to which Max couldn’t stop herself from smirking.

Opening the fridge to get the bacon, Max was really looking forward to the fry up. They hadn’t made plans for the evening, but it had been a while since they’d had one so when Chloe had suggested it Max couldn’t refuse.

“So... there’s a community Halloween party on Wednesday. An evening thing,” Rachel said, reaching for her bottle of coke.

“Think we should go?” Chloe asked.

Just the thought of having to dress up was bad enough, but the idea of being in front of a crowd while dressed up made Max want to reject the idea outright.

“It’d be a fun night! We could wear costumes and Max can wear more of my things,” Rachel teased with a twinkle in her eyes as she smirked at Max.

“Whatcha thinkin’ Max would look good in?” Chloe said, turning to take a sip of her drink.

“Sexy nurse,” Rachel responded deadpan. Max’s eyes widened in shock while Chloe threw herself towards the sink, spitting out her drink and almost howling with laughter. “What? I’m serious. Max would look hella hot as a sexy nurse.”

“You… actually have a sexy nurse outfit?” Max said, looking between Chloe and Rachel.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rachel winked playfully.

“Why can’t I be something easy, like a mummy?” she asked as she took over the eggs while Chloe was busy sniggering.

“Fuck no. You’re not wrapping up,” Rachel retorted.

“Fine… Vampire then?”

“So you can bite Rach?” Chloe whispered, making Max smirk and try not to blush.

“For suggesting a sexy nurse outfit? Definitely,” Max retorted as she concentrated on the eggs.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Rachel said with a chuckle.

Glancing around at the blonde girl, Max could see the mischievous grin she was wearing so well. She smiled back as Chloe took over the cooking once more, giving Max a chance to get a drink of her own.

“Well, if we’re going to the party we’re gonna have to go shopping in the morning. It’s not like we went last year,” the punk girl said as she plated up the rest of the food.

“Why didn’t you go last year?” Max asked curiously.

“Too… er… busy?” Rachel shrugged as she closed her magazine. “We watched a horror or two together though!” she added, almost like she was trying to cover up her previous admittance.

“I watched the horrors, Rach was busy hiding her face against my chest.” Chloe grinned as she put the rest of the food on the plates.

Max loved the way the corner of Chloe’s mouth turned upwards when she was happy, especially the way her emotions reached her eyes. It was another reminder of their youth, another thing she had missed when she was in Seattle. The realisation wiped the smile from her own face, yet the punk girl noticed and nudged her in the side.

“Food’s up… let’s eat!” Chloe said. With a subtle jerk of her head, she indicated to Max to grab a plate from the side. As Max’s stomach grumbled, she was more than happy that it was time to eat and tried not to focus on her uncomfortable feelings.

Chloe carried both hers and Rachel’s plates from the kitchen to the dining table just ahead of Max, then went back into the kitchen for her drink. Max set down her own plate and glass as Rachel sat down on her left with a sparkle in her eyes.

“So whatcha think? We gonna go?” Rachel asked, continuing their conversation about the party.

“Yeah, okay…” Max nodded. “But no sexy nurse outfits.”

Rachel gave a small chuckle. “Alright, agreed. But you are going as a vampire now.”

“What about you two?”

“We’ll see.” Chloe sat down opposite Max and gave her a smile. “When we go shopping tomorrow.”

“Now that sounds like a great plan for the day,” Rachel agreed with a nod before she started tucking into her meal.

Max smirked as she took a moment to observe the enthusiastic blonde girl. She had no idea what it felt like to trust somebody so easily and so quickly, yet she couldn’t help but feel like Rachel would always look after her. It was a comforting thought that helped her feel like she had a home with Chloe and Rachel.

* * *

 

After an evening spent picking costumes for the Halloween party, Rachel was really looking forward to the event. They didn’t go out as much as they used to in Arcadia Bay, they just didn’t have that same amount of time together. On the rare occasion that they did, like the night of their joint proposal, they just wanted to spend it together. It made the Halloween party something she was intending to enjoy, especially as Max was going to be with them.

When Max came out of her shell she was fun to be with, laughing and playing along with whatever stupid jokes Chloe or Rachel came up with. Unfortunately, she still hadn’t picked up her camera since they’d arrived in LA. It was disheartening to recall one of Chloe’s stories about Max’s love of cameras, then compare it to how the brunette couldn’t bring herself to take a picture without being asked by either Rachel or Chloe first like back in the hospital. The blonde girl had made it her goal to help Max overcome whatever other obstacle was stopping her, one picture at a time if it came to it.

On the day of the party, they took Chloe to work as normal but she seemed reluctant to get out of the truck. She was pouting in a cute way only she could pull off.

“Wish I could get the day off,” Chloe mumbled, crossing her arms as the minutes ticked down before her shift started.

Rachel twisted around on the driver’s side so she could see the two girls a little better. Max was sitting on the other side of Chloe, it wasn’t exactly efficient but it allowed Rachel the opportunity to slip her hand into her partner’s and kiss her bare shoulder affectionately.

“What are you two gonna do today?” the punk girl asked.

“Probably put on a movie or two and get in the Halloween spirit,” Rachel answered as Chloe gave her hand a squeeze. “Sound good with you, Max?”

“Mhm. We’ll have to get the candy ready as well, just in case.” The brunette said quietly. Rachel could see her fiddling with the strap on her messenger bag.

“You’ll have fun,” Chloe said, tilting sideways and giving Max a nudge. “Just think of me having to work.”

“Oh, stop milking it, Chloe.” Rachel laughed, giving Chloe a playful shove. “The day is gonna fly by and you’ll be bouncing with excitement when we come to get you.”

“She knows you so well,” the brunette girl said with a small snigger.

“Alright, fine…” Chloe nodded, leaning into Rachel for a small kiss. “I’d better get to work,” she said after their lips parted.

Max opened the passenger door and stepped out, allowing Chloe to climb out of the truck. The punk girl pulled on her jacket before giving Max a tight hug.

“I’ll see you both later!” Chloe said loudly so Rachel could hear her.

“Love you, babe!” Rachel shouted, making Chloe smirk.

“Love you too!” the punk girl shouted back as she made her way towards the garage.

Rachel let out a gentle sigh as Max climbed back into the truck, closing the door behind her but giving one last wave to Chloe.

“Alright, back home?” Max said, her choice of words making Rachel smile.

“Yep, and you can pick the first movie,” she answered as she put her seatbelt back on.

“Anything we shouldn’t watch because you’re too scared?” the brunette tried to tease, only making Rachel laugh.

“We can watch anything you want. Chloe and I have seen some weird things in the past, I don’t think you can outdo her!”

“It’ll be fun to try.” Max chuckled.

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to get back to the apartment where their plates and glasses were still on the counter from breakfast. Max busied herself tidying up the mess they’d left behind, trying to be a good house guest. She wasn’t sure what Rachel was up to, but the girl had gone into her bedroom with her phone in her hand looking rather serious.

As soon as Max was done tidying the mess she decided to go out onto the balcony to get a little fresh air. Down by the pool, a couple of the other residents were already decorating the communal area for the party that night, hanging cobwebs on the lights as well as a number of other Halloween decorations.

Thinking about the coming event, she was starting to wonder if her costume would be any good. Whether she should just go as herself and save them all the trouble. She wanted to impress Chloe and Rachel by not being so boring, showing them that she could have a good time too. After the last party she’d attended ended in disaster, she still wasn’t sure about attending the one that night.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and her head was tipped to the side, she heard a small snigger as she felt a bite on her neck. She struggled for a moment before she burst out laughing at Rachel’s playful antics. The girl released her, allowing Max to turn around and look at her friend. Rachel had a pair of the false vampire fangs, as well as what looked like blood on the corner of her mouth. At first, Max thought it was her own and reached towards the place the blonde had bit her, only making the girl laugh a little harder.

“It’s okay! Just fake blood,” she said with a grin. “You’re so easy.”

“You’re such a…” Max started to mumble.

“A what? A beautiful hottie? A gorgeous babe?” Rachel retorted after she took out the fangs.  Max didn’t know how to respond, but her cheeks felt warmer. “Oh… I am, am I?” the blonde girl purred, the mischievous look evident in her hazel eyes.

“I.. uhm… uh… wha…” Max stuttered and mumbled.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Rachel whispered, gently brushing Max’s hair over her left ear. “Still wanna watch a movie? Or would you like to do something more fun?”

“What like?” She was trying really hard not to be embarrassed by Rachel’s compliments, it felt strange coming from the person who was marrying her best friend.

“We could go for a walk on the beach? You can take your camera and get some fabulous shots of the amazing model you live with?”

“I… don’t… really wanna go out. I’m really sorry! We’re going out tonight and I just…” she started to say, making the usual excuses whenever Rachel offered to take her somewhere.

“You seriously need to stop apologising to me, Max Caulfield,” Rachel responded sternly, her hands on her hips and a steely look in her eyes. “You simply say, in your very sweet voice…” The girl took a breath, then tried to imitate Max. “Nah, thanks. I’d rather just cuddle you on the couch. It’s the only chance I get when Chloe isn’t around.”

Max laughed softly but she knew she was blushing again. The blonde girl had such a fantastic way of getting her guard down, a lot like Chloe. She could understand just why the two of them had fallen in love. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous again.

“So… movie?” Rachel asked, pulling Max from her distracting thoughts.

“Yeah, but I’m choosing! I need something to scare the pants off you…” she retorted, not quite thinking through her statement.

“Why, Max… I didn’t know you wanted to undress me. Chloe may not like you talking that way about her fiancée.” Rachel said as Max was just about to go back inside.

She froze on the threshold of the doorway, panic seized her insides.  “I didn’t- No I meant- I didn’t mean-” she stuttered, cutting herself off while trying to come up with a reasonable response.

Rachel started laughing again, wrapping an arm around Max’s shoulders to push her inside. “I know, you dork. I was teasing. It’s okay. Wow, you’re easily flustered.”

“I just… wasn’t expecting it. From you. I mean.” She scratched the back of her neck, a very Chloe habit that she had picked up when feeling awkward.

“You are so like Chloe. I could wink at her and she would start to blush.”

“I’m not surprised, you’re really pretty and…” She’d said too much, she knew it. Instead of finishing the sentence she wanted to crawl it back as though it had never happened.

“Thank you, Max,” Rachel said gently, releasing Max’s shoulder and dropping down on the couch with a small flourish. “You’re pretty too.”

“I’m really not.” She knelt down and started looking through the collection of DVDs, hoping to find something to distract them from the current topic.

“Yes, you are, believe me.”

Max didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t say what was on her mind without sounding like a creep. She knew she’d started to grow more attached to the girls, there were times she couldn’t wait to see them at the end of the day and spend time with the both of them.

“Picked a movie yet?” Rachel asked, dragging Max back from her thoughts.

“Yep.” Max turned around to show off the title to Rachel, who merely shook her head and laughed.

“That’s far too tame! I thought you were trying to find something to get me out of my pants?” Rachel said with a smirk. She stood up to take the case from Max’s hands, then put it back on the shelf.

“Alright, you pick,” Max mumbled as she sat down on the couch instead. She was curious what the girl would choose.

It took Rachel a moment to pick something but whatever it was, she didn’t show Max. She hit the button on the remote to turn on the TV then another to open the DVD player, placed the disc in the tray and hit the same button to close it. Rachel then turned, grabbed the curtains and pulled them shut across the balcony door. The room would have been cast into darkness if it wasn’t for the light from the TV and a small spinning disc in the middle of the screen.

“Prepare to be scared, Miss Caulfield,” Rachel whispered as she sat down beside her.

“Is it going to scare the pants off me?” Max asked, trying to continue their joke but still a little concerned about just how depraved both Chloe’s and Rachel’s tastes in horrors might be.

“We’ll see,” Rachel replied with a playful wink.

* * *

 

After a day at work, Chloe wanted nothing more than to get home and get a shower. Unfortunately, she had to wait for Rachel and Max to arrive to pick her up, the one downside to only owning the one vehicle between them. Sometimes she’d go across the street and wait in the diner, usually when Rachel had let her know traffic was bad, but she hadn’t heard anything from the blonde girl since lunch. They’d exchanged a few flirty messages, especially as Chloe couldn’t wait to see Rachel in her costume, though she’d also been checking up on Max.

She was about to check her phone in case she’d missed a text as she’d left work when Rachel pulled up in their truck. Chloe immediately noticed she was alone, there was no sign of Max in the vehicle.

“Where’s Max?” she asked as she pulled open the passenger door.

“She’s at home. Said she wanted a bit of time to herself before tonight.” Rachel answered with a small shrug.

“We’re meant to be looking after her!” Chloe retorted sharply, feeling a strange mixture of annoyance and worry. She wasted no time closing the door and pulling on her seatbelt.

“Babe, she’s an adult. She doesn’t need a babysitter at all times, plus we’ve had a good day.”

“Yeah… well if she was going to do something, she’s not exactly going to fucking tell you is she?” She knew how she was sounding, maybe a little overprotective, but it was Max and Chloe didn’t want anything happening to her again, not if she could have helped in some way.

“Woah, calm down… call her on the way back if you want?” Rachel said defensively as she carefully drove them down the street back towards the rush hour traffic.

With a sigh, Chloe fished her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial for her best friend. It rang over and over before clicking through to voicemail. “No answer.” She muttered, trying to ignore the sudden level of panic she was feeling.

She tried calling their home line, just in case Max had left her cell in her bedroom and hadn’t heard it. Once more it rang and rang until Chloe ended the call, they didn’t have an answering machine and Max hadn’t answered.

“Still no answer?” Rachel asked, the hint of concern in her voice.

“Nope. Fuck. Fuck.” Chloe grumbled, hitting Max’s number again.

“She’s probably busy, maybe gone down to the pool or something?” Rachel offered as they slowed behind the backlog of vehicles.

“Without her phone though? She hasn’t gone anywhere without it before.”

“Well, maybe she’s in the bathroom? Just… don’t worry, okay?”

During the trip back Chloe kept calling Max’s phone, it would go to voicemail and she’d just hang up and try again. She didn’t want to believe that they’d failed the girl, that after everything they’d done with her they hadn’t managed to pull her from those kinds of thoughts.

As soon as Rachel had pulled up in their parking space, the both of them had rushed to get inside. They’d raced up the stairs and down the corridor to their apartment where Chloe fumbled with her key in the lock before finally letting them in.

“Max!” She yelled out as she rushed towards Max’s bedroom.

There was no response. She opened the door quickly, afraid of what she might find but the room was empty. The outfit Max had chosen for her vampire costume was laid out on the bed, her phone was on the bedside table. Then she heard a scream and a yelp. She turned and saw Rachel coming out of the bathroom with her hands over her eyes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry Max! Oh, I am so sorry!” she stammered over and over again.

Chloe managed to work out exactly what had happened and started laughing as Max came out of the bathroom. The brunette girl had a towel wrapped around her chest, but her shoulders and neck were glistening from the beads of water that clung to her skin. Her hair was wet around the tips, but the rest was dry.

“I was in the bath!” Max said, her cheeks bright red. “Why… would you come rushing in? I left a note!”

Chloe couldn’t stand up she was laughing so hard. Fear had given way so quickly to joy, happy to see Max was alright but also that Rachel had apparently walked in on her in the bath.

“Chloe was worrying… and… I am so sorry!” Rachel said again, leaning against the wall by her bedroom door.

“But I left a note,” Max said again as she tightened the towel around her small chest.

“We didn’t see it, I am so so sorry!” Rachel offered as the corners of her mouth started to turn upwards. Chloe could see Rachel was about to start laughing too and quickly tried to stop her.

“It’s my fault… I… assumed the worst and kept calling but you didn’t answer.” She explained quickly. “So when we got back… we were worried and…”

“I heard you yell, I was about to respond when Rach came bursting in!” Max retorted though she didn’t look quite as embarrassed by it. “Now, if you can trust me to have a bath in peace… can I go back to it? We are going out tonight and I wanna try to be at my best.”

“Yeah, sure…” Chloe nodded trying not to burst out laughing again.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel whispered as she tried to give Max a small hug, who accepted it with one arm.

“I blame Chloe,” Max muttered which made Rachel chuckle.

“Yeah, me too.” She grinned at Chloe over Max’s shoulder.

When the two girls parted, Max returned to the bathroom which was followed by the faint click of the lock. She obviously wasn’t taking chances again, especially as they were all in the apartment now.

“Well done, Chlo…” Rachel whispered as she walked back towards the living area.

“I’m not the one perving over our friend. Did you get a good look?” Chloe teased, feeling comfortably relieved that she had been wrong.

“I didn’t go in there hoping to see her naked!” Rachel retorted quickly. “You’d made me worried and I… kinda went in without knocking and boom… naked Max in the tub.”

“I bet you were looking then.” Chloe laughed as she sat down on the couch.

“I fucking was not,” The blonde girl sat down beside Chloe and rest her head on the punk girl’s shoulder. “I only have eyes for you.”

“I love you, too,” Chloe teased while Rachel cuddled a little closer.

Wrapping her arm around her partner's shoulders, Chloe held Rachel close. Now that the drama was over, she was thinking of the upcoming event. They didn’t have very long before it started and she wanted to get a shower before she got dressed in her costume.

“We eating at the party? Or do you wanna eat before?” Rachel asked, tilting her head back.

“At the party. Otherwise, we need to cook, shower and change in the next fuck knows how long and… I just wanna chill out.” Chloe answered, turning her head to look at the blonde girl. She could always get lost in the depth of her sparkling hazel eyes.

“Well as soon as Max is out of the bath, I’m going to grab my shower.” Rachel had a playful smirk on her lips.

“Oh, come on! I’m-”

“Gonna have to wait. You snooze, you lose, Price.”

“You know, you’re gonna be a Price soon too.” Chloe retorted quickly, which also reminded her to put her ring back on. It was still safely tucked away in her pocket, though she knew she should really start leaving it at home to make sure it was safe. She’d hate to lose it at work.

“Yes, I am,” Rachel whispered softly. “And I can’t wait for that day.”

They remained cuddled together on the couch as Chloe enjoyed their peaceful moment. It reminded her of the days in Arcadia Bay, lying in bed smoking pot while listening to music because David was out. She remembered the question from the other day, what would she change if she could, and she knew she’d have rolled over and made out with her partner right then and there if she knew it would have turned into the life they currently shared.

Feeling a familiar sensation on her stomach, she noticed Rachel had managed to slip a finger under the hem of Chloe’s shirt and was playing absently with her navel piercing. While she, in turn, was gently caressing her partner's shoulder. She started to wonder whether Rachel’s unexpected entrance would force Max back into her shell, to become the bashfully afraid brunette once more. It was still funny to think about either way, especially with how apologetic Rachel had been. Even when they had been friends in Arcadia, neither of them had ever walked in on the other.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when she noticed Max come around the corner from the bathroom and bedrooms, her towel wrapped tightly around her chest and a bashful look on her face. Her cheeks were rosy red from blushing which made Chloe smirk.

“Enjoy your bath?” she asked quietly.

“Uh-huh, when Miss Amber isn’t kicking down the door,” Max answered, quickly sticking out her tongue in their direction.

“Well if you’re done hogging the bathroom, I’ll get my shower now.” Rachel retorted as she gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek before climbing off the couch.

“Next time you should just shower together,” Chloe said, trying to be playful but it was clearly not very well received.

“Is that what you’d like? Max and I showering together?” Rachel asked with what appeared to be a disgusted look on her face.

“That’s- No I-” Chloe muttered trying to talk her way out of the situation.

“You have a filthy mind, Chloe,” Max added, but she couldn’t hide the smirk quite as well as Rachel.

“Fuck you both!” she answered, throwing one of the cushions from the couch at Rachel as she started to laugh.

“Oh, you walked into that Chloe.” Rachel caught the cushion and threw it back. “You’re just a perv really.”

The blonde was already disappearing around the corner, allowing no time for Chloe to think of a witty response. Max walked over to sit down in the corner of the couch beside Chloe, carefully pulling her legs up below the towel.

“You okay?” The punk girl decided to ask, wondering if Max wanted to talk about what had happened.

“Yeah, just a bit… embarrassed. Nobody’s ever seen me… ya know…”

“Were you saving the view for the right person?” Chloe teased gently.

“No, it’s just… weird.”

“Well if you wanna get revenge, Rach doesn’t lock the door. You can always go and get an eyeful for yourself,” she whispered with a smirk on her face. She had no idea why she was saying it, especially as Rachel was her partner. Why was she offering Max to get revenge?

“Fuck no. I’m not that mean!” Max laughed gently. “I guess with us all living together, it might happen at some point anyway.” She gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “Why would you let me do that to Rach anyway?”

“Are you kidding? It’d be fucking hilarious.” Chloe answered with a smirk. “But hey, you need to start getting ready. I saw your outfit on the bed.”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna need Rachel’s help with the makeup. I want the blood and bite marks to look right.”

“And why can’t I help you?” Chloe asked, feigning insult. “I’ll have you know I’m pretty fucking talented when it comes to art.”

“Art, yes. Makeup… Chloe, you don’t wear makeup! You’re flawless without it.” Max smirked gently as she started to climb off the couch. “So… I need Rach’s help.”

“Well you could always go and ask her,” she retorted with a playful chuckle.

“Fucking perv,” Max said with a laugh as she headed towards her bedroom.

For a moment, Chloe waited to hear if there was a sudden yelp from the bathroom followed by fits of giggles. It never came. Max definitely wasn’t the revenge type but it had been an entertaining idea. Checking the time on her phone, Chloe noticed how they didn’t have much longer before the party. She’d need to shower and change pretty quick while Rachel helped Max with the makeup. It was a relief to know her own costume wouldn’t require the same amount of time to get right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, 4 weeks since the last chapter. Thank you all for your patience with the delay. It's not easy feeling like you're letting your readers down because of a little thing like Burnout!
> 
> With such a long delay comes some doubts, so I am really looking forward to the comments and feedback on this chapter. Hopefully, my writing skills haven't decided to abandon me in those four weeks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this set up for the party and are looking forward to the main event! Thank you again for all of your support!


	17. Never Have I Ever...

Sitting as still as possible at the dining table, Max waited patiently as Rachel meticulously worked on her vampire makeup. She was already wearing her outfit, as she didn’t want to risk spoiling all of Rachel’s work by pulling a top over her head. The black jeans were ripped at the knees and carefully cut across her thighs, where Rachel had taken great pleasure in applying some of their fake blood for effect. Max had chosen a grey vest top that covered her chest comfortably along with a white shirt to cover her arms and back. Soon the shirt would have more of the fake blood applied to finish her look for the night.

Rachel was sitting on a chair on Max’s left side, carefully working on the two fake puncture wounds. After quite a bit of debate, Max had decided she wanted to be a recently turned vampire. It meant she could avoid wearing some kind of corset and dress, she could feel a little more like herself and enjoy the night instead of feeling self-conscious over how she looked. 

Every now and then a stroke of the pencil would tickle and she’d try not to squirm away and ruin all of her friend’s work. The gentle breaths on her neck were another sensation she was having to deal with, topped off with the scent of Rachel’s perfume. It was strange to have somebody so close, almost intimately as Rachel applied a little bit of pressure with her finger before continuing her task.

They were really going all out with their costumes, though Max assumed it was partly to impress their neighbours after not showing up the previous year. Chloe was still in the bedroom getting ready, while Rachel was still in just a vest top and shorts. Max was the only one even close to ready and the start of the party was almost upon them.

“We’re going to be late,” she said as Rachel gently tilted her head to the right.

“Fashionably.” The blonde replied. Out of the corner of Max’s eye, she could see the tip of Rachel’s tongue poking out between her lips as she concentrated.

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m finishing… I want you to look good.” Rachel said gently, cutting Max off. 

It took the blonde girl a little while longer before she eventually appeared happy with the end result.

“Alright, just need our fake blood…” she said, reaching across the table for the bottle they’d bought at the store.

“Don’t get it on the floor.”

“That’s why I put down towels, dummy. Now hold still!” Rachel laughed as she squeezed the bottle.

The cold liquid ran down the left side of Max’s neck, it was the strangest sensation as it reached her chest where it was absorbed slowly into the clothing. Rachel applied a little more up to the fake wounds, followed by a touch of the girl’s finger.

“Wow, looking very dead, Max.” Chloe sniggered as she approached from the bedroom.

She wasn’t wearing the costume Max had been expecting. Instead, Chloe was wearing black knee-high boots with grey ripped jeans carefully tucked into them. Her white t-shirt was lacking the usual patterns and she had a simple black jacket thrown over her shoulder.

“I thought you were going as Deckard from Blade Runner?” Max asked with a frown as Rachel continued applying blood from the corners of Max’s mouth.

“Nope. Had a better idea,” Chloe retorted with a smile that showed off the fake vampire fangs she was wearing. “I’m your maker for the night.”

“Need some fake blood for those canines, babe?” Rachel offered with a small snigger, probably at Max’s shock.

“Nah, I don’t waste the blood of Max!” Chloe chuckled, kneeling down beside Max and playfully snapping at her neck. “She’s too tasty!”

“Well while you two get into the Hominus Nocturna mindset, I’m going to go and change!” Rachel said, placing the fake blood back on the table as she made her way towards the bedroom.

“Gonna come as a vampire too?” Max asked Rachel curiously.

“I’m going to be… ah… fulfilling one of Chloe’s deepest darkest desires instead.” Rachel winked as she disappeared through the doorway, followed by a faint snap as she closed the door behind her.

“Your deepest darkest-”

“Yeah, we’re not gonna talk about that.” Chloe blushed as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

“But I wanna know!” she argued, picking up the small mirror from the table to check Rachel’s work.

She had fake blood running down the sides of her chin from her new fangs, as well as a little bit around her lips. It wouldn’t get in the way of her having a drink. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at the realistic looking bite marks Rachel had carefully created, the girl definitely had an artform with makeup.

“You’ll find out when she leaves the bedroom anyway.” Chloe shrugged as she returned from the kitchen with a couple of cans of coke.

“True…” Max nodded as she took one of the cans. “So what made you change your mind?”

“On the costume? I thought it’d be fun to be the same as you, like old times!”

“If we were gonna dress up the same, we should have been pirates,” she retorted with a grin. “Cap’n Bluebeard deserves to sail again.”

“Next time, for sure.” Chloe smiled as she playfully punched Max in the arm.

“There’ll be a next time?” Max asked, thinking how it would be another year. She didn’t even know if she’d still be in LA at that point.

“Fuck yeah, dude. Maybe… if you move in for real? Ya know?”

“You really want me to?” She wanted to jump with joy but the thought of being the third wheel on Rachel and Chloe’s relationship stopped her.

“Would you rather be back in Seattle?” Chloe asked, the worry evident in her eyes. Max was so used to them being filled with certainty it came as a small shock.

“No, I’d rather be here. I’m having a lot of fun with you and Rach. She’s really awesome.”

“Even if she saw you nekkid?” Chloe said, pronouncing the word stupidly.

“Do you have to remind me already?” she groaned.

“Oh, fuck yeah… I’m not forgetting the look on either of your faces any time soon.” Chloe sniggered, trying not to spill her drink.

“So… what do you think?” Rachel suddenly said from the bedroom doorway.

Max and Chloe both looked over at the same time, but whatever either of them were going to say never made it past their lips. Rachel was wearing red knee high boots with a red skirt and tights, a red cape from her back and a blue top with a giant ‘S’ emblazoned in red and golds.

“Fuck… me…” Chloe uttered, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Max.

“Wow. Supergirl.” Max whispered appreciatively, trying not to sound as awestruck as Chloe. “Oh shit, Supergirl is your deepest darkest desire?” she suddenly exclaimed, recalling Rachel’s words.

“Fuck off,” Chloe mumbled, still staring at Rachel as the blonde girl approached.

“Does it suit me?” Rachel asked, almost in a whisper as she leaned over Chloe.

“Uh-huh…” The punk girl nodded, still clearly dumbstruck.

“Max, what do you think?” Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stood up straight. A typical supergirl pose.

“You look incredible, Rach!” Max answered honestly with a smile.

“See, Chloe? That’s how you pay somebody a compliment.” Rachel mocked playfully. 

Brushing her hand over Chloe’s shoulder Rachel walked past her partner and planted a firm kiss on Max’s cheek. Max knew she was blushing again and quickly looked away from Chloe, who was smirking almost mischievously.

“Now, are we all ready?” Rachel asked, clearly feigning ignorance to Max’s embarrassment.

“I guess so!” Chloe stood up, crumpling the empty can in her hand. “Party time!”

“Come on, Max… I’ll be your superhero protector while Chloe acts like a dork.” Rachel grinned as she offered her arm to Max.

She hooked her arm through Rachel’s and was pulled to her feet with a chuckle. Before they left she quickly slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers, using Rachel to keep her balance. With Max’s shoes on, Chloe opened the apartment door and Rachel pulled Max through.

As the two of them walked slightly ahead of Chloe, Max couldn’t believe how full of energy Rachel was. She was telling Max how much fun they were going to have, even after the party when they went back to their apartment. The blonde girl was adamant they were going to have a good night, she was positive about it and Max couldn’t help but believe her. It was impossible not to.

After finally getting downstairs and out to the communal area, Chloe managed to catch up with the two of them to walk around the edge of the pool. A number of the kids were sitting with their feet in the water, splashing and giggling then being told off by their parents.

“Shall we get something to eat first?” Rachel said as she waved to a couple on the other side of the pool.

“Sounds like a plan, there should be burgers, right?” Chloe asked, carefully guiding them towards the BBQ.

“That’s what it said on the poster.”

By the BBQ flipping burgers was somebody Max didn’t recognise, but then she didn’t know all of their neighbours yet. This was the first event she’d ever attended after all, even if she’d spent some time by the pool with her two friends. When she noticed the name badge on the man’s shirt, she turned to ask Chloe when she noticed a man dressed as Edgar Allan Poe quickly approaching.

“Hey Rachel, Chloe! Glad you could make it,” the man said with a warm smile.

“Thanks, Kevin,” Rachel said first. “This is Max, she’s staying with us at the moment.”

“Hello, Max. Nice to meet you.” The man said, offering his hand to Max.

“Nice to meet you too,” Max said, shaking the offered hand politely.

“So we have Supergirl and…”

“Two vampires,” Chloe smiled, showing off her fangs and making Max grin. “Better tell the others to watch their necks.”

“That’s excellent!” Kevin nodded with a laugh. “We hired in some caterers, we don’t want people getting food poisoning because Seb wasn’t paying attention. So… help yourselves and have a good time!”

“Thank you!” Rachel said as the man starting heading back through their neighbours, waving after somebody else.

“Who’s Seb?” Max asked quietly as Rachel approached the catering table to get them some food.

“One of the neighbours, he sometimes has random barbeques. Oh, and he’s a cop.” Chloe grinned mischievously. “But he’s pretty awesome, his wife’s a lawyer so they bicker like crazy sometimes.”

“It’s really entertaining when they do,” Rachel whispered as she returned with a plate for Chloe.

“Entertaining?” Max frowned.

“They’re never serious, it’s like they’re always play fighting. She’ll correct him and he’ll roll his eyes behind her back.” She explained as she looked over Max’s shoulder. “Speak of the devil,” she whispered playfully.

“So you decided to join us this year?” A man in a Captain America outfit said.

“We’re treating my best friend, showing her a good time in LA,” Chloe replied as Rachel returned with two more plates and passed one to Max. “Sebastian, this is Max. Max, Sebastian.”

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Max nodded, unable to offer a hand as she was holding onto her plate.

“Please, call me Seb.” The man replied with a wink below his helmet. “Rach… for a moment there you looked like my wife.”

“I’d hope not!” Rachel retorted quickly, though the tone of her voice was playful.

“She’s come as Supergirl as well. I couldn’t get her to commit to the Marvel theme, she said she prefers DC.” Sebastian said with an eye-roll.

“She has good taste, I’d take Batman any day,” Chloe said. Then Max noticed the blush in her cheeks and tried not to laugh. “That didn’t come out right.”

“I won’t tell anybody,” Sebastian said with a patronising pat on Chloe’s shoulder. “Your secret is… probably not safe with me.”

“You’re an asshole, Seb,” Chloe grumbled as she started guiding them all towards one of the empty tables.

“Of course… but I’m not an uptight asshole.” He grinned with a wink. “How old’s your friend, actually?” he suddenly asked, taking Max a little by surprise.

“Eighteen,” Rachel answered first, surprising Max further. She didn’t know why they were just telling a stranger such personal information.

“No worries then, I’ll see you in a little bit with a crate!” The man said as they sat down at their table.

“See ya later.” Chloe waved as she sat down with her back to the wall.

Max sat down beside Chloe as Rachel put down her plate before heading towards a table piled high with cans of varying colours.

“Why did you tell him-”

“He lets us have a beer without being all uptight about it,” Chloe explained quietly. “It’s not like we can buy it ourselves without breaking the law, but he’ll give us a couple of bottles so we can have a good time too.”

“That’s really il-”

“Yep, but we’re responsible and we’ve never caused any damages. So… yeah, that’s why he asked. He wanted to make sure you weren’t stupidly young and we weren’t corrupting you.”

“Okay,” Max whispered with a small shrug.

When Rachel returned with their drinks, the three of them tucked into their meals. Every now and then another neighbour would come over and say hello, compliment them on their outfits and make small talk. 

Max stayed out of the conversations as much as possible, though she was always polite when introduced to new people. She could just enjoy the cool evening air and the calmer atmosphere, there wasn’t any pounding music or cheering crowd. Everybody looked like they were having a good time, laughing at jokes or telling stories. One of their neighbours had come dressed as Batman which Max took great delight in pointing out to Chloe, who merely grumbled and nudged her leg under the table. She was taking great pleasure in making fun of her friend, especially after the years apart. It wasn’t malicious though, she’d never say anything to upset her after everything the blue-haired punk girl had done for her.

As the hours steadily slipped by, for the first time she had started to feel a yearning to take a picture of the moment, to capture Chloe and Rachel as they shared a kiss or when Chloe laughed. There was such a sparkle to Chloe’s eyes, a beauty Max had never really noticed as a kid. It seemed like Rachel could bring out the best of Chloe and once more Max felt like she was getting in the way of their lives. She wanted to say something when Rachel spoke first.

“I’ll be right back girls,” the model said as she stood up, quickly planting a kiss on Chloe’s lips.

“Alright babe,” Chloe replied, squeezing Rachel’s hand before she walked towards the entrance to the building.

Max glanced across the pool and noticed Sebastian in his Captain America outfit making his way around the edge. The crowd was starting to thin out as the children were taken inside by their parents. It looked like the event was steadily coming to an end as people said good night to Chloe and Max as they passed.

“Should we go back in soon?” she decided to ask, wondering if it was the best moment to slip away.

“You don’t wanna see if we can get a couple of beers out of Seb?” the girl replied, stretching in her chair and showing off the top of her bra above her vest.

“I guess, but if we’re gonna stay out I wanna grab my camera.”

“Oh, you wanna get some shots?”

“I… kinda have the urge. Maybe one or two?” Max said, wondering if the feeling would stay with her.

“Go get your camera then, I won’t go anywhere!” Chloe chuckled as she reached for her can of coke.

Following in Rachel’s footsteps, Max headed back into the building and towards the stairs. Just ahead of her she could see Captain America as he climbed the steps ahead of her, whistling a theme tune. Exiting the stairwell Max turned down the corridor towards the apartment when she froze. Captain America was in a tight clinch with a blonde-haired supergirl, though Max couldn’t see the girl’s face. They were pressed up against an apartment door, making out like nobody could see them until the door opened and they disappeared inside.

A strange sickening feeling settled in her stomach as she picked up her pace, passing the door which was now closed. She was trying not to think about what she’d seen, that maybe she was mistaken and shouldn’t jump to conclusions. She hadn’t seen Seb’s wife leave the party, but she couldn’t be sure it wasn’t her either as she’d never been introduced to the woman. The thoughts kept clicking through her mind as she continued towards the apartment, wondering if she should share it with Chloe and maybe ruin the life she had made. She doubted herself, even started to doubt the blonde girl who had been nothing but kind to her.

“Hey, Maxi… what’s up?” Rachel’s voice rang in her ears and she looked up into the blonde girl’s smiling face.

Relief hit her like a brick wall as it flooded through her, silencing her panic but replacing it with sadness. She had no idea why she’d thought so badly of Rachel, yet she quickly tried to answer the question to avoid another.

“Wanted my camera,” she answered with a gentle shrug.

With a sheepish grin, Rachel produced Max’s messenger bag from behind her back and shrugged so innocently.

“I was hoping you might…”

She didn’t know what to say to Rachel’s obvious gesture, the strange mix of emotions stopped her from speaking. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s neck and hugged her tightly.

“Whoa, it’s okay!” Rachel laughed, carefully putting her arms around Max’s waist. “It’s just a camera!”

“It’s so much more,” Max whispered as she inhaled the freshly applied perfume.

* * *

 

After they’d returned to the communal area they enjoyed another burger while waiting for Sebastian to see if he’d be kind enough to share a drink with them. They weren’t disappointed when the man and his wife, Heather, finally joined them and offered them a bottle of beer each. At first, Max had declined the offer and stuck to her cans of coke, though Rachel completely understood why. The poor girl was still on her antidepressants and clearly didn’t want to mess them up. Once Chloe and Rachel were on their second bottles though, Max relented and joined them even after they’d told her a few times that she didn’t have to.

Rachel felt a little annoyed with herself like they’d pressured Max into drinking with them just by drinking around her. She didn’t want to get in trouble with Ryan Caulfield but Max was clearly enjoying herself and getting more engaged. The brunette girl even took a few pictures of the evening, capturing some incredible shots of two Supergirls, a Captain America and a grinning vampire. Rachel made sure to get a picture of the two vampires together though, especially to make sure Max had a picture of herself from the event.

They accepted a third bottle from Seb to extend the night a little further, he was sharing some of the best stories from his job that it was hard to escape the entertainment. He knew how to tell the story just right, how to pause at the right moment or make them all laugh with silly hand gestures.

She loved the cool night air, the taste of the alcohol and the company of the girl she loved. It felt a little magical, though nothing like the night of the Tempest or the loud parties they’d snuck into. There were times she missed the energy of those nights, getting beers and dancing with Chloe to the beat of the music. Laughing as some drunk got slapped down by his girlfriend. 

While she enjoyed the jobs she was getting, none of them had launched her into the stardom she had yearned for. Their lives were almost on auto-pilot, going from one day to another just trying to keep the cash coming in. She wanted to be a little reckless again, to take back some of the fun they’d enjoyed only a couple of years ago. Watching Max smiling at one of Seb’s poor jokes, she knew they couldn’t be quite as reckless. She felt just as responsible for the girl as she knew Chloe felt. Yet Max had never shied away from a bit of fun so far and Rachel was certainly curious as to how far the petite girl would go.

When they’d said their goodbyes to Seb and his wife they headed back to their apartment. Rachel could feel a small buzz from the alcohol and an excitement not to let the night end there. She was the first through the door when they got back, heading straight to the kitchen with the intention to open another round of beers for everybody.

“Rach… I have work tomorrow,” Chloe groaned from the living area.

“I know,” she replied, leaving the bottles on the breakfast counter.

“Why not… one more each?” Max offered quietly, taking Rachel by surprise.

“Seriously?” Chloe said, sounding just as surprised as Rachel felt.

“I’m enjoying the night… I kinda agree with Rach, I don’t want it to end yet.”

“Alright, you win! One each,” Chloe agreed with an accepting shrug.

After removing the caps from the bottles, Rachel returned to the living area with the drinks in hand. She placed them on the coffee table before sitting down between Max and Chloe, then awkwardly tried to take off her superhero boots with no success.

“I’ll help,” Chloe whispered, sliding off the couch. She pushed the coffee table carefully towards the TV to make space for herself, finally kneeling in front of Rachel.

Even with Max sitting next to the model, Chloe was slow taking off the left boot and gently caressing the back of Rachel’s leg. It was clearly something she’d been looking forward to, especially as her gaze lingered on Rachel’s eyes.

“Ahem… beer. If you two are done staring into each other’s eyes.” Max interrupted, sounding a little more certain of herself.

“You’ll understand when you’re in love,” Chloe retorted with a laugh as she removed the second boot.

“Let’s play a game!” Rachel said, trying not to let the night become sombre because of the topic of choice.

“What kind?” Max asked as she flicked her sneakers off carefully towards the balcony door.

“Well… as there’s three of us, how about ‘Never have I ever’?” Rachel answered as she was handed one of the bottles by Chloe.

“How do you play?”

“Easy,” Chloe said as she passed Max her bottle and kept one for herself. “I will say something like… Never have I ever killed a man. If you have, you drink. Then you can elaborate for everybody else.”

“I get it…” Max nodded. “Can I go first?”

“Hell yeah, show us what you got,” Rachel answered as she sat back into the couch.

“Never have I ever had sex,” Max said quickly. 

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel took a sip from her beer at the same time as Chloe. It wasn’t exactly a secret.

“You really want details?” Chloe grinned with a glance at Rachel.

“Uhm, your first times?”

“Random hook up when I was in my teens, not even worth remembering,” Chloe answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“After a house party… random guy, he was shit.” Rachel answered honestly, it wasn’t exactly her proudest moment.

“Okay… my go…” Chloe said, leaning against the couch next to Rachel. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Rachel groaned and took another sip of her drink, though she was the only one to do so. The two girls looked at her expectantly, waiting for her story about the event.

“I thought you were the reckless one,” she said to Chloe who stuck her tongue out in response.

“I didn’t have a friend with a pool. So come on… tell us.”

“I was at a sleepover, my friend dared me to jump in the pool naked so I did. No boys allowed so I didn’t see a problem.”

“Sounds boring,” Chloe mumbled playfully. “If I was there, I’d have jumped in after you and…”

“Ahem, innocent ears are present!” Max interrupted with a giggle. “Rach… your go.”

“Never have I ever… bit a girl’s neck.” She decided to say and took a sip for herself.

Chloe did the same but Max merely shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t you owe Rach a bite?” Chloe asked as she lowered her bottle.

“You did promise me…” Rachel smirked, tilting her head to one side to give Max the opening.

“You… you sure?” Max said timidly, though it sounded more like she was asking for Chloe’s permission.

“Dude, you said you would! Now’s your chance, then you can have a sip too!”

Passing her bottle to Chloe, Max leaned forward towards Rachel. She seemed afraid, still shy of the response she may get in return. To help a little more Rachel pulled her hair aside and exposed her neck completely, anticipating the touch from Max’s lips and teeth. Max closed the distance until she was almost on top of Rachel, then she felt the timid touch of her teeth and the fake fangs on her skin. It felt more like a kiss as Max pulled away, but the touch had triggered a tingling sensation and she wanted more of that.

Sitting back down opposite her, Max took her bottle from Chloe and sipped its contents. Her cheeks were bright red once more, but Chloe was simply smirking at Rachel with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“I wanna go again,” she said softly. “Any objections?”

“Fuck no,” Chloe answered quickly. Max merely gave a shrug of her shoulders.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Rachel immediately took a drink just like Chloe, but Max remained still.

“Maxi, seriously?” Chloe asked softly.

“I’ve never even kissed anybody,” Max answered, sounding a little sad after the fun they’d been enjoying.

“Seriously? You’ve never been kissed? Even after…” Rachel started to say but silenced herself as she considered how it may make Max feel.

“Nope, kissing virgin as well… I think I kissed Dana’s cheek?” the brunette offered up with an awkward laugh.

“That’s not a kiss,” Rachel whispered sadly.

“You’re cute, Max… there’s no way people don’t wanna be your first.” The punk girl said, finally pulling off her boots.

“I have an idea,” Rachel grinned before taking a sip from her bottle.

“Uh-oh…” Chloe mumbled. Rachel poked her partner with her foot for the playful reaction.

“What’s uh-oh?”

“I know you and your ideas, babe.” Chloe sniggered after a slurp from her own beer.

“You don’t know what it is yet!”

“Go on… tell me!” Max said as she pulled her feet up under her backside.

“Alright, Miss Caulfield…” Rachel smirked. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about her idea but the subtle buzz from the beers was making her feel a little reckless. “I dare you to kiss the incredible Chloe Price. One time offer!”

“Seriously?” Max frowned cautiously.

“You drunk, babe?” Chloe laughed.

“I’m serious. I dare you. Or don’t you like girls?” Rachel teased, ignoring her partner’s eye roll.

“You… I’m not sure,” Max replied with a small shake of her head.

“I must not be that desirable…” Chloe shrugged as she took a sip from her glass.

“You won’t be mad?” the brunette girl beside Rachel asked.

“I’m daring you, Max. Kiss her, or forever hold your peace.”

As if on cue, Chloe slid over to kneel in front of Max. She had the mischievous look in her blue eyes and a slight smirk on her face. Her entire demeanour was different from the first kiss Chloe and Rachel had shared after the Tempest play. That time it had been Rachel who had been certain, confident in her choice to kiss a girl she’d grown close to in just a day. 

For a moment, she was sure Max couldn’t do it. That she wouldn’t follow through on the dare just because Chloe was her partner. She was about to issue the dare one last time when Max leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the lips. Watching her fiancée kiss another girl made her feel a little jealous, a twisting sensation in her stomach. She’d been the one to push it that far and tried not to project that annoyance onto Max or Chloe.

As soon as the two of them parted she moved in to place her claim on Chloe. She kissed her lover with an affirming pressure, even taking the time to run her free hand through Chloe’s amazing blue hair. Her girl responded in kind, leaning into the touch with Rachel before they finally parted.

Glancing at Max, Rachel noticed how the brunette girl was biting her left index finger with a clear look of concern in her eyes.

“You okay?” Chloe asked, obviously having noticed the same thing.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t-” Max started apologising again.

“Did you like it?” Rachel asked, cutting her off quickly.

“I… I… I guess, yeah…” the brunette girl nodded awkwardly.

“You guess?” the blonde girl laughed as Chloe audibly tutted.

“I think we’ve overloaded her,” Chloe teased as she patted Max’s knee. “Do you need another kiss to make sure?” she whispered playfully, trying to coax Max out of her confusion.

“Oh, do I get the honour this time?” Rachel asked with a wink to Chloe. “I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

Chloe placed her bottle on the coffee table before taking both Max’s and Rachel’s. The brunette girl seemed timid as Rachel turned towards her, gently placing a hand to her cheek.

“You can say no,” Rachel whispered as she closed the distance, hoping Chloe wouldn’t become too jealous at sharing her partner for a single kiss.

Max didn’t reply verbally, but she responded to the touch. Leaning in closer to Rachel until their lips brushed softly. She was timid at first but soon applied a little more pressure against Rachel’s. There was no haste in the moment, no speed to see the kiss completed. With a flick of Rachel’s tongue, Max parted her lips ever so slightly and allowed a little more energy into the moment. Her hand caressed just below Rachel’s red skirt as she leaned in as she wanted a little more.

When they finally parted, Rachel glanced in Chloe’s direction who was staring at them wide-eyed. At first, panic seized Rachel’s insides. She hoped her partner wouldn’t be angry with her or even upset. Opening her mouth to make sure she was okay, Chloe was quicker to speak.

“That was… pretty fucking hot,” she said with a small cough.

“Not too jealous then?” Rachel replied, unable to stop herself from smirking at her partner’s small outburst.

“Maybe a little,” Chloe muttered as she pulled Rachel off the couch to sit beside her.

“You okay, Max?” she asked, noticing the stunned look on Max’s face.

“That… wow.” The brunette girl answered, leaning back into the corner with a small grin on her face.

“Rach kinda has that effect on people,” Chloe chuckled. Rachel made sure to cuddle into her partner, showing her the affection she deserved after they’d both just kissed Max.

“And…” Max coughed and accepted her bottle from Chloe. “You two kissed the second day you were hanging out?”

“Mhm… I wanted to show Chloe I was being serious.” Rachel answered, taking her own bottle from the table behind her. “That I meant every word.”

“It was like…” Chloe started to say.

“Heaven,” Max nodded appreciatively. “Though I don’t have much experience.”

“You still kiss pretty well yourself,” Rachel offered gently.

“Don’t make me want another,” Chloe said with a nudge. “She’s my best friend…”

“Wasn’t weird, was it?” the blonde girl teased.

“Get me drunk and I’d kiss her all night,” the blue-haired punk responded. Rachel wasn’t sure how that made her feel, whether she was jealous or interested in seeing what would happen.

“Maybe in the future,” Max retorted, receiving a laugh from both girls.

As the evening wore on and their bottles were emptied they quickly managed to persuade Chloe to have just one more. There was, fortunately, no awkwardness between any of them after the kisses they had shared. It was almost like it had never happened, except she felt a little closer to the brunette girl who was considerably more relaxed, probably due to the alcohol she had consumed. The shy awkward girl had left and been replaced with a playful, vibrant photographer who had grabbed her camera and taken more pictures than she’d done in weeks.

Rachel returned to the other corner of the couch at one point but soon had Max sitting in her lap, they had decided to take a selfie together while Chloe went to the bathroom. They pressed their heads together as Max laid her camera down on the other seat, though she didn’t move from Rachel’s lap.

“You had a good night?” Rachel decided to ask as Max fiddled with her empty beer bottle.

“Yeah… it’s been great.” Max responded quietly. “I’m really glad I came to LA. Instead of sitting at home…”

“You worried about having to go back?”

“A little… I guess. Chloe mentioned moving in…”

“Oh, did she now?” Rachel asked playfully, thinking that was very much Chloe. Still impulsive.

“Did I just- I’m sorry we were only-”

“It’s fine…” she chuckled, giving Max a playful squeeze. “You can if you want… I won’t say no… but…”

“But?” Max asked, sounding a little worried.

“You either need to get on a photography course… or earn your keep. But if you wanna stay… I’d like you to.”

“Wow… Rach… Thank you! Thank you so much!” Max said, turning slightly to give Rachel a hug.

“So it’s not enough for you to kiss my girl now?” Chloe suddenly said as she returned. “Gotta sit in her lap too?”

“I’m claiming Max, she’s just too cute. You’re gonna have to share me now,” Rachel quipped with a giggle.

“Never! That sexy ass is mine,” Chloe retorted.

“Who’s?” Rachel winked at her partner as she sat down beside them.

“Who do you think, you dork?”

“See, Max? Even Chloe likes your ass.”

Max laughed a little louder as she stood up and stretched. “I think I’m gonna get to bed at last,” she announced. “Thank you so much for the evening, it’s been… amazeballs.”

“Amazeballs huh?” Rachel smiled warmly. “If you’re lucky, maybe we’ll do it again?”

“I’d like that,” the brunette girl said with a small grin.

“Night, Maxi,” Chloe said, receiving a hug from their petite friend.

“Night Chlo… Night Rach.” Max hugged Rachel as well, who quickly kissed her cheek as well.

“Sleep well, sweetie,” Rachel responded kindly.

Before Max left the living area, she placed her beer bottle on the breakfast counter then continued on to her room with a small over the shoulder wave.

“We should go to bed too…” Chloe muttered as Rachel snuggled up to her.

“To sleep… or to get me out of this outfit?” she whispered in response.

“I’d love to do the second.” There was a hint of seduction in Chloe’s voice.

They were about to get up when Max suddenly returned to the living area with a look of concern on her face. She was holding her cell phone out like it was a bomb, her hand was quivering. Rachel and Chloe both immediately jumped into protective mode.

“What’s up?” Rachel asked, almost jumping off the couch to guide Max over.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe said, sitting up and alert.

“My phone was on silent and… I missed some calls and a text and… and a voicemail… just… just…”

Taking the phone from Max’s hand, Rachel hit the play button to listen to the message.

“Hey Max, it’s Taylor. I’m really sorry to bother you but have you heard from Victoria? She’s gone missing and we can’t get in touch with her. People are losing their minds over here. We’re really hoping you’ve heard from her so please call me or text me back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments on the last chapter. You have no idea what it means to me for the outpouring of support! Truly, thank you all!
> 
> Really hoping you've enjoyed this chapter, a little more light-hearted and some interesting events going on. Yes, that is a cliff-hanger and I really hope it's got you looking forward to the next one!


	18. The Chase

They’d all heard the worry in Taylor’s voice as it had played through the speaker. She had sounded just like Chloe had done after the news of Max being in the hospital, reminding the punk girl of that morning only a few weeks ago. Max was sitting beside her, still in her vampire costume with her knees pulled up to her chest but she’d taken on a distant stare. Trying to comfort her best friend Chloe wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulders and gently pulled her into her side. While the thin girl didn’t resist the touch, Chloe was now worried about Rachel who was still staring at the phone in her hand.

“Babe?” Chloe asked.

“What?” Rachel responded, blinking twice as she looked up from the phone.

“Are there any texts on there from Vic?”

“I don’t know…” The blonde girl passed the phone back to Max, who quickly closed off the voicemail and went into her texts.

Chloe watched closely as Max flicked down through her old conversations to Victoria’s. The brunette girl let out an audible sigh and shook her head in response to the question.

“What can we do?” Max asked timidly as she placed the phone on Chloe’s leg.

“We call Taylor…” Rachel answered, sitting down beside Max. “Would you like me to do it?”

Max gave a quick nod of her head and passed Rachel the phone. Noticing Max’s shaking hand, Chloe gently took hold with her free hand while tightening her grip around her shoulders. She needed Max to know that she was safe.

While Chloe was trying to look after Max, Rachel had already dialled Taylor’s number and set the phone to speaker. Chloe could hear the ringing before a girl finally answered.

“Max! Have you heard from Vic?” Taylor asked immediately.

“Hi Taylor, it’s Rachel. We haven’t heard from her, what’s going on?” Rachel said gently, though Chloe could hear the concern in her partner’s voice.

“She’s missing, Rach. We were at a Vortex party and she went outside for some fresh air but now we can’t find her!” Taylor explained quickly, though she sounded out of breath. “We’ve called her, texted her… we’ve looked all over Blackwell! The security officers have checked the boys’ dorms… Well’s wants to curfew us, but a bunch of us are going to tell him to fuck off and go looking for her anyway”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Max asked timidly, her grip on Chloe’s hand tightening.

“We don’t know what else to do, Max. She wouldn’t just leave and not answer her phone…”

“Is Nathan with you?” Rachel said. Chloe looked at her curiously, wondering just what her partner was thinking.

“We called him, he was getting alcohol… look, I have to go. If you hear from Vic, please let me know?” The girl pleaded.

“Of course we will!” Rachel answered for them all.

With the call over, Rachel handed Max her phone back who once again placed it on Chloe’s leg. The brunette still had her knees pulled up to her chest, but she seemed a little more focused.

“Is there anything we can do?” Max asked calmly.

“If Blackwell security is already looking for her, then there’s nobody we can call,” Chloe said as she checked the time on the phone. It was almost one o’clock in the morning and she had to be up in almost five hours.

“There’s one person…” Rachel said with a strange look in her eyes.

“Who?”

“Frank…” The blonde girl sighed.

“Are you thinking…” Chloe frowned, wondering if she knew exactly what Rachel was assuming.

“Max, sweetie,” Rachel turned in her seat, pulling her legs up so she could face Max. “I don’t want you feeling left out but… I don’t want you hearing something that might upset you either. So… look, it’s up to you. If you wanna go to bed-”

“No. I’m staying,” Max answered firmly. “I… didn’t always get along with Victoria, but if there’s something we can do… I wanna be here.”

“You sure?” Chloe asked as she gave Max’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“It’s the right thing to do, Chloe. Let’s not waste any more time. If you have an idea to help find her, let’s do it.”

Hearing Max sounding so confident brought a smile to Chloe’s face, it seemed to have done the same for Rachel who leaned in and gave Max and Chloe both a hug. It didn’t last long and as soon as the blonde girl pulled away she was climbing off the couch and heading to their bedroom.

“What if they don’t find her?” Max asked quietly as she finally lowered her knees and shifted into Chloe a little more.

“Arcadia Bay is a small place. They’ll find her… it’s not exactly easy for somebody to go missing there.”

“I guess…” the brunette girl mumbled as Rachel returned from the bedroom with her phone in hand.

She was still dressed in her Supergirl outfit, minus the boots and now the cape as well. It seemed as though she’d left it in the bedroom when she’d gone to get her phone.

Once again Arcadia Bay had intruded on a wondrous night, the second time in as many weeks and the expression on Rachel’s face indicated just how annoyed she was. Chloe was starting to wonder if she needed to hide the matches just in case Rachel felt a need to set something on fire, although it had been a long time since she’d ever reached that point.

“Okay…” Rachel sighed as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch. “He better fucking answer.” She hit call quickly followed by the speaker button.

“The fuck do you want now?” Frank growled as soon as he answered.

“A girl has gone missing from Blackwell. Did you see Nathan tonight?” Rachel asked, sounding sterner than normal.

“That’s none of your business.”

“One call, Frank. That’s all it will take to get you arrested. Instead… you tell me the truth and I won’t mention you.” Rachel growled angrily into the phone. “You could be the hero…”

The line went silent for a moment as Frank clearly considered his options. Chloe kept looking at Rachel, who in turn stared back. There was a soft look in Rachel’s hazel eyes despite the hardness in her voice. Releasing Max, Chloe slipped down onto the floor beside her partner and put an arm around her shoulders instead. The blonde girl leaned into her, accepting the comforting touch.

“Damn it. Yes, I just saw him for a delivery.” Frank finally answered.

“Where?” Rachel exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter.

“Same place as last time. Near some old barn… I’ll text you the address. Just… keep my name out of it. You might be in LA but I do know some guys down there.”

“Is that a fucking threat?” Chloe barked angrily.

“Just a warning, Price. Keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

“Thanks for the info, Frank.” Rachel sighed.

“Yeah, whatever… I don’t wanna hear from either of you again after this stunt. We’re done.”

With the call finished, they waited for a couple of minutes before a text finally arrived on Rachel’s phone. It was the address, just as Frank had promised.

“Why would Nathan be having drugs delivered to some barn?” Max asked quietly, shifting on the couch to get comfy against the arm.

“When… that night you can’t remember?” Chloe said, afraid that it would upset Max but unable to lie to her friend.

“What about it?”

“Nathan had drugs delivered there too…” Rachel whispered as she spun her phone around on the floor. “I didn’t tell you-”

“ _We_ didn’t tell you because we didn’t want you getting worried or upset. I’m sorry, Max.” Chloe looked up into Max’s eyes, fearful that her best friend wouldn’t trust her. That Max would demand to go back to Seattle for lying to her.

As Max climbed off the couch, Chloe believed her fears were coming true and stood up to try to argue her reasons. She hoped to show Max how much she cared, how she didn’t want to hurt her and explain how they should have told her sooner. She opened her mouth to speak but Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and hugged her tightly.

“You… were both trying to look after me,” Max whispered gently. “I’m not angry.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max in turn, then felt the familiar weight of a third person joining their hug. She moved her left arm to include Rachel in the embrace.

“We didn’t want-” Rachel started to say when Max cut her off.

“It’s fine, Rach. But now we need to help Victoria… should we call Blackwell security?” Max asked as the three of them gradually separated.

“I have a better idea,” Rachel said. Chloe could see the frown on Rachel’s face and decided to try to talk her out of it.

“We can just call Blackwell, you don’t need to do that…” she offered, taking hold of Rachel’s right hand.

“He’ll make sure it’s handled properly,” Rachel replied as she sat back down on the couch pulling Chloe with her.

Max disappeared momentarily into the kitchen but soon returned with a glass of water, sitting down beside Chloe. She immediately put an arm around Max, who once again leaned into Chloe and accepted the comfort. Rachel hit the call button on her phone and placed it on Chloe’s leg then turned a little more towards her. The blonde girl placed a hand on Chloe’s stomach, clearly in need of that physical connection while they waited for the person to answer.

“Rachel…” the man said and Chloe’s skin crawled just at the sound of his voice.

“Hi, Dad… I know it’s late but there’s something important I have to tell you.”

“I’m listening.” He sounded like he’d just been woken up.

“A girl at Blackwell Academy has gone missing tonight… we think we know where she is.” She took hold of Chloe’s hand, who gave her a comforting squeeze.

“How do you know? Who?”

“Victoria Chase. We think she’s been taken by Nathan Prescott.” Rachel answered, the tightness of her grip contradicting the calmness in her voice.

“Do you have evidence? Proof? This is a pretty heavy accusation, Rachel.”

“A close friend of mine can’t remember a night after a party…” Rachel said, glancing past Chloe at Max. “That same night Nathan was at a barn… buying drugs… we think she’s at that barn, we have the address.”

“Why do you think that? Did you talk to that scumbag, Bowers?”

“Just… trust me, please dad. Anonymous tip, ya know?”

“Send me the address and I will look into it.”

“Tonight. It has to be now.” Rachel argued gently.

“Yes, tonight… I’ll look into it, I promise.” James agreed firmly. “I’ll call you once I know something.”

“Thank you.” Rachel sighed as Chloe gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

After hanging up, Rachel sent the text straight away. It was all the three of them could do, they weren’t in Arcadia Bay to watch as events unfolded but Chloe didn’t want to go to bed. She wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“I hope they find her…” Max whispered softly.

“They will, Max,” Chloe assured her gently. “I can’t imagine what Taylor’s going through.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if either of you went missing.” Max offered timidly. “You’ve both been so awesome to me I’d… hate to imagine how I would be without you now.”

“I have no idea what I’d do either,” Chloe agreed with a small sigh. “I’d probably lose my mind trying to find you both.”

“I have no intention of going missing. They’d have to kill me to keep me away from you,” Rachel whispered in Chloe’s ear. It brought a smile to the punk girl’s lips as she pressed her head to Rachel’s.

The three of them sat in silence for some time, waiting for any news from James or Taylor. Chloe hated waiting, she detested the uncertainty of the situation. She didn’t even like Victoria, they’d never got along or even partied together. Knowing something bad could be happening, something that Max may have gone through, made her skin crawl.

She kept glancing at Max to check she was okay but the brunette girl remained silent, absently looking at her fingernails or at her blood-stained knees. Chloe silently wished the night had ended better, especially as it was the first time they’d got Max out of the apartment to go to an event.

“I’m… gonna go and… clean up,” Max mumbled as she shrugged Chloe’s arm from her shoulder.

“Want a hand?” she offered gently. Max gave a slight nod of her head as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. “Babe-” Chloe started to say, looking to Rachel

“It’s fine.” The blonde girl smiled weakly before giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. “Look after her.”

“Thanks…”

After getting up off the couch Chloe followed Max towards the bathroom, only slowing down to cast a glance back at her loving partner. Rachel was spinning her phone on the seat beside her, a sad absent look in her hazel eyes. Not for the first time, Chloe was torn between looking after Max and making sure her fiancée was okay. She felt like whichever choice she made would leave somebody feeling neglected.

Just as she was about to turn into the bathroom to give Max a hand, the brunette girl came out with her towel and the facial wipes Chloe had seen Rachel use to remove her makeup in the past. She took hold of Chloe’s hand and pulled her sweetly back towards the living room, where Rachel looked over and smiled softly as they approached.

“Nobody sits alone tonight,” Max said, sounding a little more confident. “Plus… I think the person with experience removing makeup should help me, rather than the girl who doesn’t need it to begin with.”

Chloe and Rachel both let out a small laugh at the truth of the statement. Snatching her phone out of the way, Rachel accepted the facial wipes before Max sat down beside her.

“Gonna get a drink,” Chloe said with a shrug. “Want anything?”

“Coke please,” Max answered as she tipped her head to the side for Rachel.

“Same.” The blonde girl already had one of the wipes in hand and was firmly removing Max’s amazing makeup.

“Two cokes… coming right up.” Chloe smiled, trying to sound a little more cheerful than she felt.

Walking into the kitchen to get the drinks, Chloe felt a bit more relaxed. A sense of relief that not only had Max been the one to come up with the solution to Chloe’s problem but that she’d also managed to pulled Rachel from her own thoughts. Something that even Chloe struggled to do at times. With a smile on her face, Chloe returned to the living room with the three bottles of coke, intent to wait out of the night for any news about Victoria.

* * *

 

Rachel hadn’t realised she had fallen asleep until she was woken by the incessant buzzing from behind her. She tried to roll over but felt a weight on her left arm pinning her in place, forcing her to reach awkwardly for the phone so she didn’t wake the sleeping girl. The light from her phone cast an eerie glow around the room as she brought it to her ear. For a moment it showed the brown haired girl who had her arm pinned, causing her to smile slightly.

“Hello,” she answered with a whisper, trying not to wake the two other girls.

“Rachel, we found her.” Her dad said.

In an instant, Rachel was awake with so many questions buzzing around her head. She didn’t have time to ask when her father continued speaking.

“Your… anonymous tip was correct. We found her in a storm bunker beneath the barn, along with Nathan Prescott and… Mark Jefferson.” He sounded conflicted like he shouldn’t be talking about it.

“The photography teacher?” Rachel asked, trying to keep her voice quiet. “Is she okay? What did they do to her?”

“She’s currently in critical condition at the hospital while Mark Jefferson is in police custody. Rachel… Nathan is dead. We believe Mr Jefferson was attempting to cover his tracks by making it look like a murder-suicide.”

“Oh, holy fucking shit.”

“If you hadn’t given me that tip… he may very well have got away with it.” The man sighed when Rachel heard a door close on his end. “There’s something else… we found a number of labelled folders with pictures inside, other victims we’re guessing. Officers are currently in the process of searching his house and…”

“The last victim… is it…” Rachel could barely see Max’s outline in the dark but knew she had to ask. “Is it a girl called Max?”

“How did you know that?”

“A guess…” she lied. “What happens now? Will you need to talk to the victims?”

“We’re going to get as much information as we can as we build a case, and hope Miss Chase pulls through.”

“Okay… thanks for… listening. For finding her.”

“Of course. You’re still my daughter, Rachel.” An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Rachel was unsure what else she could say. She hadn’t forgiven the man, he’d merely been a means to finding Victoria. “Are you both… happy, in LA?” Her dad eventually asked.

“Very happy.” She answered with a smirk. “Dad, I have to go. Thank you for letting me know.”

“We’ll talk again soon?” She could almost hear the pleading in his voice.

“I’ll think about it. Thank you for saving Victoria. Good night.”

“Good night, Rachel.”

She hung up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. As happy as she was that Victoria was okay, Nathan had died and now she knew Mark Jefferson had been involved as well. She had no idea how she was going to tell Max, especially after she’d improved so much since those first few days. After placing her phone back on the bedside table, she put her arm over Max and touched Chloe’s side. Lifting her head, she could see the way the light sparkled off Chloe’s blue eyes staring in her direction. She wasn’t asleep, she’d probably heard Rachel’s side of the conversation.

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, she heard the familiar sound of Chloe doing the same. Together they left Max in their bed and closed the door behind them before flicking on the living room light. Chloe’s hair was all messed up and Rachel was sure hers was the same way. They’d only retreated into the bedroom to be more comfortable while they waited, but it seemed like none of them had managed to stay awake.

“Who turned off the bedroom light?” she asked as she dropped onto the couch.

“I did, when you both passed out on me,” Chloe answered as she sat down beside her. “Was that your dad?”

“Yup. We saved the day. Victoria is in the hospital but…”

“The photography teacher? I heard… your side. Y’know?” Chloe shrugged just as Rachel was about to rest her head on her shoulder.

“He was involved in some way… Nathan’s dead. Whatever fucking happened… they did it to Max too…” Rachel sighed, looking towards the small hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom.

“I’m gonna get the day off,” Chloe announced.

She took her phone out of her pocket and started flicking through her contacts as Rachel watched. At first, Rachel thought she was going to send a text and was a little surprised when Chloe hit the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

“Hey dude, sorry to wake you. I need a favour.” Chloe said, putting her arm around Rachel. “Can you cover my shift?” She paused as the man replied. “Yeah, deal. I’ll cover tomorrow for you. Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Yep… see you Monday.”

“That was easy,” Rachel whispered as Chloe hung up the phone and put it away.

“Just a shift swap. I’ll work on Saturday so he can spend time with his kid. Win-win.”

“So you can spend the day with us…”

“Yep…” Chloe nodded, stroking her fingers over Rachel’s leg.

“It’s lucky I have tomorrow off… so Max doesn’t need to be alone.” She added with a sigh, a little annoyed that they would miss out on the one day they had together.

“How… when… do you think we should tell her?”

“How do we-” she started to reply when she caught a glimpse of the brunette girl entering the living room.

“What’s happened?” Max asked with a frown. “Why’d you leave me?”

“You were asleep… we didn’t wanna wake you,” Chloe answered before Rachel could.

Max had folded her arms and leaned against the wall, looking a lot like Chloe when she was being stubborn. They shared so many similarities and yet could also be so different.

“So what’s happened?” The petite girl asked again. “Did… they find Victoria?”

“Come sit down,” Rachel said, giving Chloe a nudge in the side as they separated to allow their friend to sit between them.

Max appeared reluctant at first but with a small sigh she unfolded her arms and walked over to sit down. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” she whispered.

“Vic’s in hospital, but they’re looking after her.” The blonde girl answered, instinctively placing a hand on Max’s knee. “Mark Jefferson…”

“What about him?” Max asked as Chloe slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“He’s in police custody. But Nathan is... dead.”

“Oh, shit.” Max sighed, slumping slightly at the news. “What… how? Did… what?”

“Apparently… that asshole was trying to cover his tracks. He killed Nathan to make it look like some murder-suicide. But… our tip helped, they got there in time for Vic. Jefferson is fucked.”

“Piece of shit deserves to burn in hell…” Chloe added with a hint of a growl in her voice.

“He was always so nice… I can’t… oh my God. Was it him? Did he have Nathan… was I?” Max started to mumble. Rachel hated to see her like this again, especially after she’d finally started to open up.

“Pictures only, Max. It sounds like some kind of fucked up portfolio shit. Dad didn’t… tell me everything…”

“I… think I…” Tears were gently trickling down Max’s face as she spoke. “I feel…” Rachel and Chloe both wrapped their arms around the petite girl, squashing her between them as they both tried to comfort her.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Chloe whispered sweetly. “We’re never letting you go, Max. You’re safe with us.”

“I just… can’t believe it.” The girl mumbled from between the two of them.

“Me neither,” Rachel added, leaning back only to wipe the tears from Max’s cheeks. “But he’ll get what he deserves, okay? My dad won’t let him get away with it.”

Unexpectedly, Max let out a gentle yawn before smiling weakly at Rachel. Her blue eyes were tinged with red, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were glistening from the tears. Yet the smile confirmed that she would be okay, Rachel and Chloe would both make sure of it.

“I’m not getting back to sleep…” Chloe muttered as she released Max from the hug but kept her arm around her shoulders.

“Me neither.” Max nodded.

“That’s all three of us then.” Rachel chuckled gently. “How about I go and make some coffee?” she offered.

“Fuck no… this calls for a trip to a coffee place,” the punk girl said with a grin.

“I wanna… get a shower, if that’s okay?” Max said almost apologetically.

“That’s fine, Maxi. I’ll go and get the drinks and leave Rachel here with you,” Chloe said before Rachel could offer to go.

Rather than argue about who should be left to make sure Max was okay, Rachel merely nodded her head in acceptance. She didn’t have the energy to tell Chloe to stay, especially as she just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep.

“That’s fine,” Max whispered as she started to stand up.

“Just don’t go walking in on her again,” Chloe added to Rachel.

“For fuck sakes, Chlo… you’re never gonna let that go.” Rachel sighed as Max chuckled quietly.

“Nope. Not when it makes you both smile.” Chloe smirked as she pulled on her boots to go out. She was still wearing her vampire costume, but without the false teeth, nobody would notice the difference.

“Stay safe,” Max said, giving Chloe a tight hug.

“It’s literally down the road, dweeb. I’ll be fine.” Chloe chuckled as she gave Max a squeeze before letting go. “Love you, babe,” she added to Rachel, leaning down for a kiss.

“Love you too, gorgeous.” Rachel smiled, gently stroking a strand of Chloe’s blue hair away from her eyes.

With Chloe out of the apartment and Max in the shower, it gave Rachel a moment to herself. Something she hadn’t really had much of since Max came into their lives. It was the one time she didn’t want to be alone though. Her thoughts were of her old friend and enemy, Victoria, alone in the hospital after somebody she had trusted had abducted her for some twisted scheme. She couldn’t believe Nathan would do such a thing to somebody who trusted him, that he was so twisted up to betray a friend.

As thoughts had a habit of doing, she started to wonder if he would have done the same to her had she not left Arcadia Bay. Would he have abducted her, drugged her and left her with a hole in her memory? Just when she couldn’t think her imagination could get any worse, she wondered what Chloe would have been doing in that time. They’d been practically inseparable for the last few years, only being parted because of school or family.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she was grateful for the distraction as Max returned to the living room with a towel wrapped around her slim form. The brunette girl had no idea how much of a welcome sight she was as she sat down on the couch beside Rachel.

“You okay?” Max asked, using the edge of the towel to dry her leg a little more.

“Was just thinking… nothing important though,” she answered, pulling her feet up onto the couch and turning towards Max. “How’re you doing?”

“I… don’t really know. It just all… feels like a nightmare.” The girl shrugged subtly. “And the night had started off so well.”

“Focus on the best bits… like I did.” She gave Max a playful nudge, trying to be strong for her friend. When Max didn’t respond right away, she decided to elaborate. “After Chloe was in that play with me… The Tempest?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Well, it was like riding a high. It was the first time we’d kissed, we were going to run away to… here.” She smiled, thinking how silly that sounded. “But then… it never happened. Chloe was invited to dinner, everything went so fucking wrong so fast.” With a tilt of her head, she smiled at the memory of Chloe defending her, the moments afterwards in her bedroom with the stars from Chloe’s torch trick. “So… I focus on the best bits. The kiss, her smile. How she held me when I needed her most. Knowing she was there for me makes it all easier when my world had come crashing down.”

“That’s different… you two had that whole… y’know… young love thing going.” Max argued gently, it made Rachel smile a little more.

“What were the best bits about last night?”

With a frown on her pretty face, Max appeared to be taking her time to think about her answer. The way she picked at her nails was evident that she was nervous about her response.

“Just… getting to chill, y’know? I actually managed to get pictures of us in our costumes… and seeing Chloe looking so happy and not worrying about me,” Max answered with a small smile on her face. “But then I think about Victoria and…”

“Don’t, Max,” Rachel whispered. She placed her hand atop Max’s and felt the hem of the towel beneath her fingertips. “That wasn’t in your control, you had no idea and you are not responsible for the shit that comes out of that hell hole.”

“But…”

“But nothing,” Rachel pressed softly. “Chloe would tell you the same thing.”

Max was about to answer when they heard a gentle bump on the front door and the click of the lock. The door opened and Chloe stepped inside with the drinks tray balanced in her left hand.

“Caffeine has arrived! You can stop yawning now,” she said as she closed the door. “Sun’s coming up soon too so how about we go onto the balcony and… oh…” At that moment Chloe glanced at Max and noticed she was in just a towel with Rachel holding her hand.

“If we’re going outside, I should probably get dressed,” Max said as she stood up. “Thanks, Rach… for helping.”

Setting the drinks down on the coffee table, Chloe watched Max head towards the bedroom before looking at Rachel. With a smile, the blonde girl stood up and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck.

“She’s struggling,” she whispered gently as she played with the back of Chloe’s hair. “But I tried to tell her to do what I do.”

“Think of the positive?” Chloe answered as Rachel felt her partner’s hands on her lower back.

“Mhm…”

“It’s good advice.”

Smiling up into Chloe’s eyes, Rachel gradually leaned in to get a kiss from her darling punk girl. Just like her advice to Max had been to think about the positives, she also believed in making those memories as well. Right then, she wanted to taste and feel Chloe’s lips and get lost in the love they shared for one another.


	19. Exhaustion

Watching the way the sunrise created such a beautiful glow in the world around her was something Max hadn’t had a chance to see since moving to LA with Chloe and Rachel. The way it caught Rachel’s messy blonde hair and brightened Chloe’s facial features was a joy she hadn’t quite imagined, even though the two of them looked so exhausted. Rachel was sitting at the table with Max, her hands clasped around her coffee cup like she needed the warmth. At times Max thought the girl was falling asleep only for her to move and prove her wrong. Chloe was leaning on the balcony railing, sipping from her cup occasionally or glancing Max’s way and smiling in her very comforting way. 

None of them spoke as they remained together, content as they were in one another’s company. A number of times Max had opened her mouth to thank them for being there for her, but the words had caught in her throat and she’d decided not to. She had no idea of how to express how grateful she was for their continued support.

“I think I’m gonna make breakfast,” Chloe announced after a short while. 

She turned towards the table and placed her free hand on Rachel’s shoulder, who responded to Chloe’s touch by holding her hand. At that moment, Max felt a little jealous of Rachel and she couldn’t understand why. She shifted awkwardly in her seat and tried to ignore it, instead putting on a smile.

“Sounds good,” Rachel answered sleepily.

“Pancakes?” Max asked, trying to sound upbeat despite how tired and weird she felt.

“Yeah, pancakes… just for you. I know you can’t resist them,” Chloe teased gently as she left Max alone on the balcony with Rachel.

Shifting uncomfortably, Max tried not to think on the jealousy that had stirred within her heart. Instead, she enjoyed the glow of the morning for a short while longer, the way it had brought light into the world and cast a warm glow across Rachel’s skin. She found herself absently admiring the girl opposite her, still wearing her Supergirl outfit from the night before, who appeared to be falling asleep again. The blonde model would have made the perfect photo opportunity, the messiness of her hair mixed with the way the light gave her an almost angelic glow. Max didn’t want to go inside for a camera though, she found herself wanting to keep the image to herself, stored away safely in her mind.

Realising what she was doing, she looked down at her cup and scratched her nose absently. She didn’t want Rachel feeling like she was being observed, especially if she was tired. When her phone started to vibrate and chime she was grateful for the distraction. Pulling the device from her pocket, she glanced at the ID before answering.

“Hey Courtney…” she said timidly, wondering just how much Victoria’s other friend knew.

“Hi, Max. They found Vic, she’s in hospital. I thought you’d want to know so you could stop worrying,” Courtney said, though she sounded a bit shaky like she’d been crying.

Rachel had taken interest in the phone call, sitting up and looking a little more alert. Max quickly activated the speaker and lay the phone on the table between them before responding.

“How is she?” she asked.

“Stable. They… they haven’t told us everything. Just that she’s okay. There was a huge announcement, parents have been informed and… we’ll be given details when they arrive. It’s all kinds of fucked up.”

“At least Vic is okay,” Rachel offered gently.

“Who’s that?”

“It’s Rachel, Max has put you on speaker.”

“Oh, hi Rach… yeah, I think that’s the only good thing out of all this,” Courtney said, sniffing a couple of times. “Taylor’s really struggling, what with her mom being in the hospital and now Vic.”

“Just… tell her things will get better now, it has to,” Max said, looking to Rachel for support who kindly took hold of her hand. “We’re all thinking of Vic as well so… if you see her, let her know?”

“Of course, you know… she’d probably be really happy to hear that. I have to go anyway… I just thought I should let you know!” Max could hear other voices speaking, but couldn’t hear what was being said.

“Thanks, Courtney. Let us know what happens!” Rachel said quickly.

“Yep, bye for now.” Courtney hung up the phone just as the voices grew louder, though Max was certain she heard the name ‘Jefferson.’

“That place is going to be buzzing with gossip.” Rachel sighed as she released Max’s hand and sat back.

“So why’d you ask for it?” Max asked as she pocketed her phone.

“Because… I’m kinda curious what’s gonna happen to that shit hole now. A teacher abducting students? That’s some fucked up bullshit…” With a frown on her face, Max shifted uncomfortably once more. The small action caught Rachel’s attention, she quickly sat back up to take hold of Max’s hand. “Sweetie… I didn’t… it was just… I’m sorry.” Rachel sighed.

“It’s okay… just a little… sensitive.”

“Poor choice of words, I’m tired and not thinking straight. I’m really sorry… forgive me?”

With a small giggle, Max nodded her head and gave Rachel’s hand a small squeeze. “I can’t be mad at you for being tired, Rach. You’ve looked after me all night.”

“Just don’t tell Chloe, or I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

“You can just share my bed…” Max replied off-hand, thinking of the times she’d shared a bed with Chloe when they were younger. She didn’t realise the way her suggestion could be taken until she noticed the mischievous look in Rachel’s hazel eyes.

“Is that an offer, Miss Caulfield?” the blonde girl grinned playfully. She clearly wasn’t so tired not to tease.

Flustered, Max found it difficult to respond. “I… just… you know… meant… oh… fuck…” she mumbled as Rachel chuckled quietly.

“I know what you meant… but I could not resist. You’re so cute, Max.” Rachel grinned, the happiness evident in her tired eyes. “I may take you up on that offer if Chloe starts snoring though…” she said with a chuckle.

“Sure.” Max smiled warmly. She didn’t know what else to say, especially as Rachel was so pretty and they’d only known each other a couple of weeks.

Rachel slumped back in her chair and puffed out a breath as a strand of her golden locks fell across her eyes. It forced a laugh from Max as the strand just settled back across Rachel’s right eye, causing her to blow again before finally relenting and sweeping it aside.

“Oi! Get your butts inside, food’s up,” Chloe shouted from inside.

“Come on, before the chef gets her underwear in a twist,” Rachel said, standing up and offering a hand to assist Max.

With a playful roll of her eyes, Max accepted the help and was pulled a little too enthusiastically to her feet so she almost knocked Rachel over. Barely a breath of distance between them and Max was reminded of the night, the stupid dare she’d accepted and how amazing it had been. Rachel merely grinned and gave her a nudge towards the doors then placed her hands on Max’s back to guide her towards the breakfast counter.

After breakfast the day continued as it had been since Chloe had returned with the coffee, none of them really seemed to be interested in doing much. Rachel finally found the energy to change out of her costume and into something that seemed a little more comfortable. Even Chloe’s normally enthusiastic energy had receded to more calm playfulness, evidently tired from her lack of sleep. Max felt no better, she’d grabbed a pillow and her camera bag from her bedroom and sat down on the living room floor with her back to the couch. Rachel had put a DVD on, some series that she and Chloe had been watching when they had time together. 

Max was desperately trying not to think about the previous night or what Nathan and Jefferson had done to her. On the one hand, she wanted to know just what they had done with her but on the other, she wanted to stay happily oblivious to whatever it could be. Out of nervous habit she started fiddling with the camera Chloe had given her in the hospital while watching the show, anything to stop her from thinking too hard.

During the second episode, Rachel’s phone started ringing in the bedroom, eliciting an exasperated sigh from the exhausted girl. She climbed off the couch and quickly disappeared from the room while Chloe paused the show. The two of them waited patiently as Rachel took her time returning. Suddenly the blonde haired girl came rushing into the living room and jumped on Chloe with an enthusiastic shout.

“I got a big gig! Like… big, Chlo! The one I’ve been waiting for!” she said, bouncing up and down with an energy Max didn’t think she was capable of.

“What job? When?” Chloe asked, a wide grin on her face.

“That’s… the shitty part.” Rachel sighed as she slipped off Chloe’s lap. “It’s tomorrow. It’s short notice because they lost the other girl and I was on the shortlist… I couldn’t say no. I may not get another shot!”

“But what is it?” Max asked, echoing Chloe’s words.

“Photoshoot for a big magazine, like… country-wide. It’s all weekend as well…” Rachel looked absolutely ecstatic at the news. 

“Babe… that is fucking amazing!” Chloe shouted, wrapping Rachel in her arms once more and hugging her tightly. “You’re gonna be awesome!”

“It’s… going to be a hell of a weekend but… oh my god, I’m shaking…” the blonde girl said with a laugh, holding out her right hand so Max could see.

“You need to sleep. So you’re not exhausted.” Max offered gently, wanting the best for her friend.

“If I sleep now… I’ll be worse tomorrow.”

“We’ll have to celebrate next week when we actually have the fucking energy… that okay?” Chloe said, sounding a little apologetic.

“Yeah, that’s… that is probably the best plan. We can go out one of the nights for a meal… do something together.” Rachel nodded.

“If you two want a date night-” Max started to say.

“No, Max. I want you to celebrate with us! I won’t miss you out.”

“Too fuckin’ right.” Chloe agreed. “You have to, it’s decided.”

With a warm smile, Rachel gave Max a playful wink before she cuddled back up to her partner on the couch. It was at least one thing that had gone right for them lately after so much crap the night before. Chloe had hit play on the tv show again when Rachel was comfortable, but Max found herself watching Rachel for a moment longer who seemed to be observing her in turn. They gave each other a smile before returning to their own things, with Max trying to focus on anything but the blonde-haired girl behind her.

As the day slipped by without much going on, Max decided to get a little more comfortable and moved her pillow to the floor to lie down on her back. She had her camera on her stomach, watching the TV out of the corner of her eye but not really paying attention. Chloe was sat in one corner of the couch with her head on her hand while Rachel was lying with her head on Chloe’s lap, her feet pulled up off the floor. Nobody had the energy to do anything, but Max also didn’t want to go to bed and nap. Being in the same room as Chloe made her feel safer like nothing bad could happen while they were together. The same feeling also stretched to Rachel who looked like she was falling asleep.

“Max…” Chloe whispered, getting Max’s attention so she tipped her head back to look at her. “Is she asleep?” she asked, indicating Rachel with a tilt of her head.

“I think,” Max answered, twisting her head slightly to get a better look at Rachel. Her eyes were definitely closed and her breathing appeared deeper. “Yeah… she is,” she answered.

“Good, she needs it since she’s working tomorrow.” Chloe sighed as she gently stroked Rachel’s blonde locks. “I also have to work too, Max… I’m really sorry but-”

“It’s okay. I guess I’ll just have the apartment to myself for the day…” she stated with a smirk. “Nobody will walk in on me having a shower either.” Chloe stifled a laugh, clearly trying not to wake her sleeping partner.

“See dude, there’s always an upside.”

“It means I’ll get to stay in bed too… no need to wake up early,” she continued as she fiddled with the camera.

“Now you’re just being cruel… I’d love to just stay in bed with you…” Chloe sighed, then quickly added. “Like old times, ya know? Doing nothing all morning…”

“There’s always Sunday…” Max grinned, finally looking up towards Chloe. 

“Now I like your thinking.” Chloe looked so tired, yet she was still as happy and enthusiastic about getting to spend time with Max.

“How are you still going? I can barely keep my eyes open…”

“This dude? Loads of practice. I never got much sleep and when I did it was… because of Rach. Just being close to her relaxed me… y’know? I’d easily fall asleep when she was beside me. A bit like with you.”

“I guess… I know what you mean. I’ve been sleeping better but I know it’s because… you’re there. I’ll wake up and there you are.” Max admitted quietly.

“I always will be if you did wanna stay…” Chloe offered again.

Knowing both of them wanted Max to move in made her feel wanted in their lives. She didn’t know how to respond, she had no idea what the future held but she didn’t want to say yes only for her parents to try to stop her. There was no way she wanted that argument with them. Chloe didn’t press the issue any further, returning her attention to the TV as her partner slept with her head on her lap.

* * *

 

After the chaos that had followed such a wonderful night out, Max was grateful for the comforting warmth of her bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was so exhausted she had no recollection of dreaming, instead, she woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. For a time she wondered if Chloe had slept in the same bed as her once more to stave off the worst of her dreams. A small part of her hoped that both Rachel and Chloe had slept beside her if only so neither of them had felt left out. 

Rolling over in bed, she could tell that the usual hum of the morning was absent. She had a feeling that rather than wake her up her two friends had already left for work. Rachel’s offer from the previous night came back to her, that if she wanted to move in she’d have to get on a photography course or get a job. Then she recalled how Chloe had now offered twice for her to stay as well. They were both so impulsive with their offers yet she wasn’t at all surprised. She could recall the stories they’d told about moving away from Arcadia Bay, how they kissed the second day they’d been hanging out. When they both wanted something they found ways to get it, their home was evidence of that.

She stayed in bed for a while longer, actually enjoying the time she had to take stock of everything that had happened in her life. The knowledge that she had been abducted wasn’t something she wanted to entertain, it was a nasty event that she would have prefered to have remained oblivious to.

_ At least he’s in custody now… though I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Vic.  _ She thought to herself.  _ But Kate… and almost… me. I wish I had been there for you Kate like Chloe and Rach have been here for me. You didn’t deserve all that. _

Wiping a tear from her eye she decided to get out of bed and get on with her day. She refused to return to her time just lying in bed feeling sorry for herself after everything her friends had done for her. It was hard to do, especially when she just wanted to stay in bed but she didn’t want to let Chloe or Rachel down. 

Leaving her bedroom she walked past Chloe and Rachel’s room into the living area and noticed a note on the breakfast counter. It looked like something Rachel would write, especially with the heart at the bottom of the paper. It put a smile on her face to know her friends were thinking about her. 

_ Hey Max, _

_ Sorry we didn’t wake you but after yesterday we knew you needed your sleep! Don’t stay in the apartment all day if you can help it. There is an awesome pool right outside. We’ll be back tonight. _

_ Love, Rach and Chloe x _

Deciding to take the advice from her friend, Max started setting out her own plan for the day. According to the clock on her phone, it was almost midday already, but that just meant she’d need to have lunch instead of breakfast. She grabbed a quick shower to wake herself up a little more, then dressed in something a little more like Rachel than herself. The punkish nature of her friends was rubbing off on her but she definitely loved the style. Before she left she had her lunch and brushed her teeth, then grabbed her camera bag from her bedroom.

Her camera was still on the coffee table from the previous day, though on top was a picture of Rachel and Chloe who had both clearly been playing with it. Flipping the picture over was a small note on the back.

_ Have a good day, hippie! _

Another reminder of Rachel Amber, another reason to laugh at her friend’s playful nature. She pocketed the photograph and put her camera in the bag. On the dining table were Rachel’s keys, obviously because Max didn’t have her own.

_ If I move in, I’m going to need my own key…  _ She thought as she swiped the items from the table.  _ And a keyring to put it on. Maybe Chloe will let me have her panda. Or maybe Rachel will let me have one of the bullets from her necklace… no, fuck that. If I get busted by the cops they’re gonna think I’m packin’. Max Caulfield, gangster!  _ Just the thought made her chuckle, there was no way she’d ever do that kind of thing.

During the day the apartment building was rather quiet, very different from the night of the Halloween party or in the morning when everybody was going to work. It was almost peaceful when she stepped outside into the communal area. There were only a couple of other people by the pool, a couple judging by the way they were sat and talking.

Max chose a lounger on the opposite side of the pool from the couple, carefully placing her bag to the side while she sat down. Despite it getting closer to winter, the weather was still warmer than it would be in Seattle. It made her wonder for a moment about Christmas, whether she’d have to go back home or if her parents could be persuaded to let her stay. If she did stay in LA, she was definitely going to miss the snow.

Her phone started chiming, forcing her to lean over and rummage through the contents of her bag for the device. She fumbled with it when she realised it was a phone call, quickly trying to check the ID before the person hung up. They’d been expecting a call from her Mom since the previous day, hoping to handle it together as a group.

“Hi, Mom…” she answered, bracing for a flurry of concern.

“Hi, Max. We’ve… heard from Blackwell regarding some rather… disturbing things. Your father and I would like you to come home, as soon as possible, to-”

“Because of Jefferson, right?” Max asked timidly.

“Yes, dear. How did you know?” Her mom sounded a little surprised.

“We heard about Victoria Chase going missing. Her friends called me to see if she’d been in touch and… they told us some of what they knew.”

“We really should talk about this in person… so we can make sure you’re okay, for any therapy you might need or medication…” her mom pressed, but she didn’t want either of those things.

“I’m… happy here, Mom. Chloe and Rachel have taken really good care of me and… I don’t want to leave yet. I’m having a great time and I’m finally taking pictures again!”

“It’s not all about the pictures, Maxine…” She tried not to growl at the full use of her name, she hated it enough.

“You’re right, Mom. It’s about me getting better after… that stuff. I want to be here with my friends, rather than at home feeling sorry for myself.”

“I know, sweetheart. But you have to understand that we’re your parents and we want to look after you. There are going to be difficult questions to answer and you’re going to have to… relive whatever you can remember.”

“Then I’ll relive it with Chloe and Rachel… who will still look after me, mom. Please, understand?”

Her mom let out an audible sigh, even over the phone. “Fine, Max. I’ll talk to your father but he’s going to want to talk about what’s happened at Blackwell.”

“I know, Mom. But… I’d prefer Rach and Chloe were with me…”

“They’re not with you now?”

“Both working today… so I’m outside by the pool. I was about to look through some photographs.” She answered as she lifted her back onto her lap.

“I see. How are they doing?”

“Rachel’s had an awesome job offer… which is why she’s working. So we’re going to have to celebrate with her when they both have time off.”

“And Chloe? How is she? She’s changed so much since you were children.”

“She’s… amazeballs, Mom.” For some reason thinking of the blue-haired girl made her miss her more than normal. Normally Rachel was with her and she was distracted by her playfulness but today she was alone. She felt their absence almost like she was missing a part of herself.

“Max? Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Max asked, a little surprised that just thinking about Chloe and Rachel had made her miss what her Mom had said.

“I said you should do something nice for the two of them. You still have your dad’s credit card, I’m sure he won’t be upset if you took them for a meal as a thank you for all they’ve done.”

“Yeah… I think I should.” She nodded more to herself. “So… it’s okay if I stay? You’re not… going to tell me to come home?”

“I’ll talk to your father, but I’d prefer you were back for Christmas. It won’t be the same without you here.”

“Could… Rach and Chloe come? So… I could come back with them after?”

“We’ll discuss it, sweetie.”

Knowing she wasn’t about to get her mom off the phone, she leaned back on the lounger and settled in for the long haul. It had been a while since they’d talked properly and she had no excuse in the form of Rachel or Chloe.

* * *

 

Chloe sat waiting outside the address she’d dropped Rachel at earlier that morning. It was one of the really nice Malibu villas, which is why the two of them had to wake up a little earlier that morning. The building and the view were incredible yet it had to be so far outside of their price range even if they were looking to move. It was certainly interesting to see how the rich people lived, especially up close. 

Work had been more boring than usual, especially without Emilio to wisecrack with. She’d spent most of it thinking about Max or Rachel, hoping the day would go quickly so she could get back to them. She was about to filch her phone out of her pocket when noticed one of the security guys returning, having already accosted her a short while ago.

“Chloe, was it?” he asked as he got closer to her truck.

“Yeah?” she replied, leaning out of the window to talk.

“You can go inside if you want. They’re just finishing up.”

“Sure… I guess…” she shrugged.

She opened the door without rolling up the window, leaving her jacket inside as well. She opened her mouth to ask but the guy seemed to know what was coming. “It’ll be safe…” he laughed gently.

“Awesome.” She smirked, giving the door a shove. “So… aren’t you hot?” she asked playfully, looking at the guy's black suit.

“It’s a good suit.” He grinned as he walked with her towards the entrance.

“Do they always hire security for these shoots?”

“You’d be surprised how many superfans try to get in to see the girls…” he responded as he opened the door for her. “A couple of guys can deter them.”

“Yeah… muscle-bound security dudes have that effect on people…” she grinned as a young woman approached from a room to her left.

“Hi, Chloe. I’m Elissa. I’m the producer.”

“Quite a title…” she joked, feeling a little awkward.

“It is.” The short dark-haired woman answered with a smile. “Sorry you’ve been waiting, we had a few issues… but we’d actually like your help.”

“Help? Uh… how? I’m not like… a photographer or… artsy…” Chloe said, scratching the back of her neck.

“Well as you may know Rachel got the job due to unforeseen circumstances.” The woman indicated for Chloe to follow, which she did with a little reluctance. She didn’t like where this was going. “The other model has already left for the day, but unfortunately we’re not happy with some of the shots. We can’t reproduce them and she isn’t due back tomorrow…”

“Errr…”

“I’ll cut to the chase. Rachel said you were… punkish, as she put it. We’d really like you to stand in… tattoo and all.” Elissa said with a small grin. 

“One-time thing? I’m… not cut out for modelling or anything…” Chloe asked, feeling really uncertain.

“One-time thing, and you’ll be paid for your time,” Elissa confirmed with a nod.

“How long? We… have a friend waiting for us at home and I’d like to let her know we’re gonna be late.” 

“A couple of hours at most. Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes… I guess…” Chloe shrugged.

“Excellent, head through there. Follow instructions… get ready to have your photograph taken.” Elissa smiled warmly. “I really appreciate this, Chloe.”

“Yeah… sure…” She sighed, pulling out her phone as she headed into what turned out to be a bedroom.

It had been transformed into the makeup and dressing room, where a couple of people soon joined her and started giving her instructions. They introduced themselves but the sudden barrage of information she was receiving made it difficult to take everything in. She was sat down on the edge of the bed while the man started wiping down her face as the woman started pulling clothing from one of the many racks. It was like all hands were on deck.

She fumbled with her phone as she tried to text Max, dropping it on the floor where she was unable to retrieve it, held in place while the makeup artist started working.

“You actually agreed!” she heard Rachel say as her partner rushed into the room.

“Didn’t… have much choice, I guess.” Chloe tried not to move, though she felt like she wanted to hit somebody.

“Elissa just said you didn’t take much persuading! It’s going to be great, I told you… didn’t I? You are a fucking model, Chloe Price!”

“She has fantastic skin…” the man said, receiving a glare from Chloe, though he didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m going to kill you…” she growled at Rachel as the girl entered her field of vision.

If she hadn’t known better, she’d have thought Rachel was wearing something from her wardrobe at home. It was the eyeliner and eyeshadow that made her beautiful eyes stand out, the careful black line on her red lips. She was dressed up to look even more punk than normal. Even her magnificent blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail.

“Chloe… you’re going to be awesome, babe. Just follow my lead, okay?” Rachel sighed as she crouched down behind the makeup artist.

“Just… ugh, I can’t believe I’ve agreed…” she groaned as she noticed Rachel sliding the phone over.

“I’ll finish this for you…” the blonde girl chuckled playfully as she stood up and walked around the room typing.

“How’s it going in here?” Elissa said as she momentarily crossed Chloe’s view.

“Almost there…” the man replied.

“Good. Thank you for doing this, Chloe. We’re really lucky to have you here.” Elissa sounded sincere.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t been?” she asked, wondering if it wasn’t too late to back out.

“Packed up for the day. Possibly have to redo the shoot on Sunday if I wasn’t happy with the results.”

“Sounds like hell…” Chloe smirked, though received a stern look from the makeup guy.

“We don’t normally work with an amateur but… desperate measures.” Elissa said gently, though it didn’t sound like an insult.

“They’re just lucky I have an awesome partner,” Rachel quipped as she dropped Chloe’s phone beside her on the bed. “I do… really appreciate this opportunity, Elissa… like… a lot.”

“You’ve done fantastic work today, Rachel. I’m glad you were recommended to me.” Elissa sounded sincere, which made Chloe happy. Being a model had always been Rachel’s plan. “When Chloe’s ready send them through.”

As Elissa left the room, Chloe’s phone vibrated to alert her to a text message. She snatched it up to check, but also read what Rachel had sent.

**Chloe:**

_ Hey! It’s Rachel. We’re running really late on set. Chloe’s been conscripted into the shoot too, gonna be fun! We’ll be home as soon as possible though, miss you! Xoxo _

**Max:**

_ No worries. I can’t believe I’m missing Chloe on a photo shoot. That’s like missing her in the play! You two have all the fun >:( _

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at Max’s stupid emoji and got a nudge from Rachel for it. The makeup artist sighed and shook their head, clearly exasperated with her inability to remain still.

“Sorry…” she whispered as she started replying to Max.

**Chloe:**

_ Dude, it’s not funny! They’re putting makeup on me and everything. _

**Max:**

_ I need photos… like, proof. I need it. Bring at least one back or I’m locking you both out of the apartment! _

Stifling her laughter, Chloe showed Rachel the text who immediately laughed and nodded her head.

“We might be able to ask… if not we’ll get a picture on your phone before we leave.” Rachel nodded with a smirk on her face. “Anyway, looks like you’re almost done… I’ll see you in a minute.” She winked as she handed Chloe’s phone back to her.

The makeup artist left with Rachel, leaving Chloe with the woman who had been going through the clothing rack. She knew any moment now she’d be told to strip and the process of finding the perfect outfit would begin. Letting out a sigh, she almost regret getting involved in the shoot, but she knew how much it would mean to Rachel as well. She’d do anything for her partner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> This is going to be a lengthy author note as I have a little explaining to do! At the end of last year, I made some New Year resolutions that I have quite honestly... spectacularly failed! I'm still using Twitter and I still ended up writing more for Vita nova. Between writing the sequel to my book, it's a nice relaxing event that doesn't require the same agonising head to desk impacts. On top of that, a friend and some other fantastic people mentioned how they missed reading the story on a Saturday. Then the friend teased me about doing a one-shot and I kept telling her "No!" but it translated into "maybe" and then finally I threw them the draft version for this chapter.
> 
> I want to apologise for leaving this hanging for so long. I used to release a chapter every two days, sometimes even every day. You have all been patient and wonderful, moralising and incredible. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you for being amazing readers. Chapter releases may not be as consistent as you're used to and for that, I want to apologise again, but they are coming! I am working on it when I have the time. I am determined to finish this fic!
> 
> A little bit of fun... but if you want to show your support to my friend who poked me into happy submission, leave a comment and somewhere in it say "Thank you HK."
> 
> Thank you, ALL of you for reading, thank you for your support. And as I missed it... Happy New Year!


	20. Aftermaths

The street lights flicked past as Chloe drove the truck back towards Santa Monica from Malibu. It had been a strange yet very eventful evening, joining Rachel for the photo shoot and being so close to other people as the photographer required it. There had been such a fire in Rachel’s eyes as they posed together, something that had reminded her of the hours after the Tempest play. 

Stealing a quick glance sideways, to her right was her amazing partner sitting with the window open and the wind whipping through her long hair. She had an aura of comfort about her, a relaxed smile on her sweet lips as she stared out of the window at the ocean. Rachel seemed to have noticed Chloe’s look and twisted in her seat to look at her. They shared a momentary smile before Chloe was forced to keep her eyes on the road ahead of them.

She felt the firm pressure of Rachel’s hand on her right leg as the wonderful girl leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly.

“You were incredible, Chloe,” she whispered seductively.

“I learned from the best,” she replied smugly, taking her right hand off the wheel to caress Rachel’s leg.

“You didn’t have to do it though. That was so far out of your comfort zone…”

“I did it for you… it’s your chance at a big break. Plus… it was kinda fun being so close,” she said with a chuckle.

“Being close to those two guys? Or to me?” Rachel teased gently.

“Always you. It was just so… electrifying…” Chloe replied, thinking it was the worst explanation for how she was feeling.

“Apparently I have that effect on people.” Rachel laughed, leaning back in her seat so the wind whipped at her hair again. “We should do it again… you could totally be a model.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Oh, Chloe! You were awesome. Both Elissa and the photographer were praising you! And that one guy wanted to give you his number.”

“No way I was taking it…” She smirked, recalling the look on Rachel’s face when the muscular man offered the slip of paper.

“But he liked you…” Rachel teased again.

“Yeah… and he was cute,” Chloe retorted with a glance towards her partner. “But I  _ really  _ like you.”

“Prove it…” Rachel purred softly.

“I’m driving!”

“I don’t care… pull over and prove it,” the blonde girl said again as she awkwardly removed her plaid shirt. “When we get home… you might not get a chance.”

Having Rachel slipping off her shirt and teasing her when she could still feel the adrenaline of the evening was tantalising. The temptation to pull over onto the side of the road and press her lips to Rachel’s was almost all-consuming.

“Last offer, Price…” Rachel sighed, almost like she’d given up.

As soon as Chloe saw a turning off the highway down towards the beach she took it, carefully driving through the quieter street. There was a small parking lot near the end of the road, completely void of any vehicles now that the sun had set. After pulling into one of the parking spaces she killed the engine and popped her seatbelt, then turned towards her partner who smirked smugly in the very low light cast by a single street lamp.

Rachel was clearly in the teasing mood as she slowly pulled her purple shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. She wanted to be playful but Chloe had become well-versed in her ways. Rather than allowing Rachel to remove the shirt, she trapped the girl’s arms in the fabric as she pulled it over her head. Only her sweet lips were free of the shirt, a smirk at the corners as she realised what Chloe was doing. 

For a moment the blue-haired girl teased her partner, brushing her lips very softly over Rachel’s but not committing to the kiss. She lovingly grazed her fingers over skin below the black bra that left very little to the imagination.

“Kiss. Me.” Rachel ordered though it sounded more like she was begging from the position she was in.

“Then what?” Chloe decided to tease.

“You know what…” Rachel smirked just before Chloe applied the perfect amount of pressure for a kiss.

* * *

 

Sneaking back to their apartment made Rachel feel like she was back in Arcadia Bay. It was almost ten o’clock at night and they were extremely overdue for getting back to Max. On the one hand, she was glad for her time with Chloe, for the spontaneous moment of intimacy they had shared. It had been exactly what she had needed after such an amazing day and the massive grin on Chloe’s face told her she felt the same way.

Before she placed Chloe’s key in the lock to let themselves in, they shared one more passionate kiss on the threshold of their home. It was like reigniting the fire from earlier as she ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair and up her back.

“I love you,” she whispered gently.

“I love you, too…” the girl responded with a flick of her nose against Rachel’s.

With a wide smile on her face, she quietly slipped in the key and turned the handle. The apartment was dark except for the light from the TV, though there was no movement as they entered. Chloe closed the door and flicked on the living room lights to reveal the small mousy-brown haired girl asleep on the couch. She had the blanket pulled around herself with an empty glass on the coffee table. 

Rachel felt sorry for Max, being left alone all day with very little communication from the two of them. She was about to chastise herself for being such a bad friend when Max stretched and yawned.

“You’re back…” the girl mumbled as she rolled onto her back.

“Yeah… sorry we’re so late, sweetie,” Rachel whispered, sitting down on the floor beside the couch.

“Rach’s fault… for pulling me into that shoot,” Chloe added over the sound of her keys being dropped on the table.

“You promised me a picture,” Max added groggily as she rolled again to look directly at Rachel.

“You’re not mad?” she asked gently as she moved to get her phone from her pocket.

“Rach… your t-shirt’s on backwards and your hair’s a mess,” Max said, completely deadpan. “I’m never going to be mad if you two needed some time to yourselves.”  The sweet girl had a smile on her face as she took hold of Rachel’s hand.

Rachel could hear Chloe sniggering and knew for a fact her loving partner would have noticed her t-shirt was on backwards.

“Thanks, Chlo…” she growled playfully, releasing Max’s hand to remove her plaid shirt.

“She’s just wanting you to strip off again…” Max added with a twinkle of mischief in her blue eyes.

“Chloe! Have you been giving Max tips?” Rachel said as she smirked at her friend.

“I don’t need tips… I know what Chloe’s like.”

“You caught me, Max! I just want Rach to strip…” The girl laughed as she went into the kitchen.

“Knew it…” Max chuckled with a smug look.

“What about you? Do you want to see me strip?” Rachel asked with a serious note in her voice.

“I… uh… well… uh…” Max stuttered as Rachel leaned towards Max.

“It’ll be our secret,” she teased gently, placing a kiss on Max’s cheek before she sat back.

She was still feeling energised because of the photoshoot and the intimacy she’d then had with Chloe, it was making her feel a little more impulsive and playful, tempting her to push at Max’s wallflower boundaries. It was curiosity mixed with an indescribable pull, she wanted to see what Max would do, how she would handle it. She knew it was almost manipulative, but she also wanted to pull the girl from her shell. 

“So… uh… How was the photoshoot?” Max asked, quickly changing the topic. “Did you get me that picture?”

“Oh yes…” Rachel said as she flicked through the album and found the picture on her phone to show Max. “One, Chloe Price. In makeup. On a photoshoot.”

“Chloe!” Max shouted as she looked at the picture.

“Fuck…” Chloe groaned as she came out of the kitchen.

“You look incredible! I… wish I could have got some pictures too.”

“I keep telling her that, she won’t listen,” Rachel whispered cheekily.

“I’m your fiancée, you have to like how I look…” Chloe retorted as she sat down on the floor beside Rachel.

“Don’t kid yourself, Chloe. You’re beautiful!”

“Rachel’s right… you are so pretty.” Max added. “And you are both so cute together.”

“Thanks, dork…” Chloe smiled as Rachel leaned against her partner.

“So… what are you two planning to do tomorrow while I’m working?” Rachel asked, deciding to change the topic and avoid another round of Chloe denying the fact that was slapping her in the face.

“We hadn’t really talked about it.” The girl answered as she wrapped an arm around Rachel, holding her closely just like she wanted.

“But seeing as Chloe now has a modelling career to consider… we might need to do our own photoshoot,” Max said, causing Chloe to groan once more.

“I am not going to be a model!” She sighed, sounding exasperated.

“Babe… did you see how much you got paid for today? And you had fun, right?” Rachel argued gently.

“Well… yeah, I guess, but that was only because you were there.”

“Then just imagine if it was Max taking the pictures. She would be the awesome photographer we were posing for. It’d be great.”

“I’ll never be that good,” Max whispered softly. “I couldn’t even give in a photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest… which reminds me…”

“Wassup, Maxi?” Chloe asked. Rachel looked to the brunette girl and noticed the change in her demeanour.

“I… had a phone call earlier… from my Dad.”

“Go on…” Rachel said, giving Max’s hand a squeeze.

“Blackwell has been closed… pending investigation and review after what happened with Jefferson.”

“Holy fuckin’ shit…” Chloe blurted out loudly.

“Principal Wells has been suspended as well, considering how many girls were apparently abducted from the school and… Victoria’s no longer in critical condition.”

“Well, that’s good news at least! What’s happening to all the students?” Rachel asked.

“They’re going home with their parents. I asked and… that’s what Dad told me. I haven’t heard from anybody at Blackwell but I think that’s because they’re all busy packing… with their parents being all protective.”

“To be expected, I guess… I’m so sorry we weren’t here to talk to him with you, Max…” Rachel offered gently, a little more annoyed with herself.

“It’s okay… you can’t be here all the time. You have to lead your own lives too!” 

“We still should have been here for you,” Chloe added with a shrug.

“Well… you’re stuck with me all day tomorrow,” Max retorted with a grin on her freckled face.

“I can’t fuckin’ wait!”

“Yeah, yeah… you two get all the damn fun,” Rachel quipped playfully. She gave Max’s hand a gentle pat as she pulled away, she could feel the desire for sleep finally taking hold as the adrenaline ebbed away. “I should sleep… I’ve still got to be up early.”

“Yeah, so have we. Because I’m driving you there.” Chloe smiled as the two of them climbed to their feet.

“Thank you, babe.”

Max sat up revealing that she was already wearing her pyjamas and stretched, tilting her head to the sides to stretch her neck as she prepared to get off the couch. It gave Rachel a moment to hug her partner and cuddle in close yet she kept an eye on Max. She felt as though she’d let the girl down by not being there for her, making her wonder if Chloe was feeling the same way.

The brunette girl put out her hands to be helped, making Rachel smirk as both she and Chloe took a hand each and pulled their friend to her feet. She joined them in a small group hug but Rachel felt reluctant to let Max go.

“We’ll have to do something nice on Monday when Chloe’s working.” She offered, eliciting a small huff from Chloe.

“I really like that idea… maybe we can get some pictures?” Max asked, sounding a little like she had the other night.

“I’ll be your model for the day…” Rachel smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment that Max appeared to finally be getting back to the person Chloe had described.

“You don’t get tired of always having to act? Or pose?” Max said as the three of them started towards the bedrooms.

“It’s not acting with you or Chloe… I love what I do and I trust you both with everything I am.” Rachel admitted as she flicked on the bedroom light. “I’d love to be your muse, Max. If it helps you.”

“Thanks, Rach.” Max stopped outside her bedroom door, leaning against it like she wasn’t quite ready to leave their conversation yet.

“Wanna chat for a bit before I doze off?” Rachel offered as Chloe flicked off the living room lights.

“I don’t wanna… intrude, you need sleep and…”

“Not intruding, Maxi… plus you can tell us what else you got up to as Rach falls asleep.” Chloe interjected, taking Max’s hand and giving her a pull towards their bedroom.

“Alright… fine…” Max said, rolling her eyes at their obvious insistence.

When Monday eventually rolled around, Max was surprised when she entered the living room for the day ahead to find Rachel in the kitchen wearing black and red exercise clothes with her hair in a ponytail. It wasn’t the kind of thing she’d come to expect of her.

“Morning sleepy, Chloe’s just finishing getting ready.” Rachel said as she filled a bottle of water.

“Should I… be wearing something different?” Max decided to ask, indicating her ripped jeans and blue t-shirt.

“Only if you want to go for a run with me after we drop Chloe at work.”

“A run? I didn’t…”

“You think I keep this body by binging on pizzas with Chloe? She may have perfect fucking genes, but I have to work my ass off to keep my looks.” Rachel smirked playfully as she slid the bottle across the breakfast counter. “So… you can grab your camera and come with me, take some shots of my fabulous ass. Or you can chill out here until I get back. It’s totally up to you.”

For a moment Max’s mouth didn’t seem to work as she considered Rachel’s offer. “Would… I have to run too?”

“You can stay in the truck if you want. But I really have to get back to my routine… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay… I’ll come with you.” She nodded, appreciating another chance to get out of the apartment after going to the beach with Chloe the previous day. It wasn’t exactly the weather to be sunbathing, but just listening to the waves while sharing a joke and hotdogs with her best friend had made it a fun day.

“Good! I was hoping you’d agree.”

While waiting for Chloe to finally finish getting ready for work, Max sat at the breakfast counter and munched on some cereal. She watched Rachel in the kitchen, tidying up the mess from the meal the previous night. A mess that she and Chloe had created together.

“I should help…” she offered.

“Keep your ass in that seat, Max.”

“But I live here too… I made the mess.”

“Chloe made it, and do you know how many times I’ve tidied up on a Monday morning? A lot. It’s… just our way.” Rachel smiled as she finished putting away a glass. “It’s better than fighting or being moody with each other all day… and on a Saturday, if you’ve noticed, Chloe tidies up my mess too.”

“You… must really love each other.”

“We do. I wouldn’t be here without her, Max.” The blonde girl let out a sigh and leaned on the counter once more, her face opposite Max’s. “I would do anything for her. Like going back to Arcadia Bay for a freckle-faced girl…” she grinned.

“I’m so-”

“Utter that last syllable and I’ll have you over this counter before you can blink,” Rachel growled, a playfulness evident in her voice. “I was the one who booked the tickets, I told her we were coming to you.”

“I know…” Max smiled, recalling some of their earlier conversations.

“So never apologise to me for that. I’m happy you’re here, and Chloe’s always talking about the shit you two get up to without me. So I wanna know… are you trying to steal my girl?” There was still the playful look in Rachel’s hazel eyes, forcing Max to grin as she wondered whether to make a joke or be honest.

“Maybe I’m just trying to steal you…” she whispered, feeling a little bit rebellious at that moment.

“Did I just hear that right? You trying to take Rach away from me?” Chloe said, wrapping her arms tightly around Max’s shoulders. 

Panic seized her insides, she worried she’d stepped over a line but Chloe was chuckling gently.

“Jeez… relax, Max. I can take a joke y’know?”

“We’ll just have to wait 'til later to play.” Rachel winked at Max as she grabbed her bottle from the side. “Come on, Price… let’s get your ass to work.”

“We need the money!” Chloe groaned, taking Max’s hand and pulling her off the seat playfully.

“Not if you became a model too! You’d have a job every other fucking day!”

“Yeah, I don’t think I could take watching other models drooling over your tits again…”

“They weren’t drooling over me, Chloe. They were drooling over us.” Rachel retorted, pulling Chloe into a warm clinch before even opening the door. It left Max feeling like a bit of a third wheel while she waited for them to part.

“You know… she’s right.” Max offered as her two friends finally released the other from their kiss.

“Huh?” Chloe mumbled to Rachel’s amusement.

“You’d make a hella awesome model, Chloe. And it’d give you both more time together…”

“I hate it when you two gang up on me…”

“We’re not ganging up on you… we’re telling you the truth. We would get more time together,” Rachel whispered. “Think about it, okay?”

“Alright… I guess…” Chloe groaned as Rachel pulled open the front door and pushed her through.

“Thanks, Max,” the blonde girl whispered, planting a firm kiss on her cheek. 

She knew she was blushing again by the way Rachel gave her a playful wink before pulling her out of the apartment. She was about to go back in for her camera when the blonde model handed her the bag she had started taking with her once more.

“You might need this,” she offered as Max threw the strap over her head and settled the bag on her hip.

“Definitely…” She smiled, taking a step back so Rachel could lock the apartment door.

After Chloe had been dropped off at work for the day Max and Rachel continued on to the beach where the model apparently did her usual workout. LA traffic was still busy early in the morning, giving the two of them some time to listen to music while they sat waiting to get through. It had never really crossed Max’s mind that Rachel had been putting something off to spend time with her, especially something so important for her fitness and job.

“I had no idea you weren’t sticking to your routine…” Max offered as she fiddled with the strap of her bag in the footwell.

“You are more important,” Rachel replied, resting her head on her hand as they sat in the traffic. “Plus, I enjoy spending time with you.”

“It’d be better if you got to spend time with Chloe too… I can’t believe you’d only get evenings together.”

“As long as I wasn’t working. It’s not like falling into the best gig in the world.” Rachel sighed gently. “When we first moved in Chloe got a job pretty quick but me… it took ages, and I was getting so pissed off. I missed not having her with me, but when she was I was just… annoyed that I was having to rely on her.”

“Did you fight?”

“A few times. But Chloe…” A smile pulled at her lips, subtle yet all too obvious after spending so much time with the blonde girl. “She always knew how to calm me down, the right words, touch… I could never stay mad over something so stupid. Not after what we went through in Arcadia.”

“I should have been there for her. She was my best friend and I… I never knew what to say. So I lied in the texts and… I always choked when I tried to send her another one. I mean… what the fuck could I say to her, Rach? Sorry, your Dad’s dead… hope you’re okay? Fuck!” Tears had started to trickle down her cheeks, she hadn’t been expecting the conversation to take this kind of turn.

Rachel quickly pulled the vehicle over into a parking lot, releasing her seatbelt before wrapping Max in one of the most comforting hugs she’d ever had. It was like Rachel knew exactly what she needed and there was no shame in it.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“When William died I… I had to leave, but… I wanted to be there. I needed to be there for her, Rach. She was my best friend! She’d never let me down and… and… I failed her.”

“You did not fail her,” Rachel whispered, tightening her already firm grip. “You were thirteen. Neither of you had ever been through that before, and then you had to move… you could not help how you felt.”

Burying her head into Rachel’s shoulder, Max tried to stop the tears. She felt like a failure again, echoing how she felt after Kate had died when all she could do was watch in horror. It had come out of nowhere, taking her by surprise as the wave of emotions hit her. Her fingers scratched at Rachel’s back as she nuzzled close, trying to get some control over how she was feeling.

“Max… it’s not your fault.” Rachel kept her held tight, never letting go. She was like an anchor in Max’s storm of emotions, keeping her in place as she wanted to run and escape from the pain.

“I should have been there for her.” She responded, her voice muffled by the fabric of Rachel’s top.

“Did you… did you have anybody there for you in Seattle?” Rachel asked gently. 

A shake of her head was all Max could do to respond. She’d had some counselling but even the friends she had made hadn’t really been people she’d confided in. They were polite distractions from the piece of her life she felt was missing. The confidence Chloe could inspire within her had left when she had left her friend behind. 

“Well you have us now,” Rachel said, gently easing Max away from her shoulder so they could look into one another’s eyes. “You can talk to me, about anything at any time.” Using her thumb, Rachel gently wiped the tears from Max’s cheek. “Okay?”

With a small nod of her head, Max tried to force a smile to her lips as she felt the ebbing storm of emotions. Yet something was left behind as she looked into Rachel’s magnificent hazel eyes. “Thank you,” she mumbled as Rachel unhooked Max’s belt so they could hug a little better.

“Ya know what you need most?” Rachel said with a grin. “To get fucking drunk.”

“No. That’s… probably a bad idea after…”

“Not drugged, Max. Drunk. You need to just fuck the night off, drink and enjoy yourself.”

“You and Chloe are always working and… we’re underage to go clubbing…” Max smirked, more to herself than anything else. She wasn’t the clubbing type.

“I’m working Thursday and Friday… Elissa, the producer from last weekend, she wants me on another shoot.” Rachel offered as she brushed Max’s brown hair away from her eyes. “This weekend is all ours. So…”

“How about we have a meal Friday night? After work?” Max quickly offered, recalling the offer her mom had told her to make.

“That could work. But Saturday… we’re staying in, to just enjoy ourselves, okay?”

“What if… I get all emotional and… no fun?”

“Then I will have to hug you until you feel better. And if that doesn’t work… well…” A mischievous grin spread across her lips as she winked at Max. “I do have other tricks up my sleeve.”

* * *

 

Sitting in the bed of the truck much like she had done with Chloe the previous day, Max watched from a distance as Rachel went about her exercise routine. Despite Max’s breakdown, they’d still continued as planned, she didn’t want to continue being a burden on her friends after all of the support they’d given her. Instead, she’d insisted they carry on so Rachel could get back to her normal habits.

She had her camera on her lap, ready to take a picture in case she felt the inspiration. A number of polaroid photos were already scattered around her with Rachel Amber being the focus of her theme. Seeing how easy it was for Rachel to get along with other people was incredible, even if it made her a little bit envious of the girls outgoing nature. The girl could get an audience anywhere she went just by smiling the right way, or so it seemed from a distance.

Once again it gave Max too much time to think. When she’d told Rachel and Chloe about the conversation with her Dad she hadn’t told them the full truth.  He wanted her to go back to Seattle for Christmas and she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Even when she’d tried to protest he had been adamant she had to go back. Her time in LA would be drawing to a close whether she liked it or not. She wanted to stay with her friends but at times she had started to feel like an accessory on their relationship. Watching them kiss in the doorway to the apartment earlier had been a moment where she felt uncomfortable, even jealous. She wasn’t even sure who she was envious of. 

Watching Rachel in the distance, that magical moment from the Halloween night replayed in her mind. The smell of Rachel’s neck, the taste of her lips. It was almost like torture that she couldn’t understand. She’d never considered the fact she may actually like girls instead of guys, but then she’d never really had a crush on anybody before.

The weird part was she didn’t just feel that way about Rachel. It included Chloe in some warped and twisted way. She missed her blue-haired friend whenever she was at work and found herself waiting to see her again. Sometimes she’d hope to wake up next to her again, held tightly in a comforting grip.

_ Well done, Max. It seems your first crushes are your best friends who are happy together.  _ She sighed to herself in annoyance as an understanding of her feelings settled in her mind.  _ Maybe I should go back to Seattle… so it doesn’t become weird. I don’t want to ruin their lives by being some… clingy… obsessed… idiot. _

A gust of wind blew her photos around the bed of the truck, forcing her to quickly pin them down and try not to lose any. One almost slipped away when she managed to pin it to the side of the vehicle.

Turning it over, she smiled at the image of Rachel grinning from ear to ear as she’d walked backwards away from the truck a little while ago. There was something in her friend’s eyes that she stopped to admire and appreciate. Despite wondering if she should go back to Seattle, she didn’t want to. For all the pain in the world, she would have been glad to stay just to have the two friends who had been nothing but incredible to her.

For safekeeping, she placed all of her photographs in her bag before turning her attention back to the blonde-haired girl who was currently talking to another girl with long black hair. Rachel was showing off her engagement ring, to which the other girl appeared to congratulate her and give her a hug. Feeling like a bit of a stalker, Max decided to get her phone out and see if anybody had texted her. She was actually a little surprised to see one from Warren.

**Warren**

_ Hey MaxiMax! Dunno if you’ve heard but Blackwell is toast. Ever since that thing with Kate things have just been weird here and now we’re all being sent home! It’s wack. Whatever happened to Victoria has caused some serious crap. Brooke and I are gonna stay in touch, but it’d be nice to know how you’re doing. Text me, yeah? _

She knew Brooke and Warren had gone on a date since she’d turned him down over going to see a movie, but it was a little different to know they might be considered a couple now. In a stupid way, it made her feel a little more isolated. Warren had been the only guy to actually show an interest in her as anything more than a friend.

**Max**

_ Hey Warren. It’s nice something good came out of Blackwell. I hope you and Brooke don’t lose touch. I’m in LA still. Not much to talk about. Chloe and Rachel are awesome and looking after me. Thanks for getting in touch! _

She’d just finished hitting send when she heard Rachel calling out.

“Max! Who ya textin’?” Rachel asked as she approached their truck.

“Just a boy I knew at Blackwell. Seems he’s… in a relationship, kinda.” Max replied with a shrug.

Rachel sat down beside her on the tailgate and gave her a nudge with her shoulder. “Did you like him? Boyfriend material?”

“Just… a friend. Like a brother. But…”

“Buuut?” Rachel dragged out the word playfully.

“It’s gonna sound dumb… but he was the only guy who’s ever shown any kind of interest in me.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s the guy you have to go on a date with,” Rachel responded wisely. “If he didn’t strike sparks off you… then he wasn’t the one.”

“I guess. I just wonder… whether people are even interested in me like that.” Max admitted with a shrug. “I’m not exactly beautiful… like you or Chloe.”

“Roundabout way to pay me a compliment.” Rachel was once again wearing her iconic smirk. “But Max you are pretty. You’re also smart, funny and anybody who got to date you would be a lucky guy… or girl. But then they’d have to get past Chloe and me first.” Rachel added as she put an arm around Max’s shoulders.

Just the thought of Rachel and Chloe giving some guy the third degree before he was allowed to date Max actually made her smile. Yet it wasn’t what she wanted. Timidly she leaned into Rachel who held her a little closer.

“What’s really on your mind, Max?” Rachel asked gently.

She let out a sigh as she was about to answer when her phone started buzzing. At first, she thought it was just Warren replying to her text but when she glanced at the screen it showed an unknown number.

“Go on, could be important.” Her friend said with a smile.

She hit the button to answer and held the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, Max Caulfield?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m Detective Henson from the LAPD.”

Despite knowing it was coming, it still sent chills through her to consider she’d be asked to relive what she remembered of that night to a complete stranger.


	21. When it Rains, it Pours

Listening to Max describing the night in detail was one of the hardest things Rachel had to sit through. The blurred memories, the uncertainty of events that had the brunette girl fiddling with the strap of her bag and Rachel could do nothing to help. The interview had happened at their apartment where Max could feel the most comfortable but Chloe was still busy at work. Rachel had tried to persuade Max to wait so Chloe could be there with them but she’d been adamant to go ahead as soon as possible and get it out of the way.

Their neighbour, Sebastian, had been with the detective, a look of sadness in his eyes as Max had recounted everything. The man had told them enough funny stories in the past but it could make them forget the darker moments of his job, the hours he would have to sit with a victim and take their statement. This crime hadn’t even been committed in LA yet it had followed them across State lines. When the interview had come to a close, Seb had been the last to leave. He’d offered a gentle yet comforting word to Max before giving Rachel a respectful nod.

Throughout the whole thing, Max had been focused and calm, resolute to give her story and not show any weakness. Yet when the front door closed and Rachel had gone into the kitchen to get them both drinks, she’d heard the moment Max broke down in tears on the couch.

Leaving their bottles behind, she’d rushed back into the living area and sat down beside her new best friend, wrapping her arms around Max’s small frame. It was like the strength that had held Max together had shattered, leaving behind the broken girl that had been trying so hard to forge a new life. Rachel felt the protective urge to hold Max as close as possible, to gently rub her back to try to soothe her and calm her down.

“Why… did… it… have to happen… to me…” Max managed to say between sobs.

“I don’t know…” Rachel answered honestly as Max’s grip on her tightened. “I…” she was at a loss for words. There was nothing she could say that she felt would help.

She shifted her grip on Max to hold her a little tighter, almost like when she had held Chloe when they’d first escaped Arcadia Bay. All she felt was a deep connection to Max, an indescribable bond, a need to take away her pain and replace it with something good. There was nothing she could do for Max but hold her close and be there for her.

They remained in their tight embrace until Max’s crying turned into dry heaves and she eventually started to calm down a little. When she started to pull away, Rachel reluctantly let her go. Max’s blue eyes were red and puffy from the tears she’d shed and her nose was a little runny as well.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hoodie’s sleeve.

“Don’t be, it’s okay.” Rachel smiled gently as she rubbed Max’s shoulder. “You’re so brave, Max.”

“I didn’t… do anything. I…” The petite girl let out a huff and leaned back against the couch, dislodging Rachel’s attempt to soothe her. “I need a drink…”

With another sniff, she climbed off the couch and removed her bag. She moved like somebody who had been defeated, less sure of herself and rubbing at her eyes or head. For a moment Rachel wished Chloe was there to help Max through it, they had been friends for longer even if there was a five-year gap. With a huff of her own, she decided to stop second-guessing and just be the friend Max needed. She followed the girl into the kitchen and as Max was pouring her drink Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

“You are amazeballs… to use your own vernacular.” She chuckled quietly. “And you have been strong… you have been stronger than so many other people.” 

Releasing Max, she turned the girl to face her. She stared into her bloodshot blue eyes, trying to gauge just how Max was feeling. There was a small flicker of a smile in the corner of her lips as Rachel placed her hands on her cheeks. 

“If I wasn’t happily engaged I could kiss you, Max, for being incredible and wonderful and  _ you _ . Do you understand?” she whispered softly. “You are just as brave as Chloe, if not more.”

“That’s a lie…” Max grinned like she was about to laugh.

“It is not. You both stood up against people-”

“I gave a statement-”

“That will help put away that piece of shit. That’s still doing something.” Rachel retorted firmly.

“I… guess…”

“You guess?”

Max let out a sigh as she pulled away from Rachel, folding her arms across her chest in a similar manner to Chloe. “After earlier and now this I just… feel… like nothing goes right. We were supposed to be having a good day and I ruined it. Now we have the whole crap intruding in our lives and… and…. You and Chloe tried so hard to escape Arcadia Bay.”

“Max…”

“If I was so brave, none of this would be happening. I wouldn’t have got myself-”

“That is not on you and don’t you dare think otherwise. You are not responsible for some fucked up little shit head and the twisted ass fucker who was pulling his strings” Rachel growled.

With her right hand, she lightly brushed Max’s hair behind her left ear and gave her a warm smile. She didn’t want to have to be so harsh but she didn’t want her best friend to fall into feeling like it was her fault.

“I’m sor-” Max started to mutter when Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her once more into a hug.

“Stop fucking apologising, dumbass.” She felt Max’s arms slip around her waist and tighten, keeping her close.

“Thank you, Rach,” Max whispered instead, putting a smile on Rachel’s face.

When they parted Rachel pushed Max gently from the kitchen and finished getting their drinks as she had originally intended after Sebastian and Detective Henson had left. Returning to the living area, Max was sat on the couch rifling through her bag. She’d pulled out her camera and placed it on the coffee table, followed by pictures and pens. When Rachel had set down their drinks and sat beside her, the brunette girl grinned and held out one of her pictures.

It was such a simple shot of Rachel in her exercise gear, sticking her tongue out at Max in a playful manner.

“That is my favourite today…” Max sighed, clearly torn between sadness and trying to sound happy.

“We can always take more?” Rachel offered without thinking. “Pick a place you want to take some pictures from… and we’ll go.”

“Seriously? I don’t-”

“We have…” She checked her phone quickly. “Four hours before Chloe needs picking up. So… first place that comes to mind… and I will dress appropriately.” 

She felt like this would be the perfect distraction, something they could enjoy together and take Max’s mind off the day. To set her free in her own element before she could retreat back into her shell and undo all of the effort Max had put into continuing her life.

* * *

 

When Chloe had been picked up from work, both Rachel and Max had been unusually quiet. She assumed they’d had a tiring day until they’d returned to the apartment where she had quickly been bombarded with the day’s events. She’d sat on Max’s bed as the brunette girl explained what had happened with the police interview and why they hadn’t immediately got in touch with her. 

At first, Chloe was a little annoyed that she hadn’t had the chance to be there for Max, but she was also extremely grateful to Rachel who had looked after their best friend. As the minutes ticked by Max continued to talk, even getting up and pacing the room at one point as she went over the events for Chloe, including the questions she had been asked. Something about a bunker and whether Max recalled anything from that time. It was almost funny when Max mentioned that Jefferson had been caught because he’d left something in his car, allowing the police to arrest him and get access.

“How did they know about that?” Chloe asked curiously.

“They had all the files trying to… fact check or something. Rachel only asked when we were done and they didn’t ask me any more questions afterwards.” Max answered. 

“Wow…”

“I just… this day has been… I don’t want another like it.” She finally sat back down beside Chloe and leaned into her.

“So… why couldn’t you tell me all that in the living room?” She asked, still wondering why she’d been pulled into Max’s room.

“Rach knows everything and… she said she wanted some time to herself.”

“Yeah… I don’t believe you. What’s really going on?” Chloe couldn’t keep the smirk from her face. There was no way Rachel wanted time to herself when they’d been apart all day. It never happened and if it did it was usually when they were doing different things.

“I wanted to tell you myself, without feeling like I had an audience...” She answered sounding a little apologetic.

“Y’know, hippie… I still don’t believe you…” Chloe said as she moved her hand to Max’s. “And when I don’t believe you…”

“Don’t you dare…” Max growled, trying to move away.

It was too late. Chloe pounced and started tickling her friend’s sides who started to squirm and giggle as she tried to get away.

“Stop!” Max yelled, throwing herself back onto the bed and taking Chloe with her.

“Nope. Tell me what’s going on.” Chloe growled as she continued to tickle her friend. “The truth, Max.”

“Gerroff!” The brunette girl squealed through the laughter.

“Tell. Me.”

“Rach is getting ready!” Max finally answered.

Chloe eased off but kept her friend pinned. “For what? What have my two girls been plotting while I’ve been working?”

The bedroom door opened and Chloe glanced over. Rachel was stood in the doorway in an amazing red dress that accentuated her form perfectly. She was wearing a look of amusement as she stared at the two of them.

“Shall I come back when you’re done feeling Max up?” she asked with a smirk.

“You look fucking awesome…”

“Thank you,” Rachel smiled as she strode into the room. “So if you’re done trying to get Max into bed… you two need to get ready now.”

“Where are we going?”

“For a meal,” Max answered as Chloe finally allowed her to get up. “Rach wants to celebrate and… we thought it would be good to end the day with something positive.”

“So… do I dress casual or…?” Chloe grinned cheekily.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her question and indicated her dress. “Do I look casual to you?”

“You could wear a dress.” Chloe quickly looked at Max who had the most mischievous grin on her freckled face.

“You… are both… pains in the ass.” She grumbled, noticing that even Rachel was smirking at her. “Alright… fine! But only because we’re celebrating and I want to make my girls happy!”

“Your girls, huh? Plural?” Rachel asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

With a groan, Chloe got off the bed and stuck her tongue out at Rachel before leaving the room. She could hear the two of them giggling as she went into her own bedroom to get ready, looking for the dress she’d worn the night of their proposals. It was the only dress she owned and there was no way she was going to ask to wear one of Rachel’s, if it would even fit. Having picked out her outfit for the evening, she stripped out of her work clothes except for a vest top and underwear. She decided to get a shower so she didn’t smell.

When she passed the open door to Max’s room she could see Rachel sitting on the bed, though Max wasn’t in sight. They were talking quietly about something from earlier in the day, though Chloe tried not to eavesdrop. It was actually somewhat pleasant to know Max was comfortable in Rachel’s company while getting ready to go out. Although she would have liked to have been talking to Rachel herself.

After her quick shower, she returned to the bedroom to find Rachel sitting on the bed waiting for her. Chloe clutched the towel a little closer to her chest and smirked as she kicked the door closed behind her.

“I thought you were helping Max,” she said as she sat down beside her partner.

“I don’t think Max wants me watching her getting dressed, Chlo. So I thought I’d come and watch you get dressed instead.”

“That sounds so pervy.”

“The perks of being your fiancée. Plus… we need to talk.”

“Should I be worried?” Chloe asked, she never liked it when they needed to talk.

“No, babe. Come on, keep getting ready as we do have a table booked.”

“Okay… anywhere nice?” she decided to ask.

“You’ll see…” Rachel smirked as Chloe stood up to continue getting ready. “So… modelling…”

“What about it?”

“I would like you to consider it… like, seriously, Chlo.”

“Why? I’m not exactly… y’know…” She indicated her body as she finished pulling on her underwear

“What? Absolutely fucking gorgeous?”

“I’m not you, Rach,” Chloe argued gently as she pulled on her dress. “I can’t… do what you do.”

“You did do what I do, Chloe. You got paid for doing it too and they loved you.” Rachel retorted. She leaned back on the bed with a confident smirk on her face before continuing. “And it would mean we get to spend more time together. Our work won’t clash the same…”

“Would you zip me up?” Chloe asked as Rachel spoke.

“We’d get more time with Max, we could actually go on trips and to concerts instead of constantly juggling our lives.” Rachel stood up and turned Chloe around to get at the back of her dress, zipping it up as she was asked. “And you never know where our lives could go from there.”

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” she replied, turning back around to look into the pleading eyes of her beautiful partner.

“Not yet.” The wonderful girl grinned playfully. “I think you’d enjoy it, Chlo… you did last time, right?”

With a slight frown, she gave a small nod of her head as she admitted she had enjoyed herself. It had been fun getting to see Rachel in her element, posing for the camera and laughing with the other models. She’d been full of nerves going into the room but much like the play, she’d come away feeling exhilarated.

“Tomorrow… I’m gonna call my agent and see if they can get you some work too. Does that… sound okay?”

“Alright… but I’m not gonna quit at the garage. Not yet… we-”

“I know. We’ll need the money… but babe, if this works out, we’re gonna be fine.” Rachel smiled, placing her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulling the two of them closer together. 

“But what about Max? She’s gonna be left here alone and-”

“Dude… she’s an adult. Unless she starts bringing guys back and doing hard drugs I really don’t think you need to keep worrying about her.”

“It’s just…”

“You’re protective… I know. I love that side of you, Chlo. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. But Max can look after herself for a few hours in a day, especially if she starts going to a college or uni or something.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“Plus… were you serious when you asked her to move in with us?” Rachel tilted her head to the side. It had been a long time since Chloe had seen the inquisitive side of her now that they knew each other so intimately.

“I… kinda guess I was. I just don’t want her out of my life again and it’d just be... easier if she moved in with us.”

“Easier, huh?”

“Well yeah. If she goes back to Seattle… I’ll probably never see her again.”

“Then… when we’re at dinner we’ll ask her properly. Not some half-assed Chloe Price invitation but official,” Rachel said before placing a kiss on the tip of Chloe’s nose.

“You sure?” Chloe asked timidly, unsure whether Rachel was just doing it for her or if she really wanted Max to be in their lives permanently.

“Positive. I like her, Chlo. I don’t want to see her go either.” They smiled at one another for a moment before Rachel gave her a gentle nudge. “Come on, Max will be waiting and we really don’t want to lose the table.”

In the living room, Max was waiting patiently wearing a pretty white buckled top with a cream leather jacket. To cover her skinny legs, she was wearing cream leggings that screamed Rachel’s input in the dress sense.

“Hang on, why do I have to wear a dress if Max doesn’t have to?” Chloe asked as Rachel grabbed her clutch bag from the breakfast counter.

“Because Max and I went shopping and bought her outfit today so she’d have something nice to wear,” Rachel answered.

“And I don’t look as good in a dress…” Max added with a small shrug.

“Bullshit… you’d look great in a dress.” The blonde girl responded before Chloe had a chance. “I just couldn’t persuade you to get one.”

“Rachel Amber… unable to persuade somebody? What the fuck?” Chloe smirked playfully.

“Max is resistant to my charms…” Rachel retorted, giving Max a pat on the shoulder as she passed. “Alright, ladies… shall we?”

* * *

 

Sitting in the back of their truck, Chloe watched as Max and Rachel spun each other around on the beach in the dark. She listened happily to the laughter of her best friend and fiancée over the sound of the waves, content to sit happily on the tailgate of her truck with the one bottle of beer she was allowed. There was no way she wanted to be caught over the limit just when things were getting better. They’d parked as close as possible to the beach, just because Rachel wanted to feel the sand between her toes and the wind in her hair, as she had put it so elegantly. 

Thinking back on the evening, they’d all had a really nice meal together that had been paid for on the credit card Max’s dad had given to her for her polaroid film. It had been an unexpected surprise considering the day the petite girl had been through. Just the thought of having to relive the day Chloe’s dad died was bad enough, but to try and recall an event she wouldn’t want to remember felt like it would be even worse. The constant doubts, the fear of what had happened. She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of what could have happened.

Despite all that, it seemed as though Rachel had worked her magic to keep Max in a positive mood. The sound of laughter escaping Max’s lips as Rachel pulled her around between sips from their beer bottles. Their lifestyle was definitely rubbing off on the younger girl, especially as she grimaced whenever she drank from the bottle.

“We should have bought you a bottle of wine!” Rachel sniggered, giving Max a gentle shove.

“Nuh-uh, then I’d get drunk and you’d have to carry me home,” Max responded as she dropped into the sand, looking towards Chloe with a wide smile on her face.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had to drag a drunk girl home.”

“Says you…” Chloe shouted in response. “I remember the times I had to carry your ass back and sneak you into bed.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t sleep with me more often,” Rachel said as she sat down beside Max, covering her dress in the sand.

With a roll of her eyes, Chloe took another sip of her beer and ignored the joke. They hadn’t asked Max if she actually wanted to move in properly, something that was at the fore of her thoughts as she watched the two girls. In a daring frame of mind, she finally decided to act.

She slid off the tailgate and strolled out into the sand, trying not to wear her stupid sheepish grin whenever she wanted to ask something. The two looked up at her before she dropped down into the sand in front of them.

“Max, would you like to move in with us? Properly?” she asked timidly, hoping Rachel would back her up.

“Seriously?” the girl asked, looking between the two of them in the dim light from the parking lot.

“Yeah, seriously. Official invitation,” Rachel answered, turning more towards Max. “We’d like you to.”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Max squealed, diving into Chloe’s arms for a hug.

Before Chloe could ensure she kept her balance from Max’s sudden weight, another body pressed into them and caused her to collapse into the sand. It was a wonderful feeling to know that her best friend wanted to actually move in, even if they’d only been back in one other’s lives for a matter of weeks. Though it had felt like they’d never been apart.

“Job or college?” Rachel asked as Max wiggled out from between them.

“College. Maybe photoshoots on the side?” Max answered, wiping the sand from her hand that held her bottle.

“I can help with the second part… Chloe too if she’s on board.” Chloe’s partner didn’t move away like Max. Instead, Rachel placed her arm across Chloe's waist and got a little closer.  


“You’re going to start modelling then?” Max asked, crossing her legs and jamming her bottle into the sand to keep it upright.

“Looks like it… yay, I get to be gawked over by strangers…” she groaned, more to annoy Rachel than anything.

“You’ll love it,” Rachel argued.

“Like a hole in my head,” she added, only to receive a dig to her side for the comment.

“Fine… if you don’t want to be a model for Max.” Rachel sighed, climbing off Chloe to sit beside Max. “It’ll just be us.” A twinkle of mischief flickered behind her hazel eyes that Chloe had seen many times before. “We’ll kick Chloe out of the apartment to have an awesome shoot. Some lingerie, the right lighting… a bit of wine.”

Max was sniggering as Rachel rattled off the list of things they could do, which only made Chloe feel a little more jealous. There was no way she wanted to miss out on such an event.

“Alright! Fine… I’ll model! You are so fucking annoying sometimes.” She growled as she sat up, taking a sip from her beer.

“I just know what’ll get you hot under the collar.” Rachel winked as she put an arm around her. “I was just teasing anyway. I don’t think Max could cope with two scantily clad women in her presence.”

“There’s always time to find out,” Max shrugged, getting involved a little more in the conversation.

“That’s what I like to hear, dude,” Chloe smirked, grateful that the day hadn’t completely put a dampener on Max’s more playful side.

“We’ll have to take a road trip to Seattle, get some of Max’s stuff so she’s not borrowing my clothes,” Rachel said with a smile. “Oh, photoshoot in Seattle before we leave as well! See some sights…”

“There’s just… one problem with that.” Max added timidly.

“Wassup? Not wanna go back and be told you can’t leave?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Mom and Dad want me to go back for Christmas… make sure I’m okay.”

“We can do that… all three of us too, work permitting.” Rachel gave Max a gentle nudge. “Then we get to spend Christmas together too.”

“I… really like the sound of that.”

“See, Max? Rach can put a positive on anything…” Chloe said with a grin. “Plus, we’ll be there to persuade them to let you move…”

“Or at least sneak you out of the house and smuggle you back to LA if they disagree,” Rachel added, to which the three of them chuckled.

“That sounds great to me,” Max said with a slight nod.

“We just have to hope that work doesn’t get in the way.”

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed her friend's invitation to move in with them, Max found herself getting a little more comfortable in the life she’d been pulled into. Despite the police interview, she heard very little about the investigation into Jefferson’s actions. When she started to focus on it too much, Rachel or Chloe would always pull her away from those thoughts and cheer her up. They would always make her smile or laugh, even just listen to her concerns without judgement or annoyance. They’d become her anchors, always there for her when she needed them, always holding her steady when her anxiety became too much. She was finally taken off the antidepressants after a brief visit to a doctor, chaperoned by Rachel who had the time that day. 

Chloe’s hours at the garage were still a constant despite going to the odd photoshoot with Rachel. It meant Max was getting less time with her best friends but they would lavish her with their attention when they were home. They’d always ask what Max wanted to do before making suggestions of their own. It felt incredible to feel so loved, yet she always felt like something was missing. The closer she grew to the two of them, the more uncomfortable she felt when Chloe and Rachel would kiss or snuggle together on the couch during a movie. She couldn’t understand why it was upsetting her so she buried it as deep as possible, unwilling to face what it could be.

The closer it got to Christmas the more excited they all became. They were all looking forward to the Christmas in Seattle, hoping to make snowmen and have snowball fights. Sadly, before they could finalise their plans Rachel received another job, one she didn’t want to refuse and it clashed with their plans. There was no way they could visit Seattle as well as Rachel take the job. The tried to think of ways around it, even calling Max’s parents to try to persuade them to allow Max to stay.

Unfortunately, Max had to go back. She had to get some of the things she wanted from her parents anyway and she’d already promised to go. Yet with how she was feeling about the two girls and the twisting jealousy she knew she felt when she saw them so happy together, Max was actually looking forward to a little time to herself. It would give her time to think, time to try to understand what she was feeling without upsetting the two girls she cared about.

After everything she’d been through, all of the tears she’d cried and all of the feelings of uselessness and guilt, the worst of all was leaving Chloe for a second time. The first time she’d had no choice, pulled away by her parents at the worst possible moment for the one person she cared for most. The second felt like she was abandoning her again and it hurt more than she realised.

Standing outside the airport, Max had her arms wrapped tightly around Chloe’s waist, trying not to cry or show weakness. Yet the tears were flowing freely, she didn’t want to leave even if it was for a week. She was afraid she wouldn’t come back, afraid she wouldn’t see Chloe again even when she wanted a little time to herself. 

“You can text every fucking day,” Chloe whispered, her grip just as tight around Max.

“I’ll call every day as well, and text and… and… none of the things I did five years ago.” She replied, taking a fistful of Chloe’s jacket in her hands as she tried to hold on a little longer.

“You better, dork. Or I’m driving all day to come to steal you home. Okay?” Chloe sounded a little playful, but her voice was wracked with pain.

“And I’ll help her too,” Rachel added as she caressed the back of Max’s head kindly. “We’re going to miss you, Max. So you better stay in touch!”

“I will. I will!” she said, sniffling as she tried to compose herself.

“It’s just a week, dude!” Chloe sounded like she’d tried to laugh but looking up into her eyes, Max could see the tears.

“A week is too fucking long,” she muttered.

“I know. But when you get back we’ll throw a party of our own,” Rachel offered, trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

“And we won’t let you out of the apartment for a month,” Chloe added, planting a kiss on Max’s forehead.

With a chuckle, Max took a little longer to enjoy the comforting embrace Chloe was giving her. She wanted to remain in her arms for a while longer, but she had to check in for her flight home. Relenting, they finally parted from the hug only for Rachel to take over and hug Max just as tight.

“When you get back, I bet Chloe’s gonna kiss your face off,” Rachel whispered, causing Max to giggle. “If not, I’ll do it.”

“Tease,” Max said with a smile as they parted. “You know… one day you’re going to have to live up to those promises.”

“Don’t tempt me, Miss Caulfield. I’m sure Chloe would enjoy a bit of girl on girl action.” Chloe burst out laughing as Rachel wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“Pervs…” Max muttered as she slowly walked back towards the doors, taking as much time as possible to look at her two best friends.

“Have a safe flight, Maxi. We’ll see you soon.” Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as Max tried not to start bawling again herself.

“Call us as soon as you land! Got it?” Rachel ordered, even as she slipped her arm around Chloe’s waist.

“Got it!”

“If you don’t-”

“Come and get me?” Max said, trying to sound upbeat about the joke even as the tear ran down her cheek.

“You bet your ass.”


	22. Seattle Blues

She inhaled the wonderful scent of Rachel’s perfume as their lips pressed together. A roaming hand moved slowly up her back beneath her t-shirt, causing a tingling sensation to run through her body. The other was in her hair, keeping their mouths locked together as they made out. Their lips were parted as the hand pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. The girl moved in to kiss her neck, biting playfully and sending another shiver through her body. She kept her eyes shut tight, enjoying the new sensations, the touch and the smell. Her body was on fire as she sat astride the blonde haired girl. Rachel moved to kiss her collarbone, taking her time to kiss along to her shoulder. When the grip on her hair slackened, she looked down into Rachel’s hazel eyes and grinned before kissing her once more.

This was what she wanted, what she yearned for. She wanted Rachel to want her, to love her. She wanted to spend the time in the girls embrace. With a giggle, Rachel pushed her back onto the bed so her head hit the pillow. Rather than pursue, Rachel sat up and removed her black shirt. She threw it across the room and leaned down to continue their physical connection when the bedroom door opened.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Chloe shouted, looking aghast at the situation she’d found Max and Rachel in.

“Chloe… I… we… I…” Max muttered incoherently.

Rachel didn’t seem phased, she pressed herself and purred playfully. “You know you wanna join us, Price… you’ve been wanting this for months…”

Chloe’s expression gave way to a smirk before she rushed over to the bed, already removing her shirt before she jumped onto the bed. She kissed Rachel just inches from Max’s face before they parted and Chloe turned to kiss Max. It was the sweetest touch, yet she wanted more from the touch. She tentatively reached out to caress Chloe’s skin, to feel the warmth of her body in a way she’d never done before.

“I vote… we get Max naked,” Rachel whispered seductively.

“I’m in…” Chloe replied as she broke her kiss with Max. 

With a jostle, Max woke up from her slumber and groaned out of annoyance. The dream was racing around her mind, the smell of Rachel’s perfume from the Halloween party a stark reminder of the real kiss they had shared. It had been the third time she’d had that kind of dream with the first being completely about Chloe. Letting out a gentle sigh as she rolled over, she tried to ignore how the dream had exacerbated her feelings.

Reaching out for her phone on the bedside table, she frowned as the light assailed her in the dark. The time on the phone showed it was only four o’clock in the morning, she had a few hours before she had to get up and get ready to go out.

She flicked to her messages and tapped Victoria’s picture on the list to confirm the time.

**Victoria:**

_ Hey Max. Thank you so much for your text! Gotta say it’s weird being home after all that crap in Arcadia Bay. If you ever come to Seattle, we should get a coffee or something? Text me! X _

**Max:**

_ Hi Victoria. I’m actually back in Seattle for Christmas. Rachel and Chloe are stuck in LA with work. It sucks! Mom and Dad are driving me crazy like I’m gonna fall apart _

**Victoria:**

_ Mine are the same way! It’s really tiring. So how about that coffee? Tomorrow? Get me out of this house? Please! Courtney and Taylor aren’t here and I’d love to catch up with you! _

**Max:**

_ Yeah, sure. Maybe it’ll stop mine annoying me too. What time? _

**Victoria:**

_ How about midday? At a coffee shop near the Seattle Centre _

**Max:**

_ Okay! I’ll see you then _

**Victoria:**

_ Great! Don’t be late x _

She couldn’t believe she’d actually agreed to meet up with Victoria Chase. They hadn’t exactly been friends in Arcadia Bay but the disconnection from the two people she wanted to be with right then had left her feeling lonely. She also wanted to distract herself from her thoughts, similar to her dreams yet not quite as vivid or sexual in nature.

Since she’d landed in Seattle she’d kept up a constant stream of communication with the two girls in LA. If it wasn’t Rachel texting her, it was Chloe, and she’d had a few phone calls with them both as well. They’d tell her about the warmer weather to which she’d respond about how they could be building snowmen instead. She was missing them a lot, Christmas had come and gone and she was due to return LA in a couple of days where her presents from Rachel and Chloe were waiting for her. Rather than taking them on the flight, it had been Chloe who had suggested leaving them behind so they could all open their gifts together. 

Tentatively she opened the texts from Rachel and couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she read the most recent.

**Rachel:**

_ We miss you! Chloe won’t stop moaning about it and I’m about to lock her in your bedroom to shut her up. I can’t wait for you to get back! Love you xx _

She wanted to reply and tell her she missed them too but chose to check Chloe’s last message instead.

**Chloe:**

_ Sleep well, Max! Text me in the morning okay? Kinda missing waking up and seeing you. Only two more days right? _

She loved the fact Chloe was counting down the days with her, always texting her before she went to bed and replied as soon as Max text in the morning. It did, however, make her feel a little worse about five years she’d missed, where they could have shared the kind of friendship where they never fell out of touch.

Closing the inbox she looked at her background picture of the three of them. Chloe and Rachel had pressed in together with Max in the centre, almost squashing her between them. Rachel’s eyes had a mysterious fire behind them while Chloe looked extremely happy. She couldn’t understand why they’d want her back after the misery she’d caused them, yet they were still there, still texting her and sending her pictures when they should have been making the most of her absence.

After placing her phone back on the bedside table, she rolled over and closed her eyes, intent on getting a little more sleep for the day ahead.

* * *

 

“Why are you… a-a-already up?” Rachel yawned as she walked into their living area.

Chloe was sat on the couch with her phone on her bare leg, a blue tank top pulled down over her hips and shorts. She looked at first to be in a daze but soon became a little more animated as Rachel asked her question.

“Just… can’t sleep,” the blue-haired girl answered, placing her phone on the arm of the couch so Rachel could sit in her lap.

“Max?” she asked, leaning against Chloe and placing her legs on the other seat.

“It’s weird… I just-”

“Miss her. I do too, Chlo.”

“Yeah but…” Chloe sighed, resting her head on Rachel’s shoulder. “The last time I missed somebody like this was… when you were…”

“At school? At work? Both?” Rachel teased gently, though she was smiling as she gently ran a hand through Chloe’s hair. She felt the subtle movement of a nod against her shoulder. “I feel the same. I’m just so used to having her here.”

“It’s just… strange. I wanted… I… ugh this is all fucked up.”

“Talk to me, don’t shut me out,” she pleaded, a little concerned about how Chloe was feeling.

“Before she left, before she went through those doors I wanted… to grab her and never let go. To…”

“Kiss her, in case you never got another chance?” Rachel whispered. Chloe tensed up beneath her and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Am I… a bad person?” she asked as her grip tightened.

“Am I? If I told you I felt the same way?” Rachel retorted.

Chloe looked into her eyes for the first time since they’d started talking. She had a curious expression on her face, one that Rachel had seen so many times before in the past. Gently placing a hand on Chloe’s cheek, she leaned in to kiss her wonderful fiancée and pour all the love for her into that moment. They parted with a smile and Chloe flicked her nose over Rachel’s.

“I don’t love you any less.” Rachel purred sweetly. “I can’t imagine a life without you, without the girl who saved my life and got me out of Arcadia Bay. Who I absolutely adore with all my heart.”

“So what do we do? I don’t… want to lose us, I don’t want to have a life without you but… Max…”

“Might not feel the same way, babe. I’ve been teasing her for weeks and I know she gets flustered but… she never gives me the impression she wants anything more than our friendship.”

“It just… sucks. I don’t even get how somebody can feel like this about their friend.” Chloe groaned, nuzzling into Rachel’s neck a little. “I feel like I’ve betrayed you.”

“You haven’t. Not at all! I’m the one who dared you both to kiss,” Rachel responded softly, trying so hard to dispel the blame Chloe was putting on herself. 

“You kissed her too,” Chloe retorted with a subtle smile on her face.

“I bet you enjoyed that!” Rachel sniggered, running her hand through Chloe’s hair again, more out of habit than anything else. “Watching your hot partner kiss your cute friend?”

A small growl escaped Chloe’s lips before she planted a quick kiss on Rachel’s lips. “Don’t tease…” she muttered.

“Jealous then?” she asked curiously, realising they’d never really talked about that night.

“A little. You’re…my girl… y’know?”

Turning her head more towards Chloe, she whispered; “I was a little jealous too.” The news made Chloe look at her again, though Rachel knew she had a slight grin on her lips. “But I found it kinda… hot. The way Max leaned into you.”

“She was far more into you…” Chloe chuckled. 

Rachel could feel the tension between the two of them slowly breaking down as they laughed about that evening now that they’d started to discuss it. The fear of admitting her crush on the petite brunette was receding as the light of the day slowly broke into their living room. She still felt a little exposed and uncertain about what could happen, a deeper fear of losing her fiancée because things with Max intensified or caused arguments.

“What should we do?” Rachel finally asked.

“I don’t know... she’s my best friend…”

“Our best friend,” she corrected her partner.

“I don’t like feeling this way again, feeling like Max is gone and I’m left behind.”

“She’s not gone, she’s coming back and we’re going to celebrate the New Year with her. If her parents try to stop that… we’re going to go and get her.” She laughed, pressing her forehead to Chloe’s. “I mean… should we ask how Max feels?”

“That… will make everything awkward.”

“So you wanna do it the Chloe Price way? Allude, tease and dare her into making a move?”

“I’d never do something like that!” Chloe protested, digging her fingers into Rachel’s side and making her yelp.

“Babe… you dared me a few times before we finally…”

“I… just… y’know,” Chloe mumbled, her cheeks turning a little red.

“How about we continue this in the bedroom? Because we both have the day off?” Rachel sighed just before she climbed off her partner’s lap and started to stretch her arms out.

“Bedroom… or couch…” Chloe said, a twinkle of mischief behind her pretty eyes.

“Don’t you dare pull me onto that-” Rachel started to protest when Chloe grabbed her under her ass and pulled her sideways onto the couch.

They wrestled for a moment as they each tried to pin the other, giggling and laughing like the teenagers they were. Chloe would get a grip in Rachel’s arm, only for her to slip out of it and grab her wrist instead. Rachel’s shirt ended up ruffed up around her midriff as Chloe tried everything to pin her down. Eventually, they collapsed together, out of breath with Chloe on top and Rachel’s legs wrapped around her. They pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath, with Rachel taking the opportunity to ruff Chloe’s tank top up so she could caress her sides. There was something about the feel of her skin beneath Rachel’s fingertips or the way she could lightly scratch her nails that made Chloe grin.

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered when she finally caught her breath. “Play fighting, having you at home with me.”

“Me too… fucking work,” Chloe retorted with a laugh.

“Quit… we’ll get by.”

Chloe let out a sigh and stared into Rachel’s eyes. She could see just how much her beautiful girl wanted to relent, to agree to her demands, it was written all over her face.

“You’ll get to spend more time with Max, you’re already coming to shoots with me,” she persisted.

“I’m not getting enough modelling work…”

“You’ll get more, even some without me. Chlo… I want more time with you, I need it. I need you.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? Just like I considered modelling. I just… want us to be okay,” Chloe replied quietly.

“Thank you…” she whispered before pressing her lips to Chloe’s.

The one kiss turned into a second more passionate kiss until they were making out on the couch. Rachel tightened her grip, refusing to let the punk girl go even when her phone vibrated on the floor. Neither of them tried to break the embrace, not even when they parted so Rachel could remove Chloe’s top.

* * *

 

Sitting inside the coffee shop Victoria had chosen as the meeting place, Max looked out of the window at the light snowfall that was blanketing the streets. Her Mom had reluctantly dropped her off after Max had spent a good part of their morning together assuring her that she would be okay and she would be with a friend. Victoria was running late, though had text to say she was on her way. While she waited Max had ordered a hot chocolate for herself, hoping the warm drink would help settle the nerves. They hadn’t seen each other since Arcadia Bay and she had no idea what they were going to talk about.

Pushing a pair of gloves and a beanie aside, she took her phone out of her bag and looked at the last text from Victoria, then the one from Chloe.

**Chloe:**

_ Sorry I missed your text! I was in the shower. What are you getting up to today? _

She finally decided to respond, trying not to do what she’d done so many years ago and shutting Chloe out. 

**Max:**

_ Out for a coffee, counting down the hours to see you both. _

**Chloe:**

_ Parents agreed? You’re all set?! _

**Max:**

_ All set, bags with extra clothes are packed. Have my ticket. They finally accepted it this morning. I can’t wait! _

**Chloe:**

_ Dude, it’s gonna be awesome! Rach says you’re not getting away from us for the first night. _

**Max:**

_ That mean I get to sleep with…  _

She cancelled the text and tried to think of another response. Rachel’s tendency to tease had rubbed off on her and she felt like trying to pass off a flirt as a joke.  _ Stop it, dumbass. They’re your best friends. _

Rather than complete another message she put her phone in her bag and looked up just in time to see Victoria Chase entering the coffee shop. Max’s former classmate glanced around before spotting her, then removed the hood of her jacket as she walked over. The normal swagger in Victoria’s walk was lost and Max couldn’t help but notice the black bags under her eyes. Victoria’s perfect appearance was gone, replaced by a very tired and drawn girl that Max couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Hey Victoria,” she said quietly, standing up.

“Hi, Max,” Victoria replied, taking Max by surprise when she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

“How’ve you been?” Max asked, releasing the girl so they could both sit down in the booth.

“Oh, you know… same old me,” the pixie cut blonde replied as she looked for a waiter.

“You’re looking…” she didn’t know what to say. Did she imply Victoria didn’t look well? Should she lie? This was the minefield of a conversation she would have wished Rachel was around to guide.

The pause didn’t go unnoticed, though rather than a scathing remark, Victoria dipped her head and shrugged her shoulders. “I know, I’m not sleeping well after…” she rubbed her left arm and turned to look away.

After a moment Victoria stood up and removed her jacket. Her arms were covered by long black sleeves that had thumb holes in them. Everything about Victoria was screaming at Max that this wasn’t the girl she knew.

“Let me get a drink, I’ll be back in a second,” Victoria said quietly, taking a small purse from her jacket pocket before leaving it on her seat.

While the young woman stood at the counter waiting to be served, Max couldn’t help but notice the small things. A man brushed past Victoria and she almost jumped out of her skin, what would have been a look of disgust on her face in the past was instead a look of worry or concern. She couldn’t tell which, but the school bully Max had known was gone. Whatever Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott had done to her had left a lasting impression. As Victoria returned with her drink Max tried to give her a reassuring smile, something she was a little shocked to receive in turn.

“I’m sorry I’m late. My parents were… being a bit overprotective, again.” Victoria stated as she sat down. 

“That’s okay, mine were the same.”

“Did you have to explain exactly who you were going to meet and where? And how long you’d be out for? When you planned to be back?” Victoria rattled off.

“No…” Max answered sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not… your fault, Max. I’m just so… it sucks.” Victoria sighed softly.

“How are Courtney and Taylor?” she decided to ask, trying to get past the awkwardness.

“Not here. But Taylor’s been letting me know how her Mom is, we just… can’t get to each other.” Victoria answered before taking a sip from her mug. “What about Rach and… Chloe… are they… how are they after all that… stuff?”

“They’ve been great. They’re happily in love…” Max muttered, looking down into her half-empty cup.

“You sound… sad. I thought… you were doing okay?” Victoria sounded so sincere, her facial expression even showed it for the first time.

“It’s hard. Chloe and I… before I moved to Seattle we were best friends, for all our lives. Now she’s with Rachel and I feel…” she took a moment to consider her words, to decide how much she wanted to tell somebody who would give away her secrets.

“You don’t have to explain, it’s okay. If you want to tell me though, I’ll try to help.” Victoria offered kindly.

“Rach has been there for me, with the investigation into what happened to us.”

“So… she knows everything?” Max noticed some fear in Victoria’s voice, the way she sat back and almost shrunk into the padding.

“She’s been really supportive,” she responded quickly. “Always there for me, making sure I was okay. She’s… been amazing.”

“But…” Victoria said, her eyes narrowing as she stared intently at Max.

“I feel like I’m getting in their way, like their lives would be better without me. They’re both spending so much time looking after me that they’re not getting it with each other. It… makes me feel like a shit friend.”

“Well if you’re not going back, there’s no problem, right?”

“I’m… travelling back the day after tomorrow.” Max sighed, sitting back in her own seat. “I miss them and… they’ve been awesome, y’know?”

“Only you know what’s right for you, Max. Just… look after yourself.”

“What about you? Are you… doing okay?”

“Pfft, fuck… where to start?” Victoria groaned. “I’m not sleeping, even with antidepressants... and when I do sleep I wake up feeling like I’ve been running. My Dad hired a psychiatrist and they keep telling me to do all these exercises and… it’s a load of shit.”

“They’re not helping?” Sitting forward, Max took a sip of her hot chocolate, enjoying the taste and the warmth.

“Sometimes. It’s just annoying. Like she’s looking down her nose at me.”

They lapsed into silence for a while as Max had no idea what to say to that. Her own therapy had come in the form of two energetic and loving girls who she was longing to get back to. For a moment she wondered if she’d become too reliant on their company, that she was living as their shadows.

“Hey, Max. You okay?” Victoria asked with a look of concern.

“Just… thinking.” She looked down into her mug and realised she’d drank the last of it.

“Mind if we take a walk?”

Max realised the coffee shop was starting to fill up with customers, most of which were men in suits. She understood why the girl was asking and gave a quick nod of her head. They both stood up and pulled their jackets on, while Max took the beanie out of her bag and pulled it on to keep her ears warm. Slowly they worked their way through the crowd and onto the street, where Victoria started walking towards the Bay. Keeping pace with Victoria on her right, Max kept her hands in her pockets to keep them warm.

They remained silent for a majority of the walk, though once or twice Max was almost forced aside by other people. She nudged Victoria’s left arm once and apologised profusely when the girl appeared to wince at the contact before switching sides with her so it didn’t happen again. After roughly twenty minutes they eventually reached the park at the edge of the Elliot Bay where Max leaned on the railing and looked out at the cool water. 

“Ever since… all that stuff, that night. I… don’t want to be around people.” Victoria offered quietly as they stood together. “I really trusted Nathan… and never in a million years did I think Mark Jefferson would do that.”

“I… never knew what happened,” Max replied, wondering if this was why Victoria had reached out to her. They shared an experience nobody else could possibly understand. “I just… I woke up feeling like crap. I didn’t know what had happened or how I got back to my dorm. And you… everybody... were just so mean to me all day.”

“I’m sorry, Max. Had we known… we’d never have said those things to you or to Kate. It was dumb high school shit and… oh, fuck.”

“What?” Max asked, concerned for the girl beside her.

“Nathan… that bastard gave you the drugs, didn’t he?” Max gave a subtle nod of her head as she admitted his help in her attempt to kill herself. “That motherfucker… Rachel asked and I just thought nothing of it.”

Although Victoria wrapped her right arm around Max’s back she felt no comfort in the gesture. Bringing up her attempt to kill herself felt like she’d been punched in the gut and the only people she wanted to see right then was Rachel and Chloe. She brushed a tear from her cheek and tried to hide it, tried to stay strong in front of somebody who had bullied her mercilessly.

“Max, I can’t apologise enough. I can’t… take back what happened but I am so, so sorry!” Victoria whispered, her head a little closer to Max’s. “If there’s anything I can do, anything at all… if you want to talk or shout or… I’m here for you.”

She let out a small laugh but quickly tried to stifle it.

“What’s so funny?” Victoria asked, clearly taken aback.

“Not you, not… how nice you’re being. Just…” she smiled awkwardly to herself. “I wouldn’t… know where to start, even if you could help.”

“Try me. I’m pretty good at problem-solving, especially to get my own way.”

“But you might use it against me…”

“Never! I promise, Max. After everything that happened… I have nobody else who understands, nobody else to turn to. I… would like us to be friends.” Victoria admitted quietly, though seeming to recede into herself as her arm slipped from Max’s shoulders.

With a deep sigh, Max turned around and looked back at the city. She leaned against the rail, thinking how best to put her problem into words.

“I… have never had a boyfriend.” She started, gaining interest from Victoria.

“Okay? Is there a guy you like?”

“Uhm… I…” she swallowed hard and bit her lip. “I like Chloe…”

“Oh… OH!” Victoria exclaimed as she realised what she meant. “That’s gotta be… awkward…”

“And I kinda like Rachel too…” she added hesitantly. “Is this fucking normal? Am I just really weird?”

“Wait. Max, you like your two best friends? Are you sure you’re not just confused about it? Maybe more sisterly love than…”

“I’m pretty sure,” she answered with a weak shrug. “It’s different, like… I want what they have, y’know?”

“And you’re going back? Are you sure that’s a good idea if you feel that way?” Victoria asked, turning around and leaning against the railing with her.

“I don’t know. It’s not like I can talk to my parents about it, and I can’t talk to Chloe or Rach without making it all weird and awkward. I have nobody to ask about this.” She smiled to herself as she thought how weird it was to be having this conversation with Victoria Chase, of all the people she’d known.

“Well…” Victoria shrugged. “I don’t really know. If it was a guy I’d tell you to flirt with him and see if he shows any interest. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“About… maybe a month? A little more. Rach was always being a tease and a flirt and… it made me feel loved, wanted… which sounds so stupid.”

“Sounds like Rach,” Victoria said with a slight huff. “But it isn’t stupid to enjoy that attention. Did you flirt back?”

“I didn’t know how. I’d fuck up my words and turn bright red.”

“Be honest with me, okay? If you could be with one of them, would you want to be?”

“Not if it meant breaking them up,” Max replied with a shake of her head, she didn’t want to be responsible for something like that. “They’re amazing together! And how much of an asshole would I be to get between that?”

“You’re better than me,” Victoria smiled sadly.

“What do you think I should do? Stay in Seattle? Don’t go back until I’m over it all?”

“I… can’t answer that. They’ve been your support after all that happened and… I know how I feel without Taylor or Courtney. I’d suggest flirting back... put Rachel on the backfoot, have fun with it instead. Don’t expect anything to happen but embrace your sexuality, Max. Don’t let other people tell you how to live.”

“Wow… Victoria Chase the wise.” Max teased with a small smirk, gently nudging Victoria who flinched as her left arm was touched again. “What’s up with…” she started to ask.

“Just bruised, it’s healing,” Victoria answered with a weak smile.

“I really appreciate your advice, Victoria. If you ever want to talk, you can call me, or text. I’m here if you need me, too.”

“Sure, Max.” Victoria’s phone started to vibrant causing the girl to let out an exasperated sigh. “Parents.” She murmured as she checked a text message. “They want me to meet them at the gallery. Wanna come? Introduce you? Your stuff might up there one day, if you’re as good as I think you are.”

The compliment took Max a little by surprise, especially coming from Victoria, but with a nod of her head, she agreed to spend a little more time with her. As Victoria led the way across the park back towards the city they talked about their future plans instead of the past they both wanted to forget. Victoria was planning to work with her parents for a while and understand the business, even looking into attending a university with the right courses so her parents knew she could handle the job. 

The afternoon had turned out to be a nice distraction from her never-ending thoughts of Rachel Amber and Chloe Price, the two girls who had picked her up and given her a new lease of life. She still didn’t know how she was going to handle her confused emotions, but she knew she wanted to go back without a doubt. 


	23. Returning Home

A week had been too long after five years of no contact. It left Chloe feeling abandoned once more, even if Rachel had been there to care for her and try to keep her dark feelings at bay. She wouldn’t sleep properly at night, instead, waiting for the moment her phone would vibrate with a text from Max. It was like being caught in a whirlpool, unable to escape her own dark thoughts as they spiralled endlessly out of control. Only Rachel could tear her away from the phone long enough to distract her and alleviate the worries. 

When the week was finally over and Max should have been returning, her worries shifted to whether her best friend would change her mind at the last minute. She was expecting to receive a text telling her they’d never see her again. Rachel would remind her firmly, time and again, that Max wasn’t like that and she wouldn’t do that to them.

The text from their absent friend finally came through at midday, waking her from her lie in even though it was a Monday. At first, the worry that had been constantly nagging at the back of Chloe’s mind sprang to the fore, but when she opened the text it gave way to uncontainable excitement. Max was on the plane returning to LA, giving them a couple of hours to get ready before they had to pick her up from the airport.

“She’s on her way!” she shouted, throwing her phone beside her on the bed.

It took a moment, but Rachel soon appeared through the bedroom door almost at a sprint, before jumping onto the bed and landing on top of Chloe.

“I told you! But did you believe me?” Rachel teased as she pinned Chloe’s hands above her head. “No, you didn’t. You kept thinking I was wrong. When am I ever wrong?”

“Well there was that one time…” she retorted, feeling playful despite having just woken up.

“That doesn’t count!” Rachel sniped quickly, maintaining the grip in Chloe’s hands with just one of her own.

Normally, Chloe would fight back until they exhausted themselves, but she felt content to allow Rachel to have her way. The blonde girl gently traced her left index finger down Chloe’s right arm over her tattoo, though their eyes remain locked on one another's.

“Sorry I didn’t believe you,” Chloe muttered.

“I know what you’re like when you get lost in your head, babe,” Rachel replied, gliding her finger up Chloe’s neck to her ear. “You don’t need to apologise to me.”

“But-” she started to argue when Rachel placed a finger to her lips and silenced her.

“But nothing… Max is on her way back, we need to get out of this bed and get ready to pick her up. I don’t think we want her having to get a taxi home, do you?” she asked, moving her finger to allow Chloe to respond.

“Hell no.” She smiled, easing her right arm out of Rachel’s grip so she could brush Rachel’s hair behind her left ear.

“Good… I’m going to grab a shower and make myself look beautiful. Could you pick me out some clothes?”

“Which ones?” Chloe asked while Rachel climbed off her and the bed.

“Leggings, my red shirt and… uhm… that black and white anarchy vest you bought me?” Rachel said with a small wink.

“Consider it done.” She smirked, putting her hands behind her head as Rachel disappeared around the edge of the doorframe.

The minutes ticked by as Chloe thought about her conversation with Rachel a couple of days ago, how they had admitted how they’d started to feel about Max and the impact she was having on their lives. After the conversation, she’d felt a little less guilty, even a bit happy that it wasn’t just her feeling that way. It was extremely confusing though, especially as she’d believed that relationships were between two people. Then she realised how that view had changed after the times she’d made out with Rachel.

Letting out a small laugh, she thought back on that night in the junkyard. It had been the start of something amazing that had only improved over the months. Waking up alongside Rachel every morning had been like a dream come true. Her pulse quickened as she considered doing something playful, something they hadn’t done in a while.

She pushed herself up and quickly decided to get the clothes ready like Rachel had asked her to do. There was no way she wanted to disappoint her girl just because she didn’t do an easy job. At the same time, she got some clothes out for herself and dropped it all on the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed, staring absently at the collection of clothes as she bit on her blue fingernail.

Turning on her heel, she left the bedroom and turned towards the bathroom. The door was open with Rachel’s bedclothes strewn across the corridor floor. Chloe tried not to laugh as she realised it was Rachel’s way of inviting her in, an invitation she had no intention of turning down. Pulling her shirt over her head, she tossed it over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom and tried to wiggle out of the shorts she wore to bed. Through a crack in the shower curtain, she could see Rachel’s back as the water trickled smoothly over her skin.

Stepping into the shower behind her amazing partner, she wasn’t surprised when Rachel spoke.

“Took you long enough,” Rachel whispered, turning around to embrace her tightly.

* * *

 

Sitting in the driver’s seat of their truck, Chloe took another drag of her cigarette before passing it to Rachel. Her excitement was still ebbing below the surface as they sat waiting for the traffic to move. Max’s plane would be arriving shortly and they really wanted to be there to meet her instead of making her wait.

Glancing in her partner’s direction, Rachel was leaning on the passenger door with the window down. The blonde girl gave Chloe a playful wink then blew the smoke out of the truck. Back and forth they passed it until it was eventually stubbed out and tossed out of the window. Chloe felt better for the nicotine, it was a habit she hadn’t managed to kick even though they didn’t smoke at home. Abiding by the rules had been difficult, but Rachel had been right about looking after their apartment in the hopes of getting their deposit back in the future.

When they finally reached LAX they checked the time on Rachel’s phone. They still had some time before Max’s flight was expected. Rather than sitting around in their truck getting funny looks, they parked the truck and chose to wait inside the airport terminal near the baggage claim where they were expecting Max’s arrival. Sitting together, Rachel wrapped her right arm over Chloe’s shoulders and allowed her to lean into her partner. Chloe found herself tapping her boot on the floor or fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist. She had no idea why she was so nervous, it had only been a week.

“I thought I’d worn you out?” Rachel whispered playfully.

“I have a lot of energy,” she retorted, trying not to smirk too much in such a public place. “Takes a lot to wear me out.”

“I can tell.” Rachel chuckled.

“You aren’t nervous? Or excited?”

“I am,” she answered, holding out her right hand and showing how shaky it was. “I’m just good at hiding it.” She chuckled as Chloe laced her fingers between Rachel’s and held her hand firmly. 

“Nervous?” Chloe asked, placing a kiss on the back of Rachel’s hand.

“More like excited. We get to open our presents with her when we get home.”

“Ugh, that just makes me more nervous.” Chloe groaned, crossing her legs to try to stop her incessant tapping.

“It’s going to be great, you’ll see.”

“I know.” She nodded before glancing up at the arrivals board nearby. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

“Should we cook tonight? Or go out?” Rachel asked, clearly trying to distract Chloe.

“We should ask Max. She might not want to go out after her flight.”

“Good idea, I guess-”

Rachel was cut off by Chloe’s phone ringing loudly, earning both of their attention. Leaning back into her partner, Chloe pulled her phone out of her jeans and glanced at the caller ID. Her heart somersaulted when she saw Max’s name and quickly hit the answer key, followed by the speaker.

“Max! Have you landed?” Chloe asked quickly.

“Hey, Chloe. I’m just walking towards the exit, where are you both?” Max answered, sounding out of breath.

“Look to your… left?” Rachel answered, giving Chloe a nudge to get her to sit up.

Through the press of bodies making their way away from the baggage claim, Chloe caught sight of the freckle-faced brunette girl who she was speaking to on the phone. A smile spread across Max’s face, she hung up the phone and quickly made her way towards the two of them with a large purple bag over one shoulder and her messenger bag over the other.

Without a word, both Chloe and Rachel stood up and rushed forward as Max dropped the larger bag to the terminal floor. Rachel slowed down, giving Chloe a chance to hug her best friend tightly. It was one of the best hugs she could remember having as Max held her just as firmly. Her emotions raged in her chest as she wanted to kiss the smaller girl on the head, or cheeks, or even her lips but she reigned it in, controlled how she felt. 

“Missed you, dork,” she whispered, eliciting a slight chuckle from Max.

“I missed you too.”

After they’d parted, Max smiled before turning to Rachel who swiftly moved in to get a hug of her own. Chloe’s partner even lifted Max off her feet, causing Max to laugh as she was put back down.

“You look good,” Rachel said as they parted, brushing Max’s hair behind her ear.

“I’m… exhausted,” Max replied with a sigh. “I received the longest lecture before I left, and then a kid was kicking the back of my seat… I just want to go home.”

“Well, that is exactly where we intend to take you,” Chloe quickly said, grabbing Max’s purple bag to throw the strap over her shoulder.

“And we’re not letting you out until the New Year,” Rachel added, putting her arm around Max’s shoulders and gently leading her to the exit.

“That actually sounds really good to me,” Max said with a small grin.

Chloe noticed the brunette girl’s arm slip around Rachel’s waist and smiled at the subtle gesture, though it made her slightly jealous. She wanted to be the one holding onto her best friend, or her partner.  _ Ugh, fuck these feelings.  _ She thought to herself as she picked up the pace to walk alongside Max.

“You’re looking awesome, as always, Rach,” Max offered quietly as they left the terminal onto the street.

“Oh, thank you, Max. I’m not exactly dressed up though,” Rachel said with a smile.

“You still manage to pull it off,” Max replied. “So how’d that job go?”

“It went really well, actually. I’m sorry it meant we couldn’t come to Seattle for Christmas.”

“It’s okay, really!” Max retorted quickly. “It gave me time to tell my Mom and Dad without them turning on you two…”

“What’d they say?” Chloe decided to ask, it couldn’t have been too bad since Max was back in LA.

“Can I tell you when we get back?”

“Yeah, of course!” Rachel answered for them.

“We have all the time in the world now, right?” Chloe grinned happily.

“All the time.” Max nodded as she slipped her hand into Chloe’s.

* * *

 

After the conversation with her parents, followed by the flight that felt much longer than it actually was, Max was grateful to get back to the apartment she now shared with Rachel and Chloe. It hadn’t changed much in the week she’d been gone. The Christmas decorations were still up and the presents remained unopened. She was a little surprised that both of the girls had managed to resist the temptation to open them.

“Welcome home, dude,” Chloe said with a wide smile.

“It’s great to be back,” she replied with a smile of her own.

“I’m going to drop your bag in your room,” Rachel said as she brushed past them both. “Would you like to unpack first or…?”

“Presents, definitely.” Max didn’t need to think twice, she wanted to see the looks on her friend's faces when they opened the gifts.

“Good answer.” Rachel winked before turning back towards Max’s room.

While Max surveyed the space she was now occupying with her two best friends she heard Chloe clinking glass in the kitchen. Despite the weeks she’d spent in the apartment already, she felt almost apprehensive about doing anything that could be perceived as wrong. The feeling kept her rooted to the spot as the confidence she’d tried to show ebbed away back into the shell that kept her plain. It was almost like she was waiting for permission to sit down.

“Dude, no need to stand there. It’s your home too, make yourself comfy.” Chloe grinned, giving her a gentle nudge with her shoulder as she passed.

“How much do I need to start paying?” Max blurted out as she followed Chloe to the couch.

“Nothing, for now,” Rachel answered, obviously having heard the question.

“Yeah but-” she started to argue.

“You said you wanted to go back to school, so that’s what you’ll do.” Rachel continued, sitting down between Max and Chloe on the couch.

“I have to pay something, I can’t be a burden on you two…”

“You won’t be. Just pay towards the food and it’s all good.” Chloe answered, her arm around Rachel’s shoulders to pull her close.

“If you’re really worried, get a part-time job at a coffee shop, or offer your incredible photography talents to people,” Rachel added gently.

“I guess,” Max nodded. 

She wondered for a moment whether she wanted to bring up what her parents had said, the long conversation that had worn her out before the flight. A quick glance at the presents under the small tree in the corner of the room soon changed her mind, her curiosity was getting the better of her and Rachel seemed to notice.

“Wanna rip into our presents now?” the blonde girl asked with a grin.

“Fuck yes,” Max answered with a smile.

Without a word the three of them quickly jumped off the couch to get to the presents first. Chloe was the closest and the quickest and soon started pulling the presents out and passing them to Rachel, who then divided them up based on the nametags. There weren’t as many as Max had assumed, but she didn’t care as she nudged her small pile over to the couch with her foot and sat back down.

“Did you… not open your presents?” Max asked as she recognised Chloe’s handwriting on one of Rachel’s gifts.

“Nope, we wanted to wait for you,” Chloe answered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“More fun that way,” Rachel added as she moved her own presents to in front of the TV and sat down beside them.

“All at once or… one at a time?” Max wondered with uncertainty, everybody had different ways of doing things with their family.

“One at a time, I want to see your reactions,” Rachel replied, looking through the tags on her gifts.

“I wanna open this one first,” Chloe said as she leaned against the glass doors to the balcony. “It’s from Max,” she explained as Rachel looked towards her quizzically.

“What about that one?” the model asked, indicating a present still by the tree.

“That’s for both of you,” Max answered, recognising the wrapping paper.

“Then I think we should open that one first,” Rachel said with a knowing smile, sliding over to the gift.

Chloe joined the blonde girl by the larger present, a frown creasing her head as she looked at the label. “Max…”

“Just open it, I’ve been waiting for this for a week.” She quickly said, desperate to see their reactions.

“Alright…” Chloe shrugged, looking for a seam in the paper.

“Ready?” Rachel asked, to which Chloe gave a quick nod of her head.

Together they ripped into the colourful wrapping paper, a look of curiosity on both their faces as Max sat back. She was a little worried about their response, though it was a short-lived feeling when Chloe whooped loudly.

“Holy shit, dude! Why would you… this is fucking awesome!” the blue-haired girl yelled as she removed the paper from the box.

“Wow Max, this is… amazing,” Rachel added with a smile as she looked at the box of the gaming console.

“I just thought… we could play games when we don’t go out…” she offered.

“Fuck yeah,” Chloe said, quickly shuffling over to the couch and reaching up to give Max a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s o-” Max couldn’t finish her sentence as she pulled from the couch by Rachel who had joined in on the hug.

They landed together in a heap on the living room floor. She loved how happy Chloe looked and the laughter that escaped Rachel’s lips as Max tried to tickle her for the sudden attack. Slowly, Rachel managed to prise herself from the group, escaping Max who ended up sitting on Chloe’s lap. She tentatively rest her head on her best friend’s shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

Chloe’s arms wrapped around her waist as Rachel watched them with a strange look in her eyes, despite the beautiful smile on her lips. The blonde girl leaned over and plucked a small present from Max’s pile, handing it to her with a knowing smirk.

“Your turn,” she whispered.

Max sat up a little straighter and took the present, weighing it playfully. She rolled the tag over to look at the attached note.

_ To Max, _

_ Merry Christmas. Glad you’re here with us! _

_ Love, Rachel & Chloe xxx _

She smiled happily before carefully pulling at the paper, wondering what she may find. It was a small blue box, something you would normally find jewellery in. For a moment she wondered what the two girls could have possibly given her, though when she opened it she found a key on a cute robot panda keychain. She didn’t quite know what to make of it until she realised it was her own key to the apartment, quite possibly the greatest gift the two of them could give her.

Taking Rachel by surprise, she launched herself from Chloe’s lap into the blonde girl’s arms causing them to fall back and kissed her cheek affectionately.

“Thank you so much!” she said so Chloe could hear her too.

“It’s not all we’ve bought you,” Chloe offered up with a laugh as Max climbed off a very bewildered Rachel. “Just…”

“Something we thought you’d need, now that you’re living here,” Rachel said with a grin as she sat back up.

“I love it, thank you!” Max smiled happily, admiring the funky little keychain that somehow screamed ‘Chloe’ at her.

“As we’ve got the joint stuff out of the way, shall we get through the rest?” Chloe asked, sliding back to her collection of presents.

“That sounds good to me,” Rachel said with a nod.

While Chloe took a chance to open one of her presents, Max fiddled with the keychain as she sat on the couch. They could have bought her the most expensive camera or managed to get her an apprenticeship of some kind with another photographer, but the key and chain would still be the most precious gift for her. It made her feel like she’d been fully accepted into their lives, even if her emotional devil had almost broken free and caused her to kiss Rachel like she’d been dreaming about.

One by one they unwrapped their presents until they were left with wrapping paper thrown haphazardly towards the kitchen and a small cluster of presents each. Chloe eventually rose to her feet to start tidying up the mess they’d made together while Max admired one of the t-shirts Chloe had given her, a reminder of their youth but also very cool looking. It had the words ‘To err is human. To arr is pirate.’  written underneath a skull and crossbones.

“You should totally wear it,” Rachel said as she gathered up the items she’d received from people she knew.

“Huh?” she responded, unaware that Rachel had been watching her.

“The shirt, it’d look good on you.” The blonde girl smiled warmly, a small wrapped present in her arms.

“Aren’t you going to open that one?” Max asked curiously.

“This is for…” For the first time, Max thought she saw Rachel blush. “It’s for me and Chloe, maybe later…” she added with a small playful wiggle of her eyebrows.

“What’s for me?” Chloe asked, looking up from her task of stuffing the wrapping paper into a bin.

“You’ll see,” Rachel said, sticking her tongue out as she headed towards the bedroom. “Oh!” She turned on the spot. “Max, would you like to stay in or go out to eat?”

“Can we stay in? I’m still really tired.”

“Of course, sweetie, whatever you wanna do!” Rachel smiled happily before continuing with whatever she was doing.

When Chloe was finished cleaning up she sat down beside Max and gave her a gentle nudge, a wonderful smile on her face that reached her pretty blue eyes. Max returned the smile and leaned against her best friend, a girl she felt so much closer to than in their youth.

“How was Seattle?”

“Well…” Max sighed, wondering whether she wanted to go into detail about her conversations with her parents and what they were expecting of her. “It was okay… I guess. Mom and Dad were difficult to persuade and made me promise not to give up on my photography. I… didn’t take my pictures of you and Rach, so they didn’t know I’d still been trying.”

“At least you’re back though,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Yeah, and they understand that I want this. That I want to be here with my best friends.” Max admitted though trying to hide the other way it could be implied.

“They give you a shit time?”

“A little. Just… glad to finally be back here.” She considered telling Chloe about the coffee with Victoria but knew it would lead to admitting what they’d talked about. Instead, she tried to change the topic. “What are we doing for New Year’s Eve? Quiet time in?”

“We’ve actually been invited to a party with some of Rach’s model friends.” A look of fear must have passed across Max’s face because Chloe quickly tried to explain. “We haven’t said yes, we haven’t said we’ll go! We wanted to see what you wanted to do first.”

“I… can I think about it?

“Of course you can!” Rachel answered, returning to the living room without her red shirt. “Sorry, couldn’t help but overhear.”

“Don’t worry about it if you don’t wanna go,” Chloe offered kindly. “I don’t mind either way, as long as we’re spending it together.”

“Exactly. We want you to enjoy it too.”

Comforted by their words, Max managed to relax a little. The idea of going to a party after the last one wasn’t exactly an inviting concept. Chloe and Rachel would be the only people she knew and if they started making out in some dark corner of wherever they were, she’d be alone and surrounded by strangers. A deep part of her also hoped they might play a few games together, maybe even provide an opportunity to receive another kiss from one of her two friends.

_ Oh, fuck… why am I even thinking that? Why is it… what the fuck is wrong with me?  _ She tried to squash the thought, to think about more innocent things.

She glanced towards Rachel and realised the blonde girl was watching her as she leaned on the breakfast counter.

“How about Chloe gets the console hooked up and we play a few games?” Rachel offered with a small smile.

“Oh, hell yes!” Chloe almost shouted, jumping up without needing an answer from Max. 

While Chloe slid the box over to the TV and started unpacking the console, Rachel moved over to the couch and sat beside Max. They looked at each other for a moment, though Max couldn’t keep the same intense eye contact that Rachel Amber had clearly mastered. She looked down at Rachel’s hands, then back up to her amazing hazel eyes.

“Hey, Chlo… I think we’ll get take out,” Rachel said as she placed a hand on Max’s knee.

“What? It’s only…” Chloe started to say before looking at the time on her phone. “Oh, shit… yeah okay. Want me to stop or…?”

“No, babe, you hook up the new tech. I’ll take our new roommate with me and she can pick the meal.” Rachel smirked, giving Max’s leg a gentle tap before standing up. “So make sure it’s working before we get back?”

“Yup yup, will do!” Chloe said with a nod of her head as she pulled a couple of cables from the box.

“Come on, let’s leave the mechanic to her work and get something to eat.” Rachel put her hands out to help Max up if she wanted, an offer she didn’t refuse.

Before they left, Max placed her new keys in her messenger bag and threw the strap over her shoulder while Rachel pulled on one of Chloe’s leather jackets. The blonde girl shook one of the pockets causing keys to rattle inside. She gave a smile and a subtle nod.

“Alright, back soon babe!” Rachel said, pulling open the front door.

“Stay safe!” Chloe shouted as Max was gently nudged through into the corridor.

After closing the door behind them, Rachel put her arm around Max’s waist and gave her a small hug as they walked through the corridors. It was a touch she’d missed being back in Seattle, causing her to happily lean into her friend.

“So wassup? You sure you’re okay?” the blonde-haired girl asked kindly when they descended the stairs.

“Just tired, Rach.” She lied unconvincingly. Rachel didn’t comment on it, though the look in the corner of her eye said she knew.

“Well, if you ever wanna talk about anything at all, you can tell me. I’ll never judge you, Max. You’re my best friend.”

It almost seemed like Rachel was angling for Max to open up, trying to manipulate her into doing so. Yet she didn’t press the subject even as they reached the truck waiting outside, neither did she continue the conversation as she reversed the truck from the parking space, leaving it to idle only to ask what kind of meal Max would enjoy that night. When she finally settled on pizza, Rachel rattled off a list of places nearby until they decided on a pizza place.

“Ya know…” Rachel said as she drove the truck down the LA streets. “If you really wanna stay home for New Year, there are a few games we could play? Drinking games, party games, things to have fun. Maybe you’ll even get another kiss,” she teased gently.

“Oh, Chloe would love that,” Max replied, trying to regain that confidence she had exhibited after meeting them at the airport.

“Getting to kiss you? Or watching us kiss?” They both chuckled at the question, but Max didn’t want the joke to end.

“Obviously us.” She sniggered, hoping Rachel wouldn’t read too much into it.

“Max Caulfield! I didn’t think you were that into me. You’re lucky Chloe isn’t here.” Max quickly looked away and tried not to blush but she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. “I promise not to tell,” Rachel whispered gently.

Glancing towards her friend, she wondered if Rachel had already guessed how she felt or whether the girl was just continuing to tease and joke. Unfortunately, Max couldn’t work out the truth as Rachel was clearly more talented at hiding how she truly felt.


	24. New Years Eve

On Max’s first night back in Los Angeles she slept better than she had done in a while. The long conversation with her parents, the three hour flight, opening presents with her two best friends and then everything that followed that evening had worn her out to a point where she didn’t dream. She had no nightmares either, at least she couldn’t recall them, but she also wasn’t assailed by the more erotic dreams she’d had in Seattle. It was probably the most all-encompassing night’s sleep she’d ever had. 

When she woke up the following morning she was reminded of the need to unpack the things she’d brought with her by her purple bag near the door. She could recall dropping the bag on the floor before she’d crawled into bed at midnight that night, even stripping out of the clothes she’d flown in but hadn’t changed into anything else. Instead of climbing out of bed, she snuggled into the covers and pulled them up around her mouth and nose, a happy smile buried beneath the fabric.

_ I’m home. _ She thought to herself as she inhaled the smell of the fabric softener Chloe and Rachel used. It was an indescribable feeling, a happiness she couldn’t define. She didn’t want to get out of bed and lose the feeling, but she didn’t want to stay in bed when she knew beyond the door her two best friends were probably awake and waiting for her to join them. 

As she was about to get out of bed, the door to her room quietly opened and a blue-haired punk girl looked in cautiously. A smile spread across Chloe’s lips when she saw Max was looking directly at her.

“Max is awake,” she said cheerfully, stepping into the room in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Rachel wasn’t far behind wearing almost the same as Chloe, except she was also carefully carrying a breakfast tray into the room. Max shuffled over and up the bed as Chloe climbed onto the covers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug. Rachel set the tray down on Chloe’s legs before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Atop the tray were three bowls of fruit as well as three glasses of orange juice, which explained why Rachel had to be so careful with it.

“Sleep well?” Rachel asked as she passed a bowl to Max.

“You have no idea,” she replied with a grin. “It’s so nice to be back.”

“It’s awesome to have you back,” Chloe said, taking a grape from her bowl.

“And like I said last night, we’re not letting you go,” Rachel grinned, carefully taking her glass.

Rather than leaving Chloe with the tray on her lap, Max grabbed one of the glasses and placed it on the bedside table as the girl beside her did the same. The tray was soon dropped to the floor as they held their bowls on their laps instead, comfortable in one another's company.

“You know… you didn’t have to do this,” she said with a slight frown.

“But we wanted to,” Rachel retorted, giving her a nudge with her bare foot. “If you were still asleep, we wouldn’t have.”

“I really appreciate it.” Max couldn’t keep the smile from her face, knowing she had the best of both worlds. She could stay in bed and spend time with the girls that mattered most to her.

“Ya know… this is your room now.” Chloe pointed out with a small grin. “You should put your mark on it.”

Max thought about the statement for a moment, considering what she could do with the space that was hers. It was larger than her room at Blackwell, she had a double bed in the centre of the room instead of a single pushed up against the wall.

“I was going to ask what we should do today...” Rachel commented, drawing Max away from her thoughts. “But I think we need to go shopping.”

“Whatcha think?” the girl beside Max asked.

She thought about it for a moment, looked at her purple bag on the floor and quickly made up her mind. Shopping sounded a lot better than unpacking right then.

“Let’s do it,” she agreed, despite her best intentions to stay in the apartment and relax. It’s what Rachel wanted and Max was more than happy to put a smile on her beautiful lips.

* * *

 

That evening, Rachel sat with her feet up on Max’s bed as the freckle-faced girl unpacked all the shopping they’d brought back with them. There were new clothes, a couple of extra cushions, photo frames and even a new jacket, though that was more because of Rachel’s influence. They’d even bought a couple of new games for the console, which Chloe was currently playing in the living room.

Max still hadn’t told Rachel and Chloe about her conversation with her parents, she hadn’t even decided what they’d be doing for New Year’s Eve. Whether they’d be going to the party or staying in to celebrate together. One way or the other, it didn’t matter to Rachel. The previous year she’d spent it with Chloe, happily wrapped in one another's arms as they lay in bed, whispering how happy they were to be together. She was more than happy to have another quiet New Year if it meant Max enjoyed it too.

“Hey, Rach…” Max said, throwing her zip-up hoodie over the bottom of the bed.

“Wassup?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did. Wanna ask me something else?” she teased playfully. Max looked a little shocked for a moment, but let out a chuckle at the bad joke.

“Would you like to do a photoshoot with me? Maybe in the new year?”

“Of course I will! Did you have something specific in mind?” She smiled, happy that Max had asked instead of having to make the offer herself.

“Uhm… not really but…”

A great idea suddenly presented itself to Rachel, something that could be rather interesting and fun but also double up as an amazing gift for Chloe.

“I have one, if I may make a suggestion?”

“Always!” Max nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It’s probably better than visiting the beach again.”

“If you’d rather go to the beach…”

“No no! I’d like to hear your idea.”

“Well…” She glanced towards the door to make sure Chloe wasn’t sneaking by, but lowered her voice just in case. “I have this sexy piece I want to wear, get Chloe’s heart racing. But… if you’re interested I’d love to get some pictures and give those to her as a gift as well.”

“You…” Max started to blush as she obviously considered Rachel’s suggestion. “Uhm… you sure Chloe would be okay with… that?”

“With… you seeing me in sexy lingerie?” she smirked gleefully. “Max, sweetie, I’m a model. I don’t do nude but she knows I do some underwear shoots. She’ll probably just be a little jealous that you got to see it first.”

“Are you sure you want me to see you in it first? I mean… if it’s a gift for Chloe…”

“I wouldn’t have offered. Plus… your photographs will be an amazing extra gift for her,” she replied gently.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll do it,” Max nodded. “When would you…”

“How about now? Chloe’s wrapped up in her game and we have a while before we have to eat.”

“Uhm… okay sure. It’ll be a fun distraction from unpacking.”

“Excellent! I’ll go and get ready so join me in about… twenty minutes?”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll get my camera ready and make sure I have the extra film,” Max replied with a nod.

“Just come in when you’re ready! We don’t want Chloe getting curious and ruining her surprise.”

Rachel slipped off the bed and had a quick stretch before leaving Max’s bedroom. Before entering her’s and Chloe’s bedroom, she looked into the living room to check on Chloe. The blue-haired girl had her feet up on the couch and a controller in her hand, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on whatever she was doing. It was rather cute to see.

Happy that Chloe was quite content playing her game, Rachel went back to their bedroom and closed the door behind her so she could change. She retrieved the wrapped present from beneath the bed where she’d stashed it, carefully unwrapping the lingerie within. The black lace set comprised of the underwear and bra, though carefully connected with strings of fabric that wrapped around the sides. Biting her lip, she wondered if Max would appreciate such a revealing piece in her artwork. It wasn’t exactly fitting with the photographer’s normal theme of everyday life but it would certainly expand her portfolio.

As she stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. She tried to ignore the sensation, trying to focus on being confident about the impromptu photoshoot. 

When she’d completely changed into the lingerie she stared at herself in the mirror on the wardrobe door, turning to the side to see how it looked. The fabric at the sides were pulled taut but didn’t dig into her skin, while the bra and underwear fit her perfectly. It was definitely an excellent purchase, especially if it set Chloe’s pulse racing as she hoped. Looking at her long blonde hair, she wondered if she should tie it into a ponytail or leave it loose though she could always leave that up to the photographer. Making the most of the time she decided to use it and touch up her makeup, adding a little more eyeliner around her eyes to accentuate them more.

For the first time in a while, she felt extremely nervous about the photoshoot she was about to model for. She’d done dozens like it over the last year but something about this one felt different. Sitting on the edge of the bed she considered postponing until she had a little more time to prepare, maybe even to have a sip of wine and try to steady her nerves. Thinking about it a little more, she probably needed a bottle of wine with how she felt. 

“Pull it together. There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just Max… taking pictures of me in lingerie… to tease Chloe,” she said to herself, trying not to laugh at how silly it sounded.

It felt strange to be waiting for Max wearing very little, like she was about to try to take her to bed and maybe fulfil her own devilish fantasies. The thought made her snatch up the discarded button up t-shirt she had been wearing and pulled it on, if only to be a little more reserved before they got started.

Just as she flicked her hair out of the collar, her bedroom door opened and Max entered with a sheepish look on her face.

“Are you ready?” Max asked in a whisper, standing in the doorway looking a little timid.

“Yeah. You nervous?” Rachel replied, taking hold of Max’s hand to pull her out of the doorway and into the room.

“A little.” Max nodded, indicating a couple of bottles of beer in her other hand. “Figured… the nerves?” she shrugged.

“You are fucking awesome. Did Chloe not… say anything?” She graciously took one of the open bottles from her friend and took a sip. It wasn’t wine, but she hoped the alcohol would take the edge off.

“She was stuck on a boss. I asked where the bottle opener was but she didn’t seem to mind.” The brunette girl slipped her camera bag from her shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed with her beer. “Are you sure about… this? I don’t want Chloe getting mad or upset…”

“She’ll be fine when she sees the pictures you’re going to take.” 

She took another sip of her beer before setting the bottle down on the chest of drawers below the window. If there was a time to get started it was right away so neither of them could back out of the plan.

“So… wanna see what I bought?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Max took a sip before giving a slight nod of her head. Her cheeks appeared flush though she didn’t seem to quite focus on Rachel, almost like she was looking past her. Slowly, she undid her buttoned shirt and allowed her best friend to see the item she was wearing. Max seemed to be taking in the entire outfit, though also appeared embarrassed to be looking.

“Do you think Chloe will like it?” Rachel asked, curious as to whether Max liked it too.

“Fuck yes,” Max whispered, clearly trying not to look at Rachel’s breasts through the garment.

“Good answer,” she chuckled softly, sitting on the bed just behind Max. “So… how would you like to get started?”

“Uhm… I actually think…” Max took a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

“I’m your model, sweetie. If you have an idea just tell me,” she tried to encourage her.

“Okay. I actually think you should keep that shirt on to begin with… and maybe put your hair up?” the photographer said with a little more authority.

“Sounds good, boss,” she teased playfully.

“And then… maybe get on the bed?” Max continued, flipping open her bag and retrieving her camera.

“You got it!”

Rachel followed her instructions without question, tying up her hair into a ponytail with one of the many bands she kept before climbing onto the bed. She buttoned the shirt back up, though not enough to cover the bullets still hanging from her neck.

They started off slowly, with Max constantly trying to get the best angles and directing Rachel with her poses. Gradually her shirt was unbuttoned, then hanging off one shoulder before being tossed aside. Her hair was let down from the ponytail, draped across the bed as she lay back, ruffled up to give her a little style. 

Max’s shyness ebbed away, going from merely directing Rachel’s actions to physically touching and guiding her for the vision she had in mind. The touch of her friend sent a tingling sensation through her body, something she only felt with Chloe when they were being intimate. It was a scary thought, yet it only enticed her mood. She wanted to tease Max and see if she was right about how the other girl was feeling. 

Instead of trying to be perfect she aimed to make mistakes so Max would have to touch her and communicate with her. It brought them a little closer, especially as Max shifted the strap of her bra down her shoulder. The girl’s fingers lingered for a moment on her bare skin, a little longer than had clearly been intended yet neither of them said anything.

After a short time, Max had another idea for a shot and instructed Rachel to put her shirt back on and get under the covers. Without question Rachel went along with her friend’s request, happily accepting the bottle of beer when Max passed it to her. She sat comfortably in bed with her bare legs covered by the sheets when the door opened and Chloe walked in.

“What… are you two up to?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Taking a break and chilling with a beer,” Rachel replied with a grin as Max sat down on the edge of the bed with her camera.

“You could have come hung out with me?” the punk girl said, sounding a little hurt.

“You were playing your game and we didn’t want to disturb you,” Max responded apologetically.

“And you looked so cute with your tongue sticking out while you concentrated,” Rachel added with a giggle. A smile flickered across Chloe’s lips which indicated to Rachel that she wasn’t that upset.

“Alright, fair enough. So… we should maybe eat soon. Should I cook or… can we cheat?” Chloe leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms.

“You want another take out?” Max asked incredulously.

“I’m happy to cook. Just… prefer to keep gaming instead.” The blue-haired girl smirked.

“We’re having pizzas tomorrow Chlo, that’d be three in a row,” Rachel argued gently, though she didn’t really mind.

“Yeah well… we’re celebrating having Max with us, right? We’ll get back to cooking in the new year.”

With a sigh, Rachel nodded her head in agreement. “Alright, fine… but you’re going to get it.”

“Awww, come on!” Chloe groaned.

“She’s right, Chlo. You want take out…” Max added with a chuckle.

“Okay! Fine... I’ll go and get it. What would you like?”

“Surprise us,” Rachel answered. “But not pizza. I don’t want it twice in two days.”

“A’ight.” Chloe nodded in agreement. “No climbing into bed with my girl, y’hear?” she said with a smile at Max.

“What if I pull her into bed?” the blonde girl quickly retorted with a cheeky grin.

Chloe frowned for a moment before giving a shrug of her shoulders. “Could be hot,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll be back soon!”

“See you soon,” Max said with a subtle wave.

With a quick wave over her shoulder, Chloe turned and exited the bedroom and left the door open behind her. Rachel took a sip of her beer and relaxed into the comfort of her bed, feeling grateful that Max’s idea had meant that Chloe’s surprise hadn’t been spoiled. They heard the distinguishable click of the front door before Max exhaled a deep breath she seemed to have been holding.

“That was close.” The photographer said, taking up her camera once more.

“Could have been a lot worse,” Rachel giggled as she unbuttoned her shirt a little more.

“Yeah, she could have seen that outfit,” Max replied, kneeling on the edge of the bed as she lined up another shot.

“Or I could have been naked.” She teased, wearing a playful smile as Max’s cheeks turned slightly red.

“I thought… you didn’t do nudes?” The brunette girl asked as she took the opportunity to take another picture.

Rather than answer the question again, she merely flashed Max a mischievous grin as she slowly dropped the shirt from her shoulders. The poor photographer seemed to fumble with her camera for a moment, taking a little longer to capture the moment than usual. It was a great feeling to think that she had worked out how Max was feeling, even better to know that Chloe’s feelings weren’t entirely one-sided.  _ And mine… _ She considered, her smile faltering for the briefest of moments as she realised what both girls meant to her.  _ Fuck. _

“You okay?” her friend asked curiously.

“Yeah, definitely.” She nodded, trying to quickly compose herself.

She didn’t allow the moment to ruin her time with Max, under her camera’s lens or in her company. Regaining her composure, she removed her shirt for the third time that night and continued to follow Max’s requests, even going so far as to undo and almost lose the fabric covering her chest.

The only thing that stopped them was when they heard the front door. Max quickly scrambled to hide the polaroids of Rachel in varying states of undress while she struggled to refasten the bra and pull on a shirt.

“Food has arrived, you bunch of lazy fucks!” Chloe shouted through. 

Rachel’s heart hammered as she rushed to find a pair of jeans in case her partner came in to check on them. She quickly buttoned the shirt as Max threw a pair of jeans onto the bed for her, something she was extremely grateful for. If Chloe had walked in at that moment there was no amount of explaining Rachel could do without ruining the surprise, or really upsetting the love of her life. She hoped and prayed that she’d be able to get her jeans on in time. With a flourish, she fell onto the bed and let out a sigh just as Max giggled at her.

“So… that was close,” Max whispered with a hint of a tease in her voice.

“No telling her…”

“I won’t… but…” Max’s blue eyes twinkled like Chloe’s, a sign of mischief she’d only come to expect from the punk girl.

“But…” Rachel growled softly, wondering what it was going to cost her.

“I dare you to wear that lingerie tomorrow for New Years.”

“On one condition,” she shot back, determined to get something out of this.

“What?”

“You have to kiss Chloe at midnight… and I’ll wear this all night, maybe even strip tease for Chlo.” She had no idea where the last part came from, maybe the alcohol, maybe how she was feeling at that moment, she wasn’t sure.

“Deal!” Max quickly said as she stood up, snatching her messenger bag from the floor. “I’ve never seen a strip tease,” she added with a grin as she left the room.

“Fuck…” Rachel whispered, realising what she’d just agreed to.

* * *

 

Chloe knew something fishy had been going on with Max and Rachel the previous day. She’d been thinking about it most of the night and during the day, hoping one of them would explain what she’d walked in on. They hadn’t elaborated but Max had finally decided she wanted to spend her first New Year’s at home. Max had explained how she wanted to enjoy the night by relaxing in their company, playing games and drinking whatever alcohol they had in. Chloe was actually happy with that decision, she didn’t want to spend the night with a group of models and their dates, or friends who she didn’t know while watching Rachel get hit on by a bunch of guys.

Late in the evening, Rachel had left Max and Chloe alone in the living room while she took a shower. Allowing them some time to play one of the games on the console together, though mostly it was Chloe watching Max showing off her skills. They talked about silly little things, like recalling events from their past that they both remembered. Then they moved onto the good memories of Chloe’s father, despite how raw it hurt sometimes. It was cathartic to hear how much Max missed him too, how his loss had even shaped her life after she’d left Arcadia Bay.

After such a deep conversation, Chloe had decided it was probably the right time to get started on the alcohol. She left Max to play the game while she retrieved a couple of bottles of beer from the kitchen, stopping for a moment to compose herself as a tear trickled down her cheek. With the palm of her hand, she wiped it away and took a deep breath, listening to the sound of the game as she tried to squelch the feelings down. The game suddenly paused, causing her to glance around as Max walked into the archway to the kitchen.

“Chloe…” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist and hugging her tightly.

“I’m alright, dorkus,” she replied quietly, returning the hug tightly. “Just… Rach and I never really talked about it. I couldn’t, y’know?”

“Mhm… but you can talk to me, okay? William was awesome and… I know how much I miss him.” Max seemed a little more confident, more grown up. It had always been Chloe who would protect Max. “He’d be proud of you.”

“I fucking hope so…” she murmured, trying not to think just how her Dad might think of her choices.

Slowly, Max started to let Chloe go and smiled at her in her cute little way. It was great to see the gesture reach her eyes, no longer lacking in emotion but bright and wonderful. Out of pure instinct Chloe gently stroked Max’s cheek while staring into her blue eyes, they were only interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door.

“That feels so much better,” Rachel’s voice carried as she approached the living room.

Max gave Chloe a smirk and grabbed another bottle from the fridge, opening it with a quick twist. They left the kitchen together, bottles in hand, just as Rachel sat down on the couch with just a towel around her chest. The blonde girl had a second towel in her hand, drying her hair as she watched the two of them approach.

“We starting early?” she asked with a grin.

“Yup, I wanna enjoy the night with my two girls!” Chloe said, returning to her more upbeat nature.

“Well I’m not quite ready yet,” Rachel indicated her state of undress, despite accepting the bottle from Chloe when she offered it.

“It’s just the three of us, who are you trying to impress?” she asked as Max sat down next to Rachel on the couch.

“Maybe I’m trying to impress Max? Or maybe I’d just like to be at my best for you?” Rachel retorted, tilting her head to one side.

“But… I love you however you are, you don’t have to be all sexy for me.”

“Suck up,” Max muttered as she placed her bottle to her lips, making both Chloe and Rachel laugh.

“Alright, it really blows my mind when Rachel looks sexy as fuck, better?” she acknowledged with a smirk.

“Much.” Rachel nodded with a smile. “Sorry, Max… looks like you won’t get me tonight after all.”

“Oh well... “ Max mumbled, looking downtrodden yet clearly playing along with the joke.

“Should just have a threesome,” Chloe added, causing Max to almost spit out her beer. “Nobody gets left out then.”

“What?” Max finally said, a look of confusion on her face.

“She’s just kidding.” Rachel quickly explained, rolling her eyes in Chloe’s direction. “Don’t worry, we’re not like that.”

“I did start to wonder,” the brunette girl smiled weakly.

“Well… I’m going to finish getting ready.” Rachel gave Max’s knee a gentle pat before standing up, keeping a hand on her towel to stop it slipping. “Keep your hands off the photographer, Chloe, I know what you’re like.” She added with a playful smile.

“Don’t take forever then,” she quickly quipped back

“Yeah, yeah…”

With Rachel out of the living room, Chloe decided to sit back down beside Max who snapped up the controller to continue playing the game. They didn’t mention the joke, instead they were invested in the story of the game, talking about the different characters they’d met so far. When they’d finished their first beers, Chloe got up to get another. On her way to the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of Rachel in their bedroom, no longer wearing her towel but tight leggings and a blue button up t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail as she worked on her makeup, obviously intent on looking her best.

That was one of the many things Chloe loved about her, the efforts she went through to look her best. It wasn’t for guys, or other people, it was for herself. She liked to look incredible, but Chloe knew how it could bring her down when she was ill or having an off day.

Chloe quickly grabbed a couple more bottles from the kitchen, removing the caps and tossing them in the bin before returning to her best friend. Rachel was already on her way out of the bedroom, an empty bottle in her hand. Trying to show a little love, Chloe passed her partner the two bottles and took the empty one, returning to the kitchen and leaving it on the counter. She removed the cap on a third bottle and finally got to return to the living room where Rachel had made herself comfortable beside Max.

When they were ready to eat they ordered a couple of pizzas like they’d planned, then waited for it to arrive before Max turned off the console. Chloe was slightly buzzed from the alcohol but she was enjoying the feeling of cutting loose properly for the first time in a while. She didn’t have to worry about work the following day or having to go out. They could just drink beer, eat pizza and mess around. It was almost like being back in Arcadia Bay with Rachel, only Max was with them and they didn’t have to put up with Chloe’s step-asshole.

Throughout their meal, all of their phones were vibrating constantly from the sudden barrage of texts, each one wishing them a happy new year which they quickly tried to respond to between mouthfuls. It hadn’t even gone midnight and people were already trying to get messages through to their friends, either because they’d be drunk or blissfully unaware of the last number of the year changing.

“We should play a game…” Rachel said, sitting back on the couch and reaching for her bottle.

“Another one?” Max asked with a glance towards the console.

“Not on there, a drinking game or something.”

“You wanna be drunk, babe?” Chloe asked, observing her beautiful partner.

“I wanna have some fun,” Rachel retorted with a playful smile. “We did buy the alcohol… and I may want to see what Max is like when she’s drunk.”

“I won’t be drunk,” Max replied just before taking a swig from her beer bottle.

“Depends on the game we play! Plus… I really don’t think you want to play monopoly or something?”

“Fuck no!” Chloe answered, completely uninterested in the idea of sitting around playing board games when they could be drinking and dancing.

“Exactly, so… we should play a game.”

“And put some music on.” She realised that without the sound of the game on the TV, it was disturbingly quiet.

With a sigh, Max gave a nod of her head. “What did you have in mind?”

“I bought Chloe a game, Cards Against Humanity. I thought it would be fun if we ever had a party.” Rachel explained while Chloe got up to put on some music. “I know there’s only three of us, but we could add our own rules to drink to?”

“How would we do that?”

“Uhm… if you lose the hand, you drink? I guess?”

“We’re going to get fucking wasted,” Chloe laughed as the music started up. She set the volume at a level that wouldn’t interrupt their game but that she could dance to.

“Then let’s get started!” Max exclaimed, sitting back on the couch beside Rachel with a look of certainty.

“Why am I suddenly worried?” Chloe said with a smirk, wondering whether this was what the two of them had been plotting.

Both Max and Rachel chuckled at her comment but offered no explanation as she retrieved the card game from her small stack of presents. Sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, she opened the box and divided the cards into two different stacks, then followed the rule book to hand out ten white cards each.

Once more, Chloe found herself sitting on the floor as they played their game though it also meant she was the one who would get up to get more. Max was going through her drinks almost as fast as Rachel and had started showing signs of her inebriation. She was laughing more and leaning towards Rachel, who also seemed content to put her arm over Max’s shoulders. It was a little strange to see them so comfortable together without feeling the mixture of jealousy and happiness that had troubled her thoughts since the night of Halloween. She did wonder whether Max liked Rachel, which was why she was so content to lean into the girl. Then she wondered if that feeling stretched to her, or if she was only Max’s best friend. It was a confusing feeling.

“I need… to be right back,” Max said after she lost another round and taken a sip of her drink.

“Be careful,” Rachel laughed as Max practically rolled off the couch.

“I’m okay,” Max chuckled, using Rachel’s knee to stand up straight before walking towards the bedrooms and bathroom.

“I think she might be drunk,” Chloe commented when she believed Max was in the bathroom.

“Am not!” the brunette girl shouted back through the apartment. “Just a little buzzed.”

Rachel sniggered to herself as the blue-haired girl shook her head in disbelief. She couldn’t believe they’d almost got Max drunk on her second night back in LA. 

While they waited for the freckled girl to return from the bathroom, Chloe decided to get up onto the couch with her partner. They held hands, lacing their fingers together as Rachel leaned against Chloe, a comforting sigh escaping the blonde girl's pretty lips.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, wondering if the alcohol was getting to her partner.

“Mhm…” Rachel purred sweetly, turning her head towards Chloe’s and staring into her eyes. “I think I’m tipsy.”

Chloe chuckled and gave a small nod. “Yet so sexy,” she whispered, giving Rachel a compliment.

“You have no idea…” the girl said with a flicker of mischief behind her hazel eyes. “Would you like your present early?”

“What present?” Chloe frowned, she wasn’t sure what Rachel was talking about.

Her fiancée didn’t answer. Instead, a playful smile crossed her lips and she leaned back on the couch, taking a final sip of her beer before reaching out and placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. Rachel unbuttoned her shirt a little more, allowing Chloe a view of her cleavage contained within a black bra. If Max had been asleep, she wouldn’t have hesitated in leaning forward and kissing Rachel’s exposed neck before moving down her chest. She was torn between the act and being respectful of her best friend.

The door to the bathroom opened but Rachel didn’t move. She stared teasingly at Chloe, running the index finger of her right hand over her exposed skin.

“Rach…” Chloe whispered, trying not to draw attention to Rachel’s antics.

“Relax,” Rachel responded, moving her right leg so Chloe was forced to sit forward.

“Rach…” she said again, aware of Max approaching.

“Max, can you bring Chloe that present we talked about?” Rachel said loudly, the glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Yeah, okay!” Max called back.

Chloe waited tentatively, worried about what was about to happen but also extremely curious about what the two girls had been doing. It was the worst feeling to not know what was coming. When Max finally returned, she handed Chloe a closed envelope before sitting down on the floor near Rachel, who wrapped her left arm around Max’s shoulders. Neither of them appeared phased by what Rachel was doing, who gradually undid another button of her shirt as Chloe peeled open the letter.

Inside she found a number of amazing, alluring pictures of her fiancée in very sexy lingerie. They were all Polaroid, which meant Max had to have been the one to take them. At first, her jealousy was stoked, to know Max had been the first to see Rachel in such a way, that they’d not been honest with her about what they were up to. Then she noticed Rachel open her shirt and reveal the very same lingerie.

“I have another gift for you,” she purred, releasing Max and pulling herself onto Chloe’s lap in a smooth motion. “But you need to do something for me first.”

“Anything…” Chloe breathed, though she was still a little confused by where things were going.

“I dare you to…” Rachel started to whisper into her ear.


	25. The First Step to a Brighter Future

“... to kiss Max,” Rachel growled sensually as she gently bit Chloe’s earlobe. “Kiss Max.”

It had become more than a dare, it was now a command that rang around Chloe’s head like a bell.  _ Kiss Max.  _ With it came a number of questions that couldn’t be silenced by the quantity of alcohol she’d consumed. Why? Did they plan this? What was Rachel playing at? Was she drunk? She had no answers as she stared dumbfounded into Rachel’s amazing hazel eyes.  _ Kiss Max. _

At first, she didn’t make a move to follow through on the order, even when the freckle-faced girl sat on the couch beside them. Yet Rachel continued to look expectantly into Chloe’s eyes, the mischievous smirk never wavering. She was uncertain about what was going on, torn about doing what she instinctively wanted to do out of fear that it would ruin their relationships. Max and Rachel may be drunk but she was still mostly in control of her actions.

Her hesitation was clear to Rachel, who sweetly placed a hand to her cheek and kissed her firmly on the lips. It ended sooner than she wanted, she even followed Rachel’s retreating touch before relenting and sitting back. The blonde girl had the same magnificent look on her beautiful features.

“Now Max…” Rachel whispered, running a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped her ponytail.

“You sure?” Chloe asked, glancing sideways at the brunette girl. Max wasn’t exactly protesting, giving Chloe the impression she was aware of whatever Rachel was planning.

“You don’t want me to strip anymore?” the blonde girl retorted teasingly. “Maybe…” a twinkle of a thought glittered behind her pretty eyes. “Maybe I’ll have to give Max the show instead?”

It was a cruel move, but it hit the right nerves in Chloe. Jealousy growled but she also found it a little alluring to imagine Max getting flustered because Rachel was stripping in her lap. The thought of Max’s freckled-face turning red was an entertaining thought, but Rachel was offering her a chance to kiss Max again.

She stopped hesitating and placed a hand on Max’s leg, a small gesture that encouraged her friend to move a little closer. Chloe turned her head to look at the girl beside her, keenly aware of the blue shade of Max’s eyes and the way she bit her lip in anticipation. Just earlier that evening Rachel had rolled her eyes for her making a bad joke, yet here she was with Rachel on her lap as she was seriously considering kissing Max for the second time.

“Do it,” Rachel purred into her ear.

“Max?” Chloe said, about to ask whether her friend was sure.

She didn’t need to say anything more as Max made her own move and pressed her lips to Chloe’s. It wasn’t like their first time that had been given in haste, there was something deeper and more meaningful to the moment. Max’s fingertips brushed against her cheek even as they could hear Rachel’s breathing so close. With a flick of Chloe’s tongue, Max parted her lips and allowed the kiss to become more passionate, a little more explorative. It felt so strange to be almost making out with her best friend as Rachel began kissing her neck which sent chills down her spine.

Gradually the kiss came to an end as Max withdrew from the contact. Chloe opened her eyes to notice the small smile Max was wearing and knew it was reflected on her own face. She was surprised when Rachel placed her hand to Max’s cheek and pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips, nothing quite as grand as Chloe had just enjoyed.

“My turn now?” Rachel asked. The brunette girl gave a subtle nod as a grin spread across her lips.

“Time for your part in the deal,” Max chuckled as she settled into the corner of the couch.

“Wh… what deal?” Chloe demanded to know, an uncertainty ripping through her gut when she started to believe it was just a big game for the two of them.

“I dared her to wear the lingerie,” Max explained gently, reaching for her beer bottle to take another sip.

“But it changed into…” Rachel gave a wink and slipped off Chloe’s lap. “Something a bit more fun.”

For a moment Chloe wasn’t sure where it was going, what could possibly be more fun than having her beautiful partner on her lap, listening to music and drinking beer. Then Rachel started dancing, not headbanging to the music and ripping up the dance floor, but a slow seductive dance that kept Chloe enthralled by the way she moved her body. 

Turning away from the couch, Rachel slipped the shirt from her shoulders and looked at Chloe with a seductive twinkle in her eyes. Slowly, the shirt slipped down her arms until she caught it in her left hand and tossed it at Max, covering the brunette girl’s eyes. Chloe smirked as Max pulled the shirt away from her face but soon looked back to Rachel’s magnificent body.

To Chloe’s annoyance, Rachel turned her attention to Max for a moment longer, bending down in front of her to kiss her forehead. She then teasingly ran her finger over Max’s jawline to her chin before standing back and turning her attention back to her fiancée.

Watching Rachel dance was the highlight of Chloe’s night so far, the way she moved, the twinkle in her eyes, the rhythm in her hips. It was an amazing sight made even better when she went another step further and removed her leggings. Seeing Rachel in the lingerie beat the pictures by a long margin, but the knowledge that Max had seen it already made her a little more jealous. She tried to reign in the feeling as Rachel settled onto her lap with her feet towards Max, an expectant look in her hazel eyes.

“That was… amazing…” Chloe whispered, caressing her girl’s smooth legs.

“And all yours,” Rachel replied before kissing Chloe’s cheek. “What’d you think, Max?”

Chloe turned to look at Max, who had pulled Rachel’s blue shirt up over her mouth so only her eyes were visible above the collar.

“Uhm…” she whispered.

“Be completely honest…” Chloe said with a smile, hoping Max wouldn’t feel the need to lie. She really wanted to know how her best friend was feeling.

“That was hot… I mean… I’ve seen her lingerie already and…” Chloe could just see the blush above the shirt and tried not to laugh. “Rach… you’re incredible.”

“And on that note… feeling amazing and very exposed, I need more beer!” Rachel said with a laugh.

To Chloe’s surprise, Rachel didn’t recover her clothes or try to cover up her immaculate body. She walked confidently towards the kitchen, stretching her arms above her head and providing Chloe with an amazing view. Glancing to Max, she noticed the brunette girl watching her rather than Rachel, which actually surprised her.

“Waiting on me to strip next, hippie?” she asked with a smirk.

“Might have to dare you to,” Max replied, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards.

“You’d like that…”

“Depends on how the night goes.” Max shrugged, going to take another sip of her beer but realising it was empty.

“Rach! I think we all need refills,” Chloe called out.

“Coming right up!”

* * *

 

The night continued at a steady pace, though they’d slowed down their drinking since Rachel’s amazing striptease. After Chloe had teased her a few times about her state of undress and how unfair it must be on Max, the blonde girl had taken her blue button up shirt and pulled it on, though failed to button it back up. She was sat in the corner of the couch with her legs over Chloe’s lap and a hand in the back of her blue hair.

Chloe loved the small touches and gestures as she regaled Max with another story of their antics while they’d still been in Arcadia Bay. One of her favourites was sneaking into a local event illegally where they’d got so drunk they woke up in Chloe’s bed wearing just their underwear. 

“And look where that took us,” Rachel laughed with an indication to her state of undress.

“I wish I could have been there,” Max replied with a small frown.

“No, you don’t. Your parents would have given us shit for corrupting you and ruining their precious daughter,” Rachel said.

“Like if they knew you were getting drunk with us,” Chloe added with a grin. “What did they say to you in Seattle anyway?”

Max let out a sigh and took another sip of her beer. “So… they argued that they wanted me to get the best care. Which they thought I wouldn’t get down here.”

“That’s a lie.” Rachel interrupted, but Max continued like she hadn’t spoken.

“So… we had a bit of a… fight. I explained how much better I’d been here with you, how I wasn’t ever alone and how amazing you both are.”

“I hope you didn’t tell them about the kiss.” The three of them all laughed at Rachel’s joke, defusing a moment that had become rather tense as Max had started to describe the event with her parents.

“Fuck no! They’d definitely never have let me come back,” Max answered. “But… well, I had to promise that I’d find a photography course and continue to pursue my dream.”

“Which we’ve told you to do anyway,” Rachel said, giving Max’s leg a nudge with her foot. “And we’re all about achieving our dreams,” she winked.

“What did they say when you told them you’d agreed to move in?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Well…” Max took another sip of her beer like it was giving her the courage to continue talking. “My Mom understood, she was glad I was looking to the future. But… she still took my Dad’s side in the whole thing. Demanding to know if I would be okay, that you both wouldn’t… kick me out…”

“We would never do that!” Rachel protested loudly. “I’d never throw my Maxie out!” she continued, slipping from Chloe’s lap to sit closer to Max.

“Your Maxie?” Chloe asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

“Well… our Maxie?” Rachel winked playfully.

“You’re really drunk,” Chloe noted as Rachel sunk down the couch to rest her head on Max’s shoulder.

“No, I’m in a really good mood.” The blonde girl corrected her with a slight grin. “And maybe a little jealous about the kiss you two shared earlier.”

“Why?” Max asked before Chloe could.

“Well despite such an amazing striptease and remaining in barely any clothing, I only got the small peck. You two were kissing like long lost lovers.”

“Might have to do something about that,” Max retorted, showing more confidence than Chloe knew she had. “But not yet.” She quickly added, making Rachel pout. “I need more beer and…”

“My turn to get them,” Chloe said, interested in what might happen if Rachel was left with Max considering the mood she was in.

Taking the empty bottle from Max, Chloe climbed off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She wasn’t stupid, she knew exactly what Rachel was doing after their conversation while Max was in Seattle. Her blonde fiancée was gently teasing to see how far Max would willingly go, even though it was under the influence of alcohol. They’d certainly explored their own sexualities back in Arcadia and usually after a hard night of partying.

Although jealousy twisted her stomach, she was just as keen to find out if Max was interested in them at all, even if she had no idea how such a situation could work. Her feelings for Max were crystal clear during the kiss they shared. Following that, she’d never believe anybody else was good enough for the brunette photographer, except maybe Rachel and herself. She didn’t want to lose what she had with Rachel either, she wanted to be selfish and be allowed to have them both.

Checking the fridge for another three bottles, she was glad she’d managed to persuade Sebastian’s wife into buying them enough beer for the evening. She’d explained that it was their first New Year with Max, they wouldn’t be going out and causing chaos. Just staying in and being innocent and good, though the last part was definitely a lie based on the fact she’d received a striptease and was currently listening to Max and Rachel playfully teasing one another over something, though she couldn’t quite hear what.

Clutching the beer she returned to the living room, where Rachel was leaning back into her corner of the couch with her elbow on the back. With a mischievous look on her beautiful features, she was biting on the index finger of her left hand, eyeing Max alluringly.

Chloe couldn’t stop the joke from escaping her lips. “Max, just kiss her already or I won’t hear the end of it.”

She passed out the bottles but started heading for the balcony, in need of the cool air with the hope it might dispel some of the impacts of the alcohol. There was no way she wanted to be the first to fall asleep.

“Where’re you going?” Rachel asked.

“Outside, fresh air. Join me if you want.”

“In this?” the blonde girl said, sounding aghast. “Do you want our neighbours seeing me like this?”

“I bet a few of the guys have your magazine photos as pin-ups by now,” Max replied with a snigger.

“Doesn’t mean they get to see the real thing...” Rachel shot back as Chloe stepped out.

She heard Max retort but didn’t quite hear what the brunette girl had said. There was a small party being held in the communal area below where other residents were laughing and talking. The noise almost drowned out the sound from her own apartment but Rachel’s laughter was unmistakable. She turned around and leaned against the railing, giving her a perfect view of the couch in their living room.

“I dare you, Maxine Caulfield…” she heard Rachel say, though whatever Max responded with was too quiet for Chloe to hear. “Gonna have to kiss me to stop me, Maxine.” Chloe could hear the playfulness but wondered if Max knew it too. 

She watched as Max sat up and placed her beer bottle on the coffee table, though with her back to Chloe she had no idea what was about to happen. Rachel was even sitting up as well, but her face was obscured by Max. There was no way she wanted it to turn into a fight and was about to get back inside to defuse any tension when Max acted.

* * *

 

“I dare you, Maxine Caulfield…” Rachel said with a grin.

“Max… never Maxine…” Max retorted quietly with a frown. She couldn’t help but wonder why Rachel was deciding to full name her over a dare.

“Gonna have to kiss me to stop me, Maxine.” The blonde girl put more emphasis on her name, a challenge that the alcohol wasn’t allowing Max to refuse. 

She became anxious, wondering if she should really go through on the dare without Chloe in the room. Yet she found herself sitting up and placing down her beer bottle. She shifted a little closer to Rachel who was sitting up with a triumphant look on her face, a smirk pulling at the corners of her beautiful lips. 

“I fucking dare you,” Rachel breathed softly, solidifying Max’s intent to not back out.

Although she was extremely nervous and afraid of upsetting Chloe, she reached out with her right hand and placed it on Rachel’s left breast where only the black bra stopped her from feeling the full contact of Rachel’s skin. She expected Chloe to come charging in, yelling at her for touching Rachel in such an inappropriate way but nothing happened. There was no blur of blue hair or the sounds of a raging voice, only the noise of the party outside and the music from their own apartment.

“See, easy right?” Rachel purred, placing her hand atop Max’s and giving it a squeeze.

Max’s eyes were fixed on Rachel’s lips as she argued with herself over whether to take another illicit step. Her dreams played on her mind, the scent of her perfume, the look and feel of Rachel’s incredible body. It all teased her in a way she’d never experienced before.

“Want a little more?” the blonde model whispered, tilting Max’s head back with her free hand so they looked into each other's eyes.

Part of her wanted to yell no, if only because she didn’t want to upset Chloe. The blue-haired girl was on her mind, forced to watch as she and Rachel acted without her. The overriding part of her whispered; “Yes,” before she could stop herself.

She hadn’t removed her hand from Rachel’s body when their lips connected, a kiss so full of passion it took her a little by surprise at first. They’d started off slowly in the past but this felt different, a little more emotional by comparison. The worries started to fall away as she found herself leaning back onto the couch, pulling Rachel on top of her as they began making out. She’d become lost in the moment, a slave to the passion and feelings Rachel Amber was bringing out.

They broke contact after a short time but Max’s head was gently turned to the side by Rachel’s hand in her hair. She took a deep breath as she felt a gentle bite on her exposed neck, followed by a sweet kiss. The teasing touches continued as she felt the hem of her shirt being pulled up away from her stomach. Once again, she felt like she should have stopped it but it was overridden by the overbearing side of her that wanted to experience it all. 

She managed to turn her head to the other side and opened her eyes to see Chloe standing between the balcony and the living room with a smirk on her face. Even Rachel’s fiancée wasn’t trying to stop the blonde girl from exploring Max’s limits. It felt weird and strange, like this wasn’t normal or how couples should be. She was about to open her mouth and put an end to it when Chloe quietly walked over and knelt down beside her. The punk-girl smiled and placed the softest kiss on Max’s lips, a touch she returned all too willingly.

When Chloe eased away from the touch, she ran a hand through Rachel’s hair who stopped teasing Max’s neck to look at her partner.

“I think you’re overloading her sweet sensibilities,” Chloe teased softly.

“You’re probably right,” Rachel replied with a small chuckle.

Max could feel Rachel pulling her shirt back down before kneeling up between Max’s legs, her blonde hair far messier than it had been at the start of the night. She didn’t know what to say as she dropped her hands onto the couch either side of her head, thinking how wonderful that had felt.

“You okay?” the punk girl asked sweetly as she stroked Max’s hair.

She had no idea how to answer that question. Did she say she didn’t want it to end? That she was just fine? A smile pulled at her lips and she merely gave a small nod of her head.

“I must be a better kisser than I thought,” Rachel teased playfully, retrieving her bottle before sitting back into her corner of the couch.

“I could have told you that,” Chloe laughed as she continued to play with Max’s hair.

“That was… amazing,” she finally whispered. “I’ve never… experienced that…” she said, afraid that she may have sounded apologetic.

“You can have another if you want…” Rachel offered with a smirk.

“I’d hate… to get used to it and never get to do it again,” she replied without really thinking. When the words finally registered she started to panic that she’d said too much. “I… didn’t… I hope.”

“Dude, it’s cool.” Chloe smiled warmly. “Rach knows how to get people hot under the collar.”

“It’s a talent,” Rachel sighed with a wry smile.

With some reluctance, Max moved to sit up in her own corner of the couch knowing she wouldn’t be able to take Rachel up on her alluring offer. She hadn’t lied when she said she didn’t want to get used to it but it was out of a sense of self-preservation.

“I need more beer,” she declared, reaching for her bottle and taking a big gulp.

With the passion and energy of the moment behind them, Chloe sat back down between Max and Rachel. She was keenly aware of the way the two lovers touched, completely at ease with the recent strange event. Max didn’t understand how Chloe could be so relaxed with what had happened, she didn’t have the experiences of a boyfriend to draw upon.

The night continued with no more intimate connections between Max and her two best friends, though that could have been down to the simple fact they were all over each other. When Rachel got up to dance to a particularly good song, Chloe got up to join her while Max looked on. The smiles on their faces showed just how in love they were, how happy they were together. Yet when Chloe had her back to Max, with Rachel in her arms, she was aware of Rachel watching her. 

With midnight approaching, Max was hauled to her feet to join Chloe out on the balcony where they could hear their neighbours counting down the seconds. Rachel had quickly rushed to the kitchen for another bottle, but Max knew the blonde girl wouldn’t be joining them outside.

She could feel the energy in the night, the anticipation for the New Year to begin. It would be a better year than the one she’d had, starting fresh in LA with two of the best girls to grace her life. Chloe’s arm was around her waist as they joined in the last five seconds of the countdown.

A loud cheer went up, they could hear fireworks in the distance and Max suddenly found herself alone. Rachel had pulled Chloe back inside to share their first kiss of the New Year. A weight settled in her stomach as her emotions twisted in her gut. She wanted what they had but there was no way she could have it. 

Letting out a sigh, she looked down into the communal area and tried to concentrate on the fun times to come. Spending time with the two girls she knew she was falling in love with despite her best intentions. She felt a hand in hers and accepted the gentle tug back into the warmth of the apartment. Both Chloe and Rachel had smiles on their faces as they pulled her into a group hug and kissed her cheeks, removing some of the feelings of loneliness. 

She couldn’t stop herself from gently caressing Rachel’s almost completely exposed back, enjoying the touch of skin beneath her fingertips.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Chloe announced, releasing the two of them.

Max wondered for a moment whether Chloe was okay, watching as the young punk girl headed in the direction of the bathroom. She was soon pulled back to the blonde haired girl who still had an arm around her, even as Max continued to run a finger up and down her bare back.

“Max…” Rachel said with a playful smile on her face.

She worried that the touch had been unwelcome and quickly stopped, though Rachel merely pulled her towards the couch so they could both sit back down. 

“I’m so-” she started to say but the beautiful girl cut her off with a touch of her finger on Max’s lips.

“How about…” Rachel whispered sweetly. “You stop worrying for the night… and give me a New Year’s kiss?”

She didn’t worry or consider the implications of the offer, she’d already been thinking about it on the balcony. All it took was a nod of her head and Rachel moved her finger from her lips so she could share another kiss. Whether it was the alcohol or the energy of the night, Max wasn’t entirely sure. She had no experiences to draw on to explain or understand what came next. Turning into the kiss more, her left hand went to Rachel’s right hip just as the girl placed her hand to Max’s shoulder. They moved as one, Max pulled her legs up so her back was against the arm of the couch, while Rachel straddled her carefully. 

Max knew she wasn’t thinking straight as she moved her right hand up Rachel’s side, feeling her smooth skin between the thin strands of fabric. Their kiss became more passionate, more intensive as her shirt was pulled up off her stomach. She knew she wanted more but her mind flickered to the other girl who was in the apartment.

Slowly the passion ebbed but she could feel the desire in her heart as Rachel pulled away. There was a twinkle in her hazel eyes as she climbed off Max’s lap and the couch, even holding out a hand for Max to take.

“Let me make your dreams come true…” Rachel teased gently.

With a glance towards the bedrooms, Max was surprised to find Chloe watching them both curiously. She didn’t know what was going through her best friend’s mind as she took hold of Rachel’s hand, who pulled her up off the couch and led her slowly across the living room. Arguments died before they reached her lips, excuses as to why she shouldn’t follow refused to be spoken. The desire demon was in complete control of her actions. She reached out for Chloe to take her hand as they passed, yet wasn’t surprised with how quickly it was accepted. It was like they were all on the same page, all after the same thing.

Stepping into the bedroom Chloe and Rachel shared, Max turned to the blue-haired girl but the words died before they could escape her lips. They kissed as passionately as she’d just kissed Rachel, though she had to stand on her toes to do so. Slowly, she was walked backwards until she felt the edge of the bed on the backs of her legs just before she fell back. She wasn’t given a moment of respite as Rachel lay on the bed beside her and kissed her freckled cheek sweetly. 

Chloe climbed onto the bed slowly, straddling Max just as Rachel had done multiple times that night. She appeared to be having doubts as she looked down at them, the smile on her face not quite as confident as before.

“Max… are you-” she started to say when Max decided to act, pulling her down so their lips met.

* * *

 

The first thing Rachel noticed wasn’t the headache from her hangover but the smooth touch of skin beneath her fingertips and the scent of a different perfume. She knew immediately who shared the bed with her but didn’t panic when she felt fingernails gently caressing the back of her hand. That had been the sensation that had slowly stirred her from her slumber.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying not to cause more pain in her head. Beyond the brunette hair, she could make out the blue of Chloe’s, clearly lying on the opposite side of the girl who had shared their bed that night. Yet if the feel of Max’s skin was anything to go by, they hadn’t just shared a bed.

As she lay happily in bed, content to remain that way for as long as possible, the memories of the night slowly returned through the pain. One, in particular, made her tighten her grip on Max and kiss the nape of her neck affectionately, causing the girl to stir ever so slightly. 

The feelings she felt were very similar to the morning she’d woken beside Chloe in their junkyard hideout. A sense of being whole and happy without the need for anything else in the world. Only Chloe had ever made her feel that way, yet it now seemed that Max could illicit those same emotions.

Concern for her partner flitted in her stomach, causing her to look over Max to see if Chloe was okay. Her fiancée had a beautiful look of contentment on her face as she gazed at Max who Rachel assumed was still fast asleep. She decided to risk talking quietly across the girl, hoping it wouldn’t wake her.

“You okay, Chlo?” she asked softly.

“Yeah just… wishing this wouldn’t end.” Chloe answered as her hand found Rachel’s beneath the soft covers.

“Doesn’t have to… we could make it work.”

“How? Two girlfriends?” Chloe sighed.

“Works for me.” Rachel retorted as she pressed herself a little closer to Max.

She heard Chloe’s distinctive huff of uncertainty; “Only if Max is happy with sharing, and being shared and… not weirded out…”

Max started to stir a little more, no doubt because of their conversation being held so close to her. They remained silent, waiting to see if Max would wake up. Then Rachel heard Chloe speak.

“Hey, sleepy…” she whispered gently.

“Mmm, hi…” Max sighed sweetly as she pressed herself back into Rachel. Her body seemed to tense, but she didn’t withdraw from the contact. “Did… we…?”

“Oh, yeah…” Chloe chuckled gently. “Not mad? You’re not gonna jump up and fuck off back to Seattle?”

“Fuck no…” Max said with another sigh. “Just not sure… what this means…”

“Well… do you like us… like that?” Chloe asked with uncertainty. Rachel decided not to interrupt and allow Chloe to navigate this conversational minefield.

“I…”

“Be honest, please… I won’t be upset.”

Max took a moment to finally respond.

“I like you… both. I’ve been dreaming about you in Seattle, being… close like…” she went silent, though Rachel could only guess at the look on her face. “When Rach said she’d make my dreams come true…”

“It was true, huh?” Rachel asked, finally getting involved.

“You have no idea…” Max giggled gently. “I just… don’t want to ruin what you both have. You’re so amazing together.”

“We like you too, Max,” Rachel whispered while she tightened her grip. “We… don’t quite understand it, but…”

“We can see how things go, be open about how we feel…” Chloe added.

“No jealousy, no… pressure.” Rachel finished, wondering just how things could work in their situation.

“Are you… sure? I mean… I can probably just say I had an amazing experience and try to…” Max sounded so uncertain that Rachel had to interrupt.

“Don’t bury how you feel. If we didn’t want this, last night… it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Trust us…” Chloe sighed gently. “If you wanna see how this can work-”

“I do,” Max said without pause. It was exactly what Rachel wanted to hear.

“Then we’ll just… go with it, wherever fate takes us.” Rachel smiled happily as she placed her chin on Max’s shoulders.

“I’d like that…” Max whispered, her hand going to Rachel’s so they could hold hands.

“So would we, I mean… who fucking knows, right? But…” 

Chloe sounded like she was getting a little more emotional than usual, causing Rachel’s protective instincts to kick in. She didn’t get the chance to react before Max had already pulled Chloe closer to them both, including her in their embrace.

“Max…” Chloe whispered, almost too quiet for Rachel to hear had they not been so close together. “I don’t want to lose you. I missed you last week, so much and it reminded me of… and I just… I need you both, I want you both. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t start apologising as well,” Max teased gently. “I want this too, I wouldn’t want to choose. As long as you’ll both have me…”

“I think we showed you that last night,” Rachel said as she nipped playfully at Max’s ear. 

“Then I want this.” Max sounded so confident, Rachel wondered if somebody else had taken over her body.

She didn’t complain as her two girls shared a sweet kiss before Chloe kissed her as well. It was a bonding moment, even if they were all suffering through hangovers none of them probably wanted to admit to. Something about it all felt right, even if Rachel was sure nobody else might understand. They could bring out the best in each other, blissful happiness and wonderful experiences. Though she did wonder just how bad their fights could be if they weren’t careful.

Chloe was the first to get out of bed with some mention of getting something cooked for them all to eat. It gave Rachel a short moment with Max, who rolled over in her arms to look into her eyes. Max looked so much happier compared to the first time Rachel had seen the girl in the hospital room. The love reached her pretty blue eyes, she wasn’t frowning and her smile made Rachel feel like she had butterflies.

“Thank you, Rach…” the brunette girl whispered sweetly.

“For what?” she asked.

“For this…” Max breathed as she pressed her lips to Rachel’s.


End file.
